Uzumaki D Naruto
by Brengzeck 014
Summary: Setelah berumur 13 tahun dan bukan lagi seorang Aib Desa. Kini giliran Naruto yang mengabaikan keluarga serta Konoha yang hendak membujuk ia kembali dan lebih memilih menjalani kehidupan baru bersama keluarga kecilnya. Namun diluar dugaan Naruto, banyak kejadian besar sudah menunggu di masa depan yang mungkin saja kembali mengubah semuanya. [Bad Summary again/Konoha Invasion Begin]
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo Lompoberang-san kembali dengan Fict barunya. Penasaran dengan Fict langsung saja...**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction  
And Little Croosover With Some Anime (Chara and Power)**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: Uzumaki D. Naruto © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - ? - ?**

**Rate : M.**

**Pair : Naruto X ?**

**Warning : Typo and Miss Typo...Alur Berantakan...Ide Pasaran (mungkin)...  
OOC...OC...StrongNaru...Semi-DarkNaru...Alive MinaKushi...Etc.**

**.**

**Summary : Dengan alasan tidak memiliki chakra dan saudara kembarnya yang merupakan seorang Jinchuriki membuat Naruto diabaikan oleh orang tuanya. Namun pertemuannya dengan seseorang mungkin akan merubah hal tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:: CHAPTER 1 : UZUMAKI D. NARUTO ::..**

* * *

Konohagakure merupakan desa terkuat diantara lima desa shinobi lain di elemental nation. Itu semua didukung dengan banyaknya shinobi-shinobi hebat dari desa ini. Desa Konoha dipimpin seseorang yang sering di panggil Hokage. Saat ini yang memimpin adalah Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato atau Kiroi Senko (Yellow Flash). Walaupun desa ini merupakan desa terkuat diantara desa shinobi namun penyerangan seorang pria bertopeng beberapa tahun silang membuat luka yang sangat parah bagi Konoha. Bahkan sampai sekarang luka tersebut masih berbekas. Terutama bagi seorang anak yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto anak dari Yondaime-Hokage Namikaze Minato dan Red Death Habanero Uzumaki Kushina atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Kushina serta Kakak kembar dari Namikaze Menma.

Kenapa aku menggunakan marga Uzumaki dan bukan Namikaze, itu karena kedua orang tuaku mengabaikanku atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah menganggapku ada semenjak umurku 3 tahun dan alasannya adalah aku tidak memiliki sistem chakra di tubuhku namun aku memiliki kepintaran yang setara atau mungkin diatas ayahku.

Mungkin sudah ribuan kali aku berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian dari orang tuaku namun hasilnya selalu nihil. Hanya Menma...Menma yang selalu mereka perhatikan. Memang sih Menma membutuhkan perhatian khusus karena ia seorang _Jinchuriki_ dari _Kyuubi no Yoko_, tetapi setidaknya aku berharap mereka memberiku sedikit perhatian.

Dan sekarang umurku sudah genap 7 tahun dan penderitaanku semakin bertambah karena ada sebuah organisasi bernama _Root_ yang menginginkan kematianku karena aku dianggap aib oleh desa karena tidak memilik sistem chakra. Untung saja _Jiji_ atau Sandaime-Hokage masih peduli denganku dan memerintahkan seorang _Anbu_ kepercayaannya bernama Shisui-_Nii_ untuk menjagaku dan ia juga salah seorang yang peduli denganku. serta ada seorang lagi yang bernama Iruka.

**End Naruto POV**

.

Hari mulai menjelang sore hari dan terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik tengah berjalan pulang ke rumahnya setelah kegiatannya di akademi ninja. Walaupun tidak memiliki sistem chakra Hiruzen tetap memasukkan Naruto ke akademi walaupun Minato sempat menolakknya.

Naruto sempat merasa senang karena masuk ke akademi dan berharap di sana ia akan mendapat seorang yang mau menjadi temannya namun tidak ada satu anak pun yang ingin berteman dengannya. kecuali satu anak.

"_Fiuuh_..." Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya ketika mendapati penduduk Konoha menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi ke arahnya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto akhirnya tiba di Namikaze Compound.

"_Tadaima_." Sapa Naruto ketika memasuki pintu namun tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab salamnya.

Naruto melangkah menuju ke kamarnya dan melewati ruang makan dimana Minato, Kushina dan Menma bercengkrama ria. Mereka bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tengah berjalan melewati mereka.

"_Apa ini yang namanya keluarga_." Batin Naruto hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

Clek!

Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang kecil miliknya. Kamar milik Naruto bisa dibilang sanga kecil. Hanya beberapa furniture yang mengisi kamar tersebut. Itu adalah ranjang kecil, lemari kecil, meja dan sebuah kursi tempatnya untuk menulis ataupun membaca.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku melanjutkan membaca gulungan itu." Gumam Naruto lalu menganmbil sebuah gulungan bertuliskan 'Sejarah Konoha'. Salah satu hobi Naruto adalah membaca. Jika ia mempunyai waktu. Naruto pasti menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan.

.

.

.

**Next Day**

Keesokan harinya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak masuk akademi atau lebih tepatnya membolos. Saat ini ai tengah berada di dekat sebuah danau tidak jauh dari Konoha.

"Tempat ini memang bagus untuk menghilangkan seluruh pikiranku." Gumam Naruto sembari menatap ke tengah-tengah danau.

Namun ketika tengah asik memandangi danau, Naruto dikejutkan dengan kemuncul lima _Anbu Root_ tepat di depannya.

"Namikaze Naruto, Danzou _-sama_ memerintahkan kami untuk membunuhmu." Ucap _Anbu_ yang berada di tengah.

"Ya..Ya aku tahu karena aku tidak memilik chakra. Dan satu lagi jangan memanggilku dengan marga itu." Balas Naruto tenang. Karena ia pikir sebentar lagi Shisui akan muncul.

"Jangan sok tenang bocah! Jangan harap Shisui akan berada disini. Ia sedang menjalankan sebuah misi." Sontak perkataan sang _Anbu_ membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"_Ga..gawat_!" Pikir Naruto

Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan hendak berlari, namun salah satu _Anbu_ _Root_ tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan langsung menendang Naruto.

Duagh! Braak!

"Aaaaaaarrgggghh!" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto terpental ke samping karenan tendangan sang _Anbu_ hingga menghantam sebuah pohon tidak jauh darinya. Naruto pun memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"_Kuso..._Uhukk." Umpat Naruto dan kembali memuntahkan darah.

Naruto hendak berdiri namun perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada kelima _Anbu_ tersebut yang ternyata sudah mempersiap masing-masing tiga kunai. Mereka lalu melempar kunai mereka ke Naruto.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Sraak!

Naruto berhasil melompat ke samping namun lengan kanannya terkena goresan kunai. Sambil berlari Naruto merintih kesakitan sambil memegang luka geresan di lengan kanannya baju miliknya pun sobek di beberapa bagian. Naruto kembali terkejut ketika salah satu _Anbu_ kembali muncul di depannya.

Sreet!

Naruto mengerem tubuhnya karena _Anbu_ tersebut mengayunkan _Tanto_ miliknya ke wajah Naruto.

Sraak!

Untung Naruto cepat mengerem tubuhnya sehingga _Tanto_ tersebut hanya menggores bagian bawah kelopak mata kirinya. Darah segar langsung mengucur dari luka tersebut sehingga Naruto terlihat seperti menangis darah.

Duagh! Braak!

Naruto kembali terpental kebelakang dan menghantam sebuah pohon karena _Anbu_ di depan Naruto kembali menendangnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Keempat _Anbu_ sisianya pun muncul di samping _Anbu_ yang menendang Naruto. Kelimanya pun merapalkan _Handseal_ secara bersamaan.

"Matilah! Aib desa Konoha!" Kata _Anbu_ tersebut.

**Katon : Endan **

**Katon : Endan**

**Katon : Dai Endan**

**Fuūton : Daitoppa**

**Fuūton : Daitoppa**

Sebuah peluru api berukuran raksasa karena diperbesar dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat langsung mengarah ke Naruto.

"_Jadi ini akhirnya. Sayonara Jiji, Shisui-nii aku senang dapat mengenal kalian...Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Menma-Nii walaupun kalian tidak menganggapku kalian tetap keluargaku._" Batin Naruto sambil menutup matanya

"_Tetapi sisi baiknya, aku tidak akan menderita lagi setelah kematianku_." Batin Naruto kembali.

Tetapi sebelum kelopak mata Naruto tertutup sepenuhnya. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam muncul di depannya dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya.

Blaaar!

Sebuah ledakan cukup besar pun tercipta di hutan tidak jauh dari Konoha. Setelah itu kelima _Anbu_ _Root _tersebut pun menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_. Tak lama kemudia dua _Anbu_ Konoha muncul di tempat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Bear.

"Sepertinya tadi terjadi pertempuran, tetapi siapa?" jawab Anbu Neko. ia lalu mengambil sebuah sobekan kain putih.

"Kita lapor saja ke Hokage-_sama_." Balas Bear lalu mereka menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_.

.

.

.

**Hokage Room**

Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime-Hokage saat sedang bertarung dengan musuh terkuatnya yaitu setumpuk dokumen-dokumen menyangkut desa Konoha. Dan tidak jauh dari meja kerja Minato, duduk tenang sambil menghisap sebuah pipa tembakau, seorang kakek yang sudah berumur tengah membaca sebuah buku yang membuatnya mimisan, Dia adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen sang Sandaime-Hokage.

"Kau benar-benar nakal Rina-_chan_." Gumam Hiruzen sambil tersenyum mesum.

Minato yang melihat Hiruzen hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "_Tidak murid, tidak Sensei...sama-sama mesum_." Gerutu Minato dalam pikirannya.

Pooft!

Dua buah kepulan asap yang muncul tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan keduanya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Hokage-_sama_ baru saja terjadi pertempuran di hutan tidak jauh dari desa." Lapor Bear.

"Siapa dan melawan siapa?" Tanya Minato tajam.

"Kami tidak tahu Hokage-_sama_, tetapi kami menemukan sobekan kain ini." Jawab Bear sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kain berwarna putih.

Hiruzen yang melihat sobekan kain tersebut langsung membelalakan matanya. "Itu kan..."

"Ada apa Sandaime-_sama_." Tanya Minato.

Hiruzen melangkah dan mengambil kain tersebut dan memperlihatkan ke Minato. "Ini bagian dari baju Naruto, ini lihat!" Jawab Hiruzen sambil memperlihatkan gambar pusaran air yang hanya setengah dari kain tersebut.

"Hanya Naruto yang menggunakan baju bergambar pusaran air." Kata Hiruzen namun reaksi yang ditunjukan Minato hanya tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu Minato, anakmu sedang dalam masalah!" Bentak Hiruzen dengan emosi namun Minato tetap memasang wajah tenang.

"Perintah beberapa _Anbu_ untuk mencari Naruto." Perintah Minato, Emosi Hiruzen pun mereda sejenak. "Ha'i!" Balas _Anbu_ tersebut lalu menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_.

.

.

.

**Night Day**

Di sebuah goa yang hanya diterangi sebuah lentera kecil terdapat dua orang. Orang yang pertama berambut putih panjang mengenakan sebuah kacamata. Di mata kirinya terdapat luka vertikal, tengah duduk di samping bocah yang sedang berbaring dengan tubuh penuh perban berambut kuning jabrik.

"Eeeghh!" Naruto mengerang pelan dan mencoba untuk membuka matanya namun mata kirinya tidak dapat terbuka karena sebuah perban menutupinya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Sebuah suara orang yang sudah berumur cukup tua terdengar di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mencoba duduk lalu menoleh ke arah suara tadi. "Dimana ini dan apa aku sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau belum mati dan sekarang kau berada di tempatku. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jawab orang ditanya lalu bertanya kembali.

"Sudah lumayan." Jawab Naruto lalu melepas perban di mata kirinya. Dan terlihat sebuah bekas jahitan di bawah kelopak matanya. (Mirip dengan Luffy di One Piece). "Jadi aku belum mati. _Arigatou_..."

"Silver Rayleigh." Potong orang di samping Naruto.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Balas Naruto.

"Itu karena aku bukan berasal dari sini atau lebih tepatnya dimensi ini." Umpat Rayleigh.

"Ehhh...Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Di dimensi milikku, seseorang bernama Z berhasil menghancurkan duniaku dan menewaskan seluruh umat manusia. Tetapi entah kenapa aku malah berpindah di dimensi ke sini." Jelas Rayleigh. (Disini Rencana Z untuk menghancur dunia baru di One Piece berhasil tetapi di luar dugaan ternyata seluruh dunia pun ikut hancur).

"Memangnya dimensi _Ossan _seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Dimensi milikku adalah sebuah dimensi dimana ada perang antara bajak laut dan pemerintah dunia. Tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi." Jawab Rayleigh. Naruto hanya ber'oh' pelan menjawabnya. "Maaf kalau menanyakan hal tersebut." Kata Naruto.

"Hahah..Tidak apa."

"_Ossan_ dimana pintu keluarnya. Aku mau kembali, _Jiji, _Shisui-_Nii_ dan Iruka-_Nii _pasti khawatir." Kata Naruto sedikit pelan.

"Disana." Jawan Rayleigh sambil menunju ke arah pintu masuk goa. "Besok kesinilah, ada yang ingin keberitahukan padamu. Dan tenang saja, goa ini berada tidak jauh dari desamu." Tambah Rayleigh.

"Baik _Ossan_. Kalau begitu _Jaa Nee_." Naruto memakai pakaiannya robek lalu berjalan pelan ke arah puntu keluar goa.

.

.

.

**Konoha Akademi**

Saat ini di ruang belajar tampak murid sedang menerima pelajaran dari Iruka. Namun beberapa dari para siswa hanya menatap bosan ke arah Iruka. Seorang anak berambut merah jabrik dengan tiga whisker di wajahnya dan disampingnya seorang bocah berambut mirip pantat ayam.

"Oi Menma kudengar kemarin adik kembarmu diserang di hutan." Kata Sasuke.

"Cih! Sejak kapan kau peduli dengannya." Balas Menma.

"Hey Menma, Naruto itu kembaranmu. Kenapa kau tidak peduli sama sekali dengannya." Kali ini seorang anak berambut model nanas yang baru bangun dari mimpinya yang berkata.

"Cih! Dia itu tidak mempunya chakra, jadi apa alasannya aku peduli dengannya. Ia hanya aib bagi keluargaku." Balas Menma.

"_Cih! Mendokusai_." Umpat Shikamaru. Shikamaru juga termasuk dalam orang yang bergaul dengan Naruto karena sering bermain _Shogi_ bersamanya.

Clek!

Pintu ruang kelas tiba-tiba saja terbuka lalu Naruto melangkah masuk mengenakan baju merah berlengan pendek sehingga perban di lengan kirinya terlihat. Celan pendek hitam dan sepatu standari ninja berwarna hitam. Seluruh siswa dan siswi langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruto kecuali Shikamaru dan Iruka.

"Kudengar kau kemarin diserang. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Iruka pada Naruto.

"Hanya beberapa luka kecil." Jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan perban di lengan kanannya dan menunjuk ke luka jahitan di bawah mata kirinya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Segera ke tempat dudukmu, kita akan memulai tes tertulisnya." Ucap Iruka, Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu melangkah ke tempat duduk yang berada di sudut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja Naruto." Tiba-tiba suara Menma membuat Naruto menatap dingin ke arah Menma.

"Kalau begitu minta saja ke ayahmu sang Yondaime itu untuk mengeksekusi-ku agar seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Yondaime-Hokage yang dikatan sebagai shinobi yang hebat membunuh seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun yang tidak mempunyai chakra." Balas Naruto dingin membuat suasana kelas langsung hening terutama Menma yang berhasil di _Skakmat_.

"_Heeeh! Balasan yang hebat Naruto_. _Tepat sasaran_." Batin Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

Naruto pun melanjutkan langkah ke arah bangkunya dan duduk dengan tenang. "Naruto, hari ini ada tes jadi kita lihat siapa yang terpintar." Kata Shikamaru entah kenapa jika mengenai bersaing dengan Naruto membuatnya bersemangat.

"Hmmn." Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Akademi bubar, Naruto langsung menuju ke goa untuk bertemu dengan Rayleigh. Dan sesampainya di sana Naruto langsung duduk dipan Rayleigh.

"Jadi apa yang _Ossan_ ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto _To the Point_.

"Apa yang akan kau lakuakan jika mempunyai sebuah kekuatan Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Rayleigh kembali.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku tidak mempunyai chakra." Balas Naruto.

"Jadi kekuatan di dimensi adalah chakra." Kata Rayleigh dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Itu bukan masalah. Jawab saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mempunyai kekuatan" Tanya Rayleigh kembali.

"Hmmm.." Naruto menopang dagunya sembari berpikir. "Jika aku menggunakannya untuk membalas dendam ke orang tuaku agar mereka menyesal telah mengabaikanku mungkin itu akan melahirkan rantai kebencian.." Kata Naruto, ia pun menutup kedua matanya.

"_Anak ini...ia bisa berpikir tentang kebencian walaupun masih berumur 7 tahun_." Pikir Rayleigh sambil tersenyum. "Jadi selama ini kau diabaikan oleh keluargamu" Tanya Rayleigh.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Walaupun mereka mengabaikanku. Mereka tetap keluargaku." Kata Naruto.

"Jika aku mempunyai kekuatan. Mungkin aku akan menghapus seluruh kebencian di dunia ini karena kebencianlah yang melahirkan perang." Jawab Naruto mantab. "Dan satu lagi. Aku akan menggunakan kemampuan itu untuk melindungi orang yang penting bagiku." Tambah Naruto.

"_Anak ini mengingatkan pada Luffy-kun dan Kapten Roger_." Pikir Rayleigh sambil tersenyum.

"Jawaban yang bagus Naruto-_kun_." Balas Rayleigh.

Rayleigh lalu mengambil sebuah peti berukuran kecil lalu membukanya. Naruto pun menatap heran apa isi peti tersebut. Dalam peti tersebut terlihat tiag buah berbentuk aneh.

"Apa itu _Ossan_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini adalah _Akuma no Mi_." Jawab Rayleigh. "_Akuma no Mi_?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Ketiga benda ini berasal dari Dimensi buatanku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa muncul di sini juga." Kata Rayleigh.

"_Akuma no Mi _atau buah setan merupakan buah mistis yang dapat memberikan sebuah kemampuan ketika seseorang memakannya dan kemampuan itu tergantung buah yang dimakannya. Di dimensi milikku banyak sekali benda terkutuk ini." Jelas Rayleigh.

Rayleigh tiba-tiba terkejut karena Naruto langsun memakan dua dari buah tersebut. "Ueeekkk...rasanya tidak enak." Umpat Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakuakn Naruto-_kun_. Kau bisa mati jika memakan lebih dari satu..." Kata Rayleigh sontak membuat Naruto langsung terkejut bukan main. "MATI!"

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

30 menit

"Ehhh..Kok tidak mati sihh!" Jawab Naruto polos

"Aku juga tidak tahu tetapi bukannya itu bagus." Ucap Rayleigh. "Benar juga...jadi apa kekuatan yang aku dapatkan _Ossan_?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Buah yang pertama adalah Pika-Pika no Mi yang mempunyai kemampuan memanipulasi cahaya. Tubuhmu akan berubah menjadi cahaya jika terkena serangan karena buah tersebut bertipe logia. Dan untuk serangan jangan ditanya lagi, kau dapat memanipulasi cahaya milikmu untuk menyerang musuhmu." Jelas Rayleigh.

"Dan yang kedua adalah Ope-Ope no Mi yang mempunyai kemampuan membuat sebuah ruangan. Dan dalam ruangan tersebut kau bisa melakukan apapun." Tambah Rayleigh.

"Wahh..hebat." Gumam Naruto.

"Sekarang kau adalah Pengguna buah iblis tetapi pengguna buah iblis mempunyai kelemahan. Yaitu kau tidak bisa lagi berenang di air mana pun dan satu lagi, jika kau menyentuh sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan air laut maka hal tersebut akan melemahkanmu." tambah Rayleigh.

"Tidak apa yang penting sekarang aku mempunyai kekuatan." Balas Naruto.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau akan kulatih untuk menggunakan kedua buah iblismu itu." Kata Rayleigh. "Untuk buah yang ketiga kau boleh menyimpannya." Tambahnya.

"Arigatou Rayleigh-_sensei_." Ucap Naruto.

.

Dan mulai hari itu Naruto pun menjalani latihan bersama Rayleigh tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Ia salalu datang setelah akademi bubar.

.

.

.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Setelah berlatih selama lima tahun akhirnya Naruto berhasil menguasai kedua kemampuan buah iblisnya. Dan pada tahun ketiga Rayleigh menemukan sebuah fakta yang sangat mengejutkan karena Naruto juga mempunyai Haoshoku no Haki dan mulai saat itu Rayleigh pun mengajari Naruto ketiga jenis Haki.

Dan selama lima tahun ini, setiap malam Naruto selalu bereksperimen untuk menciptakan sebuah tehnik dari Ope-Ope miliknya. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tehnik namun tehnik tersebut hanya bisa digunakan satu kali saja.

Dalam lima tahun itu juga banyak terjadi hal mengejutkan. Pertama adalah pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Madara (Tobi/Obito). Yang berhasil selamat dari pembantaian itu adalah Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke dan Shisui. (Maaf kalo membingungkan).

Dan yang kedua merupakan hal yang membahagiakan bagi Naruto karena ia mempunyai seorang adik perempuan bernama Namikaze Naruko yang mempunyai penampilan hampir mirip dengannya tetapi ia memiliki tiga whisker seperti Menma.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Rayleigh tengan duduk di lantai gua tempat mereka.

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup melatihmu Naruto. Kau sudah mengusai semua kemampuan buah iblis milikmu begitupula Haki milikmu." Jelas Rayleigh.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih Rayleigh-_sensei_." Balas Naruto. "Dan sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberikan _sensei _hadiah." Tambah Naruto.

"Hadiah, apa itu?" Tanya Rayleigh.

"Setiap malam aku mencoba menciptakan sebuah tehnik dari Ope-Ope milikku dan akhirnya berhasil menciptakan sebuah tehnik yang dapat memindahkan sesuatu ataupun seseorang ke dimensi lain." Jelas Naruto.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Rayleigh sedikit terkejut. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi apa _Sensei _ingin aku kembalikan ke dimensi anda. Mungkin saja masih ada orang yang selamat." Kata Naruto.

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Baiklah aku akan menerimanya." Kata Rayleigh. "tetapi sebelum itu aku akan memberimu sesuatu." Rayleigh lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke sebuah batu.

Setelah kembali ia membawa tiga buah katana lalu memberikannya ke Naruto. "Selamat ulang tahun Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Rayleigh.

Bukannya mengambil ketiga katana tersebut. Naruto malah langsung memeluk Rayleigh dan sontak membuatnya terkejut bukan main. "Arigatou _Tou-san_." Ucap Naruto.

"_Tou-san_?" Rayleigh mengangkat sebeleh alisnya. "Tidak apa-apa kan. Selama ini hanya empat orang termasuk _Tou-san_ yang mengucapkan hal tersebut apalagi memberi hadiah." Ucap Naruto lalu menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir di dari kelopak matanya.

"Hahaha...Tentu saja Naruto-_kun_." Balas Rayleigh sambil tersenyum ke Naruto.

Mereka lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ketiga hadiahmu ini adalah pedang milik Zoro salah satu kru Luffy (Disini Rayleigh sering bercerita mengenai dimensi miliknya). Tetapi aku bisa melatihmu menggunakannya." Jelas Rayleigh.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan berlatih sendiri." Balas Naruto.

"Nama ketiga pedang ini adalah Wado Ichimonji...Sandai Kitetsu dan yang terakhir adalah Shusui." Jelas Rayleigh sambil menunjuk pedang tersebut secara beruran ketika menyebut namanya. (Jika ingin tahu gambaran pedang itu cari ajha di om Google).

"Nah! Sekarang waktunya mengembalikan _Tou-san _ke dimensi milik _Tou-san_." Ucap Naruto Rayleigh mengangguk pelan.

"Tetapi pertama-tama kita harus memiliki sesuatu yang masih berhubungan dengn dimensi _Tou-san_." Tambah Naruto.

"Apa punya satu." Rayleigh mengeluarkan sebuah tutup botol sake miliknya. "Mungkin botolnya tidak rusak di dimensi milikku karena tenggelam di laut." Ucap Rayleigh

"Baiklah mari kita mulai." Naruto meletakkan tutup botol tersebut di depan Rayleigh. Lalu membuka telapak tangannya.

**Room**

Di bawah telepak tangan Naruto mulai tercipta sebuah cincin berwarna kebiruan dan mulai membesar hingga membentuk sebuah kubah berwarna kebiruan.

"Tunggun...Sebelum aku pergi, sebagai _Tou-san_ angkatmu aku akan mengganti namamu menjadi...UZUMAKI D. NARUTO." Kata Rayleigh.

"Bukannya gelar D. Itu hanya dimiliki orang tertentu di dimensi _Tou-san_ apa boleh aku memilikinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kau memiliki tekad yang sama dengan orang-orang yang memiliki gelar tersebut." Balas Rayleigh. "Baiklah...mulai sekarang aku adalah Uzumaki D. Naruto." Kata Naruto.

"_Sayonara Tou-san_." Ucap Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya.

**Dimensional Swith**

Tubuh Rayleigh dan tutuo botol tersebut langsung berganti menjadi sebuah botol saku yang sudah lapuk. Setelah itu Room milik Naruto langsung menghilang lalu Naruto langsung ambruk ke tanah.

"Sial aku tak menyangka efeknya membuat tubuhku menjadi seperti lumpuh." Gumam Naruto.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia lalu mengambil botol sake milik Rayleigh dan ketiga katananya. Setelah itu ia memasukkan ke dalam sebuah lemari di guanya. Selama berlatih dengan _Tou-san_-nya Naruto mengubah gua tempatnya layaknya sebuah kamar dimana terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran kecil dan tentu saja lemari tempat menyimpan buah iblis yang belum ia makan serta barang-barang yang lain miliknya.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**Note : Kenapa Author mengembalikan Rayleigh ke dimensi miliknya.  
itu agar terlalu banyak mengambil peran nanti jadinya bertambah rumit. **

* * *

**Profil Naruto**

Nama : Uzumaki D. Naruto

Umur : 12-13 tahun

Tinggi badan : 150 cm

Penampilan : Berambut kuning jabrik. Mata biru Sapphire dan miliki sebuah bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya (Lihat Luffy).

Sifat : Sedikit tertutup dan dingin kecuali kepada beberapa orang.

Senjata : Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu dan Shusui

Kemampuan : Pika-Pika no Mi dan Ope-Ope no Mi

Kenjutsu : Santoryuu, Nitouryuu dan Ittouryuu. AN : Belum dikusasi karena belum berlatih (Semua diambil dari kemampuan Zoro di One Piece)

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter pertama selesai juga.  
Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.  
Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.****  
****Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.****  
****Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG ::..**

**..:: LOG OUT ::..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Out. Untuk Fict The Chronicle of Trio Uzumaki akan Update paling lambat hari jum'at.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction  
And Little Croosover With Some Anime (Chara and Power)**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: Uzumaki D. Naruto © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - ? - ?**

**Rate : M.**

**Pair : Naruto X ?**

**Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (mungkin), OOC, StrongNaru, GodlikeNaru (Maybe), Semi-DarkNaru - Alive MinaKushi – Etc.**

.

.

**AUTHOR NOTE : Di Fict ini Shisui, Hiruzen dan Shikamaru bisa dibilang sangat OOC.  
bisa dilihat nanti bagaimana OOC-nya mereka. **

**.**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 2 ::..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TWO MONTH YEAR**

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya di desa Konoha membawa kehangatan pada seluruh mahluk hidup di bumi. Tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita Uzumaki D. Naruto yang tengah bergeliat di tempat tidur kecil di kamarnya. Dua bulan sejak kepergian _Tou-san _angkatnya. Ia selalu berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampau _Kenjutsu-_nya menggunakan ketiga pedangnya.

Kriik! Kriik! Kriik!

Suara jam weker langsung berbunyi. Dengan malasnya Naruto memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk lalu memencet tombol untuk menghetikan bunyi jam weker tersebut.

"Masih pukul 6." Gumam Naruto. "Sebaiknya aku ke tempat latihanku." Sambung Naruto lalu turun dari ranjang miliknya dan melakukan ritual mandinya.

.

.

**Naruto Training Place**

Setelah menyegarkan tubuhnya Naruto pergi ke tempat latihannya dan melakukan latihan ringan untuk meninkatkan fisiknya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 pada jam dinding tempat latihan miliknya.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke lemarinya lalu membuka lemari tersebut. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku menjadikan botol ini sebagai kalung." Gumamnya pelan.

"Tapi kok botol ini tidak membuatku lemah, bukannya _Tou-san_ bilang botolnya jatuh ke laut...AKKHH tak usah dipikirkan yang penting aku bisa menjadikannya sebuah kalung." Tambah Naruto.

Ia lalu mengambil botol sake (Yang sering dipakai Rayleigh). Dan memegangnya dengan tangan kiri sementara jari telunjuk tangan kanannya diarahkan ke botol tersebut. Dari jari telunjuk Naruto keluar sebuah cahaya berbentuk pisau kecil dan mulai memotong bagian bawah botol tersebut.

Setelah selesai memotong, Naruto mengikat potongan berbentuk persegi tersebut dengan sebuah tali hingga membentuk sebuah kalung. Ia pun tersenyum tipis memandang kalung tersebut.

"Dengan ini aku merasa dekat dengan _Tou-san_." Gumamnya kembali.

.

.

.

**Konoha Akademi**

Di ruangan kelas yang cukup kacau terlihat beberapa siswi yang memandang dan merona ke dua bocah yang merupakan pangeran di kelas tersebut yaitu Sasuke dan Menma, ada yang asik memakan kripik, mengelus anjing miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto kini tertidur dengan Shikamaru yang telah menjadi sahabatnya.

Clek!

Kegiatan para siswa dan siswa tidak terhenti walaupun _Sensei_ mereka telah memasuki ruang kelas. "KALIAN SEMUA MOHON PERHATIANNYA!" Teriak Iruka sontak seluruhnya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

Perhatian Iruka langsung tertuju ke arah Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari mimpi indahnya. "Sejak kapan Naruto memakai kalung." Gumam Iruka pelan. "Baiklah mari kita mulai pelajarannya." Katanya.

.

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Suara bel menandakan bahwa jam pulang bagi para murid. Di ruang kelas kini tersisa Naruto, Shikamaru dan Iruka.

"Naruto sejak kapan kau memakai kalung?" Tanya Iruka.

"Oh ini.." Naruto mengeluarkan kepala kalungnya. "Baru tadi pagi. Kalung ini adalah pemberian orang yang sangat penting bagiku." Tambahnya.

"Terlihat seperti besi yang karatan." Komen Shikamaru membuat perempatan muncul di kening Naruto. "Oee..Shikamaru jangan menghinanya." Umpat Naruto.

"_Mendokusai_." Gumam Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku." Pamit tambah Shikamaru lalu beranjak meninggal keduanya.

"Dasar putri tidur." Gumam Naruto dan masih dapat di dengar Shikamaru.

"Durian montok!" Balas Shikamru.

"Nanas!"

"Batu Es!"

Di depan beberapa orang yang menganggapnya ada. Naruto adalah seorang yang banyak bicara namun berbeda dengan orang lain. Ia menjadi seorang yang sangat dingin dan tertutup.

"Di depan Shikamaru dan beberapa orang kau banyak bicara juga Naruto." Umpat Iruka sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sudah tau kan sifatku, Iruka-_Nii_." Balas Naruto. Iruka pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. _Jaa Nee_..." Kata Naruto lalu berjalan ke luar kelas.

"_Sebentar lagi Ujian Genin. Aku khawatir Naruto tidak dapat lulus karena tidak memilik chakra, walaupun kepintaran hampir setara dengan Nara tetapi hal tersebut tidak bisa menutupinya_." Batin Iruka menantap sayu punggung Naruto.

"_Kuharap Sandaime-sama dapat melakukan sesuatu_." Tambah Iruka.

.

.

.

**Namikaze Compound**

Naruto berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana memasuki Namikaze Compound. Ketika memasuki ruang keluarga terlihat beberapa orang tampak membicarakan sesuatu yaitu Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina yang terlihat menimang seorang bayi yang berumur sekitar 3 tahun lebih berambut kuning cerah dan miliki tiga whisker di wajanhnya yang tengah tertidur.

"Ehh...Naruto kau sudah pulang." Sapa Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto berjalan melewati mereka.

"Jangan sok peduli denganku. Bersikaplah seperti biasanya." Balas Naruto dingin. Minato dan Kushina langsung menatap tajamnya.

Naruto menghiraukan tatapan tajam keduanya sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Namun ketika mendengar pembicaraan ketiganya, Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan ramalan dari Tetau katak."

"Apa isinya?"

"Beliau mengatakan bahwa Menma adalah Anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita harus melatihnya lebih giat agar dapat mewujudkan ramalan tersebut."

"Aku juga akan ikut melatihnya."

Mendengar percakapan ketiganya di depan pintu kamarnya, Naruto mengepal kedua tangannya. Dan mulai saat ini ia akan berhenti untuk menarik perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kecil miliknya.

"_Cih!_" Naruro mendecih pelan karena mendeteksi kedatangan Menma dengan Kenbonshoku miliknya.

.

.

**Next Morning**

Keesokan paginya Naruto bangung sedikit kesiangan dikarenakan semalam memikirkan sesuatu. Untungnya hari ini akademi diliburkan. Setelah melakukan ritual mandinya. Naruto mengenakan baju hitam polos ditutupi dengan jaket merah tanpa lengan dengan gambar hurus D besar di punggungnya. Celana standar _Chunin_ hitam.

Dengan langkah pelan ia keluar dari Namikaze Compound, namu lagi-lagi pemandangan yang membuat Naruto iri kembali terlihat dimana Minato dan Menma sedang berlatih di Training Ground samping kediaman mereka.

"Kalau ia berada di sini, pasti _Jiji_ yang menggantikannya." Gumam Naruto pelan dan akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan tujuannya hanya satu Kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

**Hokage Office**

Di dalam kantor Hokage terlihat Hiruzen tengah mengerjakan setumpuk kerta yang dititip oleh Minato untuk dikerjakan. Sambil memberi stempel Hiruzen terus menggurutu tidak jelas.

"Terkutuklah kertas yang tidak ada habisnya ini." Gurutu Hiruzen.

Clek!

Suara pintu masuk ruangan Hokage yang terbuka membuat Hiruzen bernafas lega. Masuklah anak berambut kuning jabrik dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya.

"Ohh..Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi pertama-tama perintahkan seluruh _Anbu_ yang berada di ruangan ini untuk keluar." Jawab Naruto sambil memasang wajah serius. Sontak membuat Hiruzen terkejut.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang?" Tanya Hiruzen masih terkejut.

"Semuanya akan kujelaskan nanti." Jawab Naruto.

Hiruzen pun mengangguk pelan lalu memerintahkan seluruh _Anbu_ yang berada di sana. Setelah itu Hiruzen langsung menatap penuh tanda tanya ke Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan dan bagaimana caramu bisa mendeteksi keberadaan seseorng?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Aku ingin meminta ijin _Jiji_ untuk meninggalkan Konoha karena menurutku tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk diriku menetap di desa ini." Jawab Naruto dengan jelas membuat Hiruzen kembali terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto! Umurmu masih 12-13 tahun. Apalagi kau tidak bisa membela dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana jika ada yang menyerangmu. Aku tidak akan memberikanmu ijin." Jelas Hiruzen dengan keras.

"Bagaimana jika aku menunjukan apa yang kubisa dengan cara melakukan sebuah _Sparring_ dan jika aku menang _Jiji_ harus mengijinkanku." Kata Naruto kini sorot matanya memperlihatkan sebuah keseriusan.

"Baiklah! Tetapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau masuk rumah sakit. Dan untuk lawan _Sparring _-mu. Shisui akan menjadi lawanmu." Jelas Hiruzen.

"Setuju!" Jawab Naruto singkat lalu memperlihatkan sebuah seringai membuat Hiruzen penasaran. "_Sepertinya selama ini Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu." _Batin Hiruzen.

Pooft!

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di samping Naruto dan menampakkan seorang dengan pakaian _Anbu_ lengkap. "Ada apa Sandaime-_sama_?" Tanya Shisui.

"Bukan topengmu Shisui. Kita akan ke Training Groud di bawah gedung ini." Jawab Hiruzen.

"Training Ground? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Shisui kembali.

"Naru-_chan_ ingin melakukan _Sparring_ dan jika berhasil mengalahkanmu ia akan mendapat ijinku untuk pergi dari Konoha." Jawab Hiruzen membuat Shisui menjadi terkejut lalu tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Benarkah Naru-_chan_...Apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku?" Tanya Shisui sambil menatap Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Beginilah Shisui jika berada di dekat Naruto, sifat Uchiha yang selama ini dikenal dengan wajah datar ditambah sikap dingin hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Shisui, Naruto malah menyipitkan kedua matanya dan mengeluarkan _Haoshoku _miliknya. hingga membuat Shisui dan Hiruzen mengeluarkan keringat dingin merasakan _Haoshoku_ milik Naruto.

"_Apa ini...ini bukan tekanan chakra ataupun Killing Intens_." Batin Hiruzen dan Shisui sedikit bergetar merasakan _Haoshoku _milik Naruto.

"Tunggu disini, aku ingin mengambil _Katana_ milikku." Kata Naruto lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ribuan tanda tanya muncul di dalam kepala keduanya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan.

"Yang tadi itu apa. Apa kau tahu mengenai ini Shisui?" Tanya Hiruzen. Shisui menggeleng pelan. "Dan sejak kapan Naruto mempunyai _Katana_. Apa kau yang memberinya?" Tambah Hiruzen.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai semuanya Sandaime-_sama_." Jawab Shisui.

"Hanya dengan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang aneh membuatku merinding. Sepertinya selama ini Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita." Kata Hiruzen.

"Sebaiknya kau mengalahkannya Shisui. Dan kita akan memaksanya menjelaskan semuanya." Perintah Hiruzen.

"Ha'i!" Jawab Shisui.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto kembali membawa tiga _Katana _pemberian _Tou-san _angkatnya yang di taruh di punggungnya denga posisi vertikal dan diikat sabuk berwana coklat (Sama dengan yang digunakan Shisui). Kedatangan Naruto yang membawa tiga _Katana _sontak membuat keduanya kembali terkejut.

"Tiga? Jangan bilang kau menguasai _Kenjutsu_?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Semua pertanyaa _Jiji_ dan Shisui-_Nii _akan kujawab setelah _Sparring_." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Kata Hiruzen.

"Anoo...Aku membutuhkan bantuan disini." Kata Naruto yang kembali ke sifat banyak bicaranya. "Hee...aku lupa." Balas Shusui sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Shisui lalu memegang tangan Naruto dan menghilang diikuti kepulan asap bersama Hiruzen.

.

.

.

**Secret Training Ground**

Setibanya di Training Ground. Naruto dan Shisui langsung berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar 20 meter, tidak jauh dari mereka Hiruzen tengah berdiri sambil mengisap pipa tembakau miliknya.

"HAJIME!" Teriak Hiruzen.

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Hiruzen. Shisui langsung menggunakan _Shunshin_ miliknya dan muncul tepat di depan Naruto yang masih belum bergerak sama sekali.

"Ada apa Naru-_chan_, apa kau takut?" Goda Shisui sambil bersiap lakukan tendangan ke kepala Naruto.

"Tendangan kaki kanan yang mengarah ke kepala." Gumam Naruto memprediksi serangan dari Shisui menggunakan _Kenbonshoku_ miliknya.

Zwuush!

Hiruzen dan Shusui terbelalak kaget ketika Naruto berhasil menghindari kaki kanan Shusui hanya yang tinggal 3 senti lagi mengenai kepalanya dengan cara menundukan kepalanya. Namun Shisui kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan ke Naruto, namun lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari oleh Naruto dengan cara bersalto kebelakang.

Tap! Tap!

"Lumayan untuk anak seumuranmu Naru-_chan_. Dimana kau berlatih dan siapa yang melatihmu?" Puji Shisui lalu mencabut _Tanto_ miliknya dan langsung menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam langsung mencabut _Shuushui _dari punggungnya dan langsung berbalik karena Shisui kini berada di belakangnya sambil mengayunkan _Tanto_-nya.

Traank!

Kedua senjata tersebut saling beradu dan mengeluarkan suara yang lumayan keras. Naruto lalu menarik _Katana_-nya lalu menyerang dengan ceara menebaskan_ Katana_-nya secara berurutan.

Traank! Traank! Traank! Traank!

Namun seluruh tebasan Naruto berhasil ditahan Shisui dengan _Tanto _miliknya. Hiruzen yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka pun terkejut melihat cara bertarung Naruto.

"_Aku tidak pernah melihat Style Kenjutsu yang dilakukan Naruto. Apa dia sendiri yang menciptakannya_." Pikir Hiruzen. Sambil memperhatikan secara detail pertarungan keduanya.

.

Back To Fight

Melihat seluruh tebasan _Katana_ miliknya berhasil ditahan semua, Naruto melompat mundur begitu juga dengan Shisui.

"Well! _Kenjutsu_ milikmu lumayan juga Naru-_chan_. Setelah ini ratusan pertanyaan akan kami tanyakan padamu." Kata Shisui.

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu memutar balikkan _Shuushui _di tangan kanannya membuat Hiruzen dan Shisui penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

**Ittouryuu :**

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Naruto langsung melesat sambil menghunuskan _Katana-_nya ke arah Shisui yang tidak tinggal diam dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertahan dengan memposisikan _Tanto _-nya di depan dada.

"Ittouryuu?" Gumam keduanya.

**Shishi Sonson**

Ketika sudah berada di depan Shisui Naruto langsung menghilang sambil menyerang Shisui.

Zwuush! Kraak!

Naruto muncul di belakang Shisui lalu membalikkan _Shuushui_ seperti semula. Sedangkan Shisui menatap horor _Tanto_ miliknya yang sedikit retak terkena pedang Naruto. Tidak jauh beda dengan Shisui, Hiruzen pun terbebelak keget melihat serangan Naruto.

"_Cepat dan kuat, serangan macam itu_." Pikir Shisui.

"_Cepat_!" Pikir Hiruzen.

Naruto dan Shisui membalik tubuh mereka secara bersamaan hingga keduanya kembali berhadapan. Shisui mengembalikan _Tanto _miliknya ke punggungnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudahi acara main-mainnya Naru-_chan_. Kau sepertinya memiliki_ Kenjutsu_ yang lumayan kuat." Kata Shisui sambil menutup matanya dan membuka, boal matanya kini berubah menjadi _Sharingan _tiga _Tomoe_.

"Itu yang kutunggu-tunggu _Nii-san_." Balas Naruto menatap penuh perhitungan ke Shisui. "_Sepertinya Nii-san mulai serius_." Pikir Naruto.

"_Tatapannya terlihat seperti seorang Shinobi yang telah berpengalaman. Penuh dengan perhitungan_." Pikir Shisui dan Hiruzen sama.

"Bagaimana dengan ini Naru-_chan_." Kata Shisui sambil melakukan _Handseal_.

Tidak tinggal diam Naruto langsung mencabut _Katana _keduanya yaitu _Sandai Kitetsu_ dan lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghunuskan kedua _Katana-_nya.

"Apalagi yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Menggunakan dua _Katana_. Hanya segelintir Shinobi yang bisa menggunakan dua _Katana_." Gumam Hiruzen syok melihat Naruto bersipa menggunakan dua buah _Katana_.

Setelah menyelesaikan _Handseal_-nya, Shisui menarik nafas yang cukup panjang sedangkan Naruto mulai mengeratkan pegangan kedua _Katana _ miliknya sambil mengtrasferkan _Busoshoku Haki _miliknya.

**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang langsung di semburkan oleh Shisui ke arah Naruto. Setelah bola api itu berjarak 5 meter dari Naruto, ia langsung menghunuskan kedua _Katana _miliknya secara menyilang.

**Nitouryuu Iai: Rashoumon**

Bola api milik Shisui pun terbelah menjadi empat bagian terkena hunusan menyilang kedua _Katana _milik Naruto yang membuat Hiruzen dan Shisui kembali membulatkan kedua matanya. Hanya dengan hunusan _Katana_ Naruto berhasil memotong sebuah bola api.

"NANI!" Teriak keduanya OOC.

Ketika keduanya berteriak Naruto menggunakan kesempatan ini dan melesat ke Shisui sambil memegang kedua _Katana _miliknya. "Sekarang giliranku _Nii-san_." Kata Naruto.

"Majulah!" Perintah Shisui lalu mengeluarkan dua shuriken dan langsung melempar ke arah Naruto.

Traank! Syuut!

Sambik berlari Naruto mengayunkan _Shuushui _ untuk menahan shuriken yang pertama hingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian sedangkan shuriken kedua hanya dihindari Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di depan Shisui, Naruto langsung menyerang Shisui dengan kedua _Katana_ miliknya. Serangan pertama Naruto mengayunkan _Shuushui_ yang dipegang dengan tangan kanan ke leher Shisui namun berhasi dihindari karena Shisui memundurkan kepalnya. Namun Shisui langsung mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai karena Naruto membalik _Shuushui_ lalu mengayunkannya kembali.

Traank!

Shisui berhasil menahan ayuan _Katana _Naruto dengan kunai yang dipegangnya. "Seperti biasa.._Nii-san_ bisa membaca seluruh arah serangan ketika mangaktifkan _Sharingan_." Kata Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Shisui.

"Jangan pernah lengah ketika bertarung Naruto." Kata Shisui sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan menusukkannya ke arah dada Naruto.

Traank!

Namun Naruto berhasil menahan kunai tersebut dengan bagian lebar _Sandai Kitetsu_ yang dipegang tangan kirinya.

"Namun _Nii-san _jangan meremehkan kemampuan pengamatan (Kenboshoku) milikku." Balas Naruto lalu manarik kedua _Katana-_nya.

Adu _Kenjutsu_ antara keduanya pun kembali berlanjut. Keduanya silih berganti menyerang lawannya. Namun semuanya berhasil ditahan dan dihindari.

Traank! Traank! Traank!

Suara logam yang saling berbenturan pun terdengar di ruangan Training Ground tersebut. Hiruzen yang menatap keduanya atau lebih tepatnya Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum bangga. Namun dimana dan kapan dimana Naruto berlatih masih menjadi hal yang dipikrkan Hiruzen.

Setelah beradu _Kenjutsu _selama hampir 20 menit akhirnya Naruto mulai kelelahan. Dengan cepat ia langsung melompat mundur untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Hooosh...Hoosh...Hoosh!" Suara nafas Naruto yang terdengar jelas di telingan keduanya. "_Aku harus lebih meningkatkan staminaku. Saat ini staminaku hanya bisa bertahan selama kurang lebih satu jam_." Pikir Naruto.

"_Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Naru-chan bisa membuatku bertarung sesengit ini_." Pikir Shisui. Beberapa tetes keringat pun mengucur di keningnya.

"Bagaimana Naruto, apa kau sudah menyerah?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto.

"Tidak akan!" Jawab Naruto datar.

Tiba-tiba saja Shisui langsung mencul di depan Naruto menggunakan _Shunshin_ sambil mengayunkan kaki kanannya. "Sepertinya aku harus membuatmu pingsan Naru-_chan_." Kata Shisui.

"Jadi maaf sa-"

"Kena kau _Nii-san_!" Potong Naruto sambil memposisikan kedua _Katana_-nya di depan tubunnya.

Tidak ingin kaki kanan terpotong, Shisui pun membatalkan tendangannya dan melompat mundur sambil merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_ satu tangan dan mengambil _Tanto_-nya kembali.

"_Pemikiran yang bagus menggunakan Katana-nya sebagai tameng agar membuat Shisui membatalkan tendangannya_." Pikir Hiruzen.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus serius Naru-_chan_. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan desa." Kata Shisui. Namun ia sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto mengembalikan kedua pedangnya ke punggungnya.

"_Apa lagi sekarang_?" Tanya Shisui dan Hiruzen bersamaan.

Shisui pun menghilang dengan cepat menggunakan _Shunshin_ miliknya dan muncul di belakang Naruto sambil mengayunkan _Tanto -_nya. Shisui menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto hanya menoleh ke arahnya sambil menyeringai.

Jraash! Bruuk!

Kepala Naruto langsung terpisah dengan tubuhnya dan terjatuh ke permukaan tanah diikuti tubuhnya yang ambruk membuat Shisui dan Hiruzen terkejut setengah mati. Ia tidak dapat menghentikan ayunan _Tanto_-nya hingga akhurnya menebas leher Naruto yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"NARUTO!"

Jleeb! Graab!

Dengan cepat Shisui langsung menancapkan _Tanto-_nya lalu memeluk tubuh tanpa kepala milik Naruto. Hiruzen pun tidak tinggal diam dan langsung berlari ke arah keduanya. "Maafkan _Nii-san_...Maafkan...Maafkan..._Nii-san _benar-benar-"

Drama kecil Shisui langsung terhenti begitu juga Hiruzen yang menghentikan larinya ketika melihat tubuh dan kepala Naruto mulai berubah menjadi pertikel cahaya. Partikel-partikel tersebut mulai bergerak ke belakang Shisui hingga akhirnya menyatu dan membentuk tubuh Naruto kembali lengkap dengan kepalanya.

Shisui pun kembali terkejut bukan main mengetahui tubuh Naruto yang tadinya ia peluk telah menghilang. Tidak beda jauh dengan Shisui, Hiruzen pun sama terkejutnya dengan Shisui namun berbeda dengan Shisui, Hiruzen dapat melihat Naruto yang berada di belakang Shisui sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu Naruto, kau mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat misterius_." Pikri Hiruzen.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai dua orang yang ternyata sangat peduli denganku."

Sontak Shisui langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal dari arah belakangnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ba-Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Shisui

"Nanti saja penjelasannya. Kita lanjutkan saja dulu." Kata Naruto.

Shisui pun bangkit dari posisinya dan lalu melompat mundur sambil melakukan _Handseal_.

**Katon : G****ō****uryu****ū****ka no Jutsu**

Sebuah naga api berukuran besar langsung mengarah ke Naruto.

Blaar!

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar langsung tercipta, namun Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara melompat ke samping kanan.

Tap!

"HOI! BAKA-ANIKI APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!" Teriak Naruto dengan sambil menunjuk-nujuk Shisui.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin dilanjutkan _Baka-Otouto_." Balas Shisui WaTaDos. Naruto pun menghela nafas pendek.

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera mengakhirinya." Gumam Naruto namun masih bisa didengar Shisui.

"Heee! Jangan bercanda Naru_-chan_. Kau sudah lelah bagaimana caramu untuk mengakhirinya?" Tanya Shisui.

"Tunggu dan lihat saja." Naruto pun memperlihatkan sebuah seriangai yang membuat Shisui menelan ludahnya. "_Apalagi sekarang_?" Tanya Shisui dan Hiruzen pada pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Naruto lalu membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan di arahkan ke bawah.

**Room**

Sebuah lingkaran kecil berwarna kebiruan mulai muncul di bawah telapak tangan Naruto dan mulai membesar hingga membentuk sebuah kubah berwarna kebiruan dangan Naruto dan Shisui yang berada di dalam kubah tersebut.

"_Kekkai_?" Gumam Shisui dan Hiruzen bersamaan.

"Ini bukan _Kekkai_ tetapi ruang operasiku." Kata Naruto lalu mengambil _Wado Ichimonji_ dan langsung menebaskan. Membuat Hiruzen dan Shisui menjadi heran.

Zuuing!

"NANIIII!" Keduanya kembali berteriak OOC ketika kepala Shisui mulai terpisah dari badannya.

Naruto membalik tangan kanannya lalu mengankat jari telunjuknya. Seketika kepala Shisui yang mulai terjatuh langsung berpindah ke tangan Naruto. Hiruzen pun menatap horor apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Naruto kau benar-benar kejam. Membunuh dengan memisahkan kepala _Aniki_-mu sendiri." Kata Hiruzen sedikit keras namun ekspresi marahnya tiba-tiba terganti karena tubuh Shisui masih belum ambruk juga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Naruto? _Genjutsu_-kah?" Tanya Hiruzen lalu merapalkan _Handseal_ dan mengucapkan kata 'KAI' berulang kali.

"Ini bukan _Genjutsu Jiji_, tetapi kenyataan." Jawab Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu bukannya tadi kepalaku sudah terpotong kenapa aku masih berada disini?" Kata Shisui yang berada di tangan Naruto.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"EHHHH...APA YANG SEBENARNYA YANG TERJADI!" Untuk kesekian kalianya Hiruzen dan Shisui berteriak OOC.

"Tunggu kenapa tubuhku berada disana?" Tanya Shisui sambil memandang tubuhnya yang masih berdiri.

"Well! Welcome to My Operation Room." Gumam Naruto. Naruto pun mulai melempar-lempar kepala Shisui yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto? Kenapa Shisui belum mati padahal kepalanya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya?" tanya Hiruzen secara bertubi-tubi ke Naruto.

"Tidak akan sebelum _Nii-san _mengatakan kata 'aku menyerah'." Perintah Naruto. "Tidak akan!" Balas keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu aku..." Sebuah seringai dapat dilihat dari mulut Narutoi membuat Shisui menelan ludahnya sendiri. "..._Nii-san _tidak akan kukembalikan seperti semula." Sambung Naruto.

Hiruzen dan Shisui saling melempar pandangan lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah! Aku menyerah!" Kata Shisui dengan terpaksa.

Naruto langsung mengembalikan kepala Shisui ke tempatnya lalu menghilangkan Room miliknya. Ia lalu melirik ke Hiruzen. "Huuft...Baiklah!" Kata Hiruzen.

Naruto dan Shisui pun berjalan menghampiri Hiruzen. "Baiklah bisa kau jelaskan semua Naruto, mulai dari kemampuanmu tadi hingga alasanmu untuk meninggalkan Konoha."

Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu mengambil posisi duduk bersila diikuti Hiruzen dan Shisui.

"Baiklah semuanya dimulai sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Apa _Jiji_ dan _Nii-san_ ingat.." Hiruzen dan Shisui menganggak paham. "Ketika kau diserang _Anbu Root_?" Tanya Shisui.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Saat aku hampir terkena jutsu kombinasi mereka tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang menyelematkankau dan namanya adalah Silver Rayleigh." Jelas Naruto.

"Sekarang dimana orang itu, aku penasaran dengannya yang bisa membuatmu sekuat ini." Kata Shisui.

"Sayang sekali. Sebenarnya _Tou-san_..."

"_Tou-san_?" Potong keduanya.

"Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai ayah angkatku dan alasannya tidak perlu aku jelaskan lagi." Jelas Naruto, keduanya kembali mengangguk paham namun tatapan sedih.

"Sejak saat itu aku mulai berlatih bersamanya. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku mempunyai sebuah kekuatan yang berasal dari dimensi miliknya dan ia tidak bagaimana kekuatan itu ada pada tubuhku." Jelas Naruto menutupi kebenaran dari buah iblisnya. Begitupula Haki milikknya.

"Kemampuan yang pertama adalah _Kenbonshoku no Haki_ atau Aura Pengamatan yang memungkinku untuk mendeteksi seseorang dan bahkan bisa mengukur kemampuan orang-orang di sekitarku. Kemampuan ini juga bisa kugunakan saat bertarung yang mempunyai fungsi yang hampir sama _Doujutsu_."

"Haki?" Tanya keduanya bingung.

"Haki adalah kekuatan yang terpendam dalam diri setiap manusia, 'naluri', 'semangat juang', dan 'kekuatan untuk memaksa'. Itu semua adalah sensasi yang sudah pasti manusia miliki. Tapi, hampir sebagian besar manusia tidak menyadari kekuatan itu. Atau mungkin mereka menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menarik keluar kekuatan itu, tapi tetap tak bisa. Secara garis besar, Haki terbagi menjadi dua jenis yaitu _Kenboshoku dan Bosushoku_. Dan tentu saja semua seseorang yang mempunyai Haki hanya ada di dimensi milik _Tou-san_." Jelas Naruto.

"Yang kedua adalah _Busoshoku no Haki _atau Haki pertahanan namun bisa juga digunakan untuk menyerang. Dan aku tadi menggunakannya ketika membelah _Katon_ _Nii-san_." Jelas Naruto

"Dan yang terakhir adalah _Haoshoku no Haki_ atau Hari Raja yang berguna untuk mengintimidasi lawan. Di dunia _Tou-san_ hanya sedikit orang yang mempunyai Haki jenis ini...Haki ini aku pakai ketika..."

"Saat berada di ruangan Hokage." Potong Shisui dibalas angguka oleh Naruto. "Tetapi itu belum cukup kuat." Kata Naruto.

"Apanya yang belum kuat. Aku membuat kami berdua meneteskan keringat dingin...Dasar _Baka-Otouto_." Umpat Shisui lalu menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Jadi bisa dibilang Haki itu sama dengan chakra dari dimensi _Tou-san_-mu." Timpal Hiruzen dan Naruto mengangguk pelan sambilk mengeluas bekas jitakan Shisui.

"Bagaimana dengan kemampuanmu yang lain kalau tidak salah yang bisa merubah dirimu seperti cahaya dan membuat sebuah kubah. Dan juga mengatakan bahwa kubah tersebut adalah ruang operasimu?" Tanya Shisui.

"Kemampuan itu bernama Ope-Ope no Mi yang membuatku dapat menciptakan sebuah ruangan dimana aku bisa berbuat sesuka hatiku di dalamnya. Jadi aku menyebutkan ruang operasi." Jawab Naruto.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Pika-Pika no Mi yang membuatku dapat memanipulasi tubuhku menjadi cahaya. Dan dapat kugunakan untuk menyerang. Seperti ini." Jelas Naruto lalu mengarahkan telunjuk ke arah depan.

Duarr!

Sebuah laser langsung ditembakkan Naruto hingga membuat sebuah ledakan kecil. Sontak Hiruzen dan Shisui menelan ludah mereka.

"_Untung dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan itu_._ Kalau tidak aku pasti berada di Neraka sekarang._" Pikir Shisui OOC.

"_Hanya menggunakan satu jari bisa menyebabkan ledakan seperti itu. Bagaimana jika kedua tangannya_." Pikir Hiruzen.

"Jadi sewaktu bertarung tadi, kau belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Benar, tetapi bukan belum mengeluarkan tetapi belum bisa menggunakan semuanya." Jawab Naruto. "Belum bisa?" Tanya keduanya.

"Itu karena tubuh dan staminaku belum sebanding dengan semua kekuatan itu." Hiruzen dan Shisui ber'oh'ria.

"Dengan semua kemampuanmu itu, kau pasti tidak dapat dikalahkan. Serangan yang sangat dahsyat. Tubuh yang akan berubah menjadi cahaya ketika terkena serangan." Jelas Shisui. "Aku iri padamu Naru-_chan_." Tambah Shisui.

"Tetapi kekuatanku ini mempunyai musuh alami." Kata Naruto membuat Hiruzen dan Shisui tersentak. "Musuh alami apa?" Tanya Shisui.

"Hal-hal yang berbau lautan. Seperti batu laut, air laut dan sebagainya, jika tersentuh akan akan menjadi lemah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi berenang di air manapun karena itu merupakan kutukan dari kemampuanku." Jelas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku menarik kata-kataku mengenai Iri padamu. Kekuatanmu ternyata masih memiliki kelemahan." Jelas Shisui.

"Jika Minato mendengar mengenai kekuatanmu yang sekarang pasti ia sangat menyesal telah mengabaikan sebuah berlian." Kata Hiruzen membuat Naruto sedikit menunduk.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli pada mereka. Dan untuk pertama kalianya dalam hidupku aku menyerah. Menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian **mereka**." Kata Naruto dengan penekanan di akhir kata. Ribuan mini flashback pun menghiasi kepala Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu _Jiji..Nii-san. _Dimana letak kesalahanku sehingga mereka mengabaikanku." Nada bicara Naruto mulai mengecil dan terlihat cairan bening mulai menetes dari kelopak mata Naruto.

"Hanya karena tidak mempunyai chakra. Aku seolah-olah dianggap tidak pernah lahir dari keluarga itu. Hampir setiap hari aku melihat mereka berdua sangat perhatian kepada Menma tetapi tidak denganku...Sebenarnya dimana letak kesalahanku...Hiiiks." Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Naruto meneteskan air matanya di depan orang lain. Biasanya Naruto hanya menangisi nasibnya di tempat kesuakaan yaitu di sebuah air terjun kecil dekat tempat latihannya.

"Sudah ribuan kali aku berusaha agar mereka dapat memperhatikanku walaupun hanya beberapa menit...Hiiikss...Aku akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah menganggapku...Hiiikss...ditambah lagi ramalan bodoh Jiraiya yang aku dengar semalam...Hiiikss ..semakin membuat kesempatanku untuk mendapat perhatian dari mereka. " Unek-unek di otak jenius Naruto akhirnya dikeluarkan juga, membuat Hiruzen dan Shisui ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"_Segitu beratkah penderitaannya selama ini_. _Ia benar-benar menutupinya dengan rapat_." Pikir Hiruzen. "_Tetapi aku bingung kenapa ia mengeluarkannya dengan segituh mudahnya ketika aku mengatakan bahwa Minato akan menyesal._" Tambah Hiruzen.

"_Apa ia masih berharap agar dapat dianggap lagi oleh keluarganya_."

Greeb!

Keduanya langsung memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya. "Sudahlah..Naru-_chan_ kan masih memiliki kami." Ucap Shisui. Diikuti anggukan oleh Hiruzen."_Aniki-_mu benar...kau masih memiliki aku...Iruka dan suatu saat kau pasti mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat berarti dibanding kami di dalam hidupmu." Jelas Hiruzen.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto akhirnya berhenti meneteskan air matanya. Hiruzen dan Shisui pun melepas pelukan mereka. Pandangan Hiruzen dan Shishui langsung tertuju pada sebuah kalung yang di leher Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau menggunakan kalung Naru-_chan_. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaan tentang dimana ayah angkatmu sekarang." Jelas Shisui.

"ini adalah kalung yang kubuat dari potongan barang miliknya dan sekarang ia sudah kembali ke dimensinya. Tetapi dengan adanya kalung ini aku merasa ia selalu berada di dekatku." Gumam Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kepala kalung yang bagi orang lain itu hanya sebuah potongan besi tua.

"Memangnya barang kesukaannya itu apa? dan tunggu ia sudah kembali ke dimensi miliknya? bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Shisui bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa _Nii-san _jika bertanya selalu bertubi-tubi. Bisa tidak bertanya satu-satu." Umpat Naruto ketus.

"Kau tidak tahu saja jika aku berada di dekatmu Naru-_chan_." Balas Shisui.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu _Baka-Shisui-Niisan_. Dimana sifat Uchiha yang sangat dingin bagaikan kutub utara itu." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shisui.

"Haaah! Kau juga itu sedingin kutub utara jika berada di luar Naru-_chan_." Kali ini Hiruzen yang ikut mengejek Naruto.

"_Ero-Jiji_..jangan ikut campur." Balas Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Hiruzen.

"Jika aku ingat-ingat kau tadi menangis seperti anak yang kehilangan mainannya Naru-_chan_." Kata Shisui sambil mempraktekkan gerakan Naruto ketika menangis.

"Hahaha...Shisui benar." Kata Hiruzen membenarkan perkataan Shisui sambil tertawa pelan.

"Sudah cukup!" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan langsung menunjuk Shisui. "AKAN KULEDAKKAN TUBUHMU ITU BAKA-ANIKI...ERO-JIJI!" Teriak Naruto.

"_Shit!_" Umpat Shisui dan Hiruzen bersamaan. Kedua langsung berlari menjauh dari Naruto karena jari telunjuk Naruto mulai mengeluarkan cahaya.

Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!

"AAAAMMMPUUUUNNN...NARUUU-CHAAANN!" Teriak keduanya sambil berlari menghindari tembakan-tembakan laser milik Naruto.

"JANGAN LARI KALIAN!" Teriak Naruto.

Ledakan disana-sini diiringi teriakan ketiganya pun mengganti suasana Training Ground yang tadinya dihiasi tangis dan curahan hati Naruto.

"_Paling tidak dengan melakukan hal seperti ini kesedihan Naruto akan sejenak ia lupakan_." Batin keduanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian kegiatan kucing-kucingan mereka akhirnya berakhir karena Naruto sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan nafas yang memburu. Keduanya lalu mendekati Naruto yang tengah berbaring.

"Hooossh...aku...Hooosh...kubalas kalian...Hossh..nanti_._" Umpat Naruto.

"Yaudah! Maaf deh Naru-_ch..._Naru." Balas Shisui.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung bangun membuat Hiruzen dan Shisui menatap heran ke arahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya keduanya.

"Aku pamit dulu _Jiji_." Kata Naruto sambil berdiri. "Untuk pertanyaan lainnya akan kujawab lain dan ini adalah peta lokasi tempat latihannku. Jika mencariku pergilah ke sana." Tambah Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah peta pada Hiruzen.

"Orang yang tidak ingin kutemui datang." Ucap Naruto dingin.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke _Katana _miliknya dan mengambilnya. Tubuh Naruto perlahan menjadi partikel cahaya hingga akhirnya tidak tersisa lagi. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Minato akhirnya muncul diikuti kilatan kuning.

"Yaahh dia main pergi begitu saja." Umpat Shisui.

.

.

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan. **

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan beberapa Review  
**

Untuk Fict ini bisa Author menjadikan Naruto semi-dark mengingat ia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya perhatian dan kasih sayang orang tua. Jadi Naru Author buat jadi Sem-Dak.

Untuk Godlike. Bisa dikatakan Ya ataupun tidak karena nantinya Naruto akan mempunyai lawan yang hebat. Dan itu masih Author pikirkan.

Di chapter ini udah terlihat Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatan walaupun yang melihat hanya Shisui dan Hiruzen.

Tentang perkataan Naruto yang ingin menghapuskan kebencian sama artinya dengan menciptakan kedamaian walaupun nantinya cara Naruto menghapusnya nanti akan terlihat sendiri.

Kenapa Pika-Pika no Mi yang merupakan Tipe Logia Cahaya. Itu karena di dimensi Naruto belum ada yang menggunakan elemen cahaya.

Naruto tidak membenci orang tua begitupun mencintainya. Walaupun ia masih mengharapkan perhatian dari mereka. Tetapi tidak mengatakannya.

Untuk kemampuan Haki Naruto. Ia belum sepenuhnya menguasainya terutama Haoshoku. Dan buah iblis di dimensi Naruto Cuma tiga dan yang ketiga masih belum ada ide. Mungkin bisa diberi saran...

Dan untuk _Kenjutsu_ Naruto. Semuanya diambil dari tehnik Zoro.

Dan terakhir mengenai Pair. Author belum memikirkannya dan bisa jadi akan ada kejutan mengenai Pairnya.

* * *

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Out.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction  
Slight Croosover With Some Anime (Chara and Power)**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: Uzumaki D. Naruto © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - ? - ?**

**Rate : M.**

**Pair : Naruto X ?**

**Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (mungkin), OOC,  
StrongNaru, Semi-DarkNaru - Alive MinaKushi – Etc.**

.

.

**..:: CHAPTER 3 : DECISION ::..**

* * *

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi di sini?" Tanya Minato menatap horor area di sekitarnya.

"Shisui dan beberapa _Anbu _baru saja melakukan _Sparring_." Jawab Hiruzen santai.

"_Sparring _apa yang kalian lakukan sehingga membuat Training Ground menjadi berantakan?" Tanya Minato sambil menunjuk beberapa kawah bekas ledakan Naruto.

"Hanya _Sparring_ _Ninjutsu_." Jawab Hiruzen. "_Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya kau ketika mengetahui bahwa yang melakukan ini adalah Naruto_." Pikir Hiruzen sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh...Kalau begitu aku ke kantor Hokage dulu." Kata Minato lalu menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

Setelah kepergian Minato. Shisui dan Hiruzen pun menghela nafasnya. Kali ini yang mereka pikirkan adalah rencana kepergian Naruto dari desa Konoha.

"Bagaimana ini Sandaime-_sama_. Aku kalah itu berarti anda harus memberikan Naruto ijin untuk keluar desa?" Tanya Shisui pelan.

"Mau tidak mau aku harus mengabulkan ijinnya itu. Tetapi kita harus mengetahui lebih lanjut apa alasan Naruto ingin meninggalkan desa." Jawab Hiruzen.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke tempat Naruto." Kata Hiruzen lalu mengeluarkan peta yang diberikan Naruto. "Tempatnya tidak jauh dari desa." Tambah Hiruzen.

Shisui mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga penasaran melihat tempat latihan Naru-_chan_." Kata Shisui.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalan ke tempat Naruto, Hiruzen dan Shisui bertemu dengan Shikamaru di dekat sebuah kedai sedang mengamati tiga orang yaitu Menma dan Kushina yang menggendong Naruko. Dan tujuan mereka adalah kantor Hokage.

"Ohh..Shikamaru." Kata Shisui. Keduanya sudah mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru juga salah seorang yang peduli pada Naruto bahkan telah menganggap Naruto sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Sandaime-_sama_..Shisui-_san_." Balas Shikamaru sambil. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Shishui.

"Sedang menikmati pemandang yang merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru lalu kembali manatap ke arah Menma, Kushina dan Naruko. "Lihat mereka. Bahkan seluruh desa pun sangat perhatian pada Menma berbeda dengan Naru_-chan_." Jelas Shisui yang ikut memandangi ketiganya.

Setelah penyerang pria bertopeng atau lebih tepatnya penyerangan _Kyuubi_. Seluruh desa mengetahui bahwa Menma menjadi _Jinchuriki_ dari _Kyuubi_. Membuat para penduduk menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan walaupun sempat membenci Menma, merasa tidak ingin membuat Menma tertekan Minato pun mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi dan akhirnya Menma dianggap sebagai pahlawan.

"Tidak usah mempermasalahkan hal ini." Kata Hiruzen. "Ayo kita berangkat." Tambahnya diikuti anggukan oleh Shisui.

"Kau mau ikut Shikamaru. Aku dan Sandaime-_sama_ mau ke tempat Naru-_chan._" Tawar Shisui pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. "Lagipula hari cukup membosankan." Kata Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Setelah menyusuri hutan Konoha selam setengah jam akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat latihan Naruto atau tepatnya sebuah bukit kecil. Namun mereka sedikit bingung karena di depan mereka hanya sebuah gua yang berada di kaki bukit tersebut. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gua tersebut.

Sesampainya di dalam bagian dari gua tersebut. Mereka semua terkejut karena bagian gua tersebut sangat bersih dan terdapat beberapa furniture seperti ranjang kecil, sebuah lemari dan meja dan kursi kecil.

"Aku tak menyangka Naru_-chan_ merahasiakan hal ini pada kita. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana dia?" Tanya Shisui. "Belum sampai mungkin." Jawab Shikamaru malas.

Perhatian ketiga langsung tertuju pada empat buah bingkai foto yang berada di atas meja di dekat ranjang. Mereka bertiga pun memandang keempat bingkai foto tersebut.

Foto pertama adalah foto keluarga Minato yang sekarang namun Naruto tidak berada di sana membuat ketiganya menjadi sedih mengingat foto itu adalah foto keluarga Naruto tetapi ia tidak ada disana.

Lalu foto kedua yaitu sebuah foto yang terdapat dua orang yaitu Naruto yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari membentuk hufu 'V' dan disampingnya seseorang yang sudah cukup tua berambut putih mengenakan kacamata dan terdapat bekas luka vertikal di mata kirinya yang juga terlihat tersenyum.

"Orang disamping Naruto pasti ayah angkatnya." Gumam Hiruzen dibalas anggukan oleh Shisui.

"Jadi orang yang sangat penting bagi Naruto adalah dia, aku kira anda berdua." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kita juga adalah orang yang penting buat Naru-_chan_, tetapi orang ini lebih penting karena ia merupakan ayah angkatnya." Ucap Shisui.

"Ayah angkat? Naruto tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau ia punya ayah angkat." Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung ke Naruto." Jawab Shisui.

Mereka melanjutkan melihat-melihat foto tersebut. Foto ketiga adalah sebuah foto dimana Naruto dan Rayleigh tengah memancing. Sedangkan bingkai keempat belum memilik foto.

Perhatian ketiga lalu beralih ke sebuah buku berwarna orange yang terdapat nama Naruto di sampulnya.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto?" Kata ketiganya. "Apa ini nama Naruto, kenapa ia menambahkan huruf D?" Tanya Shisui pada yang keduanya yang dibalas gelengan kepala.

"Kita cari saja Naruto. Ia mungkin sudah tiba dan berada di suatu tempat di sekitar sini." Kata Hiruzen dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

Ketiganya pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah lubang berbentuk seperti pintu tidak jauh dari mereka. Setelah memasuki lubang tersebut dan sampai di bagian gua yang cukup luas dan terdapat banyak sekali lubang kecil serta bekas tebasan pedang.

"Jadi ini tempat latihannya." Gumam Hiruzen sambil memperhatikan area tersebut. "Benar." Timpal Shisui.

"Latihan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya Naru-_chan_ ahli dalam _Kenjutsu_ dan tempat latihan ini adalah buktinya." Jawab Shisui.

Ketiganya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusurusi gua tersebut hingga melihat sebuah cahaya menandakan pintu keluar yang lain gua tersebut. Ketika semakin mendekat terdengar suara gemerisik air.

Hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga pun melihat sebuah air terjun berukuran kecil. Di dekat air terjun tersebut terdapat sebuah batu besar dan diatas batu besar tersebut Naruto tengah berbaring, disamping ketiga _Katana_ miliknya.

"Oh kalian sudah datang." Kata Naruto dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan!" Balas Shisui dan Shikamaru ketus.

"Kau mempunyai tempat yang sangat bagus Naruto." Kata Hiruzen.

Naruto lalu bangun dari posisinya kemudian mengambil ketiga _Katana_ dan memasang ketiganya di punggungnyas secara vertikal.

Tap!

Naruto melompat turn dari batu lalu berjalan ke arah ketiganya. Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi duduk bersila diikuti oleh ketiganya.

"Jadi aku sudah memiliki Ijin untuk keluar dasa _Jiji_?" Tanya Naruto _to the point_. Membuat Shikamru tersentak. "Meniggalkan desa?" Tanyanya.

"Kapan dan apa alasanmu Naruto sehingga ingin meninggalkan desa?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Alasannya sudah tentu aku tidak bisa lagi berada di desa ini, walaupun masih ada kalian yang peduli padaku. Mungkin jika aku berada di luar desa. Aku mungkin bisa menemukan kebahagianku." Jelas Naruto.

"Jadi itu artinya kau tidak bahagia hidup di Konoha?" Tanya Shisui ketus.

"Tentu saja tidak karena masih ada kalian serta Iruka-_nii_, namun bertolak belakang dengan-"

"Kau tak usah menjelaskannya Naruto. Kami mengerti, jadi kapan kau ingin pergi?" Potong Hiruzen dilanjutkan pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto tersenyum karena mendapat Ijin dari Hiruzen.

"Mungkin setelah Ujian _Genin_. Walaupun aku sudah mengetahui bahwa aku tidak akan lulus." Jawab Naruto.

"Hey! Apa kau lupa posisiku Naruto? Aku bisa menyuruh Iruka untuk meluluskanmu." Kata Hiruzen sambil mengeluarkan pipa tembakau miliknya.

"_Jiji_, jangan menghisap itu disini. _Jiji_ bisa merusak tempat favoritku." Kata Naruto membuat Hiruzen menghela nafasnya. "Hufff..Baiklah!" Jawab Hiruzen lalu memasukkan kembali pipa tembakaunya.

"Tetapi aku tetap akan mengunjungi kalian ataupun kalian yang mengunjungiku." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu Naruto. Siapa nama lengkapmu?" Tanya Hiruzen membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Pasti kalian melihat buku itu." Umpat Naruto diikuti anggukan oleh ketiganya.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto. Itu adalah nama yang diberikan _Tou-san_ sebelum ia pergi." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa arti D itu Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Shisui.

"Kata _Tou-san_, di dimensi miliknya itu sebuah cerita kuno. Dimana hanya ada beberapa orang yang memiliki gelar itu. 'tekad D' yang berarti tekad yang sangat kuat untuk melindungi orang yang sangat penting bagi mereka. Dan dikatakan orang-orang yang miliki gelar tersebut sangatlah kuat." Jelas Naruto.

"Ohh...Itu sama dengan semangat api milik konoha." Kata Hiruzen dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Dan satu lagi Naruto. Apa kau membenci Konoha dan berniat membalas dendam ke Konoha terutama keluargamu karena telah mengabaikanmu?" Tanya Hiruzen kembali.

"Aku tidak membenci Konoha ataupun mencintainya begitupula dengan mereka. Aku bukan orang yang berpikiran seperti itu." Jawab Naruto membuat Hiruzen dan Shisui tersenyum sedangkan Shikamaru dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Jika aku membalas dendam ke mereka pasti hal tersebut akan melahirkan rantai kebencian. Begini contohnya. Jika aku membunuh Menma, Konoha dan mereka pasti tidak tinggal diam dan langsung mencari dan membunuhku, dan tentu saja jika aku dibunuh kalian dan beberapa orang terdekatku pasti akan membalaskan kematianku. Begitu seterusnya dan tak akan berhenti." Jelas Naruto membuat keduanya tersenyum bangga.

"_Bukan hanya mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat, ia bahkan bisa memikirkan hal ini di umur 12 tahun_." Pikir Hiruzen.

"Aku benar-benar bangga mempunyai _Otouto_ sepertimu Naru-_chan_." Ucap Shisui. Bukannya tersenyum di kening Naruto malah muncul sebuah perempatan. "_Shit! Jangan lagi_." Batin Shisui.

"_Gomen..._Naru." Kata Shisui cepat membuat permapatan di kening Naruto pun menghilang dan digantikan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Hey! Shika, dari tadi kau diam saja. Apa kau sedih karena aku akan pergi dari Konoha?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek ke Shikamaru.

"Ya! Aku sedikit sedih, namun itu sudah keputusanmu dan aku tidak dapat menganggungya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Arigato Shika! Kau benar-benar sahabatku yang sangat pengertian." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru.

"Tetapi kau herus berjanji akan datang ke konoha dan bermain shogi denganku jika ada waktu. Rekor kemenangmu unggul 1 dariku." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku kan sudah mengatakannya tadi. Kau tidak dengar ya...Putri tidur." Balas Naruto.

"Kau juga putri tidur durian montok!" Ejek Shikamaru.

"Kepala nanas!"

"Gunung es!"

Hiruzen dan Shisui hanya terkekeh pelan melihat adu mulut keduanya. Perbicangan mereka pun berlanjut hingga hari menjelang siang. Ketiganya pun pamit untuk kembali ke Konoha sedangkan Naruto melanjutkan acara tiduran di atas batu yang tertunda.

.

.

.

**THREE WEEK LATER**

Selama tiga minggu Naruto sangat jarang meninggalkan tempat latihannya bahkan ia baru tiga kali ke akademi untuk menerima pelajaran. Iruka tidak mempermasalahkan ini karena Hiruzen sudah memberitahukan semuanya. Bahkan dalam tiga minggu ini Naruto tidak pernah kembali ke Namikaze Compound.

Selama tiga minggu itu juga Naruto terus melatih tubuh dan stamina miliknya agar bisa menggunakan semuanya kemampuannya. Hiruzen, Shisui, Iruka dan Shikamaru sesekali mengunjungi Naruto. Sekedar untuk berbicara ataupun melakukan _Spaarring_ bersama. Shikamaru juga sudah mengetahui semua kemampuan Naruto. Itu karena ketika Shikamaru hendak mengunjungi Naruto, ia dihadang oleh sekelompok bandit.

.

.

**Flashback**

Di sing hari yang cerah setelah seluruh siswa akademi dipulangkan. Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Naruto. Ia tengah berjalan santai di dalam hutan dan tiba-tiba saja dua kunai langsung mengarah ke dirinya

Jleeb! Jleeb!

Dengan cepat Shikamru melompat ke samping karena ia sering berlatih dengan Naruto insting miliknya sedikit meningkat.

"Wah! Wah! Apa yang kita dapat! Seorang bocah yang berjalan seorang diri di tengah hutan." Ucap bandit yang berada di atas pohon.

Lima rekan bandit tersebut muncul di dekat bandit yang tadi berbicara ke Shikamaru lengkap dengan _Katana _biasa di punggung mereka. "Bandit! Kalian telah melanggar peraturan karena memasuki kawasan Konoha." Kata Shikamaru.

"Diam kau bocah!" Umpat

"_Sial! Mereka berenam sementara aku hanya sendiri_. _Aku harus mencari celah agar bisa kabur_." Pikir Shikamaru.

Bandit yang berada paling kanan pun melompat ke bawah dan bersamaan dengan itu Shikamaru merapalkan _Handseal_ khas Nara.

Tap!

Ketika bandit tersebut mendarat, tubuhnya langsung tidak bisa digerakkan karena Shikamaru berhasil menjeratnya menggunakan tehnik pengikat bayangan miliknya.

"Sial! Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan?" Tanya sang bandit, ia lalu melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang tersambung dengan Shikamaru.

"Tehnik pengikat berhasil!" Gumam Shikamaru.

Namun dua bandit lainnya tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menyerang Shikamaru. "Sial!" Umpat Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun melepaskan tehnik pengikat miliknya dan melompat menjauh ketika dua bandit sudah berada di depannya. Satu-satunya di pikiran Shikamaru adalah kabur dan melapor ke desa. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menahan mereka hingga pasukan patroli Konoha mengetahui hal ini, namun ia masih siswa Akademi dan baru menguasai Tehnik pengikat bayangan paling dasar.

Setelah melompat kebelakang, Shikamaru langsung berlari ke belakang, namun salah satu Bandit tiba-tiba menghadangnya dan langsung menendang Shikamaru hingga terpental.

"Sebelum kami membunuhmu agar tidak melapor ke desamu. Kami akan menyiksamu dulu bocah." Umpat sang penendang.

"Sial! Merepotkan!" Gumam Shikamaru.

.

.

Sementara itu di gua milik Naruto, ia tengah beristirahat sambil membaca sebuah buku mengenai medis. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kemapuan Ope-Ope miliknya ternyata berdasarkan mengoperasi dalam istilah kedokteran yaitu Operation, ia pun meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca buku kedokteran.

Namun acara membacanya langsung terhenti ketika mendeteksi keberadaan Shikamaru dengan _Kenbonshoku_ miliknya.

"Shika? Tetapi ia tidak sendirian, ada enam orang? Jangan-jangan..." Naruto langsung melempar buku yang dipeganya dan berlari mengambil _Katana_ miliknya lalu berlari ke tempat Shikamaru.

.

.

Kembali ke Shikamaru. Ia kemball berdiri dan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Namun lagi-lagi dihadang oleh para bandit dan dihadiahi puluhan pukulan dan tendangan. Dengan tubuh penuh luka lebam Shikamaru mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Namun satu orang bandit kini berada di depannya sambil bersiap menghunuskan _Katana_ miliknya.

"Hahaha...Nikmatilah siksaanmu bocah!" Ucap sang bandit.

Sreek!

Bandit tersebut menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah lengan kanan Shikamaru. Sebuah luka tebasan dan langsung mengeluarkan darah terlihat di lengan kanan Shikamaru.

"Aaaarrgghhhh! Sial!" Teriak Shikamaru sambil menekan lukanya.

"Dan sekarang waktunya membunuhmu!" ucap bandit tersebut sambil mengayunkan _Katana _milikknya ke lehar Shikamaru.

Traank!

Sebelum _Katana _sang bandit menebas leher Shikamaru. Naruto langsung muncul sambil menahan _Katana _milik sang bandit menggunakan _Sandai Kitetsu_.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah kanan dan melihat sahabat pirangnya menahan _Katana_ yang hampir menebasnya. "Na-Naruto!" Gumam Shikamaru.

Sang bandit langsung melompat mundur ke dekat kelima rekannya karena serangannya ditahan dengan sebuah _Katana_. Namun ketika melihat pemegang _Katana_ tersebut. Ia dan rekan-rekannya langsung tertawa.

"Hahahahahah..."

"Satu lagi bocah yang ingin disiksa rupanya. Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan bocah!" Ejek salah satu bandit.

Shikamaru melirik ke wajah Naruto yang memperlihatkan sebuah tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. "_Ia terlihat berbeda_."

"Hahahahaha...Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan _Katana_ jelek seperti bocah!" Ejek bandit yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto yang hanya berjarak 5 meter.

Wajah Naruto terlihat semakin marah karena _Katana_ pemberian _Tou-san_ dikatakan jelek. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengejek barang peninggalan Rayleigh.

"Kenapa diam saja bocah...kau ta- AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Perkataan sang bandit sang bandit langsung berganti menjadi teriakan kesakitan karena Naruto sudah berada dan menusuk jantung-nya.

"Itu adalah balasan karena telah menghina _Katana_ peninggalan _Tou-san_-ku dan ini..." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya lalu mencabut _Sandai Kitetsu _lalu mengayunkannya ke leher.

Jraasshhh!

Kepala milik sang bandit pun terpisah dari tubuhnya karena Naruto menebas lehernya hingga putus. Beberapa tetes darah segar terciprat ke wajah Naruto. Semua orang yang berada di sana pun menatap horor apa yang baru saja dilakukan Naruto.

"...Untuk yang kau lakukan ke Shika." Sambung Naruto datar.

Bruuk!

Tubuh tanpa kepala milik bandit tersebut pun ambruk diikuti kepalanya yang mendarat di sampingnya. Kelima bandit sisanya langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Berani-beraninya kau membunuh teman kami bocah!"

Kelima bandit tersebut langsung berlari ke Naruto berbarengan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada _Sandai Kitetsu_. Ketika salah satu bandit berjarak 2 meter dari Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melesat sambil menebaskan _Katana_

Jraash! Bruuk!

Keempat bandit yang berada di belakang terbelalak kaget ketika Naruto dengan cepatnya menebas rekannya kembali hingga ambruk ke tanah.

"Mau beradu _Kenjutsu_-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sambil mencabut _Shuushui_ di punggungnya. "-dengan senang hati akan kulayani." Sambung Naruto dingin lalu menyeringai.

Shikamaru yang berada di belakang Naruto. Tidak percaya apa dilihatnya, Naruto yang ia kenal banyak bicara sekarang menjelma menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, lebih dingin dari yang sering perlihatkan ke orang lain. Adu _Kenjutsu_ pun dimulai antara Naruto melawan empat bandit.

Traank! Traank! Traank!

Suara _Katana_ yang saling berbenturan pun terdengar. Walaupun kalah jumlah, keempat serangan bandit berhasil ditahan dan dihindari Naruto dengan bantuan _Kenbonshoku_ miliknya.

Jraash! Bruuk!

Satu bandit kembali tumbang ketika Naruto menebas bagian perutnya. Tetapi tiga sisanya masih menyerang Naruto. "Tiga lagi!" Gumam Naruto.

Ketiga bandit tersebut berinisiatif untuk menebas Naruto secara bersamaan. Ketiganya pun mengayunkan _Katana_ miliknya secara vertikal ke Naruto.

Traank!

Ketiga _Katana_ tersebut berhasil ditahan Naruto dengan cara menyilangkan _Sandai Kitetsu _dan _Shuushui_ di depan wajahnya. Sebuah seringai langsun diperlihatkan oleh Naruto lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Waktunya mengakhirinya!"

Naruto mengangkat kaki kanan dan diarahkan ke ketiga bandit tersebut. Perlahan kaki Naruto mulai bercahaya membuat Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Duar!

Cahaya di kaki kanan Naruto langsung meluncur ke arah ketiga bandit tersebut hingga menciptakan sebuah ledakan berintensitas sedang. Setelah ledakan mereda, terlihat kawah sedalam 2 meter dan berdiameter 5 m tercipta. Di tengah-tengah kawah tersebut ketiga bandit tewas mengenaskan dengan beberapa anggota tubuh yang hilang.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke Shikamaru yang terlihat syok melihat kejadian tadi. Sesampainya di Shikamaru, ekspresi dingin Naruto berganti menjadi ekspresi khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Shika?" Tanya Naruto lalu berjongkok dan melihat sekujur tubuh Shikamaru.

"Buruk!" Jawab Shikamaru. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Baik-baik saja dan sedikit khawatir." Mengangguk mengerti jawaban dari Naruto yang pasti khawatir dengannya.

"Ayo kita ke tempatku dan rawat lukamu." Kata Naruto sambil membantu Shikamaru berdiri. "Maaf! Aku terlambat." Kata Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Naruto mulai berjalan sambil menopang Shikmaru dengan cara menaikkan lengan kiri Shikamaru di pundaknya. "Mengenai cahaya tadi. Akan kujelaskan ketika merawatmu." Gumam Naruto.

Namun Naruto melupakan hal yang penting yaitu membersihkan bekas serta korban pertarungannya. Beberapa menit kemudian pasukan patroli tiba di tempat itu dan hasilnya mereka mengetahui bahwa baru saja terjadi pertarungan di area ini tetapi tidak tahu siapa melawan siapa.

**Flashback Off**

Setelah kejadian itu Shikamaru, Shisui, Hiruzen dan Iruka memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu, Yaitu :

"_Jangan pernah menghina barang peninggalan Tou-san angkat Naruto_._ Kalau tidak ingin kepala dan tubuhmu terpisah_."

Namun Shisui dan Shikamaru sering keceplosan sehingga kepala dan tubuh mereka dipisahkan Naruto namun tidak sampai membunuh mereka karena ia menebasnya di dalam Room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Naruto memutuskan untuk ke akademy. Saat ini suasana kelas sama seperti biasanya. Yaitu para FG yang berteriak GaJe ke dua pangeran kelas yaitu Namikaze Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang anak gemuk yang sedang menikmati kripik sahabat dari Shikamaru tetapi tidak akrab dengan Naruto dan sebagainya. Sementara tokoh utama yaitu Uzumaki D. Naruto tengah melakukan salah satu aktifitas favoritnya bersama sahabatnya yaitu tidur dengan menadahkan kedua tangannya di meja yang digunakan sebagai bantal.

Clek!

Tak berselang lama pintu ruang kelas terbuka. Lalu tiga orang berjalan masuk, yaitu Minato, Iruka dan Hiruzen. Sontak seluruh siswa langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka tak terkecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur.

"_Huuft..lama-kelamaan kebiasaan Shikamaru menular ke Naruto_." Batin Hiruzen sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Hoaaammzzz...Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dan Shikamaru sambli menguap bersamaan.

"_Kompak_." Batin Iruka dan Hiruzen. Sedangkan Minato hanya menggeram tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan. "Hey Naruto! Jaga sikapmu!" Kata Minato sedikit keras.

Naruto mendecih tidak suka lalu memandang tajam ke arah Minato. "Oi..Oi...Sejak kapan kau peduli denganku...bersikaplah seperti biasa!" Balas Naruto tenang namun dingin.

Minato sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Beberapa siswa pun ikut tersentak mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Iruka dan Hiruzen yang melihat ekspresi Minato mengukir senyum tipis.

"_Sepertinya Minato/Yondaime-sama mulai sadar_." Pikir keduanya melihat Minato yang melamun dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Heemm!" Hiruzen berdehem pelan sehingga Minato sadar dari lamuannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini aku akan memberitahukan bahwa besok kalian akan melakukan ujian kelulusan _Genin _jadi aku berharap kalian semua mempersiapkan diri kalian." Jelas Minato sontak membuat beberapa siswa menjadi terkejut.

"Aku yakin akan ada orang yang tidak lulus karena tidak memiliki chakra." Ucap Menma.

"Benar!" Timpal Sasuke yang duduk disamping Menma. Beberapa siswa langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Menma.

"Hahaha...benar juga."

Iruka dan Hiruzen langsung melirik ke Naruto yang ternyata terlihat tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "_Dia benar-benar kuat menahan hal ini_." Pikir keduanya.

Sementara itu Shikamaru akhirnya naik darah mendengar ejekan dari Menma. Selama ini ia hanya menahannya, tetapi kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Hey Menma! Jangan sekali-kali mengatai orang yang belum tentu kau mengetahui tentangnya, apalagi orang it-"

Shikamaru langsung menghentikan ocehannya ketika Naruto menepuk pundaknya kemudian berkata. "Sudahlah, Shika! Biarkan saja!"

Beberapa siswa pun terkejut melihat Shikamaru yang dikenal malas dan jarang emosi kini untuk pertama kalianya Shikamaru terlihat emosi. Tidak jauh beda dengan Minato yang kenal betul dengan sifat seorang Nara karena ia mempunyai teman dekat bernama Shikaku. Ayah dari Shikamaru.

Minato lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu sorot wajahnya menjadi sendu. Otak cerdas miliknya mulai memproses sesuatu. Mulai dari Naruto yang sangat jarang menginap di kamarnya dan juga sikap tenangnya saat menerima ejekan dari Menma. "Naruto!" Gumamnya pelan.

"_Sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu_." Pikir Minato lalu pemikiran salahnya kembali muncul "_Ah tidak mungkin! Naruto kan tidak mempunyai chakra_." Pikirnya kembali sambil menggeleng pelan.

Senyum Iruka dan Hiruzen semakin terlihat jelas melihat kelakuan Minato. "Ada apa Minato?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" Jawab Minato tenang .

Iruka, Hiruzen dan Minato tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Naruto ketika ia mengacungkan tangan kanannya. "Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Iruka dan Shikamaru bersamaan karena ia juga terkejut tiba-tiba Naruto mengacungkan tangannya. Seluruh siswa ikut menoleh ke Naruto.

"Apa besok aku boleh membawa _Katana_ milikku karena aku hanya bisa _Kenjutsu_?" Jawab Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh. Lagipula kau hanya bisa _Kenjutsu _dan _Taijutsu_ walaupun tidak memiliku chakra." Jawab Iruka sambil tersenyum. Dan menutupi bahwa Naruto mempunyai kemampuan memanipulasi cahaya.

.

.

.

**NEXT DAY**

Keesokan harinya ujian kelulusan _Genin_ dilangsung di lapangan akademi. Seluruh siswa tampak berada di sana. Dan kali ini Naruto mengenakan baju hitam berlengan pendek. Celana hitam selutut dan sepatu kha shinobi hitam. Dan sebuah sabuk untuk mengikat _Shuushui_ secara vertikal di punggungnya.

Dan di sisi lain lapangan Minato, Hiruzen, Iruka, Fugaku dan beberapa _Jounin_ dan _Anbu_ pengawal Hiruzen dan Minato. Selaku tim penilai.

Satu per satu siswa mulai melakukan tesnya yaitu melempat masing 10 kunai dan shuriken, melakuakan _Henge _dan _Kawarimi_, membuat _Bunshin_ dan terakhir mempraktekkan Jutsu yang mereka kuasai.

Ketika Menma tiba, ia berhasil menancapkan masing-masing 9 kunai dan shuriken tepat sasaran, melakukan _Henge_ dan _Kawarimi_. Membuat satu _Bunshin_ dan terakhir mempraktekkan _Raseangan_ hingga membuat semua penonton memberinya pujian terutama Minato dan Fugaku.

"Bagus Menma!"

Sama halnya dengan Menma, Sasuke berhasill melakukan hal yang sama dan mempraktekkan  
_Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu_.

"Bagus Sasuke!" Puji Minato dan Fugaku.

"Selanjutnya Uzumaki D. Naruto." Ucap Iruka membuat beberapa orang terkejut mendengar nama lengkap Naruto yang diucapkan Iruka.

"D?" Tanya beberapa orang. "Apa anda tahu mengenai nama Naruto ini?" Tanya Minato diikuti anggukan oleh Fugaku.

"Dia tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku, coba kau tanya ke orang yang dekat dengan Naruto." Jawab Hiruzen berbohong. Dan sebuah ide muncul di kepala Hiruzen.

"Tunggu Minato! Naruto itu anakmu. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen membuat Minato tersentak lalu ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sendu.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Hiruzen ke Minato langsung memandang Hiruzen. "_Jiji_, sudah kubilang jangan bahas hal itu lagi." Kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Sudah lupakan saja." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Baiklah...Mari kita lanjutkan. Iruka!" Kata Hiruzen. Iruka mengangguk paham.

"Untuk Naruto, tes _Henge, Kawarimi_ dan _Bunshin_ ditiadakan karena-"

"Ia tidak mempunyai chakra." Potong Menma, Sasuke dan beberapa _Jounin_. Namun lagi-lagi Naruto menghiraukan perkataan orang-orang.

Naruto mulai tes pertama yaitu melempar masing-masing sepuluh kunai dan shuriken dan semuanya tepat sasaran. Beberapa orang terkejut melihat Naruto bisa mengenai sasaran dengan sempurna. Namun semuanya berpikir jika tidak mempunyai chakra maka ia pasti melatih cara melempar kunai an shuriken dengan sempurna.

"Bagus _Baka-Otouto_." Gumam Shisui sedang berada di atas sebuah gedung tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Kau yang mengajarinya Shisui?" tanya Itachi yang berada di sampingnya. Shisui mengangguk pelan.

.

Back To Naruto.

"Selanjutnya mempraktekkan _Ninjutsu _yang kau kuasai Naruto." Ucap Iruka. Naruto mengangguk palan.

"Memangnya ia bisa menggunakan _Ninjutsu_?" tanya beberapa orang.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu memegang gagang _Shuushui_ dan perlahan mencabutnya suara gesekan antara _Shuushui_ dan sarungnya pun terdengar pelan selama Naruto menariknya. Beberapa _Jounin_ dan _Anbu_ yang ahli _Kenjutsu_ langsung melirik _Katana_ milik Naruto.

Bilah _Shuushui_ berwarna hitam dan dibagian tengah terdapat pola seperti ombak berwarna merah yang melintang sedangkan gagang _Shuushui_ dihiasi barisan pola persegi yang sudutnya saling bertemu. Dan pemisah antara bilah dan gagang memiliki bentuk seperti bunga.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat _Katana_ itu di buku manapun." Gumam beberapa _Jounin_ spesialis _Kenjutsu_.

"Sandaime-_sama_ dimana bocah itu mendapat _Katana _itu?" Tanya _Anbu _dengan suara feminim. Berambut ungu dan memakai topeng _Neko_ (Kucing).

"Apa anda yang memberikannya?" Tanya Minato.

"Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia mendapat _Katana _itu dari seseorang." Jawab Hiruzen. "Kalau mau tau lebih lanjut tanya langsung padanya." Tambah Hiruzen.

.

.

Back To Naruto.

Ia mulai mengambik kuda-kuda untuk melakukan tehnik pedangnya. Pertama-tama ia memutar tubuhnya sekitar 15 derajat lalu menekuk kedua tangan kanan yang memegang _Shuushui _membentuk sudut 90 derajat sejajar dengan kepalanya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang lengan kanannya sehingga ujung bilah _Shuushui_ berada di samping kiri kepalanya.

"Kuda-kuda macam apa itu?" Tanya beberapa orang.

"Heeeh aku belum pernah melihat yang satu ini." Gumam Hiruzen pelan begitupula Shikamaru yang bergumam sama dengan Hiruzen.

**Ittouryuu : Sanjuuroku Pond Ho**

Bersamaan dengan mengucapkan nama tehniknya. Naruto mengayunkan _Shuushui _ secara menyilang ke arah depan hasilnya sebuah aliran berwarna kebiruan melesat dan berputar searah ayuann _Shuushui _sehingga terlihat seperti sebuah tembakan meriam yang berputar.

Zuiing! Duaar!

Ujung aliran kebiruan tersebut menghantam papan target untuk melempar shuriken. Hasilnya sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar membuat semua orang menjadi terkejut bukan main.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya beberapa orang yang syok.

Kepulan debu mulai menghilang dan beberapa papan terget yang tadinya berada di sana kini hancur berantakan. Bukan hanya papan target yang hancur pagar besi dibelakang papan target tersebut pun ikut hancur. Membuat semua orang terbebelak kaget.

"Serangan macam apa itu?"

"Hanya menggunakan sebuah _Katana _biasa. Menciptakan serangan seperti itu."

"A-apa yang sebenarnya kau lakuakan Naruto? Apa kau sudah mempunyai chakara?" Tanya Minato ke Naruto.

"Ia masih tidak memiliki chakra Minato." Jawab Fugaku menatap Naruto dengan _Sharingan_ tiga _Tomoe_ yang aktif.

"Perlukah aku menjawabnya?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Tentu saja. Ini perintah langsung dariku sebagai Hokage sekaligus _Tou-_..."

"Baiklah." Potong Naruto sambil mentapa tajam ke arah Minato karena tidak ingin mendangar Minato menyebutkan kata _Tou-san_.

"_Minato...Minato, betapa bodohnya memerintahkan Naruto atas nama Hokage bukannya seorang ayah_." Pikir Hiruzen.

Naruto bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana. Rayleigh meninggalkan beberapa buku yang berisi tehnik-tehnik yang diciptakan oleh orang bernama Roronoa Zoro dari dimensi Rayleigh. Jadi secara tidak langsung ia adalah orang pertama yang menggunakan aliran Ittouryuu, Nitouryuu dan Santouryuu di dunia shinobi.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan memasukkan kembali _Shuushui_ pada punggungnya.

"Itu tadi hanyalah aliran satu pedang milikku atau kusebut _Ittouryuu_. Dan untuk tehnik tadi aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya. Aku tidak ingin orang lain memiliki tehnik itu." Jelas Naruto dengan nada malas khas Shikamaru.

Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah gerbang akademi membuat Shikamaru, Hiruzen dan Iruka bingung. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Aku ingin ke tempat biasa." Jawab Naruto datar.

.

.

.

**Naruto Cave**

Malam harinya Shisui memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat Naruto dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Naruto tengah tertidur sambil memegang foto keluarganya serta fotonya bersama Rayleigh.

"Naru...Naru...Kau mengatakan tidak peduli lagi pada mereka, tetapi setiap aku melihatmu tertidur kau selalu memegang foto mereka." Gumam Shisui lalu mengukir senyum yang dipaksakan. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Shisui melihat Naruto tertidur sambil memegang kedua foto itu.

Shisui lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _Hitae-Atte_ dan meletakkan benda itu di atas meja kecil disamping ranjang Naruto. Perhatian Shisui beralih ke sebuah ransel berukuran sedang di depan lemari milik Naruto.

Shisui berjalan menuju ke ransel tersebut dan hendak membukanya namun terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Oh..Shisui-_nii_."

Shisui menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Naruto tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil mengucek matanya. "Naru-" Shisui menjeda kalimatnya lalu menunjuk ransel di depan lemari. "-untuk apa ransel ini?" Tanya Shisui.

"Tadi sebenarnya aku ingi ke Namikaze Compound dan mengambil barang-barangku, tetapi aku malah ketiduran." Jawab Naruto lalu turun dari ranjangnya. "Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pukul 8." Jawab Shisui.

"Jangan bilang malam ini." Tambah Shisui. Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Aku cuman ingin memindahkan barang-barangku. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau sudah menjadi _Genin_. Dan besok adalah hari pembagian team lalu akan ada tes untuk para _Genin_ apakah mereka layak menjadi seorang _Genin_." Jawab Shisui lalu menunjuk _Hitae-Atte_ di atas meja.

"Aku ingin kau sedikit menunjukan kemampuanmu sewaktu tes itu. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang mengannggap remeh _Otouto -_ku karena tidak memiliki chakra." Tambah Shisui.

"Hey..aku tidak seperti Menma atau Sasuke, yang suka memamerkan kemampuannya." Balas Naruto

"Lalu, kenapa sewaktu kita _Sparring_, kau tidak pamer hee? Kau bahkan hampir mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu." Kata Shisui.

"Kalau itu lain ceritanya. Kalau aku sampai kalah, aku tidak akan mendapat ijin dari _jiji_." Balas Naruto. "Ahh...sudahlah aku ingin pergi sekarang. Mereka mungkin belum tidur." Tambah Naruto lalu berjalan dan mengambil ranselnya.

"Mau kutemani?" Tawar Shisui.

"Terserah." Balas Naruto ketus.

.

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**Huuft...Chapter 3 akhirnya selesai juga...**

**Maaf jika Review para Readers tidak Author tanggapiii**

**Jadi jangan lupa meninggalkan Jejak berupa REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen untuk keterlambatannya karena dua minggu ini Author sibuk untuk persiapan UAN dan semoga hasil UAN Author beserta yang lain mengikuti UAN tidak mengecewakan... AMIN!**

**Dan untuk Fict The Chronicle of Trio Uzumaki akan Lompoberang Update paling lambat besok malam. Karena Documentnya ada di Laptop Lompoberang sedangkan untuk Uzumaki D. Naruto Chapter ini sudah ada di Doc Manager.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Out.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction  
And Little Croosover With Some Anime (Chara and Power)**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: Uzumaki D. Naruto © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - ? - ?**

**Rate : M.**

**Pair : Naruto X ?**

**Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC,  
OC, StrongNaru, Semi-DarkNaru (Mayber)- Alive MinaKushi – Etc.**

.

.

**..:: CHAPTER 4 : MINATO AND KUSHINA CONSCISION ::..**

* * *

Naruto kini berada di depan Namikaze Compound sambil membawa ransel miliknya. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak karena tidak mendeteksi keberadaan Minato dan Menma, namun ia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Kushina dan Naruko yang ternyata sudah tertidur.

"Naru, apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?" Tanya Shisui yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bukannya ransel ini sudah menjawabnya." Naruto menunjuk ransel dibelakangnya.

"Bukan itu, tetapi tentang kau ingin namamu dihapus dari keluarga ini?" Tanya Shisui lagi membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Bukannya sudah kukatan bahwa aku sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka sewaktu kita sele-"

"Tetapi aku sudah lima kali melihatmu tertidur sambil memegang foto mereka. Itu berarti kau masih menganggap mereka keluargamu." Potong Shisui.

"Ehhh!" Terkejut Naruto mendengar pernyataan Shisui. "Itu benar karena berkat mereka berdua aku bisa lahir di dunia ini-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya. "-Tetapi semenjak umurku tiga tahun mereka mulai mengabaikanku sampai sekarang. Jadi sudah waktunya aku melupakan mereka dan menghapus diriku dari keluarga mereka." Sambung Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Shisui.

"Ya dan jangan bertanya lagi atau kulubangi kepalamu itu _Baka-Niisan_." Jawab Naruto datar sambil mengarahkan telunjuk ke kepala Shisui.

"Ba-baik." Jawab Shisui sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sandaime-_sama _memanggilku." Kata Shisui lalu pergi dengan _Shunshin-_nya. Entah kenapa setiap Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya kekepalanya, Shisui selalu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Clek!

Naruto membuka pintu depan dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Setelah masuk ke kamarnya yang ternyata sangat berdebu dan beberapa sarang laba-laba terlihat di beberapa sudut.

"Sangat kotor." Gumam Naruto.

Ia mulai mengambil seluruh barang-barang miliknya. Mulai dari pakaian, buku tempat ia menulis tehnik yang ia gunakan untuk mengirim Rayleigh ke dimensi lain. Setelah selesai ia pun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Clek!

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Naruto?" Sebuah suara perempuan menginterupsi langkah Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Kushina tengah berdiri dan menatap heran ke arahnya. "Kau mau kemana? Dan dari mana saja kau, tiga minggu ini bahkan kau tidak pernah menginap di kamarmu."

"Apa pedulimu." Balas Naruto singkat dan datar. "Tunggu sejak kapan kau peduli denganku. Dan satu lagi. selamat atas kelulusan anakmu Menma."

Kushina langsung tersentak mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang bagaikan ratusan kunai yang menusuk jantungnya. "Kau juga anakku kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Naruto?" Tanya Kushina.

"Cih! Anak katamu. Coba keperjelas, apa kau tahu tentang diriku?" Tanya Balik Naruto membuat Kushina bungkam.

Kushina mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang ia ketahui tentang Naruto. Selama ini perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Menma dan Naruko sedangkan Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun bersamanya semenjak umurnya 3 tahun karena sejak umurnya 3 tahun ia diasuh oleh Hiruzen dan Shisui.

"A-a-aku..."

"Sudah kuduga." Potong Naruto dingin.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Dan mulai sekarang hapus namaku dari keluargamu." Tambah Naruto tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya merasa berat mengatakan hal ini. Orang di depannya adalah ibu yang telah melahirkannya.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu menghapus namamu dari keluarga ini. Kami adalah keluargamu Naruto." Balas Kushina. Naruto langsung menatap tajam Kushina.

"KELUARGA APANYA. YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN HANYA MENMA...MENMA...MENMA...HANYA KARENA AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI CHAKRA KALIAN MENGABAIKANKU BAGAIKAN SEBUAH AIB BAGI KELUARGA KALIAN." Teriak Naruto. Membuat Kushina mulai sadar akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"BAHKAN LIMA TAHUN YANG LALU SAAT AKU HAMPIR MATI KARENA ANBU ROOT SURUHAN SESEORANG BERNAMA DANZOU, KALIAN SEOLAH TIDAK PEDULI DAN MENGINGINKAN AKU DIBUNUH SAJA. UNTUNG SAJA ADA SESEORANG YANG MENOLONGKU KARENA SHISUI-NII SEDANG MELAKUKAN MISI."

Perlahan Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan terlihat sebuah cairan bening mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. Sama halnya Naruto, cairan bening mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata Kushina yang mulai menyesal telah mengabaikan Naruto hanya karena masalah tidak mempunyai chakra.

"Dan terakhir, semoga anak emas kalian berhasil mewujudkan ramalan bodoh Jiraiya." Tambah Naruto.

"Na-Na-Naruto...Ma-ma-maaf." Kata Kushina lirih.

"Kata maaf sudah tidak ada gunanya." Balas Naruto dingin dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari Kushina.

Grab!

Namun langkah Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti karena Kushina menahan tangan kanannya. "Kumohon maafkan _Kaa-san_..._Kaa-san_...hiiks...hiiks...benar-benar...hiiks...menyesal..." Kata Kushina sambil terisak. "Berikan..._Kaa-san..._kesempatan...hiiks...untuk...menebusnya Naru." Tambah Kushina.

"Tolong lepaskan Kushina-_sama_...dan beritahukan pada Hokage-_sama_ untuk mengabulkan permintaanku untuk dihapus dari keluarga ini."

Kushina semakin menyesal dengan apa telah ia lakukan selama ini. Bahkan Naruto memanggillnya dengan Kushina dan Minato bukannya _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kanan Naruto.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan _Haoshoku_ milikknya.

Sontak tubuh Kushina langsung merasakan _Hoshoku_ milik Naruto sehingga membuat tubuhnya merinding hingga tidak dapat digerakkan. Dengan gerakan yang pelan Naruto melepaskan tangan Kushina dan beranjak pergi.

"_Na-Naruto_." Lirih Kushina dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian efek _Haoshoku_ milik Naruto pun menghilang. Kushina langsung berlari keluar rumah diiringi tangisan penyesalan untuk mengejar Naruto, namun Naruto sudah terlihat lagi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang Hokage.

.

.

.

**Hokage Room**

"Ada apa Minato? Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Be-begini...Anda selama ini bersama Naruto, bisa tolong ceritakan mengenai Naruto." Jawab Minato lirih.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung denganmu Minato, Naruto adalah anakmu. Kenapa malah bertanya padaku." Balas Hiruzen tenang. "_Apa dia mulai menyadarinya_?" Pikir Hiruzen.

"Aku mulai menyadarinya dari caranya menatapku ketika di ujian _Genin_. Ternyata selama ini kami tidak pernah memperhatikan Naruto dan hanya berfokus pada Menma. Kami takut _Fuinjutsu_ Menma rusak dan hasilnya Naruto terabaikan dari perhatian kami." Jelas Minato lirih sambil memperhatikan sebuah bingkai foto di sudut meja kerjanya.

"Ia bahkan tidak ada disini." Tambah Minato sambil memperlihatkan foto tersebut ke Hiruzen.

"Alasanmu mengabaikan Naruto bukan hanya itu kan?" Tanya Hiruzen membuat Minato tersentak. Wajah Minato tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"Alasan utama kalian mengabaikannya karena Naruto tidak mempunyai chakra. Dan bukan hanya mengabaikannya, kalian bahkan menganggap Naruto sebagai aib bagi keluarga kalian terutama Menma." Jelas Hiruzen.

"I-itu benar." Balas Minato lirih.

"Biar keperjelas. Naruto adalah darah daging kalian walaupun tidak mempunyai chakra ia tetap anak kalian." Jelas Hiruzen.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Jadi kumohon ceritakan semua tentang Naruto, aku ingin memulainya dari awal. Anda sering bersama Naruto. Anda pasti tahu tentang Naruto." Kata Minato lirih.

"Aku memang dekat dengannya, tetapi Naruto tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya." Kata Hiruzen menutupi yang sebenarnya. "Yang kulakukan hanya melatihnya _Kenjutsu_." Tambahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Shisui, ia juga dekat Naruto. Kalau begitu tolong panggilkan Shisui." Kata Minato.

"Baiklah!" balas Hiruzen.

Pooft!

Sebuah kepulan muncul di samping Hiruzen dan menampakkan Shisui. "Ada apa Sandaime-_sama, _Hokage-_sama_?" Tanya Shisui.

"Apa kau tahu tentang Naruto, Shisui. Kalau ia coba ceritakan!" Perintah Minato. Shisui melirik ke Hiruzen seolah berkata –bagaimana-ini-. Dibalas gelengan oleh Hiruzen.

"Maaf Hokage-_sama_. Walaupun dekat, Naruto sedikit tertutup. Yang kulakan hanya melindungi dan sedikit melatihnya." Jawab Shisui.

"Besok adalah pembagian tim. Kau memasukkan Naruto ke tim mana?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Aku memasukkan ke tim satu orang dan pembimbing adalah Genko Hayate karena ia ahli _Kenjutsu _begitu pula dengan Naruto." Jawab Minato.

"Besok kau perintahkan Hayate untuk menyuruh Naruto untuk memperkenalkan dirinya secara detail. Dan jika perlu perkenalan mereka dilakukan bersama tim Kakashi." Jelas Hiruzen.

"Apa Sandaime-_sama_ yakin mengenai ini?" Tanya Shisui. Dibalas anggukan oleh Hiruzen.

"Baiklah besok aku-"

Braaakk!

Minato langsung menghentikan kalimatnya ketika pintu ruangannya di dobrak oleh seseorang dan itu adalah Kushina. Sontak tiga orang di dalam ruangan langsung terkejut.

"MINATO!" Teriak Kushina sambil berlari dan langsung memeluk Minato yang sontak membuat Minato menjadi khawatir.

"Ada apa Kushina? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Minato membalas pelukan Kushina dan mengelus rambur merah istrinya.

"Na...Hiiks...Na-Naruto...Hiiks." Jawab Kushina. Hiruzen dan Shisui langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan Kushina.

Hiruzen mendekati Shisui dan berbisik pelan. "Bukannya tadi ia bersamanya?"

"Tetapi anda memanggilku jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setalah itu." Balas Shisui pelan. Keduanya lalu melirik ke arah Minato dan Kushina yang tengah berpelukan. Dan terlihat Kushina tengah menangis di pelukan Minato.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hiruzen, tangis Kushina semakin jelas dan hal tersebut di sadari oleh Minato. "Tenangkan dirimu dan katakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya tangis Kushina reda. Namun sorot wajahnya masih terlihat sangat sedih. "Apa yang kita lakukan Minato?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato.

"Aku tahu Kushina dan aku sudah menyesal." Jawab Minato lirih. "Tenang saja besok. Kita akan memulainya dari awal." Tambah Minato sambil mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Percuma Minato...Naruto tidak akan memaafkan kita." Jelas Kushina membuat Minato terkejut.

"Aku mendapati Naruto mengambil seluruh barang-barangnya dari kamarnya. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan seluruh perlakuan kita selama ini...aku mencoba meminta maaf dan memohon agar diberikan kesempatan kedua namun sebaliknya. Ia tidak mau memaafkan kita...Huaaaa."

Kushina kembali meneteskan air mata penyesalan membuat Minato ikut meneteskan air matanya. "Hiiks...Hiiks...Ia...Hiiks...bahkan...Hiiiks...tidak...memanggi aku dan kau...Hiiiks...sebagai...orang...tuanya...melainkan...Hiiiks...nama...kita..." Jelas Kushina sambil terisak.

"Apa!" Teriak Minato, Hiruzen dan Shisui bersamaan.

"Bahkan ia meminta agar namanya dihapus dari keluarga kita." Tambah Kushina lagi dan membuat Minato semakin terkejut.

"APAAA!" Teriak Minato. "K-Kau tidak be-berbohong kan?" Tanya Minato.

"Itu benar Minato...Aku benar...benar...menyesal..." Jawab Kushina.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata Naruto benar-benar ingin menghapus namanya dari keluarga Hokage-_sama_." Gumam Shisui dan dapat didengar oleh ketiganya.

"Apa maksudmu Shisui?" Tanya Hiruzen. Minato dan Kushina melirik ke arah Shisui.

"Sebenarnya aku mengantar Naruto hingga pintu masuk dan mencoba mempertimbangkan masalah ini namun ia bersikeras dan bahkan mengancamku." Jelas Shisui.

"Apa maksudmu mengancam. Bukannya kau seorang _Anbu_ kenapa takut dengan Naruto. Dan kau Kushina, kenapa tidak mencoba menghentikan Naruto." Kata Minato.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dengan cara menahan tangannya tetapi Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan." Jelas Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu, tidak bisa bergerak?" Tanya Minato monoton.

"_Jadi Naruto mengeluarkan 'itu' lagi_." Pikir Shisui dan Hiruzen. "Hal itu juga terjadi padaku." Tambah Shisui sedikit berbohong.

"Sudahlah...Lebih kita segera mencari Naruto." Potong Hiruzen. "Apa kau sudah menandai Naruto dengan _Hiraishin_-mu, Minato?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Belum." Jawab lirih.

"APA!" Teriak Hiruzen. "Kau benar-benar ayah yang buruk Minato, sampai-sampai lupa menanamkan segel _Hiraishin_ pada anakmu sendiri." Jelas Hiruzen membuat Minato benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kalau begitu kita cari Naruto dengan cara manual...Shisui perintahkan pasukan _Anbu_ untuk mencari Naruto!" perintah Minato.

"Ha'i" Balas Shisui.

"Hal ini akan sedikit susah. Karena Naruto tidak mempunya chakra." Tambah Hiruzen.

"Ayo!"

Minato dan Kushina langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Sedangkan Hiruzen dan Shisui masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Anda benar-benar hebat dalam berakting." Puji Shisui.

"Aktingmu juga tidak kalah hebat." Balas Hiruzen.

"Aku tak menyangka Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan semuanya di depan Kushina." Gumam Hiruzen diikuti anggukan oleh Shisui.

"Naruto benar-benar jenius merencanakan hal ini." Gumam Hiruzen.

"Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu tanpa perencaan yang matang." Tambah Shisui.

Mereka berdua lalu menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_ masing-masing. Pencarian Naruto berlangsung hingga tengah malam namun hasilnya nihil. Hasilnya Minato dan Kushina tidak dapat tertidur karena terus-terusan memikirkan apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus ke akademi karena hari ini adalah hari pembagian tim. Kali ini ia mengenakan jaket merah tanpa lengan dan celana pendek biru (Pakaian Luffy di Movie 3D2Y) dan sepatu shinobi hitam. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan acak-acakkan membuat mata kanannya tertutup poni rambutnya (lihat cover). Namun ia datang tanpa memakai _Hitai-Atte_.

Ketika memasuki gerbang akademi, Naruto bertemu dengan Minato dan Kushina yang mencoba meminta maaf dan memohon agar ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk namanya dihapus dari keluarganya. Namun sebaliknya, Naruto menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua sehingga Minato dan Kushina tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

Clek!

Seluruh siswa langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke pintu terbuka kecuali Menma yang langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

Bugh!

Seluruh siswa langsung terkejut ketika Menma langsung memukul wajah Naruto yang telah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pukulan Menma berhasil mengenai Naruto karena Naruto menonaktifkan Pika-Pika no Mi miliknya.

"Datang juga kau Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ tidak tidur semalaman."

Naruto langsung menatap tajam orang yang memukulnya. Menma hendak memukul Naruto untuk kedua kalianya namun Minato langsung muncul dan menahan pukulan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Menma! Mau memukul _Nii-san_-mu sendiri untuk kedua kalinya." Kata Minato tajam.

Naruto menghiraukan keduanya dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Shikamaru melirik ke wajah Naruto yang terlihat sebuah luka lebam akibat pukulan Menma.

"_Tou-san_!" terkejut Menma. "Ia pantas mendapatkannya. Ia membuat _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ tidak tidur semalaman, bahkan _Kaa-san_ sampai menangis." Kata Menma.

"Lupakan saja! Iruka sudah datang. Cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu." Perintah Minato lalu menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

Ruang akademi menjadi hening dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Beberapa murid menatap Naruto yang terlihat hanya menatap bosan ke arah depan. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dingin pada seluruh murid yang menatapnya.

"Semua! Perhatian!" Kata Iruka yang ternyata sudah berada di depan para murid. Seluruh murid pun beralih memandang Iruka.

"Baiklah hari ini adalah pembagian tim dan menjadi ROTY adalah Namikaze Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke." Jelas Iruka. Membuat seluruh siswa langsung berteriak karena idola mereka menjadi seorang ROTY.

"KYAA...SASUKE-_KUN.._MENMA-_KUN _SELAMAT!"

"Nah sekarang pembagian tim...Tim 1..." Iruka mulai menyebutkan satu-persatu tim.

"...Tim 7, Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. _Jounin_ pembimbing Hatake Kakashi." Kata Iruka. Sontak seorang _Kunoichi_ langsung berteriak kegirangan karena satu tim dengan kedua idolanya.

"Tim 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino dan Hyuga Hinata, _Jounin_ pembimbing Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Tim 10 kita lewatii karena mereka masih aktif." Kata Iruka lalu mengembalikan pandangan ke arah kertas yang ia pegang. "Tim 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino. _Jounin_ pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma."

"Dan terakhir adalah Tim 11, Namikaz-"

"**Uzumaki D. Naruto**" Potong Naruto penuh penekanan. Membuat Minato dan Kushina yang berada di berada di luar kelas langsung tersentak mendengarnya.

"Tapi ini permintaa-"

"Lanjutkan saja!" Perintah Naruto dingin.

Iruka melirik ke arah pintu kelas dan melihat Minato mengangguk pelan dari balik jendela kecil di pintu tersebut. "Baiklah _Jounin_ pembimbing Genko Hayate."

"Baiklah! Sekali lagi ucapkan selamat akan kelulusan kalian dan satu jam kedepan pembimbin kalian akan menjemput kalian." Kata Iruka.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian satu persatu pembimbin datang menjemput tim mereka. Kini tersisah tim 7, 10 dan Naruto. Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di depan kelas.

"Tim 10 ikut temui aku di Training Groud 10!" ucap seorang _Jounin_ lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

"Aku duluan Naruto!" Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan dibelakang Chouji dan Ino. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Kini tersisah Naruto dan Tim 7. Menma terus menatap tajam Naruto namun yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar. Sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah cool miliknya membuat seorang _Kunoichi_ berambut pink menatap dengan mata _love-love_.

Pofft!

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di depan kelas. "Uzumaki D. Naruto." Ucap Hayate.

"Hmmmnn." Balas Naruto.

"Untuk sementara kita menunggu disini. Kita akan berangkat bersama tim 7." Ucap Hayate membuat Naruto menghela nafas berat. "_Apalagi sekarang_." Batin Naruto.

Tiga jam pun berlalu. Menma masih menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang ternyata sedang tertidur. Wajah sok cool Sasuke kini berganti menjadi wajah kesal karena dibuat menunggu selam tiga jam. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggerutu tidak jelas dan menyumpahi _sensei_-nya. Dan untuk Hayate ia terlihat mengelap _Katana_ miliknya.

Pooft!

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul sehingga semua yang berada di sana langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kakashi-_san_ tidak berubah!" kata Hayate.

"_Sensei_ terlambat!" Kata Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap lebar-lebar.

"Sewaktu di jalan tadi ada seorang nenek-nenek yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Karena aku seorang shinobi yang baik aku langsung menolongnya. Setelah di tengah-tengah perjalan aku bertemu dengan kucing hitam jadi aku mengambil jalan memutar dan tersesat di jalan bernama Kehidupan." Jelas Kakashi sambil memamerkan Eye-Smile miliknya.

"_Alasan macam itu!_" Pikir semuanya minus Naruto.

"Temui kami di atap! Ayo Hayate!" kata Kakashi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap diikuti Hayate.

.

.

.

**Roof**

Terlihat Kakashi yang tengah duduk di pagar sambil membaca buku keramat miliknya dan sampingnya Hayate tengah berdiri sambil mengelap _Katana _ berselang lama keempat _Genin_ bimbingan mereka tiba dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"Baiklah karena telah tiba. Mari kita mulai dengan pengenalan!" Perintah Kakashi diikuti anggukan oleh Hayate.

"Bagaimana kalau _sensei_ mempraktekkannya!" Balas Sakura.

"Baiklah! Namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal kusukai tidak usah kalian tahu begitu juga dengan yang tidak kusukai. Hobiku kalian belum cukup umur untuk tahu dan cita-cita masih belum terpikirkan." Jelas Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya, sehingga membuat Tim 7 dan Hayate _sweatdrop_.

"_Itu sama saja dengan memperkenalkan namanya saja_." Pikir tim 7.

"Selanjutnya aku! Namaku Genko Hayate, yang kusuka adalah _Katana, _hobiku berlatih _Kenjutsu_ dan cita-citaku menjadi ahli _Kenjutsu_."

"Pertama kau pantat ayam!" Tunjuk Kakashi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, yang kusaka tidak banyak dan tidak kusuka sama. Tujuanku melampaui _Baka-Aniki_." Jelas Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya.

"_Fuuft Dasar_." Pikir Kakashi dan Hayate.

"Selanjutnya kau permen karet!" Tunjuk Kakashi.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, yang kusuka adalah Kyaaaa...dan yang tidak kusuka Ino-pig dan cita-citaku..Kyaaaa." Kata Sakura sambil melirik Menma dan Sasuke bergantian membuat Kakashi dan Hayate _sweatdrop_.

"_Dasar FG, ini akan merepotkan_." Pikir Kakashi

"_Dasar FG level dewa_." Pikir Hayate.

"Kau selanjutnya." Tunjuk Kakashi pada Menma.

"Namaku Namikaze Menma. Yang kusuka adalah bersama keluargaku dan yang tidak kusuka adalah orang yang lemah contohnya dia (menunjuk Naruto). Hobiku berlatih bersama _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_ dan _Ero-sennin_ dan cita-cita adalah menjadi Hokage yang lebih hebat dari _Tou-san_." Jelas Menma.

Kakashi dan Hayate yang mendengar Menma mengatakan sambil menunjuk hal tidak disukainya yaitu Naruto sedikit terkejut. Mereka lalu melirik ke Naruto yang hanya memasang wajah datar sambil memperhatikan langit.

"_Dia benar-benar kuat menahan hal ini_." Pikir Kakashi dan Hayate.

"Selanjutnya kau pirang!" perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto!" kata Naruto jelas, singkat dan padat ditambah wajah datar+dingin. Membuat semua orang yang berada disitu menjadi geram terutama Menma.

"Hanya itu? Bisa kau perjelas Mr.D?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kakashi-_san_ benar! Setidaknya sebutkan hal-hal mengenai dirimu!" Tambah Hayate.

"Apakah harus?" Tanya Naruto dingin. Kakashi dan Hayate mangangguk paham.

"Baiklah! Tapi sebelumnya anda berdua harus keluar terlebih dahulu jika ingin mengetahui tentang diriku." Jelas Naruto membuat semuanya tersentak. Terutama dua orang yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"_Ba-Bagaimana ia bisa mendeteksi Minato-sensei dan Kushina-neesan. Dia kan tidak mempunyai chakra_." Pikir Kakashi dan Hayate.

Sebuah kilatan kuning muncul di samping Kakashi dan menampakkan dua orang yaitu Minato dan Kushina.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Tanya Minato.

"Simpel! Dari sewaktu masuk gerbang akademi kalian terus mengikutiku. Jadi aku bisa memprediksi kalian pasti mengikuti hingga kesini." Jelas Naruto. Padahal sebenarnya ia mendeteksinya dengan _Kenbonshoku_ miliknya.

"Itu benar! Jadi bisa kau mulai, Naruto!" Kata Minato pelan.

"Baiklah!" Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "_Merepotkan_." Pikirnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki D. Naruto, hal yang kusukai adu mulut dan bermain Shogi bersama si nanas tukang tidur." Wajah datar Naruto berganti menjadi tatapan tajam.

"Yang tidak kusukai adalah orang-orang yang hanya melihat buku dari sampulnya. Hobiku membaca, berlatih dan tidur."

"Dan tujuanku adalah...Mencari kebahagianku sendiri dan menghilangkan sesuatu."

Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mendengar perkenalan Naruto sedangkan Kakashi dan Hayate memandang penasaran pada Naruto terutama mengenai tujuan Naruto. Tidak jauh beda dengan keduanya, tim 7 tidak kalah penasarannya

Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tunggu kau mau kemana? Masih ada yang ingin kami sampaikan." Kata Hayate.

"Itu adalah _Survival Training_. Katakan saja kapan dan dimana? Aku mau tidur." Kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Itu sudah menjadi keharusan bagi _Genin_ yang baru lulus. Jadi katakan saja kapan dan dimana?" jawab Naruto lalu melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Besok pagi di Training Ground 7." Jawab Kakashi.

.

.

.

**Next Day** **At Hokage Tower**

"Minato bagaimana ini? Naruto tidak mengatakan dimana ia tinggal. Dan hal disukainya tidak dapat kita lakukan." Tanya Kushina lirih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kushina."

"Kita tanya saja ke orang-orang yang dekat dengan Naruto. Mungkin mereka tahu dimana Naruto tinggal." Tambah Minato dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina,

.

.

.

**Training Ground 7**

Naruto lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas berat karena harus melakukan _Survival_ _Training_ bersam tim 7. Apalagi mendengar peraturan mengenai tes yang akan dilakukannya.

Pakaian yang digunakan masih sama seperti kemarin kecuali sebuah sabuk yang sering digunakan untuk mengikat ketiga _Katana _miliknya. Dan tidak lupa ia membawa _Shuushui_ untuk dipakai.

_Survival Training_ sudah dimulai Tim 7 langsung masuk bersembunyi di dalam hutan. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya membuat Hayate dan Kakashi yang berada di depannya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersembunyi Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu jadi kita mulai saja." Kata Naruto lalu berlari sambil memegang _Shuushui _ke arah Kakashi dan Hayate.

"Kau benar-benar gegabah. Menyerang dua _Jounin_ hanya dengan _Katana_. Kau seperti meremehkan kami." Ucap Hayate yang telah mempersiapkan _Katana _miliknya.

Traank!

_Shuusui_ dan _Katana_ milik Hayate langsung berbenturan ketika Naruto mengayunkannya ke Hayate. Kakashi yang berada di samping Naruto langsung menyerang dengan _Taijutsu_ setelah Hayate melompat mundur namun semuanya berhasil dihindari oleh Naruto.

"Lumayan!" Puji Kakashi. "Bagaimana dengan ini!" Kata Kakashi lalu melompat kebelakang dan melempar tiga shuriken.

Traank! Traank! Traank!

Ketiga shuriken tersebut langsung terbelah ketika Naruto menahannya dengan _Shuushui_ membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Hebat juga kau bisa melihat shuriken tersebut. Aku juga terkesan dengan _Katana _milikmu itu." Kata Kakashi sambil membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

Seekor naga air langsung keluar dari danau di belakang Kakashi dan langsung melesat ke Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung berlari ke arah naga air tersebut sambil bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya. Membuat Kakashi dan Hayate menyipitkan matanya.

**Shishi Sonson**

Zuuing! Bluur!

Naruto melompat sambil mangayunkan pedangnya dan membuat naga air tersebut terbelah dan membuat Kakashi dan Hayate terbelalak tidak percaya karena Naruto memotong naga air hanya dengan satu ayuanan pedang.

"Ba-bagaimana kau membelahnya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Seorang _Jounin_ berpengalaman seharusnya tidak lengah sewaktu bertarung." Kata Naruto yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Kakashi.

"Kecepatan milikmu lumayan juga. Namun kau yang lengah _Genin_!" Gumam Kakashi.

Traank!

Dengan cepat Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan menahan _Katana _milik Hayate yang berada di belakangnya. Naruto lalu mengayunkan kakinya ke arah tubuh Hayate namun Hayate melompat mundur.

Zwuush!

Setelah Hayate melompat. Naruto langsung menunduk menghindari tendangan Kakashi yang berada di belakangnya. Sehingga membuat Kakashi terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi lalu melomapt ke samping kiri dan mendarat tidak jauh dari Kakashi dan Hayate.

Tap! Tap!

Setelah Naruto mendarat ia menyarungkan _Shuushui_ membuat Kakashi dan Hayate menyipitkan matanya. Setelah itu Naruto membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan perlahan sebuah cincin berwarna biru terlihat di atas telapak tangan Naruto.

"Ap-apa itu!" Gumam Keduanya.

"_Sepertinya akan ada hal yang mengejutkan_." Pikir Kakashi.

**Room**

Cincing kebiruan Naruto akhinya membesar dan menciptakan sebuah kubah berwarna kebiruan. Kakashi dan Hayate kembali terkejut melihat hal ini. Tidak jauh tempat ketiganya. Menma dan Sasuke yang sedang bersembunyi melihat kubah milik Naruto.

"Apa itu! _Kekkai_!" Gumam Sasuke.

"Naruto-_nii _ apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan selama ini?" Tanya Menma entah pada siapa. Dengan cepat ia langsung menuju ke kubah tersebut. Kejadian kemarin perlahan menyadarkan Menma mengenai apa yang sebenarnya Naruto alami selama ini. Ia juga sudah mengenai apa yang menyebabkan Minato dan Kushina bersedih dan tidak tidur semalam waktu itu.

.

Back To Naruto.

Kakashi dan Hayate meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka melihat Naruto yang menyeringai. "Welcome to my operation room!" Kata Naruto lalu mengacungkan jari telinjuknya ke atas.

"Ruang Operasi? Bagaimana cara kau menciptakannya kubah ini?" Tanya Kakashi.

**Shambles**

Kriik! Kriik!

Sebuah bunyi lonceng langsung terdengar dari Naruto. Kakashi dan Hayate menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto memegang tiga lonceng. Kakashi langsung merada bagian pinggulnya dan terkejut karena tiga lonceng yang tadinya terikat di pinggulnya telah hilang.

"Se-sejak kapan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Baru saja!" Jawab Naruto datar.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Kakashi, Hayate terkejut bukan main karena _Katana _yang tadinya dipegang tangan kanannya telah berada di tangan kiri Naruto. Sakin terkejutnya hingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Kakashi menoleh ke Hayate dan melihat Hayate hanya bisa mematung sambil menatap _Katana_ miliknya telah berada di tangan Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. _Genjutsu_!" Kata Kakashi.

Naruto lalu menghilangkan kubah miliknya. "Ini bukan _Genjutsu._ Kau kan sudah tahu aku tidak mempunyai chakra." Kata Naruto.

Kakashi mulai menganalisa apa yang terjadi. Dan akhirnya sadar akan perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan 'selamat datang di ruang operasiku'.

"Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu mengenai ruang operasi dan yang kau maksud adalah _Kekkai_ tadi?" Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan ke arah Kakashi.

"Tadi itu bukan _Kekkai_. Tapi kubah." Jawab Naruto.

"Dan didalam kubah tadi kau bisa melakukan apapun." Kata Kakashi.

"Analisa yang bagus." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ketiga lonceng itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto melempar ketiga lonceng tersebut ke depan Kakashi. Lalu menancapkan _Katana_ milik Hayate di sampingnya. "Tolong katakan pada Hokage-_sama_ aku gagal dalam tes ini." Kata Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto! Kau yang mengambil lonceng ini jadi kau seharusnya lulus." Kata Kakashi sambil mengambil lonceng di depannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Kakashi-_san_ lagipula kemampuan _Kenjutsu_ dan kubah milikmu tadi lumayan hebat." Kali ini Hayate yang berkata karena telah sadar dari keterjutannya.

"Aku tahu tes ini untuk mengukur sampai mana kerja sama dari tim. Semenjak zaman Hokage pertama, Konoha dikenal dengan kerjasamanya yang sangat hebat." Jelas Naruto membuat keduanya tersenyum.

"Yang kau katakan itu benar. Jadi-"

"Sudah kubilang gagalkan aku dalam tes ini-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sambil mengambil _Hitae-Atte_ yang ditaruh di saku celananya. "-karena aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari program shinobi." Tambah Naruto membuat Kakashi dan Hayate terkejut.

"Apa kau yakin? Setidaknya pikirkan terlebih dahulu Naruto." Kata Hayate. Naruto menggelankan kepalanya. "Keputusanku sudah bulat." Kata Naruto datar.

"Baiklah tapi kami ragu Hok... _Tou-san_-mu akan menyetujui kemunduranmu Naruto." Kata Kakashi. Naruto langsung menatap tajam ke Kakashi.

"Ingat ini Kakashi-_sensei_. Namaku adalah Uzumaki D. Naruto dan aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan mereka lagi." Kata Naruto datar.

Naruto lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah namun langkah terhenti ketika Menma tiba-tiba muncul di di depannya. "Apa yang kau katakan Naruto-_nii_, kau masih bagian dari keluarga kami." Kata Menma.

"Tidak! Tanyakan pada Hokage-_sama_ mengenai hal ini dan kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri." Balas Naruto lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan melewati Menma.

Namun Menma tidak tinggal diam dan langsung meraih tangan Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura pun muncul di depan Naruto dan Menma. Mereka berdua ikut membantu Menma menghalangi Naruto.

"_Teme_! Sakura! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Menma.

"Tentu saja membantumu _Dobe_!" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"_Merepotkan_!" Gumam Naruto dalam hati dan langsung melepaskan _Haoshoku_ miliknya.

Tim 7 langsung merasakan aura mengintimidasi dari _Haoshoku_ milik Naruto bahkan Kakashi dan Hayate yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka ikut merasakannya. Tubuh mereka langsung merinding dan perlahan ambruk ke tanah namun tidak sampai membuat mereka pingsan.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Kakashi.

Dalam keadaan merinding mereka semua menatap ke arah Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka dan akhirnya menghilang ke dalam hutan. Beberapa menit kemudian _Haoshoku_ milik Naruto pun menghilang. Keadaan Tim 7, Kakashi dan Hayate mulai pulih dari efek _Haoshoku_.

"Apa yang tadi itu Kakashi-_san_? Apa Itu Killing Intens Naruto kan tidak mempunyai chakra." Tanya Hayate.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sepertinya Naruto menyembunyi sesuatu yang misterius di dalam tubuhnya." Jawab Kakashi lalu melirik Tim 7 yang juga mulai pulih. "Apa kau tau mengenai ini Menma?" Tanya Kakashi. Menma menggeleng pelan.

"Yare...Yare...kalau begitu kita lanjutkan tesnya tanpa Tim Naruto." Kata Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**Fiuhhh Akhirnya Chapter 4 selesai juga...**

* * *

\- Untuk Akuma no Mi yang ketiga Author sudah memiliki beberapa pilihan yang diambil dari beberapa saran readers yaitu

\- **Ito-Ito no Mi** milik Doflamingo

\- **Gura-Gura no Mi **milik Shirohige Edward Newgates

\- **Magu-Magu no Mi **milik Akainu

\- **Ryu Ryu no Mi **Yaitu Akuma no Mi tipe Zoan model Naga yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalika lima elemen. Dan ini Author dapat dari saran salah satu Readers

Saran untuk Akuma no Mi masih terbuka lebar dan mungkin baru Author tentukan ketika memasuki Shippuden.

\- Untuk Pair Lompoberang masih belum terpikirkan. Mungkin saja Pair Naruto akan diambil dari dimensi yang lain. Tetapi itu belum dipastikan karena Lompoberang masih bisa menerima saran para Readers.

\- Untuk Tim Naruto ketika keluar desa akan muncul 3-4 Chapter lagi.

* * *

**Sekian dan sampai jumpa di Chapter depan...**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG ::..**

**-OUT-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daftar sementara yang akan Lompoberang pilih untuk DF ketiga Naruto.**

\- Ito-Ito no Mi (Doflamingo)

\- Gura-Gura no Mi (Shirohige)

\- Magu-Magu no Mi (Akainu)

\- Ryu Ryu no Mi (Karanagan dari Readers)

\- Bari Bari no Mi (Bartolomeo)

\- Hie Hie no Mi (Aokiji)

\- Tori Tori no Mi model Phoenix (Marco)

**AN : Klo Readers masih mempunyai saran tinggal Review ataupun PM Lompoberang.  
Dan DF ketiga akan muncul setelah masuh ke Shippuden**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Out.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction  
And Little Croosover With Some Anime (Chara and Power)**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: Uzumaki D. Naruto © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Family - ?**

**Rate : M.**

**Pair : Naruto X ?**

**Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (mungkin), OOC, StrongNaru, Semi-DarkNaru - Alive MinaKushi – Etc.**

.

.

**..:: CHAPTER 5 : LEAVING VILLAGE ::..**

* * *

Sore harinya di gedung Hokage seluruh _Jounin_ sedang berkumpul untuk melaporkan hasil dari tes dari Tim mereka termasuk Hayate yang merupakan _Jounin_ pembimbing Naruto atau tidak lagi karena Naruto mengundurkan diri dari program shinobi.

"Tim 8 lulus!"

"Tim 10 lulus!"

"Tim 7 lulus!"

Sontak seluruh _Jounin_ langsung melirik ke Kakashi yang dikenal sangat jarang meluluskan _Genin_ bimbingannya.

"Sebenarnya mereka lulus karena Naruto yang menginginkan dirinya untuk digagalkan." Kata Kakashi membuat orang yang berada di dalam ruangan sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja, ia tidak mempunyai chakra jadi sepatutnya ia yang gagal." Ucap seorang _Kunoichi_.

"Kau salah Kurenai. Sebenarnya Naruto yang seharusnya lulus. Karena sejak awal ia sudah mengetahui maksud dari tes yang kuberikan bersama Hayate. Ia bahkan mengambil tiga lonceng dan _Katana_ milik Hayate hanya dalam satu kedipan mata." Jelas Kakashi membuat semuanya terbebelak kaget terutama Minato. Tetapi berbeda dengan Hiruzen yang hanya tersenyum.

"Itu benar! Awalnya aku mengira itu _Genjutsu_ tetapi ternyata bukan." Kata Hayate membenarkan perkataan Kakashi.

"Bagaimana cara ia mengambilnya?" Kini giliran _Jounin_ berambut mangkok yang bertanya.

"Pertama ia menciptakan kubah berwarna kebiruan lalu mengatakan sebuah kata yang agak asing di telinga kalian berdua." Bukannya Kakashi dan Hayate yang menjawab tetapi Hiruzen.

Kakashi dan Hayate mengangguk pelan. "Kalau tidak salah ia menamakan kubah miliknya sebagai ruang operasi." Kata Kakashi.

"Sudah lupakan hal ini dan kita lanjutkan saja." Potong Minato. "Apakah sudah semuanya?" Tanya Minato kepada seluruh _Jounin_ yang dibalas anggukan kecuali Hayate.

"Kalau begitu kalian semua dibubarkan." Kata Minato.

Seluruh _Jounin_ langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap kecuali Hayate dan Kakashi. "Kenapa kalian berdua masih disini?" Tanya Minato.

Hayate lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _Hitae-Atte_ dan meletakkan di meja Minato. "Ano...Hokage-_sama_ Naruto mengundurkan diri dari program shinobi." Kata Hayate pelan.

"APA!" Teriak Minato. Sedang Hiruzen yang sedang duduk di sofa hanya tersenyum tipis. "_Apalagi sekarang Naruto_." Pikir Hiruzen.

"Kenapa? Dan apa alasannya?" Tanya Minato. Hayate dan Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "Kami kurang tahu Hokage-_sama_." Balas Hayate.

Minato langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Naruto!" Gumam Minato lirih yang dapat didengar oleh Kakashi dan Hayate.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto dan Hokage-sama_!" Pikir Hayate.

"_Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Naruto sebelum ia pergi_!" Pikir Kakashi.

.

.

.

**Naruto Cave**

Saat ini Naruto tengah mempersiapka seluruh barang-barang yang akan ia bawa nantinya. Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa tepat malam ini, satu persatu barang mulai dimasukkan ke dalam ransel berukuran sedang berwarna hitam.

Di mulai daru beberapa pakaian miliknya. _Akuma no Mi_ ketiga pemberian Rayleigh dan juga bekas botol sake milik Rayleigh. Tidak lupa pula buku orange bertulis namanya juga di masukkan. Setelah selesai Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan kosong dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

"Haaahh..." Naruto menghela nafas setela mengemas seluruh barangnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kecil miliknya hingga akhirnya terlelap.

.

.

.

**10.00 PM**

Naruto bangkit dari ranjang dengan malasnya lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding di dekat lemari miliknya. "Jam 10!" Gumam Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari ranjang miliknya dan mengganti pakaian yang dipakaianya. Malam ini Naruto memutuskan untuk mengenakan baju hitam polos dan celana standar _Chunin_ hitam begitupula dengan sepatu shinobi yang ia gunakan. Ia lalu mengambil sabuk yang sering ia gunakan untuk mengikat ketiga _Katana_ miliknya lalu mengenakannya (Mirip punya Shisui).

Naruto kemudian mengambill _Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu dan Shuushui_ lalu mengikat ketiganya di sabuk miliknya secara vertikal. Dan terakhir ia memakai ransel miliknya sehingga ketiga _Katana _hanya terlihat gagangnya saja.

Sebelum beranjak keluar Naruto melirik empat bingkai foto di atas meja di samping ranjangnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

Berjalan dengan santainya di bawah pepohonan hutan, suasana tempat berjalan Naruto terlihat sangat gelap karena cahaya bulan terhalangi awan. Namun langkah Naruto tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika 5 _Anbu_ Konoha muncul di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya _Anbu_ yang berada di tengah.

Awan yang menutupi bulan mulai bergerak sehingga cahayanya mulai menyinari tempat Naruto. Perlahan wajah datar Naruto terlihat sehingga kelima _Anbu_ tersebut langsung tersentak.

"Naruto-_sama_. Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan tengah malam begini?" Tanya _Anbu_ bertopeng beruang.

Kelima _Anbu_ kemudian melirik ransel dan gagang ketiga _Katana _milik Naruto. "Jangan bilang Naruto-_sama_ ingin keluar desa?" Tanya _Anbu_ bear.

"Jika iya kenapa, jangan coba menghalangiku." Jawab Naruto datar. Membuat kelimanya tersentak.

"Taka! Cepat lapor Hokage-_sama_!" Perintah Bear. _Anbu_ bertopeng elang mengangguk pelan lalu menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_.

"_Sial!_" Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Hokage Room**

Di ruangan Hokage terdapat tiga orang yaitu Minato, Hiruzen dan Shisui. Sejak kemarin Minato terus memasksa ketiganya untuk menceritakan mengenai Naruto tetapi Hiruzen dan Shisui terus berbohong.

Pofft!

Sebuah kepulan asap pun muncul di depan Minato. "Ada apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Ano...Hokage-_sama_, kami menemukan Naruto-_sama_-"

"Naruto! Dimana?" Potong Minato.

"_Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu_." Pikir Shisui dan Hiruzen.

"Di hutan sebelah barat dan sepertinya Naruto-_sama_ hendak meninggalkan desa. Ia membawa ransel dan tiga _Katana_." Jawab sang _Anbu_ membuat ketiganya terkejut.

"APA!"Teriak Minato.

"Jadi Naruto sudah memutuskannya." Gumam Hiruzen.

"Shisui ikut aku! Dan kau antar aku ke tempat Naruto!" Perintah Minato dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

**Naruto Place**

Sesampainya di tempat Naruto, Minato dan _Anbu_ Taka membelalakan matanya ketika melihat keempat _Anbu_ terlihat tidak sadarkan diri. Tetapi di sekitar mereka tidak ada tanda-tanda baru saja ada pertarungan.

"Na-Naruto!" Gumam Minato lirih.

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Minato, _Anbu_ Taka dan Shisui. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Naru?" Tanya Minato lirih.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya lalu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya melewati empat _Anbu_ yang tidak sadarkan diri karena terkena _Haoshoku_ milik Naruto. Dengan cepat ketiganya langsung melompat ke depan Naruto.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Kau mau kemana Naru? Jangan bilang kau ingin pergi dari desa?" Tanya Minato monoton.

"Kalau iya kenapa, jangan coba halangi jalanku." Balas Naruto dan kembali mengaktifkan _Haoshoku_ miliknya.

Ketiga orang di depan Naruto langsung merinding merasakan _Haoshoku_ milik. Dengan pelan Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya sambil melirik ke Shisui seolah mengatakan –Maaf-mengenai-ha-ini-. Shisui pun membalas tatapan Naruto dengan anggukan.

Namun ketika baru mengambil beberapa langkah ia kembali tertahan dengan kemunculan Hiruzen dan Kushina yang menggunakan _Shunshin_.

"N-Naru!" gumam Kushina lirih sambil meneteskan beberapa cairan bening daru sudut matanya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Kumohon maafkan _Kaa-san _ dan berikan kesempatan untuk memulainya kembali nak, kumohon!" Jawab Kushina dengan pelan sambil mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah.

"Kata maaf saja tidak bisa menutupi lubang yang telah kalian buat di dalam hatiku. Hampir sepuluh tahun aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian kalian. COBA KALIAN BAYANGKAN, SEPULUH TAHUNNNN!" Balas Naruto diakhiri teriakan penuh penekanan membuat Kushina tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisannya.

"_Sayonara_!" Gumam Naruto lalu mengaktifkan _Haoshoku _milikknya hingga Kushina dan Hiruzen langsung terjatuh berlutu merasakan aura Intimidasi dari Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan langkah melewati Kushina dan Hiruzen yang tengah berlutut. Hingga akhirnya sosoknya menghilang diantara pepohotan hutan Konoha. Kushina dan Minato langsung berteriak keras di dalam hati mereka secara bersamaan.

"_NARUTOOOOO!"_

.

.

.

**Next Morning**

Suasana di rungan makan keluarga Namikaze yang biasa diwarnai canda tawa dan beberapa perbincangan ringan berubah 360 derajat. Minato yang biasanya bertanya ke Menma bagaimana perkembangannya kini hanya memutar-mutar sendok di piringnya begituga dengan Kushina yang hanya memandang kosong makanan di depannya.

"_Kaa-chan_!"' Suara anak perempuan berumur sekitar 3 tahun membuyarkan lamuan Kushina. "Ada apa Ruko-_chan_!" tanya Kushina mencoba selembut mungkin.

"Mau sayul!" Kata Naruko. Kushina pun mengambil piring milik Naruko dan mulai menyendok sayur ke piring tersebut.

"_Tou-san_!" Minato membuyarkan lamuannya ketika mendengar suara Menma dari arah pintu. "_Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san _semelam pulang larut malam. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Menma.

Pancaran wajah Minato dan Kushina semakin sendu dan dapat ditangkap oleh Menma. "Semalam...Na-Naruto...meninggalkan desa." Jawab Minato terbata-bata.

"APAAAAA!" Teriakan Menma langsung menggema di penjuru rumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze. "_To..Tou-san..._tidak...bohongkan!" Kata Menma terbata-bata

"Itu benar-"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHENTIKAN NARUTO-_NII_! _TOU-SAN_!" Teriak Menma.

"K-Kami semua sudah berusaha menghentikan Naru, tetapi Naru mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat kami tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Minato pelan.

Bruuuk!

Tubuh Kushina langsung ambruk dari kursi ke lantai. Dengan cepat Minato langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan mengakat tubuh istrinya ala _Bridal Style_. Sedangkan Menma hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya berdiri mendengar penjelasan Minato. Sementara Naruko yang masih berumur sekitar 3 tahun hanya melanjutkan acara makannya seolah tidak terganggu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Menma! Kalau Ruko-_chan_ menangis bawa ia ke kamar!" Perintah Minato yang berada di depan pintu kamar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam hutan di wliayah negara api. Tengah tertidur di atas sebuah dahan pohon. Seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya tengah tertidur. Namun acara tidurnya tiba-tiba ternganggu karena mendeteksi kedangan lima orang.

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk dengan kaki bergantung. "Dilihat dari kemampuannya sepertinya setingkat dengan _Chunin_." Gumam Naruto.

"Lihat kawan! Kita mendapat mangsa nih!" Kata seseorang yang berada di atas dahan pohon tidak jauh dari Naruto. "Tetapi ia hanya bocah tengik!" Tambah orang di sampingnya.

Naruto melirik sejenak ke arah lima orang tersebut lalu mengambil Bingo Book yang diberikan Shisui beberapa hari sebelumnya . "100 ribu ryo!" Gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto lalu mengambil _Shuusui _dan _Sandai Kitetsu_ kemudian mengambil posisi berdiri menatap lima atau lebih tepatnya orang yang berada di tengah. "Harga kepalamu cukup untuk makan beberapa hari ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengarah _Shuushui _ke orang di tengah.

"Jangan sok bocah! Kalian semua bunuh dan ambil barang bawaannya!" Perintah sang ketua yang berada di tengah.

Keempat orang yang diperintahkan langsung melompat ke arah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan 3 kunai dan langsung melemparnya. Naruto langsung memegang erat gagang kedua _Katana_ di kedua tangannya.

Traank! Traaank! Traank! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Naruto mengayunkan kedua _Katana_ miliknya secara acak dan hasilnya 12 kunai yang tadinya mengarah ke Naruto kini terpotong beberapa bagian dan terjatuh di dahan pohon di dekat Naruto.

"Giliranku!" Gumam Naruto.

Zwuush! Jraash!

Naruto melompat ke arah _missing-nin_ yang paling dekat dan langsung menebas perut sang _missing-nin_ menggunakan _Shuushui_ yang dipegang tangan kanannya.

Bruuk!

Tubuh sang _missing-nin_ langsung terjatuh dan menghatam tanah. Ketiga _missing-nin_ yang berada di belakang terbelalak kaget melihat rekannya ditebas Naruto dalam sekejap mata. Namun perhatian ketiganya langsung beralih ke Naruto yang masih berada di udara.

Dengan posisi kedua kaki tertekuk, Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya sehingga kedua bilah _Katana _miliknya berada di samping tubuhnya. Ketiga _missing-nin_ yang juga masih berada di udara langsung mencoba membuat _Handseal_.

"Terlambat!" Gumam Naruto dan mulai mengayunkan kedua _Katana_ miliknya.

**Nitouryuu : Taka Nami**

Ayunan _Katana_ milik Naruto langsung tercipta sebuah serangan angin yang membentuk huruf X dan dengan cepat langsung melesat menuju ke tiga _missing-nin_ yang belum sempat menyelesaikan _Handseal_ mereka.

Jraash! Jraash! Jraash!

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

Tubuh ketiga _missing-nin_ tersebut langsung mengeluarkan darah segar ketika serangan angin milik Naruto melewati mereka. Ketiga pun terjatuh dan menghantam tanah dengan luka menganga di tubuh mereka.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat di atas tanah dekat ketiga tubuh _missing-nin_ korbannya. Sedangkan sang ketua menatap geram karena keempat anak buahnya dikalah dengan mudahnya oleh seorang bocah.

"Sialan kau bocah pirang!" Umpat sang ketua.

"Kaito Murasame,C-rank _Missing-nin _dari Kirigakure dengan harga kepala 100.000 ryo!" Gumam Naruto.

"Diam kau bocah! Akan kukirim kau keneraka!" Kata Murasame lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

Pooft!

Sebuah pedang besar langsung muncul dari gulunagn tersebut. Dan sontak sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Naruto. Murasame langsung melompat ke arah Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedang miliknya.

Traankk!

Setelah Murasame melompat Naruto pun melompat ke arah Murasame yang juga melompat. Pedang milik Murasame dan dua _Katana_ Naruto pun berbenturan.

Tap! Tap!

Keduanya melompat kebelakang dan mendarat dengan saling berhadapan. Murasame lalu menancapkan pedang besar miliknya lalu merapalkan _Handseal_. Sedangkan Naruto mempererat pegangan pada kedua _Katana_-nya.

**Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu**

Puluhan peluru api kecil berbentuk burung dikeluarkan oleh Murasame ke arah Naruto. Bukannya menghidari puluhan burung api tersebut. Naruto malah berlari ke arah puluhan burung api tersebut.

Zuiing! Zuiing! Zuiing! Zuiing! Zuiing!

Sambil berlari ke depan Naruto menebas burung api yang ingin mengenainya. Melihat Naruto semakin mendekat, Murasame melompat mundur sambil merapalkan _Handseal_ dan setelah mendarat ia menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

**Doton : Doryūheki**

Sebuah dinding tanah berbentuk persegi langsung mencuat dan mengurung Murasame, namun Naruto hanya memandang bosan pada dinding tanah tersebut sambil berlari.

"Percuma!" Gumam Naruto.

Naruto lalu melompat ke udara dan memposisikan _Shuushui _dan _Sandai Kitetsu_ melintang kekanan lalu dengan cepat langsung mengayunkan keduanya secara horizontal ketika berada di depan dinding tanah milik Murasame

**Nitouryuu : Ni Giri **

Zuiing! Jraash!

Dinding tanah di depan Naruto pun terbelah tiga bagian secara horizontal. Bukan hanya dindingnya, Murasame yang berada di balik dinding tersebut ikut tertebas hingga membuat dua luka menganga di perutnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Tanya Murasame yang kini terbaring pada Naruto yang tengah berdiri di atas sisa dinding tanah miliknya sambil memegang kedua _Katana _miliknya.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto!" jawab Naruto dingin. Lalu mendekati Murasame yang tengah berbaring.

"Maaf saja! Tetapi aku membutuhkan uang!" Gumam Naruto.

"Heehh! Jadi kau bukan _Hunter-nin_?" Tanya Murasame.

"Bukan tetapi hanya seorang pengembara." Jawab Naruto lalu mengayunkan pedang miliknya.

Jraash!

Kepala dan tubuh Murasame pun terpisah akibat tebasan Naruto. Setelah terpisah, Naruto mengambil kepala milik Murasame yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi (Ya ilayah kan udah terpisah). Lalu berjalan menuju ke pohon tempat ranselnya.

"Sepertinya menjadi pemburu _missing-nin_ tidak buruk juga." Gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai. Lalu meletakkan kepal Murasame dan melompat ke atas dahan pohon untuk mengambil ranselnya.

Tap!

Naruto mengeluarkan Bingo Book miliknya lalu mencari info mengenai tempat penukaran kepala _missing-nin_. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia menemukannya dan letaknya tidak jauh dari lokasinya sekarang. "Pedang itu pasti lumayan mahal juga jika dijual." Gumam Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto beranjak pergi dari tempatnya sambil membawa kepala Murasame di tangan kanan sedangkan pedang besar dengan tangan kiri.

Sepetinya Naruto sudah menemukan hal yang menarik untuknya selama melakukan pengembaraan. Yaitu menjadi memburu para _Missing-nin_. Ditambah lagi hal tersebut juga mendatang pundi-pundi untuk keuangannya. Dan kedepannya akan kenal seorang _Hunter-nin_ berdarah dingin dengan nama Uzumaki D. Naruto.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Dikonoha para Rookie 12 (Naruto digantikan Menma dan disini Tim 9 sudah akrab walaupun satu angkatan di atas yang lain minus Neji.) tengah berkumpul di taman. Sepeti biasa Sasuke memasang wajah coolnya sehingga membuat dua _Konuichi_ di dekatnya menatapnya dengan mata love-love. Shikamaru berbaring di bangku taman, Chouji asik mengunyah kripik dan lain-lain.

"_Dobe_! Hari ini kau terlihat murung." Kata Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan Menma. Rookie 12 minus Shikamaru pun memandang ke arah Menma.

"A-ada apa Menma-_kun_?" Tanya gadik berambut Indigo dengan gugup.

"Tidak biasanya kau terklihat murung. Kau seharusnya senang sekarang menjadi seorang _Genin_." Umpat seorang dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Semalam Naruto-_nii_ meninggalkan desa sehingga membuat _Kaa-san_ pingsan sampai sekarang." Jawab Menma lirih. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya langsung bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Menma dengan apa yang selama ini Naruto alami." Umpat Shikamaru dengan malasnya. Membuat semuanya membulatkan matanya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Shikamaru?" Tanya Chouji.

"Kalian belum sadar juga mengenai apa yang Naruto alami selama ini?" Tanya Shikamaru malas. Semuanya menggeleng pelan minus Menma.

"Selama ini Naruto diabaikan oleh aku, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_. Karna tidak mempunyai chakra dan hanya berfokus padaku. Dan mungkin itu alasannya pergi dari desa." Kata Menma membuat semuanya tersentak.

"Bukan hanya keluargamu bahkan seluruh desa pun demikian dan itu sudah berlangsung kurang lebih sepuluh tahun." Tambah Shikamaru. "Se-selama itu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Yaa...Kalian pasti bagaimana sakitnya kan?" Tanya Shikamaru kembali. Semua pun mengangguk pelan minus Neji, Sasuke, Shino dan Menma.

"Itu sebabnya tatapan terlihat sangat kesepian." Umpat Shino datar.

"Itu sudah menjadi takdirnya. Jadi kaiian tidak usah ikut campur." Timpal Neji arogan membuat Menma dan Shikamaru geram. "Diam kau!" Ucap keduanya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Menma-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah kuputuskan untuk membawanya pulang bagaimana pun caranya. Aku tidak ingin melihat _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ terus-terusan menderita." Jawab Menma penuh tekad membara di dalam hatinya.

"Wah semangat mudamu hebat Menma dan untuk merayakannya aku akan berlari mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak 100 kali." Tahu sendirikan siapa orangnya.

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar Sasuke. (Disini Sasuke bukan seorang Avenger dan tujuannya hanya melewati Itachi). Dibalas anggukan oleh Menma.

Pooft!

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di depan Shikamaru. "Shisui-_san_/Shisui-_nii_!" Kata Sasuke Menma dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Sudah kubilang panggil namaku seperti Naru-_chan_ memanggilku." Kata Shisui.

"Yahh..Yahh...kalau Naruto tau kau memanggilnya seperti itu. Kepalamu pasti kembali terpisah." Umpat Shikamaru malas.

"Dia tidak ada di desa lagi jadi aku bebas memanggilnya seperti itu." Balas Shisui Innoncent. "Kita dipanggil Sandaime-_sama_, Ayo!" tambah Shishui.

Setelah keduanya pergi Menma kembali memasang wajah suram. "Hanya mereka _Jiji_ dan Iruka-_sensei _yang peduli pada Naruto." Gumam Menma pelan.

.

.

.

**Hokage Room**

Saat Minato tengah duduk di meja kerja dengan keadaan bisa dibilang buruk. Dan didepannya Hiruzen dengan santainya menghisap pipa tembakau miliknya. Tak lama kemudian Shisui dan Shikamaru tiba.

"Ada apa Sandaime-_sama_?" tanya Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"Karena kita bertiga sudah berada disini. Jadi-"

"Bisa kalian ceritakan semuanya tentang Naruto." Potong Minato.

"Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin kami menceritakan semua tentang dirinya tetapi karena ia sudah tidak berada di desa lagi. Kami akan menceritakannya. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju!" Kata Hiruzen lalu melirik ke Shikamaru dan Shisui.

"Baiklah. Lagipula ia tidak bisa lagi memotong kepalaku lagi...Hahaha!" ucap Shisui. Lalu tertawa garing.

"Ja-Jadi selama ini kalian menyembunyikan hal ini?" Tanya Minato dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya. "Dan apa maksudmu Shisui dengan memotong kepala?" tanya Minato pada Shisui.

"Bagaimana akting kami? Baguskan." Kata Hiruzen WaTaDos. Membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya..." Hiruzen menghela nafas sejenak. "Apa kau ingin beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku mendapati Training Ground di bawah tanah yang porak-porakda?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Minato.

"Sebenarnya yang bertarung itu adalah Aku dan Naruto yang melakukan _Sparring_ sehingga area itu terlihat habis terkena gempa." Bukan Hiruzen yang menjelaskan melainkan Shisui yang menyahut.

"Jangan bercanda! Naruto itu tidak mempunya chakra. Bagaimana mungkin bisa membuat Training Ground tersebut hancur." Umpat Minato tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Shisui.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh dan belum menyadarinya juga setelah apa yang kau lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan Naruto, Minato" Kata Hiruzen.

"Memang Naruto tidak mempunyai chakra tetapi ia memiliki kemampuan _Kenjutsu_ yang sangat hebat dan bukan hanya itu, ia juga mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat menakjubkan hingga membuat Shisui tidak berkutik di depan Naruto dan coba ingat beberapa kawah di Training Ground waktu itu. Kau juga ingat tentang perkataanku mengenai kubah kemarin." Jelas Hiruzen. Minato mengangguk pelan.

"Bukan hanya dua kekuatan tadi, ia juga mempunyai kemampuan yang hanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya saja bisa membuat lubang sebesar di Training Ground yang kau lihat. Bagaimana jika ia menggunakan kedua tangannya. Satu desa mungkin bisa ia hancurkan dengan sekejap." Tambah Hiruzen sedikit melebih-lebihkan kekuatan Naruto bermaksud untuk membuat Minato menyesal telah mengabaikan Naruto.

"It-itu bohong kan?" Tanya Minato sedikit syok.

"Itu benar Yondaime-_sama_. Ia bahkan mendesakku hingga aku menyerah dan itupun ia masih belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya." Kini Giliran Shisui yang ingin membuat Minato menyesal.

"Aku juga pernah melihat Naruto menembakkan cahaya dari kakinya sewaktu menyelamatkan dari bandit." Tambah Shikamaru semakin membuat Minato semakin menyesal.

"Kau tahu Minato, sebagai shinobi mungkin kau sangat hebat. Namun sebagai seorang orang tua kau beserta Kushian bisa dibilang seorang orang tua yang gagal. Karena telah mengabaikan Naruto yang ternyata merupakan sebuah berlian yang sangat sulit didapatkan."

Ceramah Hiruzen akhirnya dimulai agar Minato semakin menyesal telah mengabaikan sebuah berlian seperti Naruto. Minato mulai menundukan kepalanya sembari mengingat dimana Naruto memcoba menarik perhatian mereka.

"Da-dari mana Naruto bisa mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu?" Tanya Minato sambil mengankat kepalanya.

Hiruzen mulai menceritakan kembali bagaiman Naruto mendapatkan kekuatannya. Bahkan ada satu bagian yang membuat Minato sangat syok dimana Naruto sudah mempunyai pengganti dirinya sebagai ayah. Bahkan Hiruzen menceritakan dimana Naruto terus berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Minato dan Kushina namun hal tersebut gagal.

"Jadi Minato? Apa kau dan Kushina pantas disebut sebagai orang tua dari Naruto?" Bagaikan ratusan kunai yang menusuk tubuhnya. Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Hiruzen membuat ekspresi Minato semakin sulit diartikan.

Sedih karena telah menjadi orang tua yang buruk. Menyesal karena telah mengabaikan Naruto yang ternyata mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat. Kecewa karena Naruto sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

"Selama 10 tahun lebih Naruto berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian kalian dan akhinya menyerah pada waktu itu juga ia mengeluarkan seluruh penderitaanya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan." Jelas Hiruzen.

"Dan sekarang kalianlah yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya namun hal itu sudah tidak bisa terjadi karena Naruto sudah meninggalkan desa." Tambah Hiruzen.

"Yondaime-_sama_ apa kau ingat apa yang Naruto lakukan pada kita semalam?" Tanya Shisui. Minato mengangguk pelan. "Hal yang Naruto keluarkan sebenarnya belum cukup kuat tetapi sudah membuat orang sekaliber anda tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bagaiman jika sesuatu itu sudah sempurna." Jelas Shisui.

"Dan kenapa kalian begitu tenang padahal Naruto sudah keluar desa?" Tanya Minato.

"Sebenarnya Naruto sudah merencanakan hal ini dan untuk mendapat ijin _Sparring_ beberapa minggu yang lalu adalah untuk mendapat ijin tersebut. Awalnya kami khawatir tetapi melihat tekad Naruto membuat kami menyetujuinya." Jawan Hiruzen.

"Kalian benar-benar tega menyembunyikan hal ini pada kami." Kata Minato lirih. "Untuk apa juga kami menjelaskannya, anda juga tidak peduli dengan sahabatku." Balas Shikamaru membuat Minato tersentak.

"Itu dulu sekarang beda Bocah!" Umpat Minato.

"Ya..Ya..._Mendokusai_." Gumam Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau kau ingin lebih mengetahui tentang Naruto." Hiruzen mengeluarkan peta lokasi goa Naruto. "Pergilah ke tempat ini." Tambah Hiruzen.

"Arigatou!" Balas Minato.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Minato?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Biar kutebak. Mencoba membawa pulang Naruto dengan cara apapun." Potong Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru benar. Dan aku berencana untuk meminta Jiraiya-_sensei_ berhenti melatih Menma sementara untuk mencari Naruto." Jelas Minato.

.

.

.

**One Weeks Later**

Dalam tempo waktu seminggu, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan tiga _Missing-nin_ membuat namanya mulai dikenal sebagai seorang _Hunter-nin_ walaupun masih berumur 13 tahun. Saat ini Naruto tengah menyantap semangkok ramen di sebuah kedai di desa kecil masih di wilayah negara api.

Kali ia mengenakan sebuah jaket hitam panjang hingga mencapai lututnya (Yang digunakan Law di Green Bit) dan celana standar _Chunin_ hitam lengkap dengan sepatu standar shinobi hitam. Ia memakai tudung jaketnya agar tidak dikenali.

"Kalau tidak salah di desa seberang sedang diadakan festival judi." Tambahnya.

"_Festival Judi. Orang yang dimaksud Jiji pasti ada disana_." Pikir Naruto lalu meletakkan uang untuk lima mangkok ramen di depannya. "_Ossan_, uangnya aku taruh di meja." Kata Naruto.

"Arigatou." Balas sang pemilik kedai.

Naruto mengambil ransel dan tiga _Katana _miliknya dan memasangnya seperti biasa. Ia lalu beranjak keluar kedai dengan sebuah seringai.

.

.

.

**Naruto Cave**

Karena kesibukannya mengurus Ujian _Chunin_ yang akan berlangsung. Minato memutuskan untuk menghentikan kesibukan sejenak dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat latihan Naruto bersama istrinya Kushina.

Sesampainya disana mereka langsung menatap bagian gua yang mirip sebuah kamar dengan tatapan sendu. Hanya beberapa furniture sederhana yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Tempat Naruto sedikit berdebu karena Shisui, Shikamaru dan Hiruzen belum berkunjung ke tempat ini karena kesibukan mereka.

Perhatian keduanya langsung tertuju pada empat bingkai foto di atas meja. Wajah keduanya kembali sendu ketika melihat foto yang merupakan foto keluarga mereka minus Naruto.

"Naru bahkan menyimpan foto ini walaupun ia tidak ada disini." Gumam keduanya lirih.

Mereka beralih ke foto kedua yaitu foto Naruto dan Rayleigh. Naruto terlihat bahagia karena di foto itu terlihat tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari membentuk V begitupula Rayleigh yang juga tersenyum khasnya.

"Jadi ini ayah angkat Naruto!" Gumam Keduanya kembali lirih.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Naru tersenyum sebahagia di foto ini. Setiap kali kita bertemu ia hanya memasang wajah dingin, Minato." Lirih Kushina.

"Aku tahu Kushina, ini semua salahku karena telah mengabaikannya dan ber-"

Graab!

"Kuhohon...Hiiiks...Minato...Hiiss." Kushina langsung memeluk dan menangis di bahu suaminya.

"Kushina!"

"Kau...harus...Hiiiks...janji...membawa...Naru...pulang...Hiiiks...aku ingin...menebus...kesalahanku..Hiiisk." Kata Kushina sambil terisak di bahu Minato

"Yaaa...Aku janji!" Minato mengelus rambut kemerahan istrinya.

"Tapi kumohon agar kau tidak menangis terus Kushi-_chan_." Tambah Minato. Kushina mengangguk pelan kemudian mereka berdua menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

.

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**AN : Setelah keluar dari Konoha, Lompoberang berniat membuatkan Naruto sebuah Tim agar perjalananya kagak sendirian...  
**

**:: LOMPOBERANG OUT ::**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Out.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction  
And Little Croosover With Some Anime (Chara and Power)**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: Uzumaki D. Naruto © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Family - ?**

**Rate : M.**

**Pair : Naruto X ?**

**Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (mungkin), OOC, StrongNaru, Semi-DarkNaru - Alive MinaKushi – Etc.**

**::**

**::**

**..:: CHAPTER 5 : MEET NEW FRIEND AND TSUNADE ::..**

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan santainya di bawah pepohonan. Sambil berjalan Naruto mengingat perkataan Jiji-nya mengenai orang yang dicarinya. Ditambah lagi rasa penasarannya dengan isi gulungan tersebut. awalnya ia ingin membukanya namun gulungan tersebut hanya bisa dibuka bila dialirkan jadinya ia tidak dapat membukanya. Hiruzen mungkin sudah memperkiran hal ini sehingga membuat Naruto menghela nafas ringan.

"_Sebenarnya apa isi pesan di dalam gulungan Jiji itu_?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

**Flashback**

* * *

Beberapa hari sebelum Naruto meninggalkan desa ia sedang beristirat sambil membaca buku mengenai ilmu kedokteran setelah lelah berlatih. Namun acaranya membacanya sedikit terhenti ketiga mendeteksi kedatangan Hiruzen.

"Oh..Jiji." Sapa Naruto

"Seperti biasa kau selalu mendeteksi kedatanganku." Balas Hiruzen lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Naruto yang masih asik dengan acara membaca bukunya.

Naruto menutup buku yang ia pegang dan menoleh ke Hiruzen dana mendapati kekeknya tersebut sedang memegang sebuah gulungan. "Gulungan apa itu Jiji?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini adalah pesan untuk seseorang. Karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu membaca buku mengenai ilmu kedokteran." Jawab Hiruzen. "Apa yang membuatnya menjadi tertarik dengan kedokteran?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Itu karena kemampuan Ope-Ope milikku yang berdasar pada kata Operasi yang merupakan istilah dari ilmu kedokteran. Jadi aku berpikiran untuk mempelajari ilmu kedokteran apabila nantinya seseorang yang penting buatku terluka." Panjang lebar Naruto membuat Hiruzen mengukir senyum kecil.

"Pemikiran yang cerdas Naru-chan." Balas Hiruzen. "Ini gulungan untukmu." Tambahnya sambil menyerahkan gulungan yang dipegang ke Naruto.

"Untukku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Karena kau ingin keluar desa. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan salah satu muridku yang merupakan ahli medis, ia juga keluar desa sepertimu karena kebiasaannya yang buruk. Kau mungkin bisa belajar darinya sedikit." Jawab Hiruzen.

"Jiji juga mempunyai kebiasaan membaca buku laknat itu. Apa itu juga tidak buruk." Balas Naruto ketus membuat Hiruzen terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha...Benar juga...Nah setelah bertemu dengannya serahkan gulungan itu. Nanti dengan senang hati ia akan mengajarimu." Jelas Hiruzen. Naruto pun mennganggguk pelan.

"Oh...aku tahu orang itu, ia Tsunade kan? Yang Jiji sering ceritakan?" Tanya Naruto. Hiruzen mengangguk pelan.

**Flashback Off**

* * *

.

Setelah hampir satu jam berjalan akhirnya Naruto tiba di atas sebuah bukit kecil. Dan didepannya sebuah desa yang dibagian luar berjejer rumah-rumah penduduk bergaya tradisional namun di bagian tengah arstitekturnya terlihat seperti sebuah desa yang moderen dan juga sangat ramai.

"Desa yang menarik." Gumam Naruto. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah desa.

Naruto memasuki kawasan desa yang berjejer rumah-rumah tradiosan. Beberapa warga desa terlihat tengah melakukan akfititas mereka. Beberapa meter kemudian Naruto mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang sedikit mengingatkan masa lalu tentang dirinya.

Di depan Naruto terlihat beberapa warga tengah melempari seorang anak kecil yang kiri-kira seringgi 140 cm dengan rambut biru muda dengan mata biru mengenakan pakaian yang sangat kotor. Namun sang anak terlihat mengacuhkan lemparan para penduduk sambil mengatai dirinya.

Naruto memperkuat _Kenbonshoku_ miliknya karena anak di depannya memiliki chakra dan hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis begitupula dengan chakranya. Namun samar-samar Naruto merasakan anak tersebut memiliki sebuah Kekuatan namun Naruto belum pasti apa Kekuatan tersebut. (AN : Disini _Kenbonshoku_ Naruto bisa merasakan jenis chakra orang)

"Apa yang kau lakuakan disini monster!"

"Pergi sana! Kau hanya menakuti kami!"

"Dasar monster!"

Anak tersebut terus berjalan dan menghiraukan lemparan dan hinaan dari penduduk. Naruto yang melihat hal itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah anak tersebut.

_Tak! Tak!_

Naruto menangkap dua batu berukuran besar yang hampir mengenai dirinya dan anak itu. Sontak para penduduk langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Hey apa yang kau lakuakn?" Tanya satu penduduk ke Naruto.

"Kalian tahu. Aku paling tidak suka orang yang melihat buku dari sampulnya saja!" Jawab Naruto datar+dingin.

Anak kecil langsung menatap ke arah Naruto dan mengukir sebuah senyum di balik wajah stoic-nya. Naruto ikut menoleh ke arahnya dan mengukir senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan ke orang lain kecuali pada empat orang yang kalian sudah mengetahui.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto. Anak tersebut mengangguk pelan dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Hei! Bocah minggir dan biarkan kami mengusir monster itu dari sini!" Kata salah seorang penduduk pada Naruto namun Si blonde menghiraukannya perkataan penduduk tersebut.

"Ayo kita ke tempat lain saja untuk bicara." Tawar Naruto. "Baiklah." Jawab anak tersebut singkat dan datar.

Naruto dan anak tersebut pun beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto menjadi penasaran dengan anak di sampingnya. Apa karena nasibnya yang hampir sama atau mungkin Kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuh anak disampingnya.

.

Naruto dan anak berambut keperakan kini berada di sebuah padang rumput yang lumayan luas di dekat desa. Sang anak duduk sambil memainkan sehelai rumput sedangkan Naruto hanya berbaring sambil menatap langit.

"_Anoo..._Apa kau tidak denganku?" Tanya anak tersebut pelan. Takut Naruto memperlakukan dirinya seperti para penduduk tadi.

"Untuk apa! Kau tidak terlihat berbahaya. Lagipula aku bukan orang menilai buku dari sampulnya saja." Jawab Naruto santai. Lalu mengambil posisi duduk. "Aku Uzumaki D. Naruto." Tambah Naruto sambim mempekenalkan namanya.

"Nama yang aneh! Kuroko Tetsuya." Balas Kuroko sambil mengejek nama Naruto lalu memperkenalkan namanya.

"Hey namamu tidak kalah anehnya." Balas Naruto ketus.

"Kutanya sekali lagi? Apa kau tidak takut denganku." Tanya Kuroko kembali.

"Apa karena kekuatan yang beradadi dalam dirimu. Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kuroko kembali.

"Bisa dibilang aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengetahui kemampuan seseorang." Jawab Naruto. "Tetapi aku cukup sulit mendeteksinya karena chakra dan hawa keberadaanmu yang sangat tipis."

"OHHHHH!" Kuroko hanya membalas dengan mulut berbentuk huruf O.

"Kenapa penduduk desa memanggil monster?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Itu karena sewaktu aku berumur 6 tahun. Aku tinggal dengan nenekku karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua sejak lahir. Dan waktu itu aku dan nenekku sedang mencari kayu bakar di hutan dan tiba-tiba saja beberapa penduduk menuduh nenekku mengambil kayu milik mereka dan langsung menyerang nenekku dengan tongkat dan cangkul..." Kuroko menjeda sedikit ceritannya sambil menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu.

"...Melihat nenekku dipukuli penduduk. Kekuatan di dalam tubuhku langsung keluar dengan tidak terkendali dan langsung menyerang penduduk tersebut sehingga beberapa dari mereka pun tewas. Sementara yang selamat langsung berlari dengan wajah ketakutan." Panjang lebar Kuroko.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Setelah itu aku menghampiri nenekku yang sudah terbaring di tanah. Namun penduduk yang selamat tadi kembali dengan segerombolan penduduk sehingga nenekku menyuruhku untuk lari karena ia tahu penduduk pasti akan memukuliku karena telah menewaskan teman mereka."

"Awalnya aku menolak tetapi nenekku bersikeras dan akhirnya aku pun berlari menjauh. Tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan desa ini karena aku tidak punya tempat tinggal selain rumah nenekku yang berada di dalam hutan." Pancaran wajah Kuroko semakin sendu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu para penduduk menemukan tempat tinggalku dan membakar habis rumah kecil tersebut sehingga membuatku harus masuk ke desa untuk mencari makan namun mereka malah..."

"Sudah tak usah dilanjutkan lagi." Potong Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Kuroko. "Bisa perlihatkan kekuatanmu itu?" Tawar Naruto.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan lalu membuka telapak tangannya. Sebuah benda hitam keunguan kecil langsung muncul dan berubah menjadi persegi lalu bundar. "Hanya itu yang bisa kukeluarkan. Aku belum bisa mengendalikannya jika dalam skala besar." Kata Kuroko setelah benda hitam tersebut menghilang.

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil pose berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dalam pengembaraanku?" Tawar Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa! Lagipula aku takut kekuatan tadi malah melukaimu hingga membuat-"

"Tidak apa. Malahan aku mau membantumu mengendalikannya dan kau bisa menamainya dengan **Meiton****(Dark Release : Kegelapan).**" Potong Naruto.

"Benarkah. Memangnya apa alasanmu ingin mengajakku?" Tanya Kuroku.

"Itu karena masa lalu hampir mirip dengan yang kualami dan kau tak usah memintaku untuk menceritakannya." Jawab Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan ikut bersamamu Naruto-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum. "Dan apa tujuan kita dalam pengembaraan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Simpel! Mencari kebahagian kita dan juga menghapus kebencian di dunia ini karena hal itu yang membuat kita menderita di masa lalu." Jawab Naruto dingin di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sedikit membingunkan!" Umpat Kuroko dengan wajah Stoic-nya membuat Naruto terjungka ke belakang.

"Disamping tujuan itu, kita juga memburu para _Missing-nin_ sehingga kita dapat mendapat uang untuk biaya hidup kita." Tambah Naruto setelah berdiri karena terjungka ke belakang.

Naruto melepas jaket miliknya lalu diberikan ke Kuroko. "Pakai ini agar orang-orang tidak mengenalimu. Karena kita akan masuk ke desa untuk mencari seseorang." Kata Naruto. Takut Kuroko kembali mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari penduduk desa tersebut. Dalam hatinya ia senang akhirnya memiliki seseorang yang akan menemaninya apalagi orang tersebut memiliki masa lalu yang hampir seperti dirinya.

Kuroku mengambil jaket hitam milik Naruto lalu memakainya. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan memakai kembali sabuk dan ransel miliknya. Setelah selesai memakai jaket Kuroko ikut berdiri.

"Ayo!" Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kuroko kini berada di dalam sebuah kedai. Karena Kuroku memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis Naruto lupa bahwa ada Kuroku di sampingnya sedang duduk dengan tudung jaket yang dinaikkan agar penduduk tidak mengelinanya.

"Dimana kau Kuroko." Kata Naruto.

"Disini!" Balas Kuroko sambil mengankat tangannya ditambah wajah stoic miliknya.

"UUUAAA!" Naruto sedikit terkejut sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku harus terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis. Walaupun aku memiliki kemamampuan mendeteksi (_Kenbonshoku)_. Aku tetap susah mendeteksimu. " Umpat Naruto. Namun Kuroko tidak mendengar umpatan Naruto karena sibuk melihat menu yang terpajang di dinding kedai.

_Twitch!_

Sebuah persimpangan muncul di kening Naruto yang melihat Kuroko yang hanya fokus melihat menu. "Hey kalau aku ngomong didengerin dong!" Kata Naruto.

"Memangya dari tadi Naruto-kun ngomong apa?" Tanya Kuroko ditambah wajah stoicnya.

_Twitch! Twitch! Twitch!_

Persimpangan di kening Naruto semakin bertambah dan hilanglah sudah sikap dinginnya pada orang lain. Namun mengingat Kuroko mulai sekarang harus ikut dengannnya. Dengan berat Naruto pun membuang nafasnya.

"Dasar muka tembok!" Umpat Naruto.

"Dari tadi kau juga memasang wajah tembok!" balas Kuroko.

"Mahluk abstral!"

"Durian montok!"

"Uban!"

"Rambut Tai!"

"Ahhh...sudahlah mau pesan apa? Kita harus segera mencari orang itu." Kata Naruto pasrah karena tidak ingin melanjutkan acara melempar ejekan tersebut. "Onigiri!" jawab Kuroko singkat.

Mereka berdua pun menyantap pesanan mereka. Kuroko yang memesan Onigiri sedangkan Naruto hanya memesan Ramen porsi kecil mengingat ia sudah makan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sambil menyantap makanan di depannya Naruto mendengar beberapa pelanggan yang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hey kudengar di pusat desa. Si penjudi yang selalu kalah itu sedang bermain."

"Kali ini ia pasti kalah lagi."

"_Orang yang dibicakan pasti Tsunade karena Jiji bilang Tsunade adalah penjudi ulung yang tidak pernah menang_." Batin Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto dan Kuroko meninggalkan kedai tersebut menuju ke pusat desa untuk menemui Tsunade.

.

.

Seorang wanita yang terlihat muda namun umurnya sudah mencapai lima puluhan dengan rambut pirang pucat dan memiliki dua aset yang lumayan err...besar mengenakan baju hijau dengan kanji bertuliskan 'judi' pada punggungnya sedang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia adalah Tsunade salah satu dari ketiga legenda Sannin dari Konoha. Jika dilihat dari kelakuannya pasti ia kalah dalam berjudi lagi. Dibelakangnya seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu mengenakan Kimono yang tengah sweatdrop sambil menggendong seekor babi melihat tingkag Tsunade, Ia adalah Shizune asisten sekaligus murid dari Tsunade .

"Kalah lagi!" Kata Naruto yang tengah duduk di bangku dan disamping Kuroko dengan wajah stoic-nya.

Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke Naruto. "Siapa kau bocah?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada kesal karena tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil melempar ejekan pedas.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto dan disamping si mahluk abstral Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab Naruto lalu menunjuk Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya. Tsunade dan Shizune sedikit tersentak mendengar nama Naruto.

"_Uzumaki!...Naruto!_" Batin keduanya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya Tsunade-sama." Bisik Shizune. Tsunade mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau tidak salah kau anak Minato dan Kushina serta Kakak kembar dari Menma. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar desa?" Tanya Tsunade penuh selidik Sedangkan Shizune menatap Intesn si Blonde

"Tidak lagi!" Umpat Naruto dingin. "Tidak lagi?" Tanya Tsunade dan Shizune bersamaan sedangkan Kuroko masih memasang wajah stoic-nya.

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya dan alasanku keluar desa karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu Tsunade-baachan." Jawab Naruto.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan nenek. Dan sebaiknya kita bicara saja di apartemenku." Balas Tsunade.

.

.

Mereka berempat lalu menuju ke apartemen sementara milik Tsunade dan sesampainya disana Naruto langsung memberitahukan niatnya untuk belajar mengenai medis. Tsunade sempat menolaknya karena menurutnya hal tersebut menyusahkan, namun setelah Naruto memberikan gulungan dari Hiruzen ke Tsunade lalu membacanya. Setelah membacanya Tsunade langsung menatap iba ke Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka Minato dan Kushina bisa berbuat seperti ini padamu Naru-chan." Kata Tsunade.

"Memannya ada apa Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Shizune. Tsunade tidak menjawabnya melainkan memberikan gulungan tersebut ke Shizune lalu membacanya.

"Benar-benar..." Shizune tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat Naruto yang di depannya terlihat sangat berbeda dengan di tuliskan Hiruzen.

Naruto di depan mereka terlihat seperti anak yang normal berbeda dengan yang dituliskan dimana Naruto sangat menderita karena tidak mendapat kasih sayang orang tua ataupun sedikit perhatian. Hanya lima (Sekarang empat) orang yang tertulis di dalam gulungan tersebut yang perhatian pada Naruto.

"_Huuufftt...pasti yang tertulis itu aku...dasar Ero-jiji_." Umpat Naruto dalam hati. Namun Naruto langsung tersentak ketika Tsunade langsung memeluknya.

Greb!

Tsunade langsung memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya sehingga aset milikknya yang Over Size membuat Naruto sesak nafas. "A-aku akan menyajarimu apa yang kutahu Naru-chan dan kau boleh menganggapku sebagai pengganti mereka berdua." Kata Tsunade lirih.

Hangat... Inilah yang dirasakan Naruto. Bukan dari aset milik Tsunade melainkan pelukan dari Tsunade yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan. Pelukan dari sosok Kaa-san yang belum pernah ia dapatkan selama hampir sepuluh tahun. "Ha'i Baa-chan!" Balas Naruto. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan nenek.

Sedangkan Kuroko yang tudung jaketnya masih menutupi kepalanya hanya memasang wajah bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya. Tsunade mengalihkan pandangan ke Kuroko.

"Siapa dia Naru-chan?" Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto yang masih di pelukannya.

"Haaa...bukannya tadi sudah kekenalkan...baiklah namanya Kuroko Tetsuya dan mulai sekarang ia adalah sahabatku." Jawab Naruto. Kuroko lalu membuka tudung jaket miliknya. "Salam kenal!" Kata Kuroko.

"K-kau...anak yang dikatakan monster adalah penduduk desa ini." Kata Shizune.

Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan mengukit senyum tipis. "Jadi kau menjadikan dia sahabatmu karena masa lalunya yang hampir sepertimu, Naru-chan?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu." Kata Naruto datar. "Kata Hiruzen-sensei. Kau sangat tertutup dengan orang lain mengapa kau-"

"Jangan dilanjutkan. Itu karena aku hanya ingin bersama Kuroko saja tidak lebih." Potong Naruto.

"Sebelum aku mengajarimu, aku ingin tahu kemampuanmu Naru-chan, Hiruzen-sensei bilang kau tidak mempunyai chakra tetapi memiliki kemampuan lain yang menarik." Kata Tsunade.

"Bagaimana kalau aku melihat kemampuanmu itu dengan cara _Sparring_." Tawar Tsunade sambil menyeringai bagaikan Shinigami membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. "_Shit! Baa-chan seperti dewa kematian saja_!" Batin Naruto.

"Setuju!" Jawab Naruto juga mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

"_Anoo_...Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Kau juga boleh memanggilku seperti yang Naru-chan memanggilku dan jika ingin berlatih bersama Shizune. Tapi apa kau juga tidak memiliki chakra?" Kata Tsunade lalu melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Ia punya chakra dan _Kekkai Genkai _yang kunamakan _Meiton_ tetapi ia belum menguasainya. Kenapa sangat sulit mendeteksinya itu karena ia memiliki hawa keberadaan dan chakra (Tidak sedikit tetapi sulit dideteksi)." Jawab Naruto.

"_Kekkai Genkai Meiton_. Kalian berdua memiliki kemampuan yang menarik walaupun aku belum tahu apa yang Naru-chan bisa lakukan." Kata Tsunade.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke hutan untuk berlatih dan _Sparring_." Kata Tsunade. Ketiganya mengangguk paham.

Sebelum pergi Naruto menaruh ransel miliknya tetapi ketika _Katana_-nya tetap ia bawa karena ingin melakukan _Sparring_ membuat Tsunade dan Shizune menatap heran karena Naruto membawa tiga _Katana_.

.

.

.

**Forest**

Di area hutan yang lumayan luas, Naruto dan Tsunade sedang berdiri sambil berhadapan sedangkan Shizune sedang melatih Kuroko kontrol chakra agar dapat menggunakan _Meiton_ miliknya dengan baik.

"Baiklah Naru-chan, aku tidak akan segan-segan karena aku ingin kau mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan milikmu." Kata Tsunade.

"Begitu pun aku Baa-chan." Balas Naruto sambil mengambil _Shuushui _dari pungungnya

Tanpa aba-aba Tsunade langsung melompat tinggi dengan kaki kanan diangkat dan langsung menghantam Naruto dengan kerasnya.

_Traank! Braak!_

Namun Naruto berhasil menahan tendangan Tsunade dengan _Shuushui_ tetapi kuatnya tendangan Tsunade membuat Naruto meringis serta tanah tempatnya berdiri sedikit retak.

"_Kuat sekali! Kalau Shuushui tidak dialiri Busoshoku pasti sudah hancur_!" Pikir Naruto.

"Katana milikmu kuat juga Naru-chan." Gumam Tsunade.

Tsunade menarik kaki kananya dan bersiap melayangkan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan namun Naruto menyadari hal tersebut dan langsung melompat kebelakang.

_Duaar!_

Tanah yang tadinya retak kini berubah menjadi kawah sedalam setengah meter dengan diameter 3 m. Setelah mendarat Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Tsunade sambil bersiap menghunuskan _Shuushui_ dengan tangan kanannya.

_Zwuush!_

Dengan cepat Tsunade membungkuk menghindari tebasan Naruto dan bersiap memukul perut Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

_Duagh!_

Pukulan Tsunade mengenai telak perut Naruto namun Tsunade sedikit terkejut karena tubuh perut Naruto yang terkena pukulannya berubah menjadi cahaya.

"Kekuatan yang menarik Naru-chan." Kata Tsunade sambil menarik tangan kirinya sehingga membuat perut Naruto berlubang nama perlehan kembali menutup hingga tidak berbekas lagi.

_Jleeb!_

Setelah Tsunade menarik tangannya Naruto menancapkan _Shuushui_ lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang dengan kaki kanan. Dengan cepat Tsunade langsung melompat mundur namun hal ini yang menjadi rencana Naruto, kaki kanan Naruto mulai mengeluarkan cahaya dan langsung ditembakkan ke Tsunade.

_Duaar! Braak!_

Tsunade melompat ke samping menghindari tembakan cahaya Naruto sehingga tembakan tersebut hanya mengenai pohon tidak jauh di belakang Tsunade hingga hancur kecuali bagian atasnya.

"Kalau sampai terkena tembakan itu tubuhku bisa hancur!" Gumam Tsunade menatap horor hasil karya Naruto.

Shizune dan Kuroko yang tengah berlatih kontrol chakra menghentikan kegiatan mereka ketika mendengar ledakan dari tempat _Sparring_ Naruto dan Tsunade.

"Kuroko-kun ayo kita ke sana. Sepertinya _Sparring_ mereka seru." Tawar Shizuna.

"Hmmmnn..Terserah!" Balas Kuroko dengan eksresi kosong membuat Shizune sweatdrop.

"_Dasar zombie_!" Umapt Shizune dalam hati melihat sifat Kuroko.

.

.

**Back To Naruto**

Melihat Tsunade yang masih menatap bekas ledakannya. Naruto langsung berlari sambil mencabut _Sandai Kitetsu _di punggung. Namun diluar perkiraan Naruto, Tsunade ternyata menyadari kedatangan Naruto dan langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan di permukaan di depannya.

_Duar! Braak! Braak!_

Permukaan tanah di depan Tsunade mulai retak dan perlahan merambah ke arah Naruto yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Hingga akhirnya retakan tersebut mencuat ke atas sehingga mau tak mau Naruto harus melompat mundur.

"Baa-chan mempunyai kekuatan monster." Gumam Naruto pelan yang berada di atas udara.

"Bagaimana Naru-chan?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Lumayan tapi aku akan mulai serius." Jawab Naruto lalu mencabut _Wado Ichimonji_ di punggungnya.

Dengan dua _Katana_ ditangannya Naruto langsung melompat ke udara sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya sehingga posisi kedua _Katana_ miliknya berada di samping tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengayunkan kedua _Katana _miliknya sambil berkatya "**Nitouryuu : Taka Nami!**"

Dua buah serangan tipis tercipta dari ayunan kedua _Katana_ Naruto dan langsung mengarah ke Tsunade yang masih dalam posisi memukul tanah. Dengan cepat Tsunade langsung menghilang menggunakan_ Shunshin_ dan muncul di belakang Naruto.

"Kau kalah Naru-chan." Gumam Tsunade bersiap melayangkan sebuah pukulan di punggung Naruto.

"Belum tentu!" Balas Naruto lalu melempar _Wado Ichimonji_ ke bawah hingga menancap di tanah lalu membuka telapak tangan kirinya.

"**Room**!" Gumam Naruto.

Area tempat keduanya langsung tercipta sebuah kubah berwarna biru. Membuat Tsunade menyipitkan mata. Tidak ingin Naruto melakukan sesuatu Tsunade langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya dengan kuat ke punggung Naruto. Namun Naruto lebih dulu mengankat jari telunjuknya.

"**Shambles!**"

_Braak!_

Naruto langsung berganti menjadi sebuah bongkahan batu sehingga pukulan Tsunade menghancur batu tersebut sedangkan Naruto sudah berada di atas retakan tanah milik Tsunade sambil memegang _Sandai Kitetsu_ di tangan kanan.

"Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Tsunade masih dalam keadaan melayang.

"Welcome to my Operation Room!" Gumam Naruto dingin sambil menyeringai.

"_Jadi ini yang di maksud Kekkai yang dimaksud Hiruzen-sensei, aku harus behati-hati. Jika di dalam Kekkai ini Naru-chan bisa melakukan apa pun_." Pikir Tsunade.

_Tap!_

Tsunade mendarat di dengan sempurna tidak jauh dari Naruto. Setelah mendarat Tsunade mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto yang ternyata sudah memegang dua _Katana_ dan satu _Katana_ lagi terlihat di pegang (gigit) gagangnya oleh Naruto.

"Tiga? Jangan bercanda! Hiruzen-sensei tidak mengatakan kau bisa menggunakan tiga _Katana_?" Tanya Tsunade sedikit terkejut melihat seorang anak berumur 13 tahun menggunakan tiga _Katana_.

"Itu benar dan ini pertama kalinya bagitu menggunakan ketiganya." Jawab Naruto.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Tsunade, Shizune dan Kuroko yang baru tiba di sana pun terkejut melihat Naruto menggunakan tiga _Katana_ ditambah lagi arena pertarungan yang tampak hancur. Namun Shizune merasa heran dengan kubah kebiruan yang menyelimuti tempat keduanya.

"Pertarungan apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Shizune.

.

Kembali ke Naruto, tidak ingin menjadi korban ketiga _Katana _milik Naruto, Tsunade menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah _Sparring_-nya sampai disini saja." Kata Tsunade.

"Haaah...padahal aku mau mengerjai Baa-chan." Balas Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya lalu menghilang Room miliknya dan mengembalikan ketiga _Katana _miliknya.

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali ke apartemen." Kata Tsunade. Dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Shizune dan Kuroko ikut menghampiri Naruto yang ternyata sedikit kelelahan dengan pertarungan barusan. "Bagaimana denganmu Kuroko?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ia sudah bisa memanjat pohon, aku tak menyangka ia bisa mengontrol chakra miliknya hanya dalam waktu setengah jam." Jawab Shizune

"Untuk _Meiton _miliknya baru bisa menciptakan sesuatu sebesar batu itu." Tambah Shizune sambil menunjuk bongkaha batu sebesar bola basket.

"Baguslah." Balas Naruto singkat. "Ayo kita kembali." Tambah Naruto.

Keempatnya pun kembali ke apartemen Tsunade untuk beristirahat. Sesampainya di apartemen Naruto memilih tiduran di atas atap sementara Kuroko menyanakan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya alami Naruto selama ini. Tsunade lalu menyuruh Shizune untuk menceritakannya. Setelah selesai Kuroko langsung memasang wajah sedih.

"Penderitaan Naruto-kun lebih berat daripada aku." Gumamnya lirih dan dapat didengarkan oleh Shizune.

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku salut pada Naruto yang bisa bertahan selama itu." Balas Shizune sambil tersenyum pahit. "Jadi karena kalian sudah saling mengerti, kuharap kalian berdua bisa melupakan masa lalu kalian." Tambah Shizune dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi bayangan dari Naruto-kun dan ia adalah cahayaku (Ya memang cahaya Kuroko). Dan berusaha untuk membantunya sebisaku." Kata Kuroko. Dibalas anggukan oleh Shizune.

"_Anoo..._Shizune-neesan bisa kita lanjutkan latihannya?" Tanya Kuroko sedikit ragu mengingat ia dan Naruto baru sehari bersama keduanya. Namun di luar dugaanya ternyata Shizune malah tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut.

"Tentu!" Balas Shizune singkat.

Dan mulai hari itu Naruto mulai mempelajari hal-hal mengenai medis dibatu oleh Tsunade. Sementara Kuroku berlatih hampir setiap jam bersama Shizune. Dan tidak jarang keempatnya pergi ke Desa untuk berjalan-jalan ataupun ikut bersama Tsunade untuk melihatnya berjudi. Dan seperti biasa Kuroko mengenakan jaket milik Naruto dan menaikkan tudungnya agar tidak dilihat oleh penduduk desa.

.

.

.

**One Week Later**

Selama seminggu Tsunade dibuat kagum oleh kepintaran Naruto yang dengan mudahnya menerima ajaran mengenai anatomi tubuh manusia dan beberapa hal-hal menyangkut medis. Sedangkan Kuroko sudah menciptakan beberapa _Ninjutsu _dari _Meiton_ miliknya.

Dan dalam waktu seminggu keuangan milik Naruto mulai menipis karena setiap kali ia memakan ramen selalu di atas batas normal hingga membuat Kuroko sweatdrop. Bukan hanya itu Tsunade beberapa kali meminjam uang sehingga membuat Naruto menggurutu tidak jelas karena uang miliknya hanya dipakai judi dan membeli sake oleh orang yang sudah diaggapnya sebagai ibu angkat.

Keempatnya kini tengah duduk bersantai di ruanga tengah aparetemen Tsunade. Kuroko tengah memainkan _Meiton_ berbentuk persegi miliknya, Shizenu yang berkoar-koar karena menghitung utang mereka, sedangak Tsunade hanya berbaring dengan malasnya.

"Kuroko bersiaplah-siaplah kita akan berangkat siang ini." Kata Naruto yang membuat Tsunade tersentak. "Mau kemana Naru-chan?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Aku dan Kuroko ingin berburu _Missing-nin_ karena keuangan milikku sudah menipis." Jawab Naruto sambil memperlihat dompet miliknya.

"Bukannya Naruto-kun sendiri yang menghabiskan uangmu, dengan makan ramen sebanyak lima mangkok setiap hari." Umpat Kuroko WaTaDos membuat beberapa perempatan muncul di kening Naruto.

"Bukan hanya aku, Baa-chan juga menggunakan dasar mahluk abstral." Balas Naruto sedikit kesal lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Tsunade.

"Jadi dimana kalian akan pergi?" Tanya Tsunade. keduanya sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah mengalahkan beberapa _Missing-nin _sehingga mereka tidak terlalu khawatir jika Naruto akan.

"Kudengar ada _Missing-nin_ yang kepalanya lumayan mahal di..."

.

.

.

**Meanwhile In Konoha **

Di ruangan Hokage lima yaitu Tim 7, Hiruzen dan Minato tengah membicarakan mengenai misi yang akan dilaksanakan Menma dan Timnya. Minato dan keluarganya perlahan bangkit dari kesedihan karena Hiruzen mengetakan bahwa Naruto masih menyanyangi mereka walaupun sudah diabaikan selama 10 tahun. Walaupun hal itu masih diragukan oleh Hiruzen karena ia tidak ingin Minato terus bersedih sehingga membua Konoha menjadi tidak terurus.

"Jadi Tou-san hari ini kita akan menjalan misi apa? Kuharap bukan misi rank-D lagi." Kata Menma sambil membuang muka.

"Aku setuju/Hn." Tambah Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"_Yare...Yare...ampun deh_!" Batin Kakashi melihat tingkah tim bimbingannya.

"Kali ini aku memberikan kalian misi mengantar klien ke..."

.

.

.

"...Nami No Kuni." Di saat yang bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda Naruto dan Minato mengucapkan nama desa yang sama.

"Dan aku berharap aku bertemu dengan Naruto-nii dan membawanya pulang." Tambah Menma.

.

.

.

**::~~~ TBC ~~~::**

* * *

**AN : **Yooo satu anggota dari Tim Naruto akhirnya muncul juga yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau kalian tidak tahu Kuroko bisa nonton anime Kuroko no Basuke. Dan kenapa memilih Kuroko karena menurut Author sifat Kuroko yang sederhana dan sedikit kocak akan membuat perjalanan Naruto menjadi berbeda.

**Profil Kuroko**

Nama Lengkap : Kuroko Tetsuya

Umur : 12-13 tahun

Tinggi : 140 cm

Penampilan : Berambut biru muda. Mata biru. Mempunyai tatapan kosong. Kulit pucat

Sifat : Tanpa emosi. Sederhana dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat Naruto kerepotan (dalam pertarungan). Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya Fict

Senjata : Tidak ada (saat ini dan beberapa chapter kedepan)

Kekuatan : Kekkai Genkai Meito (Dark Release : Kegelapan)

* * *

\- Untuk Pair, untuk Fict yang satu ini, Lompoberang akui cukup sulit. Tapi tetap akan ada Pairnya kok buat pemanis.

\- Untuk DF ketiga Lompoberang putuskan untuk tidak mengambil tipe Logia. Alasannya Tubuh Naruto tidak mungkin berubah menjadu dua unsur elemen ketika terkena serangan. Berarti yang tersisah hanya :  
**Ito-Ito** (Minggo)  
**Gura-Gura** (Shirohige),  
**Bari-Bari** (Barto),  
**Tori-Tori** (Marco)  
**Ryu-Ryu** (Karangan)

\- Untuk Tim sudah terungkap untuk orang pertama yang bergabung. Dan yang lain akan menyusul.

**Mungkin itu saja yang perlu dibahas mengenai Review Minna-san...Domo Arigatou**

* * *

**:::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**See You at Next Chapter and Another Fict Lompoberang**

**:::LOMPOBERANG :::**

**:::LOG OUT :::**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lompoberang minta maaf mengenai penampilan Kuroko di chapter sebelumnya. Itu murni kesalahan Lompoberang dan sudah diperbaiki. Warna rambutnya adalah biru muda.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Out. **

**A Naruto Fanfiction  
Slight Croosover With Some Anime (Chara and Power)**

**..:: Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ::..**

**..:: Uzumaki D. Naruto © Lompoberang ::...**

**Rate : M.**

**Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan dan maksa, Ide Pasaran (mungkin),  
OOC, OC, StrongNaru, Semi-DarkNaru - Alive MinaKushi – Etc.**.

* * *

**Pair : Naruto X ? **

**Genre : Adventure – Frienship – Family**

**A/N :** Cerita ini murni Fiction hasil dari otak yang rada-rada Erro milik Lompoberang. Apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi dan ada kesamaan dalam hal ide dan alur dari Fict lain, mungkin hanya kebetulan atau memang Lompoberang menjadikan Fict tersebut sebagai inspirasi.

* * *

**Notification****:**

"Naruto." = Human Talking

"_Naruto_." = Human Thinking/Telepati

"**Kurama**." = Bijuu, Summoning and Othed Talking

"_**Kurama**_**.**" = Bijuu, Summoning Thinking/Telepati

"**Rasengan!**" = Jutsu/Tehnique

**::**

**::**

**..:: CHAPTER 7 : NAMI NO KUNI ::..**

* * *

Naruto dan Kuroko tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke Nami no Kuni untuk berburu _Missing-nin_. Mengapa Naruto memilih Nami no Kuni. Karena lokasinya sekarang sudah dekat dengan Nami no Kuni. Apalagi di sana ada _Missing-nin_ dengan harga kepala yang lumayan.

Naruto kali ini mengenakan baju berlengan pendek merah dengan strip putih di bagian lengan. Celana standar _Chunin_ hitam begitupula dengan sepatunya. Rompi hitam yang hanya menutupi dadanya untuk tempat ketiga _Katana _miliknya yang terpasang bersusun secara vertikal di punggung.

Sementara Kuroko hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek putih dan celana hitam pendek. Sepatu standar shinobi. Sebuah gulungan penyimpanan kecil untuk menyimpan barang bawaan mereka terikat di pinggang kirinya. Tipikal orang sederhana menurut Naruto dan Shizune.

"Kalian berdua berhati-hatilah!" Kata Shizune yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Hmmnn!" Keduanya mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Naruto dengan wajah datarnya dan Kuroko dengan tatapan kosongnya membuat Shizune _sweatdrop_. Walaupun ia sudah mengetahui sifat keduanya tetap saja ia selalu seperti itu jika melihat keduanya.

"_Yang satunya Zombie, yang satunya lagi durian berwajah datar_." Batin Shizune yang masih _sweatdrop_.

"Kami berangkat dulu!" Kata keduanya dan beranjak dari depan pintu.

Naruto memilih jalan hutan agar penduduk tidak memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan biasanya. Sepanjang perjalan kedunya hanya diam sambil memperhatikan area sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di gerbang Konoha terlihat Tim 7 dan juga kliennya Tazune juga tengah bersiap untuk berangkat seperti biasa Sasuke tetap memasang wajah cool-nya sehingga membuat mata Sakura berbentuk love-love sedangkan Kakashi tampak sibuk dengan buku kramat miliknya. Berbeda dengan yang lain Menma tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Kuharapa aku bisa bertemu Nii-san dan menjelaskan semuanya_." Batin Menma

"Menma-kun ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang melihat salah satu idolanya tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Pasti memikirkan Naruto lagi?" tanya Kakashi. Menma mengangguk pelan. "Kuharap aku bisa bertemu Nii-sandan menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Menma sembari mengingat memori dimana ia berlatih bersama kedua orang tuanganya, menghiraukan Naruto yang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Kakashi.

"Hn/Mengerti/Okay!" Balas Menma, Sasuke, Sakura dan Tazuna bersamaan.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya mereka tiba di dekat sebuah danau. Walaupun sempat dihadang dua _Missing-nin_ tetapi Tim 7 berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Menunduk!" Perintah Kakashi ketika melihat sebuah pedang besar mengarah ke mereka.

_Jleeb!_

Pedang besar tersebut menancap di batang pohon di belakang mereka lalu seorang yang mengenakan masker dengan rambut hitam spike melompat dan mendarat di atas pedang tersebut.

"Pantas saja kedua Missing-ninitu kalah ternyata lawannya adalah kau Sharingan no Kakashi." Gumam Pria di atas pedang.

"Missing-nin dari Kirigakure, Silent Killer Momochi Zabuza." Balas Kakashi menatap tajam ke arah Zabuza.

"Lindung Tazuna-san!" Perintah Kakashi. Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk dan langsung memasang formasi mengelilingi Tazuna.

.

Pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza Author skip sampai Kakashi terjebak penjara air milik Zabuza.

.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Kuroko yang sudah dekat dengan arena pertarungan Tim 7 melawan Zabuza, masih berjalan dengan santainya. Namun Ekspresi wajah Naruto langsung berubah ketika ia mendeteksi sesuatu menggunakan _Kenbonshoku _miliknya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Buruan kita ada didepan." Jawab Naruto. "_Dan juga Menma dan Timnya_." Sambung Naruto dalam hati. "Ayo!" Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh si biru.

.

Back To Tim 7.

"Teme! Ayo kita bantu Kakashi-sensei." Kata Menma.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat dengan kosataka andalannya.

"Menma-kun, Sasuke-kun. Hati-hati!" kata Sakura menatap khawatir pada kedua rekan setimnya.

Menma dan Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Zabuza yang masih memegang _Kubikiribocho_**. **Sambil berlari Menma mengeluarkan tiga kunai lalu melemparnya ke Zabuza.

_Traank!_

Dengan satu kali ayunan _Kubikiribocho_, Zabuza menghempaskan ketiga kunia tersebut. Namun Sasuke ternyata sudah berada di depannya dengan posisi berjongkok dan bersiap menendang dagu Zabuza.

_Zwuush!_

Zabuza memundurkan kepalanya sehingga tendangan Sasuke lewat di depan wajahnya. Zabuza lalu mengayunkan _Kubirikiribocho_ secara vertikal ke Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok dengan kaki kanan berada di depan wajahnya.

_Traank! Jleeb!_

Diluar dugaan Zabuza, Menma tiba-tiba datang dari arah samping kanannya sambil menendang _Kubikiribocho_, sehingga pedang besar tersebut terlepas dari Zabuza dan menancap di tanah dekat mereka. Zabuza lalu melompat kebelakang sambil melakukan serentetang _Handseal_.

_Tap! Tap!_

Secara bersamaan Menma dan Zabuza mendarat. Menma mendarat di samping Sasuke sedangkan Zabuza mendarat di dekat danau. _Handseal_ milik Zabuza juga telah selesai. "**Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**" Gumam Zabuza.

Seekor naga air langsung keluar dari danau yang berada di belakang Zabuza dan langsung mengarah ke Menma dan Sasuke.

"Teme_,_ keluarkan _Katon _milikmu!" Perintah Menma sambil merapalkan _Handseal_. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan ikut merapalkan _Handseal_.

"**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"

"**Fuūton : Daitoppa!**"

Sasuke menyemburkan sebuah bola api berurukan sedang sementara Menma menghembuskan hembusan angin ke arah bola api tersebut sehingga bola api Sasuke membesar 2 kali lipat dan langsung berbenturan dengan naga air milik Zabuza

_Blaaar!_

Kedua jutsu tersebut saling bertabrakan hingga menyebabkan ledakan kecil dan kepulan asap di tempat kedua jutsu tersebut bertabrakan. Tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan tersebut, di atas sebuah dahan pohon Naruto dan Kuroko tengah memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan.

"Kita tunggu sampai si pengguna _Suiton_ itu lelah lalu serang dia." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil _Shuushui _dan _Sandai Kitetesu_ dari punggungnya.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Menma dan Sasuke. "_Wajah Naruto-kun sangat mirip dengan berambut merah itu. Apa dia adik kembar Naruto-kun_." Pikir Kuroko.

"_Anoo_...Naruto-kun siapa dia? Dia mirip denganmu kecuali warna rambut?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk Menma. "Menma." Jawab Naruto singkat dan datar.

"Pantas saja wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto-kun, ternyata adik kembarmu." Kata Kuroko.

"Nanti kau gunakan hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis untuk menyelinap sementar aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mengerti!" Jelas Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko yang mengerti kenapa Naruto mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

.

.

Back To Fight

_Zwuush!_

Kepulan asap belum menghilang tetapi Zabuza langsung muncul dari dalam asap dan langsung mengarah ke Menma dan Sasuke. Kedunya langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertahan dengan kunai di masing-masing tangan kanan mereka.

Adu _Taijutsu_ antara ketiganya pun terjadi selama beberapa menit hingga Zabuza melompat ke arah _Kubiikiribocho_ dan mencabutnya dari tanah.

"Kuakui kalian cukup hebat bocah." Kata Zabuza sambil mengarahkan _Kubikiribocho_ ke arah Menma dan Sasuke.

"Cih!" Menma dan Sasuke mendecih tidak suka dan langsung berlari ke arah Zabuza. "Bodoh!" Umpat Zabuza lalu melompat ke udara sambil mengayunkan _Kubikiribocho_.

_Braak!_

Zabuza langsung mengarahkan ujung _Kubikiribocho _ke keduanya namun berhasil menghindar sehingga ujung _Kubikiribocho_ hanya mengenai tanah. Zabuza lalu mengejar Menma yang tidak jauh darinya.

_Traank! Zwuush! Traank! Zwuush!_

Zabuza langsung mengayunkan _Kubikiribocho_ secara acak ke arah Menma, tetapi berhasil dihindari dan ditahan oleh Menma dengan kunai di tangan kirinya. Zabuza menganyunkan _Kubikiribocho _secara horizontal ke arah leher Menma.

_Traank! Kraak! Duagh!_

Dengan cepat Menma menggunakan kunai di tangan kanannya untuk menahan _Kubikiribocho_ namun kuatnya ayunan Zabuza membuat kunai miliknya retak. Zabuza lalu menendang tubuh Menma hingga membuat Menma terpental kebelakang.

"Cih! Sial!" Umpat Menma sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Ini saatnya Kuroko! Ayo!" Perintah Naruto balas anggukan oleh Kuroko. Keduanya lalu melompat turun dari dahan pohon.

.

.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menghadapi Zabuza. Beberapa serangan Zabuza berhasil dihindari oleh Sasuke karena ia mengaktifkan _Sharingan _dua _Tomoe_ miliknya. Kakashi yang berada di dalam penjara air yang dibuat oleh Bunshin Zabuza hanya bisa berdoa agar muridnya tidak terluka.

Pertarungan Zabuza dan Sasuke berjalan sengit hingga Sasuke melompat mundur karena lelah menghadapi serangan Zabuza.

_Ciuuung!_

Sebuah cahaya kuning keemasan langsung melesat ke tempat Zabuza berdiri membuat semuanya terkejut dengan cahaya kuning tersebut. Dengan cepat Zabuza langsung melompat mundur.

_Duarr!_

Ledakan kecil langsung tercipta di tempat Zabuza tadinya berdiri. Semuanya lalu menoleh arah datanganya laser kuning tersebut termasuk Kakashi. Tim 7 dan Kakashi langsung membulatkan mata dengan apa mereka lihat.

Terlihat Naruto dengan posisi kaki kanan yang masih terangkat serta masih bercahaya, memegang dua _Katana_. Ia lalu menurunkan kakinya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Menma dan Tim 7.

"_Rambut kuning dan Katana itu_." Pikir Kakashi di dalam penjara air.

"Naruto/Nii-san!" Kata mereka semua bersamaan minus Zabuza dan Tazuna.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku kesini untuk mengambil kepalanya." Kata Naruto datar sambil mengarahkan _Shuushui _yang dipegang tangan kanannya ke Zabuza yang juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mengambil kepalaku?" Tanya Zabuza pada Naruto yang mengangguk pelan, ia lalu berlari ke arah Naruto sambil bersiap mengayunkan _Kubikiribocho_. "JANGAN BERCANDA BOCAH!" Teriak Zabuza.

_Traank!_

Pedang Zabuza dan dua _Katana_ Naruto langsung berbenturan keras. Naruto memposisikan kedua _Katana_-nya di depan wajahnya secara vertikal. Zabuza lalu menarik pedangnya lalu mengayunkan secara vertikal ke Naruto.

_Traank!_

Naruto kembali menahan pedang Zabuza dengan menyilangkan dua _Katana-_nya di atas kepala. Naruto lalu menekuk kedua lututnya lalu memutar tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan _Shuushui_ ke perut namun berhasil dibaca oleh Zabuza dan langsung melompat kebelakang.

_Sreek!_

Sebuah luka goresan langsung muncul dan mengeluarkan darah di perut Zabuza itu karena sebelum melompat ternyata ujung _Shuushui_ berhasil menggores perut Zabuza. Ia langsung memegang luka tersebut sambil menyeringai.

"Lumayan bocah." Puji Zabuza.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya tadi Zabuza berhasil menghindar?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit syok melihat Naruto berhasil melukai Zabuza dalam satu kali serangan.

Sementara Menma hanya memandang sendu Naruto yang memasang wajah datar ketika Naruto sejenak menatapnya. Ia tidak peduli walaupun Naruto lebih hebat darinya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara membujuk Kakak kembarnya tersebut untuk pulang ke desa.

"Nii-san." Lirih Menma.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku." Kata Naruto lalu melompat ke atas sambil bersiap mengayunkan kedua _Katana _miliknya.

Tidak tinggal diam Zabuza langsung mengambil posisi bertahan dengan memposisikan pedang miliknya di depan tubuhnya. Di udara Naruto memposisikan kedua _Katana_ melintang ke kanan.

"**Nitouryuu : Ni Giri!**"

_Tap! Zuiing!_

Setelah mendarat di depan Zabuza Naruto langsung menebaskan kedua _Katana_-nya ke Zabuza dan muncul di samping kanan Zabuza yang sedikit terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja berada di samping kanannya, namun sedetik kemudian langsung tertawa karena mengira serangan Naruto tidak berefek apapun.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto datar.

_Kraak!_

Sebuah suara besi yang retak langsung mengejutkan semuanya terutama Zabuza yang terkejut sambil membulatkan matanya melihat _Kubikiribocho_ retak di bagian tengah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengembalikan _Sandai Kitetsu _sarungnya yang berada di punggungnya lalu bersiap menghunuskan _Shuushui_ yang sudah di putar balikkan.

"_Pe-pedang besar itu retak hanya dengan dua Katana._" Batin Sasuke sedikit geram melihat Naruto membuat retak pedang besa Zabuza.

"H-Hebat." Gumam Sakura dan Tazuna bersamaan.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH!" Teriak Zabuza sambil mengayunkan _Kubikiribocho_ ke Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Lambat...**Ittouryuu : Shishi Sonson!**" Gumam Naruto lalu menyebutkan nama tehnik aliran dua pedang yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Zabuza.

_Jraash!_

"ARRGGGHHHH!"

Darah segar langsung terciprat dari perut Zabuza ketika hendak menebas Naruto yang ternyata sudah menghunuskan _Shuushui_ ke perutnya lalu muncul di belakang Zabuza.

"Kuroko sekarang!" Perintah Naruto, membuat semuanya heran.

"Kuroko?" tanya semuanya termasuk Kakashi yang masih berada di dalam penjara air

Tim 7 dan Zabuza langsung terkejut melihat seorang anak bertinggi badan 140 cm dan memilik rambut biru muda sudah berada di samping kanan Naruto dengan sebuah benda hitam disulubungi asap ungu berbentuk bulat sebesar bola basket di tangan kanannya.

"Se-sejak kapan ia berada di samping Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat kemunculan Kuroko.

"S-sejak kapan dia berada di situ?" tanya Sakura.

"Dari tadi." Jawab Kuroko sambil bersiap mendorong benda hitam di tangannya menggunakan telapak tangannya. "**Dark Release : Ignition Shot!**"

"_Meiton_ ?" tanya semuanya minus Naruto dan Tazuna. (AN : Dark Release sama artinya dengan Meiton)

Kuroko langsung mendorong benda hitam di tangannya dan sedikit diputar dan langsung melesat ke arah Zabuza yang masih meringis kesakitan akibat serangan terakhir Naruto.

_Zwuush! Duar!_

Bagian punggung Zabuza langsung terkena bola hitam milik Kuroko dan membuatnya terpental menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Sebuah bercak hitam langsung muncul di punggung Zabuza. Bunshin dan penjara air yang mengurung Kakashi pun menghilang, dengan nafas terengah-engah Kakashi menghampiri Timnya.

"Ayo Kuroko!" Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko.

Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Zabuza tetapi Menma langsung menahan tangan kanannya. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Menma dengan tatapan datar. "Lepaskan Menma, aku ingin mengambil kepalanya!" Kata Naruto datar.

"Percuma Naruto. Ia sudah dibawa pergi oleh _Hunter-nin_." Kata Kakashi karena melihat beberapa _senbon_ menancap di leher Zabuza lalu seorang yang mengenakan topeng langsung muncul dan membawa tubuh Zabuza.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Tazuna lalu menghampiri ketiganya (Dua karena yang satu mahluk abstral).

"Nii-san...Kumohon pulanglah! Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menyesal." Kata Menma masih memegang tangan Naruto.

"Apa kau belum menanyakannya ke Hokage?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah dan Tou-san tidak akan pernah menghapus namamu dari keluarga kita." Jawab Menma.

Naruto lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang memegang _Shuushui_. Sontak Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan kunai dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Naruto.

"Jangan macam-macam Naruto! Walaupun kau Nii-san Menma aku tetap akan menyerangmu jika menyerang muridku." Ancam Kakashi. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan ancama Kakashi.

"Jangan salah paham " Kata Naruto datar lalu mengembalikan _Shuushui _ke sarung di punggungnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Menma. "Menma... Pulang dan katakan aku memaafkan mereka tetapi sekarang aku tidak mau kembali ke Konoha." Tambah Naruto datar. Ketiganya lalu menarik kunai mereka dari dekat leher Naruto.

"Tidak! Tou-san dan Kaa-san ingin kau pulang sekarang...Sejak kepergianmu Kaa-san terus menangis setiap melewati kamar Nii-san." Tolak Menma semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tanga kiri Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku kutarik perkataanku mengenai memaafkan kalian." Balas Naruto datar ditambah ekspresi dinginnya. Membuat Menma kembali tertunduk.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah Menma." Kata Kakashi lalu mengangguk pelan ke Menma. "Daripada Naruto tidak akan memaafkan kalian." Tambah Kakashi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto dan Kuroko.

"Dan kau Naruto, benar kata Men-

"HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR OMONGAN KALIAN LAGI!" Teriak Naruto membuat semuanya sedikit syok minus Kuroko dan Tazuna

Menma akhirnya pasrah dan melepaskan tangan Naruto. Sedangkan Kakashi sedikit emosi mendengar teriakan Naruto yang barusan. "Jaga perkataanmu Naruto!" Ancam Kakashi kembali.

"Kau yang jaga perkataanmu!" Balas Naruto datar ditambah tatapan tajam yang siap menusuk siapapun. "Cukup Naruto! Tatapanmu itu seolah menantangku bertarung!" Kata Kakashi sedikit kesal.

Naruto menyeringai sadis membuat Tim 7 sedikit merinding. Namun Kuroko yang menyadari Naruto tatapan Naruto. "Hentikan Naruto-kun! Hal ini akan membuat luka lamamu kembali terbuka." Dengan cepat Kuroko langsung menepuk punggung Naruto sambil berujar demikian agar Naruto tidak melanjutkan adu mulutnya.

"EEEHHHHh!" semuanya termasuk Naruto yang tadinya menyeringai sadis langsung terkejut sambil mengatkan tangan mereka di samping kepala masing-masing.

"_Se-sejak kapan ia berada disana_." Pikir semuanya minus Naruto.

"_Ada apa dengannya? Aku bahkan tidak mendeteksi keberadaannya. Tetapi ia tadi mengeluarkan Ninjutsu itu artinya ia memilik chakra_." Pikir Kakashi yang sudah pulih dari keterkujatannya dan juga kekesalannya ke Naruto.

_Bleetak!_

Kuroko langsung mendapatkan Jitakan dari Naruto. "Sudah kubilang tingkatkan sedikit hawa keberadaanya jika dekat denganku." Kata Naruto yang tidak lagi memasang ekspresi dinginnya membuat semuanya bingung.

"_Di depan Menma dan kami ia sangat dingin tetapi jika bersamanya sikapnya berbeda_." Pikir Kakashi melihat perubahn mendadak dari ekspresi Naruto ketika berhadapan dengan Si Biru.

"Nii-san!" Lirih Menma.

"Lupakan!" Kata Naruto lalu menghela nafasnya. "Ayo kita pergi mencari _missing-nin_ yang lain." Tambah Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Jadi sekarang kau menjadi _Hunter-nin_?" tanya Kakashi dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa! Apa juga pedulimu Haaaah!" Kata Naruto membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut.

"Naruto! Aku menantangmu bertarung!" Naruto dan Kuroko hendak melangkahkan kakinya namun batal ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Hmm." Gumam Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yare~Yare...Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menantang Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi juga yang kali ini kembali kesal lantasan Sasuke kembali berulah.

"Aku mendengar Nii-san dan Shisui-nii bercerita mengenai kau pernah mengalahkan Shisui_-_nii bertarung. Jadi aku menantangmu untuk bertarung." Jelas Sasuke membuat Naruto mendecih tidak suka. "_Baka-Shisui-Nii sialan! Kenapa ia menceritakannya_." Umpat Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan Shisui-nii bertarung. Kau kan tidak mempunyai chakra." Kata Sasuke kembali. Naruto mendecih pelan melihat Uchiha di depannya ini.

"Dengar ini Uchiha yang Arrogan! Kau jangan menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya saja. Walaupun Uchiha adalah salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha, belum tentu orang-orang dari klanmu itu tidak dapat dikalahkan." Balas Naruto dengan intonasi tinggi.

"SIALAN KAU!" Teriak Sasuke tidak suka dengan balasan yang ia kelurkan dan bersiap melayangkan sebuah pukulan.

_Takk!_

Dengan cepat Kakashi langsung menahan pukulan dari Sasuke yang tinggal berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Naruto. "Hentikan Sasuke!" Kata Kakashi dan hanya dibalas decihan kesal dari Sasuke.

"Ayo Kuroko!" Kata Naruto menghiraukan kegiatan dari Kakashi dan Sasuke. Pemilik KG Meiton hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan Tim 7 dan Tazuna. Menma menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi karena mereka berdua sudah memasuki hutan. Kakashi lalu menoleh ke arah Menma.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Menma? Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar sudah berubah. Bahkan ia terlihat ragu mengenai memaafkan perlakuan kita selama ini." Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku akan tetap membujuk Nii-san untuk pulang." Jawab Menma sambil mengepal tinju kanannya.

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita ke tempatku." Lerai Tazuna yang dari hanya diam karena tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Tim 7 kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke tempat Tazuna. Selam perjalan ke tempat Tazuna, Sasuke terus-terusan menggeram kesal karena Naruto telah menurunkan martabat Uchiha-nya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Kuroko memilih ke pusat desa Nami no Kuni dimana desa tersebut dalam keaadaan kritis karena di bawah tekanan dari orang bernama Gatou. Selama perjalan menyusuri desa tersebut pemandangan yang dilihat Naruto hanyalah beberapa emperan kedai-kedai yang terlihat bangkrut.

"_Anoo..._Naruto-kun aku lapar." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah stoic miliknya.

"Ayo cari makanan sekaligus informasi mengenai desa ini." Jawab Naruto lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Ryo.

Setelah beberapa meter berjalan akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah toko yang masih memiliki beberapa roti. Naruto dan Kuroko lalu menghampiri toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang anak muda. Mau membeli apa?" Sapa seorang ibu-ibu yang merupakan pemilik toko tersebut. "Yang itu." Balas Naruto sambil menunjuk dua roti panjang.

Sang penjual lalu mengambil dan membungkus kedua roti yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Semuanya 5000 Ryo." Kata penjual sambil memberikan bungkusan tersebut ke Naruto. "Ini." Balas Naruto mengambil bungkusan tersebut lalu memberikan lima lembar 1000 Ryo.

"Apa desa ini selalu seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memberikan roti yang satunya ke Kuroko. "Dulunya desa ini sangat makmur tetapi semenjak Gatou datang dan memerintah seenaknya hingga akhirnya keadaan seperti ini." Jawab sang penjual.

"Gatou? Seperinya aku pernah membacanya di Bingo Book." Kata Naruto lalu mengambil gulungan penyimpanan yang terikat di sabuknya. "Hey Kuroko keluarkan Bingo Book-nya." Tambah Naruto.

"Ini dia!" Kata Kuroko lalu memberikan Bingo Book yang sudah terdapat wajah Gatou di sebuah halaman. Setelah membacanya Naruto langsung menyeringai. "Harga kepalanya lumayan." Kata Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kalian ingin ke markas Gatou!" Kata sang penjual yang mendengar Naruto. "Memanya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Disana terdapat banyak preman anak muda. Masuk lagi sangat susah apalagi membunuh Gatou." Kata sang penjual.

"Ohh Begitu. Besok siang beritahukan ke para warga untuk pergi ke markas Gatou untuk menangkapnya. Untuk anak buahnya serahkan saja pada kami." Balas Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti Kuroko yang masih mengunyah roti di mulutnya.

"Apa kedua anak muda itu serius!" Gumam sang penjual.

Malam harinya. Naruto dan Kuroko mutuskan untuk menginap di dalam hutan di dekat markas Gatou. Saat ini Kuroko hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas ditambah wajah stoic-nya yang hilang. Bagaimana tidak ia disuruh Naruto mendirikan tenda sementara Naruto sendiri sibuk mengelap ketiga _Katana_.

"Sialan kau durian montok!" Gerutu Kuroko yang ternyata dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah Kuroko! Besok giliranku yang mendirikan tenda." Balas Naruto dengan santainya membuat Sang pengguna Meiton mendengus kesal.

Setelah tenda berhasil di dirikan. Keduanya lalu masuk ke dalam tenda. "Jangan dekat-dekat Kuroko! Aku masih normal!" Umpat Naruto.

"Aku juga!" Balas Kuroko singkat dan jelas.

"_Anoo_...Naruto-kun apa kau sudah benar-benar memaafkan keluargamu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Entahlah! Jika tidak memaafkan mereka. Mungkin Kushina-sama akan gila." Jawab Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk sehingga kedua matanya tertutupi oleh poni pirangnya. "Sudahlah! Cepat tidur besok kita akan ke markas Gatou." Tambah Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Naruto dan Kuroko sedang memantau markas dari Gatou dari atas sebuah dahan pohon.. Naruto yang tidak mempunyai chakra dan Kuroko yang memiliki hawa keberadaan dan tekanan chakra yang tipis sangat menguntunkan mereka dalam hal memantau kondisi.

"Kau siap Kuroko?" Tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Pertama-tama aku akan memberi serangan kejutan untuk mereka yang berada di luar sementara kau menunggu bantuan yang akan keluar dari pintu tersebut." Jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk pintu masuk ke dalam bangunan markas Gatou. Pengguna KG Meiton tersebut mengangguk pelan namun masih fokus mendengarkan arahan selanjutnya dari Naruto.

"Setelah mereka keluar langsung sapu bersih mereka dengan _Jutsu Meiton _berskala serang besar yang sudah kau kuasai." Tambah Naruto sambil mencabut _Shuushui_ dari sarung di punggungnya.

"Mengerti?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmmnn!" Gumam Kuroko sambil mengangguk pelan.

Naruto lalu mengambil _Wado Ichimonji _dan menaruhnya pada mulutnya kemudian mengambil _Sandai Kitetsu_ dengan tangan kirinya. Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menggunakan ketiga _Katana_ miliknya untuk bertarung.

"Ayo!"

Keduanya langsung melompat turun dari dahan pohon lalu berlari ke arah kerumunan anak buah Gatou yang berjaga di depan gedung. Salah satu dari mereka melihat kedatangan Naruto dan langsung memperingakan rekan-rekannya.

"Kita diserang!"

"Hoi..Hoi jangan bercanda! Ia hanya bocah tengik dengan tiga _Katana_."

"Biar aku saja!" Kata seseorang dengan _Katana_ biasa lalu berlari ke arah Naruto.

_Jraash!_

Hanya dengan satu kali tebasan _Shuushui_ orang dengan _Katana_ biasa tersebut langsung ambruk. Tidak tinggal diam. 5 anak buah Gatou langsung menyerang Naruto yang masih berlari. Sambil berlari Naruto menyilangkan dua _Katana_ yang dipegang di depan dadanya lalu menambah kecepatannya ke lima orang didepannya.

"**Santouryuu : Oni Giri!**"

_Zuiing! Jraas!_

Badan kelima orang yang berlari ke Naruto langsung tertebas setelah Naruto muncul di belakang mereka. Sekitar 30 anak buah Gatou yang melihat enam rekannya dihabisi hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit akhirnya geram dan secara bersamaan mereka langsung menyerang Naruto.

"SERANG BOCAH ITU!"

Sedangkan Kuroko sekarang berada di depan pintu masuk gedung markas Gatou. Kedua lengannya terlihat diselubungi asap hitam keunguan. Sementara di dalam sebuah ruangan di dalam gedung. Seseorang dengan tubuh kerdil mengenakan kacamata hitam sedang duduk bersantai.

_Braak!_

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras langsung mengejutkan Gatou dan beberapa pengawalnya. "Hey ada apa mendobrak pintu ruangan bos begitu saja?" Tanya pengawal Gatou berbada besar.

"Hooshh...Hoosshh...Kita...Hossh...diserang!" Jawab sang pendobrak pintu sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Apa? siapa yang menyerang markas?" Tanya Gatou sedikit panik.

"Hanya satu orang! Dan ia juga masih bocah!" Jawab anak buah Gatou.

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin satu orang membuatmu panik apalagi seorang bocah...Hahaha." Kata Gatou diakhiri dengan tawa yang terbahak-bahak.

"Bodoh! Kalau begitu tinggal bunuh bocah itu." Umpat si badan besar pengawal Gatou. "Ta-Tapi-"

"Kalau takut. Perintah yang berada di dalam gadung untuk membantu yang berada di luar." Kata pengawal Gatou berambut kriting. "BAIK!"

.

.

**Outside**

_Trank! Jraash! Traank! Jraash!_

Satu persatu anak buah Gatou jatuh tertebas oleh Naruto. Kini tersisah sekitar 20 orang yang sedang mengepung Naruto. Melihat keadaannya terkepung, sambil mengigit _Wado Ichimonji_ Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah seringai. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung memegang dengan erat kedua _Katana_ miliknya lalu memutar tubuhnya.

"Mari kita lihat bagaimana kalian menghindari yang satu ini...**Santouryuu : Tatsu Maki!**"

Sebuah pusaran angin langsung tercipta ketika Naruto memutar tubuhnya. Satu persatu anak buah Gatou mulai diterbangkan oleh pusaran angin tersebut dengan tubuh penuh sayatan.

"Arrrgghhhh!" Teriak anak buah Gatou yang terbawa pusaran angin Naruto.

Sementara itu dari dalam gedung mulai terdengar suara puluhan anak buah Gatou yang sedang berlari keluar pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka Kuroko langsung mengayunkan kedua tangannya dari bawah ke atas.

"Domo!" Sapa Kuroko dengan wajah stoicnya lalu mengucapkan nama Jutsu yang akan ia gunakan. "**Dark Release : Darkness Wave!**"

Sebuah gelombang hitam keunguan langsung melesat dari ayunan kedua tangan Kuroko dan melesat ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Anak buah Gatou yang berada di barisan hanya bisa terbelalak kaget ketika sebuah gelombang hitam keuanguan mengarah ke mereka.

_Blaar!_

Sebuah ledakan berwarna kehitaman langsung tercipta ketika gelombang milik Kuroko menghantam anak buah Gatou. Teriakan memilikan dari anak buah Gatou langsung menggema bersama dengan suara ledakan yang mulai mereda.

"Hoosh...Hossh! Tehnik tadi menguras banyak chakra dan staminaku!" Gumam Kuroko sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan memposisikan kedua tangannya di lutut.

Perlahan benda hitam hasil ledakan Kuroko mulai menghilang dan menampakkan puluhan anak buah Gatou yang tergeletak dengan seluruh tubuh mereka menghitam.

Efek dari _Meiton_ Kuroko bersifat seperti racun yang membuat tubuh lawan yang terkena akan merasakan nyeri yang teramat sakit serta membuat tubuh mereka menghitam. Jika seluruh tubuh yang terkena maka akan menyebabkan pingsan atau mungkin kematian.

Kembali Naruto. Setelah pusaran angin miliknya menghilang. Kini anak buah Gatou menyisahkan lima orang yang terlihat gemetaran melihat banyak rekan mereka dikalahkan hanya dalam satu serangan. Namun ego mereka yang tinggi membuat mereka memilih sebuah pilihan yang salah.

Kelimanya langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dengan senjata masing-masing. Orang pertama yang menggunakan kapak langsung melompat dan mengayunkan kapak miliknya ke Naruto.

_Traank!_

Naruto menyilangkan kedua _Katana_ miliknya di atas kepala untuk menahan kapak tersebut. Ia lalu menunduk dan mengayunkan _Wado Ichimonji_ yang digigitnya ke arah perut dengan cara menggerakkan kepalanya.

_Jraash!_

Perut sang pembawa kapak langsung tertebas lalu ambruk. Setelah itu Naruto langsung memutar badannya karena orang dengan _Katana_ panjang yang di arahkan ke punggung. Sambil berbalik Naruto memposisikan dua _Katana_-nya secara vertikal.

_Traank!_

"Kalian jangan berharap dapat melukai punggungku!" Gumam Naruto sambil menahan _Katana_ panjang tersebut. Ia benar-benar mengikuti aliran yang digunakan oleh orang bernama Roronoa Zoro.

Tiga orang yang tersisa langsung melompat ke atas Naruto dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Tubuh bagian bawah Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi partikel cahaya lalu Naruto dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang menjadi cahaya terbang ke atas tiga orang yang berada di udara. Membuat keempat anak buah Gatou terkejut.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhnya?" Tanya sang pemegang _Katana_

Setelah sampai di jarak yang tepat. Tubuh bagian bawah Naruto kembali seperti semula dengan posisi kaki kanan yang diarahkan ke empat anak buah Gatou di bawahnya. Kaki kanan Naruto perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya kuning lalu ditembakkan ke arah empat orang dibawahnya.

_Duarr!_

Sebuah ledakan kecil pun tercipta tepat dibawah Naruto. Setelah ledakan mereda Naruto mendarat dengan baik di dekat kawah bekas ledakannya lalu mengembalikan ketiga _Katana_ miliknya ke sarungnya masing-masing yang berada di punggung.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat puluhan anak buah Gatou yang tergeletak dengan luka sayatan di tubuh mereka. Perhatian Naruto kemudian tertuju pada Kuroko yang terlihat kelelahan. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat menuju ke Kuroko.

_Puk!_

Sesampainya di belakang Kuroko, Naruto menepuk pundak sahabatnya sambil mengeluakan cengiran khasnya ketika Kuroko berbalik ke arahnya. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya kelelahan." Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis dengan wajah stoic miliknya.

"Ayo kita masuk! Sisanya biar aku yang urus. Ia mungkin masih memiliki pengawal di dalam sana." Kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko.

Keduanya lalu melangkah masuk kedalam gedung. Naruto menatap horor tubuh anak buah Gatou yang terkena _Meiton_ milik sahabat seperjalannya. "_Mengerikan! Jangan sampai aku terkena!_" Batin Naruto.

Sesampainya di ruangan milik Gatou. Naruto dan Kuroko langsung dihadang dua pengawal pribadi Gatou yaitu orang berbadan besar memakai pedang besar dan orang berambut kriting.

"Aku tak menyangka dua bocah seperti kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka semua." Kata si gendut.

"Namun kau akan segera bertemu dengan Shinigami karena sudah sampai kesini bocah!" Ancam si kriting. "Kau benar! Bawa mereka berdua bertemu dengan Shinigami." Tambah Gatou yang masih duduk di kursi miliknya.

Namun Naruto dan Kuroko tidak takut dengan ancaman keduanya karena menurutnya ancaman Baa-chan mereka lebih menyeramkan. Naruto memutar bosan bola matanya sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan kosong miliknya.

"Kuroko, kalau tidak sanggup lagi serahkan saja padaku!" Kata Naruto menoleh ke Kuroko.

"Hmmnnn...hati-hati Naruto-kun." Balas Kuroko sambil mengangguk pelan.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung berlari ke keduanya sambil mengambil _Shuushui_ dari sarung di punggungnya. Tidak tinggal si badan besar dengan pedang besar langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal ke Naruto.

_Zuiing!_

Namun Naruto lebih cepat menebaskan _Shuushui_ sehingga si badan besar langsung ambruk dengan luka menganga di perunya. Setelah menebas si badan besar Naruto langsung melesat ke arah kriting dengan mengarah ujung _Shuushui_ ke arah perut.

_Syuut!_

Dengan cepat si kriting langsung memutar tubuhnya menghidari ujung _Katana_ Naruto sambil mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanan ke Naruto.

_Traank!_

Naruto menarik _Shuushui_ lalu menggunakan bagian lebarnya untuk menahan pukulan kriting. Naruto lalu memutar _Shuushu_ lalu mengayunkannya ke atas sehingga tangan kanan kriting lansung tertebas hingga meneteskan darah segar.

"Sialan kau bocah!" Umpat kriting sambil memegang tangan yang terluka.

Kriting menahan sakit di tangan kirinya untuk membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Namun Naruto sudah berada di depannya sambil memutar balikkan _Shuushui_.

"**Ittouryuu : Shishi Sonson!**"

_Zuiing! Jraash!_

Naruto menghunuskan _Shuushui_ ke perut kriting dan sebuah luka menganga langsung tercipta di perut kriting. Melihat kedua pengawalnya yang terakhir sudah kalah. Gatou hendak melarikan diri tetapi Kuroko sudah berada di depannya dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Domo (Halo)!" Gumam Kuroko.

"AAAAHHH...SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI!" Teriak Gatou melihat kemunculan Kuroko di depannya.

Naruto lalu menghampiri Kuroko dan Gatou yang masih terkejut ditambah takut. "A-aku a-kan memberikan a-apa-pun untuk k-kalian." Kata Gatou sambil terbata-bata melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kepalamu?" Tanya Naruto datar. Sontak Gatou langsung terkejut sambil memegang lehernya. "APAAA!" Teriak Gatou histeris sambil memegang lehernya.

"Ba-bagaimana k-kalau A-aku a-akan membe-ri-kan- se-seluruh u-uangku." Kata Gatou semakin ketakutan ditambah tubuh kecilnya yang semakin gemetaran. "Setuju!" Ucap Naruto singkat membuat Kuroko yang berada di samping bingung.

Dengan cepat Gatou berlari ke lemari kecil di dekat tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tas dan koper kecil. Ia kemudian memberikan tas dan koper kecil tersebut ke Naruto. Keduanya lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan lalu segera keluar dari markas milik Gatou.

"_Anooo_...Kenapa kita tidak mengambil kepalanya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Itu karena aku mendeteksi para warga desa tersebut datang ke tempat itu." Jawab Naruto.

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Kuroko. Para warna desa datang dengan membawa senjata mereka masing-masing. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Dimana-mana berserakan anak buah Gatou dengan luka sayatan di tubuh pikir panjang mereka langsung memasuki markas dan langsung mengikat Gatou lalu diarak keliling desa. Tertangkapnya Gatou membuat Zabuza menjadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan uang.

.

.

.

**Three Days Later**

Tiga setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Naruto. Tim 7 tengah menjaga Tazuna dan para pekerja jembatan yang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Pada saat mereka hendak meniggalkan jembatan. Inari datang menemui mereka.

"Ada apa Inari?" Tanya Tazuna.

"Aku baru mendapat kabar bahwa Gatou dan anak buahnya berhasil dikalahkan tiga hari yang lalu." Jawab Inari. "Benarkah?" Tanya Tazuna.

"Bukannya Gatou itu mempunyai banyak anak buah. Memangnya siapa yang mengalahkan mereka semua?" Tanya Kakashi diikuti anggukan oleh yang laiin.

"Kata penduduk sih. Dua anak seumuran Menma-nii. Yang pertama berambut pirang dengan luka di bawah matanya dan yang kedua memiliki rambut biru dan sedikit pendek." Jawab Inari sambil memegang keningnya.

"Tunggu rambut pirang dan biru..." Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya.

"Nii-san dan temannya." Potong Menma membuat semuanya terkejut. "M-mana mungkin?" Tanya Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Sudah..sudah yang penting kita harus menyelesaikan misi kita disini dan kembali ke desa." Lerai Kakashi dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain. "_Nii-san benar-benar hebat_!" Batin Menma sedikit menyesal karena pernah mengejek kakak kembarnya yang tidak memiliki chakra.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian akhirnya jembatan yang dibangun Tazuna akhirnya selesai dan dinamakan 'Great Namikaze Bridge'. Itu karena Kakashi memberitahukan Tazuna bahwa orang yang menghabisi anak buah Gatou adalah Kakak dari Menma. Tim 7 akhinya berpamitan untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Kuroko kembali ke apartemen milik Tsunade sambil membawa hasil yang mereka dapatkan. Naruto dan Kuroko setuju untuk memberikan sebagian dari hasil yang mereka dapatkan untuk Tsunade dan Shizune walaupun mereka tahu akan digunakan untuk apa uang tersebut.

.

.

.

**::~~~ TBC ~~~::**

* * *

**Yoo...Lompoberang meminta saran dari Minna-san mengenai chapter depan. Lompoberang sudah membuat dua berkas untuk Chapter depan. Inti dari kedua chapter tersebut adalah Naruto dan Kuroko pergi ke Konoha. Untuk lebih memastikan silahkan lihat di bawah.**

**1\. **Naruto dan Kuroko pergi ke Konoha untuk mengikuti Ujian Chunin atas paksaan dari Tsunade dan belum mengetahui kalau Konoha akan diinvasi.

**2\. **Naruto dan Kuroko kembali ke Konoha tepat saat Invasi Konoha dilakukan karena diberitahukan oleh mata-mata Jiraiya.

* * *

**Balasan untuk Review Chapter kemarin.**

\- Untuk sementara urutan DF ketiga dipegang oleh Bari-Bari milik kepala ayam. Di posisi kedua Ito-Ito milik Mingo. Ke-3 Gura-Gura milik Shirohige, ke-4 Tori-Tori milik Marco dan yang terakhir Ryu-Ryu.

\- Untuk Pair mungkin Lompoberang akan membuat yang anti Mainstream. Kuroko masih belum terpikirkan.

\- Mengenai Kuroko apa laki ato perempuan. Tentu saja laki-laki. Cara memanggil Naruto dengan menambahkan suffix-kun Author ambil dari sifat Kuroko di Anime.

**Mungkin itu saja yang perlu dibahas mengenai Review Minna-san. Untuk Chapter ini mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa Review...Domo Arigatou.**

* * *

**:::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**See You at Next Chapter and Another Fict Lompoberang**

**:::LOMPOBERANG :::**

**:::LOG OUT :::**


	8. Chapter 8

Untuk alur Chapter ini. Lompoberang memilih pilihan yang pertama yaitu Naruto dan Kuroko mengikuti Ujian Chunin dengan **paksaan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah penawaran** dari Tsunade. Mengingat banyaknya Readers yang memilihnya. Walaupun Mainstream yah semoga saja Minna-san menikmatinya.

Mengenai Naruto memaafkan keluarganya. Itu belum pasti karena jawaban yang ia lontarakan ketika Kuroko bertenya mengenai hal itu adalah "Entahlah". Dan di Chapter 8 ini akan terjawab secara jelas apa Naruto sudah memaafkan Keluarganya atau belum.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Out. **

**A Naruto Fanfiction  
Slight Croosover With Some Anime (Chara and Power)**

**..:: Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ::..**

**..:: Uzumaki D. Naruto © Lompoberang ::...**

**Rate : M.**

**Warning :**  
**Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan dan maksa, Ide Pasaran (mungkin),  
OOC, OC, StrongNaru, Semi-DarkNaru - Alive MinaKushi – Etc.**.

* * *

**Genre :  
****Adventure – Frienship – Family**

**Pair :  
Naruto X ?**** – ****Kuroko X ?**** – ****Minato X Kushina**

**A/N :** Cerita ini murni Fiction hasil dari otak yang rada-rada Erro milik Lompoberang. Apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi dan ada kesamaan dalam hal ide dan alur dari Fict lain, mungkin hanya kebetulan atau memang Lompoberang menjadikan Fict tersebut sebagai inspirasi.

* * *

**Notification****:**

"Naruto." = Human Talking

"_Naruto_." = Human Thinking/Telepati

"**Kurama**." = Bijuu, Summoning and Othed Talking

"_**Kurama**_**.**" = Bijuu, Summoning Thinking/Telepati

"**Rasengan!**" = Jutsu/Tehnique

**Menambahkan Suffix (kun, chan) bukan berarti mempunyai perasaan pada orang yang namanya ditambahkan Suffix. Terutama Kuroko yang sering menambahkan Suffix (kun) pada nama seseorang.**

**::**

**::**

**..:: CHAPTER 8 : BACK TO KONOHA ::..**

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat dua orang pria dewasa, yang pertama adalah pria berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi dan memakai masker sedang berdiri di hadapan pria berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Bagaimana misinya Kakashi?" Minato bertanya dengan nada santai untuk menutupi kesedihannya mengenai kepergian anaknya Naruto.

"Sukses Sensei dan..." Kakashi menjeda jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan oleh Minato. "...kami bertemu dengan Naruto di Nami no Kuni." Sambung Kakakshi.

Sontak Minato langsung terkejut ketika mendengar nama anak sulungnya yang telah meninggalkan desa karena perlakuaannya selama 10 tahun. "N-Naruto?" Tanya Minato dengan nada terbata-bata.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Aku dan Menma sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya pulang namun ia menolak mentah-mentah. Tetapi sisi baiknya Naruto telah memaafkan perbuatan anda, sensei." Kata Kakashi."_Walaupun aku ragu, Naruto memaafkan anda sekeluarga dengan tulus_." Tambah Kakashi dalam hatinya. Ia bisa menebak ekspresi Naruto ketika memaafkan perbuatan Sensei-nya bahwa ada rasa ragu dari ekspresi anak berambut pirang tersebut.

"Begitu yah." Gumam Minato lirih karena Naruto menolak untuk pulang ke konoha namun di sisi lainnya ia sedikit bernafas lega karena Naruto sudah memaafkan perbuatan mereka kepada anak sulungnya tersebut yang sebenarnya hanya untuk membuat 'mantan' keluarga Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkannya "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Kakashi?" Tanya Minato pelan.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker mendengar pertanyaan dari Sensei-nya. "Sangat baik Sensei, bahkan ia mempunyai seorang teman. Dan menurut asumsiku teman Naruto bernama Kurokon itu mempunya masa lalu yang hampir sama dengannya." Kakashi berjalan ke meja kerja Hokage muda tersebut dan meletakkan sebuah gulungan.

"Itu adalah laporan dari misi kami dan di dalamnya juga terdapat info mengenai Naruto yang kudapat dari pertemuanku di Nami no Kuni." Kakashi berujar sebelum sang Yondaime menanyakan apa isi gulungan tersebut.

"Oh iya Kakashi, beritahu Tim-mu agar bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi Ujian Chunin seminggu lagi." Kata Minato dibalas anggukan oleh Jounin yang dikenal dengan kebiasan terlambatnya tersebut.

Kakashi lalu berpamitan untuk undur diri dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Minato. Setelah Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan, Minato langsung membuka dan membaca isi gulungan tersebut. Hampir 10 menit sang Hokage membaca isi gulungan tersebut. Rasa kagum sekaligus menyesal kembali ia rasakan. Kagum karena anak sulungnya berhasil mengalahkan seorang A-Rank Missing-nin yang dikenal sebagai Momochi Zabuza pemegang salah satu dari tujuh pedang dari Kirigakure. Menyesal karena telah mengabaikan seorang anak yang berpotensi menjadi Shinobi hebat di masa akan datang.

"Ahh...aku benar-benar menyesal Naruto!" Minato meletakkan gulungan tersebut lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang miliknya.

**::::**

**::::**

**:: ****Lompoberang ::**

**::::**

**::::**

Sementara itu di apartemen sementara milik Tsunade. Puluhan sumpah serapah terdengar dari salah satu ruangan tersebut. Sumpah serapah tersebut berasal dari anak berambut pirang jabrik. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka setengah dari harta milik Gatou langsung lenyap bagaikan ditelan bumi.

"Grrrr...Ini semua gara-gara kau Kuroko, kenapa kau memberi Baa-chan setengah dari yang kita dapatkan." Umpat anak berambut jabrik tersebut pada sosok di depannya.

"Itu karena Baa-chan yang meminta." Sebuah balasan yang terkesan datar dan terlihat rasa bersalah sama sekali membuat urat Naruto bermunculan keningnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Lupakan saja." Naruto menghela nafas berat sembari menatap anak bertatapan kosong di depannya.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Ada apa Naru-chan, Kuroko-kun. Aku tadi mendengar seseorang menyumpah serapah Tsunade-sama?" Tanyanya.

"Haaaa...Baa-chan menghabiskan setengah dari yang kami dapatkan hanya untuk berjudi Nee-chan." Jawab Naruto membuat orang yang dipanggil Nee-chan tersebut terkekeh pelan.

"Makanya mulai dari sekarang kalian berdua harus menjaga harta (Rampasan) kalian." Ucap Shizune lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kuroko yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong. "Ada apa Kuroko-kun?

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya dengan datar ditambah tatapan kosong miliknya membuat Shizune sweatdrop.

"Kalau kalian lapar. Aku sudah menyiapkan Miso Ramen dan Onigiri di meja makan." Kata Shizune lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Mendengar Shizune mengatakan Miso Ramen, sontak membuat Naruto langsung bersemangat lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke dapur yang membuat Kuroko sweatdrop. "Dasar maniak ramen." Gumamnya pelan lalu mengikuti seseorang yang telah menjadi cahaya-nya ke dapur.

.

Malam harinya Naruto, Kuroko, Tsunade dan Shizune tengah berkumpul di ruang santai. Saling lempar Deathglare terjadi antara Naruto dan Tsunade, sedangkan dua orang yang hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Sampai kapan Naruto-kun dan Baa-chan mau seperti itu?" Tanya Kuroko pada dua orang tersebut. Shizune mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan dari anak pemilik KG Meiton tersebut. "Sudahlah Naru-chan, kau bisa mendapat uang lagi kan?" Tanya Shizune sambil tersenyum.

Pemegang gelar 'D' tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shizune dengan wajah kesal. "Kau tahu Nee-chan, aku dan Mahluk Astral itu hampir terluka melawan anak buah Gatou."

"Memang Naruto-kun bisa terluka?" Tanya Kuroko polos ditambah wajah stoicnya.

_Twitch_!

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Naruto mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Kuroko. Perempatan tersebut semakin banyak saat Tsunade dan Shizune membenarkan pertanyaan Kuroko. "Aku tetap manusia baka, itu artinya aku masih bisa terluka." Umpat Naruto dengan wajah kesal ala anime.

_Jleb_!

Tanpa aba-aba Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan menusuk perut Si Blonde. Kuroko lalu menarik kunainya dan luka tusukan di perut Naruto langsung tertutup kembali oleh serpihan-serpihan cayaha.

"Tuh kan, Naruto-kun tidak terluka!" Katanya.

_Bletak_!

"Dasar!" Umpat Naruto sambil menjitak kepala biru milik Kuroko. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade. "Kertas apa itu Baa-chan?" Tanyanya.

"Kemarin ada Anbu suruan Hiruzen-sensei membawakanku undangan untuk mengikutsertakan kalian pada ujian Chunin." Jawab Tsunade. Semenjak ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan Kuroko, Sang legenda Sannin tersebut memutuskan untuk menetap di satu apartemen dan sesekali mengirim informasi mengenai Naruto kepada Hiruzen.

"Aku menolak!" Dengan ekspresi datar, Naruto menolak untuk mengikuti Ujian Chunin yang berarti ia harus kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu 'mereka'.

"Kenapa Naru-chan? Bukannya bagus, kau bisa membuat Hokage bodoh itu menyesal." Tsunade lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sahabat Naruto. "Bagaimana dengannmu Kuroko-chan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku terserah Naruto-kun." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi kosong menatap Naruto.

"Begini, kalau kalian berdua mengikuti ujian Chunin. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengambil hasil kerja kalian selama sebulan." Tawar Tsunade namun Naruto masih bersikukuh untuk menolak. Sang Sannin lalu menghela nafas ringan kemudian mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas berukuran kecil.

"Dan memberikan kalian kupon gratis untuk Ramen di kedai sebelah. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan mengenai rencanaku ini."Ujar Tsunade yang terdengar seperti pemaksaan di akhir kalimatnya, sedetik kemudian Tsunade langsung menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi bingung dari Naruto. "Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku dan Kuroko tidak terdaftar dari desa manapun dan setelah Ujian selesai aku akan kembali keluar dari Konoha." Jawab Naruto dengan datar sedangkan Shizune dan Kuroko hanya bisa swatdrop.

"_Haaa...Kalau soal ramen pasti ia nurut_." Batin keduanya sweatdrop.

"Deal!" Kata Tsunade sambil menyeringai sedangkan Kuroko dan Shizune masih sweatdrop di tempat. "Jadi bersiaplah-siaplah. Kita akan ke Konoha empat hari lagi. Dan kau juga ikut Shizune!" Tambah Tsunade sambil menunjuk muridnya.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum karena dengan ikut sertanya ia dan Kuroko pada Ujian Chunin di Konoha. Ia pasti bertemu dengan Hiruzen, Shisui, Shikamaru dan Iruka. Jadi tidak ada ruginya ia dan Kuroko mengikuti ujian tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan mengirim formulir mengenai tim kita nantinya." Gumam Tsunade dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

Tak berselang lama sebuah kepulan asap kecil muncul di depan Tsunade yang ternyata adalah Anbu suruan Hiruzen. Sang Sannin memberikan sebuah kertas berisi data mengenai tim mereka kepada Anbu tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kami latihan dulu." Naruto berujar setelah sang Anbu menghilang. "Ayo Kuroko!" Tambah Naruto yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Yang dipanggil mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Tunggu Naruto!" Seketika Naruto yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut langsung terhenti karena Tsunade tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan raut wajah serius apalagi memanggil namanya tanpa diakhiri Suffix –chan seperti biasa. "Hn, ada apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Tadi sore Kuroko menceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika kalian pergi ke Nami no Kuni. ia mengatakan bahwa kau bertemu dengan Menma disana."

"Lalu?"

"Apa benar kau sudah memaafkan perbuatan mereka selama ini?" Tanya Tsunade dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius. "Jawab dengan jujur dan aku tidak menerima jawaban yang berbunyi 'entahlah', 'mungkin' dan lainnya."

"**Tidak!**" dengan nada yang berat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsunade ditambah ekspresi yang sangat dingin dan tidak memperlihatkan keraguan sedikit pun. "Itu kulakukan semata-mata agar **Kushina-sama** tidak-"

"Cukup! Itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanku." Potong Tsunade lalu mengukir sebuah senyum tipis karena sudah mengetahui apa alasan Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia memaafkan mereka walaupun itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Sang Sannin lalu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Naruto dan Kuroko mengangguk mengerti dan beranjak dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

**::::**

**::::**

**:: ********Lompoberang ::**

**::::**

**::::**

Dua hari kemudian di dalam ruangan. Seorang Chunin yang mempunyai luka melintang di atas hidungnya tengah melihat-lihat daftar Tim yang akan mengikuti ujian Chunin tahun ini. Satu-satu kertas yang berisi informasi Tim dari desa-desa peserta ia baca.

"Sepertinya Tim 7 adalah Tim yang paling diunggulkan, disana ada calon Prodigy Uchiha dan Namikaze." Gumamnya saat melihat informasi mengenai Tim dari anak kedua sang Yondaime.

Iruka kemudian beralih ke kertas yang lain dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna ketika membaca data dari Tim yang tercantum.

* * *

Tim Genin Spesial

Genin : Uzumaki D. Naruto dan Kuroko Tetsuya

Pembimbing : Tsunade

Desa : - (Ket : Didikan langsung oleh Tsunade)

NB : Menolak anak didikku untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin, maka bersiaplah untuk merasakan yang namanya Kiamat. TTD : Tsunade.

* * *

"Sepertinya hal besar akan terjadi ." Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum. "Dan siapa itu Kuroko? Apa teman barumu, Naruto?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Iruka. Duo Hokage pun ikut tersenyum terutama Sang Yondaime karena anak sulungnya akan mengikuti Ujian Chunin yang berarti ia dan keluarganya akan bertemu dengannya. Namun bersiaplah menerima kejadian hal yang terduga Minato.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Apa dia teman Naruto yang dimaksud Kakashi yang mempunyai Kekkai Genkai misterius?" Tanya Minato lalu menoleh ke arah Hiruzen yang sudah sibuk dengan Buku bertuliskan 'Icha-Icha Paradise'.

"Aku tidak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti ketika Ujian." Jawab Sang Kage yang dijuluki The Profesor. "_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu membujuk Naruto untuk mengukuti Ujian ini Tsunade_." Pikir Hiruzen yang masih bertanya-tanya.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian terlihat empat orang ditambah satu babi sedang memandangi salah satu desa Emelental Nation di depan gerbangnya. Orang yang berada di paling kiri adalah anak berumur sekitar 12-13 tahun yang memiliki bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya, berambut pirang jabrik namun tidak terlihat karena tertutupi tudung dari jaket panjang berwarna hitam miliknya. di bagian dalam ia mengenakan baju putih polos. Celana standar Chunin berwarna biru tua begitupula dengan sepatunya. Namun kali ini ia ketiga _Katana_ miliknya ia masukkan ke dalam gulungan agar tidak dikenali.

Di samping kiri anak itu adalah anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya dengan rambut biru muda. Mata biru yang memandang kosong desa di depannya. Memakai T-shirt merah Strip putih melintang di bagian pundak. Celana standar Chunin hitam begitupula dengan sepatunya. Di pinggangnya terdapat sebuah kantong ninja untuk menaruh gulungan dan perlengkapan ninja yang lain.

Dua orang yang bertugas menjaga gerbang Konoha langsung tersenyum melihat dua orang diantara keempatnya. "Sepertinya Tsunade-sama sudah kembali dari pengembaraannya?" Tanya salah satu dari penjaga gerbang bernama Izumo.

"Dan kudengar Tsunade-sama mengikut sertakan dua Genin misterius. Apa kedua anak itu?" Tanya yang satu lagi bernama Kutetsu. "Mungkin." Jawab Izumo dengan malasnya kemudian melanjutkan acara tidur siangnya.

"Desa yang lumayan ramai." Gumam Kuroko datar sambil memandang desa Konoha masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Sementara Naruto yang wajahnya sedikit tertutupi oleh tudung jaketnya hanya memandang miris Konoha. "_Memang ramai, tapi kau belum melihat sisi lainnya Kuroko_." Pikir Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi ke apartemen yang diberikan Hiruzen-sensei." Perintah Sang Sannin. Shizune mengangguk pelan.

"Hn." Respon Duo Genin tanpa desa tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju ke apartemen pemberian Hiruzen. Tsunade dan Shizune mendapat sapaan hormat dari beberapa shinobi yang mengenal mereka. Sang Sannin hanya membalas dengan datar tanpa emosi mengingat orang-orang yang menyapanya adalah penyebab Naruto menjadi tersiksa sewaktu di konoha. Sementra asisten sekaligus murid Tsunade hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan hormat sambil menggendong babi bernama Tonton.

"Hey apa itu Genin yang diusulkan oleh Tsunade-sama?" Tanya seorang Jounin Konoha yang melihat dua anak yang berjalan bersama Tsunade. Kuroko sengaja meningkatkan hawa keberadaannya karena takut kembali diomeli oleh ketiganya.

"Kau benar, aku mendengar dari Iruka kalau Tsunade-sama mengikutkan dua anak yang beliau temukan selama pengembaraannya." Balas Jounin di sampingnya.

"Pasti kemampuan dua anak itu lumayan. Mengingat yang melatih mereka adalah Tsunade-sama."

"Yang berambut biru itu terlihat lemah."

"Yang satunya sangat misterius, aku bahkan tidak merasakan chakra ditubuhnya."

Beberapa komentar terdengar dari beberapa Jounin dan Chunin yang melihat Naruto dan Kuroko, namun dua orang dikomentarinya hanya memasang ekspresinya masing-masing. Kuroko dengan wajah stoic-nya dan Naruto dengan wajah datar yang tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh tudung jaket miliknya.

Sementara itu di sebuah kedai Dango. Terlihat empat orang tengah duduk bersantai di salah meja kedai tersebut. Salah dari mereka yang berambut jabrik merah memakan dango yang dipegangnya. Disamping rambut merah, seorang Kunoichi berambut pink menatap secara bergantian dua orang yaitu berambut merah a.k.a Menma dan seorang lagi berambut raven model pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke.

"_Dasar Fansgirls_." Pikir seorang Jounin berambut perak melihat tingkah dari salah satu muridnya. "Apa kalian sudah bersiap menghadapi ujian Chunin?" Tanyanya pada ketiga muridnya.

"Sudah Kakashi-sensei/Hn." Balas ketiganya.

"EH lihat itu kan Tsunade-sama, Salah dari tiga legenda Sannin. Aku pernah mendengar tentangnya dari Iruka-sensei ketika di Akademi." Sakura berujar kepada kedua timnya ketika melihat rombongan Tsunade melewati kedai tempat mereka. Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung melebarkan matanya ketika melihat anak berambut biru.

Menma menoleh dan ikut melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Kuroko. "Itu kan teman Nii-san? Itu berarti anak berjeket hitam itu Nii-"

"Naruto!" Potong Kakashi membuat Sasuke yang tadinya memasang pose cool-nya menjadi terkejut.

"Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang mendengar nama cahaya-nya disebut dari arah kedai Dango. "Abaikan saja!" Dengan nada terkesan datar, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Kuroko. Ia sudah mendeteksi keempatnya menggunakan _Kenbonshoku_ miliknya.

Kuroko mengangguk paham lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Tsunade yang terlihat menatap tajam keempat orang yang berada di kedai Dango. Tatapannya tersebut seolah mengatakan. Ganggu-Naruto-maka-kuhancurkan-tubuhmu.

Kakashi hanya mengagguk paham, Sasuke dan Sakura menelun ludah mereka dengan kasar melihat tatapan tajam dari Sang Sannin. Sementara Menma, jangan tanya lagi. Ia sudah tertunduk dengan tatapan wajah yang terlihat sendu.

"Nii-san!" Gumamnya lirih yang dapat didengar oleh ketiganya.

"Tenanglah Menma, kau akan bertemu dengan Naruto ketika ujian nanti." Ketiganya langsung menoleh penuh tanda tanya ke arah Kakashi setelah mendengar perkataan Sensei mereka. "Apa maksudmu Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura.

"Naruto dan temannya ikut dalam ujian Chunin karena direkomendasikan oleh Tsunade-sama." Jawab Kakashi membuat semuanya terkejut terutama Menma. "Nii-san ikut Ujian Chunin?" Tanyanya direspon anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Tanyakan saja pada Minato-sensei kalau tidak percaya."

"Kuharap aku akan bertemu dengan Timnya nanti." Ujar Sasuke lalu menampilkan sebuah seringai. Sedangkan Sakura sedikit merasa takut karena ia sudah melihat kemampuan dari dua orang tersebut. "_Kuharap tidak_." Inner Sakure yang terlihat takut.

.

.

Malam harinya di apartemen tempat Naruto dan yang lain. Mereka semua tengah bersantai di ruang tengah. Naruto tengah sibuk mengelap _Shuushui_, Kuroko membantu sahabatnya mengelap _Sandai Kitetsu_. Sedangkan keduanya, jangan tanya lagi. Mereka sedang berkutat dengan kertas utang milik Tsunade.

"Terkututlah kau wahai kertas tagihan utang sialan!" Dengan nada yang lumayan keras. Tsunade menyumpahi kertas di tangannya dan sedetik kemudian langsung ia hamburkan. Membuat tiga orang yang berada di sana sweatdrop.

"Makanya Baa-chan harus berhenti melakukan hobi buruk milik Baa-chan." Komen Kuroko dengan wajah stoic miliknya sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk dengan _Sandai Kitetsu_.

"Setuju/Hn." Naruto dan Shizune membenarkan perkataan Kuroko membuat Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin kalian ada benarnya juga." Gumam sang Sannin dengan nada pelan.

Saat tengah asik mengelap _Shuushui_, Naruto langsung mengukir sebuah senyum lebar, Ia mendeteksi kedatangan tiga orang menggunakan _Kenbonshoku_ miliknya. Tiga orang yang berada di dekat Naruto sedikit heran ketika Naruto tersenyum.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Tanya Tsunade diikuti anggukan mengiyakan dari pertanyaan tersebut.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar. Tanpa dikomando, Asisten Tsunade langsung berdiri dan beranjak menuju ke arah pintu. Setelah membuka pintu apartemen mereka Shizune langsung tersenyum. "_Ternyata hal ini yang membuat Naru-chan tersenyum_." Batin Shizune. Ia lalu menyapa tiga orang di depannya tidak lupa mempersilahkan ketiganya masuk.

"Yoo~ Naru-chan/Naruto." Sapa ketiga bersamaan. Orang yang disapa langsung menatap tajam dua orang yaitu Hiruzen dan Shisui. Sedangkan satu orang yang membawa sebuah papan kecil langsung mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Naruto.

"Lama tidak bertemu Tsunade-chan/san." Hiruzen dan Shisui mengabaikan tatapan tajam Naruto dan beralih ke arah Tsunade yang kembali berkutat dengan kertas utang-piutangnya. "Apa sebanyak itu?" Tanya Sang Sandaime yang mengetahui kertas apa yang dibaca oleh Tsunade.

"Itu adalah kutukan bagiku Jiji, Shisui-nii." Umpat Naruto kesal karena kertas-kertas itulah yang membuat keuangannya menipis. Membuat Kuroko dan Shizune sweatdrop.

"Oh iya, dimana temanmu yang mempunyai Kekkai Genkai Naru?" Tanya Shisui yang masih belum menyadari kalau Kuroko berada di sudut ruangan begitupula dengan Shisui dan Shikamaru.

"Anoo...Disini." Ujar Kuroko sambil mengankat tangannya. Membuat tiga orang yang baru datang tersebut langsung terkejut setengah mati.

.

.

"EHHHHHH!"

"_S-sejak kapan ia berada disitu, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya_?" Tanya sang Prodigy Uchiha.

"_Hawa keberadaan dan chakranya tidak bisa aku rasakan_." Pikir Shikamaru dan Hiruzen.

"Haaa...sudah kuduga kalian bertiga tidak menyadari kehadirannya." Gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafas ringan membuat ketiganya bingung setelah pulih dari keterjutannya. "Ia mempunyai hawa keberadaan dan tekanan chakra yang sangat tipis, aku bahkan sulit untuk mendeteksinya." Jelas Naruto sebelum ketiga orang tersebut melempar pertanyaan kedirinya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu mahluk astral!" Perintah Naruto membuat Kuroko sedikit kesal dengan panggilan akrab yang sering Naruto gunakan kepadanya. "Baik manusia aneh!" Balas Kuroko ketus.

"Perkenalkan Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko memperkenalkan namanya dengan wajah stoic miliknya seperti biasa. "Tsunade-chan bilang kau mempunyai Kekkai Genkai yang unik, bisa kau perlihatkan Kuroko-kun." Dengan nada tenang Hiruzen meminta kepada bayangan dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan lalu menciptakan sesuatu berwarna hitam keunguan di telapak tangannya. Hiruzen dan Shisui langsung kagum melihat kemampuan dari anak berambut biru muda tersebut. "Ini adalah Meiton. Aku tidak tahu dari mana aku mendapatkannya." Gumam Kuroko lalu menghilang Meiton tersebut.

Malam hari di apartemen mereka pun diwarnai perbincangn hangat munis Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sudah berkutat dengan papan persegi yang dibawa putra dari Nara Shikaku. Sementara itu di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze, Sang pemimpin keluarga a.k.a Namikaze Minato pun diberondong pertanyaan oleh istri dan anak keduanya mengenai keikutsertaan anak sulung dari keluarga tersebut.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa Naru sudah berada di desa, Minato?" Tanya Istri dari sang Yondaime Hokage dengan nada cukup tinggi beserta rambut merah yang mulai melayang.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai hal ini Kushina! Aku juga baru mengetahui kalau Naruto sudah berada di desa walaupun aku sudah tahu jika Naru ingin mengikuti ujian Chunin." Jawab sang Yondaime Hokage terbata-bata melihat istrinya sudah memasuki mode Habanero yang membuat semua pria takut terhadap istri sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Kalau begitu besok aku ingin mencari Naru dan meminta maaf langsung kepadanya untuk kesekian kalinya." Perlahan rambut merah Kushina mulai kembali seperti semula sambil berkata demikian dengan nada cukup pelan. Minato pun ikut mengangguk pelan sementara Menma yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil menyantap makanannya langsung menoleh ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

"Sebaiknya Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak menemui Nii-san jika tidak ingin mendapat masalah." Kata Menma membuat dua orang tuanya bingung mengenai perkataan putra mereka. "Itu karena Tsunade-sama selalu berada di samping Nii-san." Tambahnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau Tsunade-sama akan menghajar seseorang yang berniat mendekati Naruto." Menma menganggguk mengiyakan perkataan dari Minato yang membuatnya serta Kushina langsung tertunduk lesuh.

"Tetapi..." Kushina dan Minato langsung mengankat kepala mereka dan menoleh ke arah anak kedua mereka. "...Aku tetap akan membujuk Nii-san walaupun aku harus mendapatkan pukulan dari Tsunade-sama." Sambung Menma dengan mantab membuat dua orang di depannya sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Dua hari benar-benar membuat Keluarga Namikaze sedih dan kecewa karena Naruto tidak menampakkan batang hidunya. Minato pun tidak mendapat informasi mengenai dimana Naruto menginap. Ia sempat mencari anak sulungnya di gua pelatihan milik Naruto, namun tidak menemukan apapun.

Sedangakn Naruto, dalam dua hari tersebut, terus berdiam diri di apartemen miliknya. Sesekali Shikamaru datang dan bermain Shogi bersama. Berbeda dengan Tsunade, Shizune dan Kuroko yang beberapa kali keluar apartemen untuk berjalan-jalan.

Tetapi untuk hari ini. Naruto akhirnya keluar apartemen karena hari ini merupakan hari dimulainya ujian Chunin. Kali ini Naruto mengenakan rompi Anbu pemberian Shisui. Di bagian dalam ia mengenakan kaos hitam polos berlengan panjang. Celana standar Chunin hitam begitupula dengan sepatunya. Ketiga _Katana _miliknya terpasang di punggung dengan posisi vertikal sejejer.

Sementara Kuroko mengenakan Kaos merah berlengan panjang, celana standari Chunin biru tua. Sepatu standar Chunin hitam dan terdapat perban yang melilit pada keduanya kakinya. (Mirip dengan Sasuke). Sebuah kantong ninja kecil di pinggangnya.

"Haaa...kalau bukan karena keuangan dan kupon ramen, aku tidak akan mengikuti acara bodoh ini." Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan di samping Kuroko yang setia dengan wajah stoic miliknya. Selama perjalan ia terus mendapat hinaan dari shinobi yang akhirnya mengetahui bahwa ia mengikuti ujian Chunin atas rekomendasi Tsunade.

"Mau apa Aib keluarga Yondaime-sama itu mengukuti Ujian Chunin."

"Mungkin ia sudah lelah hidup jadi ingin mengakhiri hidupnya di tangan Shinobi desa lain."

"Itu kan lebih baik daripada ia terus hidup dan menjadi Aib bagi desa."

Naruto tidak menggubris hinaan para shinobi Konoha tersebut. Namun berbeda dengan Kuroko yang sedikit emosi karena Cahaya-nya di ejek dan diremehkan. Ia hanya berharap kalau Naruto akan memperlihatkan seluruh kemampuannya agar shinobi tersebut terkejut dan menyesal telah menghina Naruto.

Sesampainya di lokasi pelaksanaan Ujian Chunin tahap satu, Naruto dan Kuroko bertemu dengan Rookie 12. Shikamaru langsung mengampiri keduanya sedangkan yang lain menatap meremehkan keduanya.

"Yo Shika/Shikamaru-kun!" Sapa Naruto dan Kuroko bersamaan.

"Kegiatan ini benar-benar merepotkan karena menyita waktu tidurku." Gumam Orang yang disapa dengan nada malasnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Begitupun aku Shika, waktu untuk berburu jadi menghilang." Balas Naruto tidak kalah malasnya membuat Kuroko sweatdrop."_Pantas saja Naruto-kun bisa bersahabat dengan Shikamaru-kun_." Pikirnya sweatdrop.

"Hey Naruto, sepertinya Sasuke ingin sekali melawanmu. Apa ia sudah tahu kekuatanmu." Shikamaru berujar sambil melirik Sasuke yang tengah berbincang dengan anggota setimnya. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menyeringai.

"Biarkan saja, aku akan memberikannya pengalaman yang tidak akan ia lupakan. Bahkan jika ia sudah berada di neraka pun tidak akan melupakannya." Shikamaru langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin mendengar penuturan Naruto yang terdengar seperti seorang pembunuh.

"_Ia benar-benar sudah seperti seorang pembunuh setelah meninggalkan desa_." Pikir Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kuroko?" Tanya Shikamaru pada anak berambut biru muda di samping Naruto. Otak jeniusnya sudah memikirkan hal ini. Jika Naruto ada, pasti Kuroko juga ada di tempat tersebut walaupun tidak dapat dirasakan ataupun dideteksi.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Naruto-kun ingin lakukan." Balasnya dengan datar sambil memandang Sang Uchiha bungsu dengan tatapan kosong miliknya.

Tak berselang lama akhirnya seluru peserta ujian Chunin di persilahkan untuk memasuki ruangan untuk melaksanakan tahap satu. Saat hendak memasuki ruangan, Naruto dan Kuroko diberikan semangat oleh seorang Chunin yang mempunyai luka melintang di atas hidungnya. Duo manusia yang sulit di deteksi tersebut hanya tersenyum menerima semangat tersebut.

.

.

.

**::~~~ TBC ~~~::**

* * *

**Untuk Chapter ini mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa Review...Domo Arigatou.**

**:::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**See You at Next Chapter and Another Fict Lompoberang**

**:::LOMPOBERANG :::**

**:::LOG OUT :::**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uzumaki D. Naruto © Lompoberang

Rate : M.

Warning : Typo dan Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, StrongNaru, GodlikeNaru, Etc.

Genre : Adventure – Frienship – Family

Pair : Naruto X ? – Kuroko X ? – Slight Other Pairing

* * *

_**Apa tujuan Naruto mengikuti ujian chunin. Jawabannya tidak ada karena ia mengikuti ujian chunin karena permintaan (paksaan) dari Tsunade. Tujuan Tsunade untuk membuat 'mantan' keluarga Naruto menyesal. Itu saja OK.**_

.

.

CHAPTER 9 : CHUNIN EXAM PART I

* * *

Tahap pertama Ujian Chunin berjalan lancar bagi Naruto dan Kuroko. Walaupun di awal-awal mereka berdua sempat kewalahan dengan soal yang diberikan. Tetapi setelah Otak Naruto memproses semua yang dikatan oleh Instruktur Tahap pertama bernama Morino Ibiki ditambah analisisnya pada soal yang diberikan akhirnya ia mengerti tujuan dari Tahap pertama ini.

_Prang!_

Suara kaca jendela langsung menghentikan kegembiraan para peserta yang lulus Tahap pertama. Sementara Ibiki yang mengetahui ulah siapa ini langsung menghela nafas sambil sweatdrop.

"_Dasar perempuan genit sialan, selalu saja seperti ini_." Batin Ibiki sweatdrop

_Pooft!_

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di samping Ibiki yang berdiri di depan kelas. Setelah kepulan asap tersebut menghilang menampakkan perempuan berambut ungu berponi pendek yang runcing dan dibagian belakang diikat ekor kuda. Memakai mantel coklat lengkap dengan jaring-jaring dari leher hingga pahanya dan memakai rok orange tua.

"Bisa tidak hilangkan tingkahmu itu perempuan genit!" Umpat Ibiki sambil menoleh ke orang yang ia ejek. Perempuan tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Jounin yang memiliki luka di wajahnya itu. "Ya~Ya terserah kau saja!" Anko mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Ibiki.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil menyaring setengah dari mereka. Apa karena wajah serammu itu yang membuat setengah dari mereka mengundurkan diri." Ibiki hanya mendengus penuh kekesalan mendengarkan perkataan Anko. Wajah keren seperti ini dikira seram, pikir Ibiki.

"Memang wajah seram Ibiki-san yang membuat mereka gagal 'kok." Dengan wajah Watados, Kuroko membenarkan perkataan Anko diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain. "Tuh' kan benar!" Perkataan dari Anko dan Kuroko membuat wajah Ibiki dipenuhi perempatan.

"Urusai Konoyaro! Wajah tampan begini dikira seram." Ibiki pun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampannya, menurut dirinya sendiri. Semua orang yang berada di sana pun sweatdrop massal.

"Sudah-sudah kau memang tampan Ibiki." Anko pun menyudahi adegan itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan untuk kedua kalinyake arah Ibiki yang terlihat menghela nafas kesal.

"Baiklah! Untuk kalian yang lulus, aku tunggu satu jam lagi di depan hutan kematian." Kata Anko kemudian menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih yang membuat Ibiki kembali sweatdrop karena perempuan itu main datang dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Semua peserta yang lolos dari tahap pertama kini berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang Hutan Kematian. Beberapa peserta menatap horor hutan dengan batang-batang pohon yang sangat besar ditambah suara-suara mahluk dari dalam hutan tersebut.

"Home sweat home!" Gumam Naruto sembari mengingat-ngingat dimana ia sering menyendiri di dalam hutan ini. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya. "Hey ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat ada sebuah luka lebam di pipi kanan Kuroko.

"Tadi Shikamaru-kun memukulku karena tidak sengaja mengagetkannya." Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Kuroko. Shikamaru pasti tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko karena ia tidak bersamanya. Rusa pemalas itu sebenarnya tidak bisa mendeteksi Kuroko. Ia hanya bisa menduga-duga jika ada Naruto pasti pemilik _Kekkai Genkai Meiton_ itu ada di sekitarnya.

"Semuanya!" Naruto dan Kuroko lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke depan ketika mendengar teriakan dari Jounin Seksi Instruktur tahap kedua dari Ujian Chunin kali ini.

Anko mulai penjelaskan mengenai peraturan dan tujuan dari tahap kedua yang akan dilaksanan. Setelah selesai satu per satu perwakilan dari Tim maju mengambil gulungan untuk ujian kali ini. Karena malas untuk berjalan, Naruto menyuruh Kuroko untuk mewakili timnya.

Setelah mengambil gulungan serta menandatangani surat perjanjian kematian. Seluruh peserta dibagi menjadi lima kelompok dan dibawa ke pintu masuk _Hutan Kematian _yang lain.

"BAIKLAH DENGAN INI TAHAP KEDUA UJIAN CHUNIN DIMULAI!"

Seluruh tim peserta pun memasuki kawasan _Hutan Kematian_. Di sisi Naruto dan Kuroko, mereka berdua hanya berjalan dengan santainya memasuki pintu gerbang, berbeda dengan Tim lain yang berusaha agar secepatnya mendapat gulungan dan pergi ke menara di pusat _Hutan Kematian_.

"Kenapa kita hanya berjalan santai, Naruto-kun?" Kuroko menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya. Naruto menepuk punggung Kuroko kemudian berkata. "Untuk apa kita tergesa-gesa, kita tidak mudah di deteksi, lagipula apa untungnya buat kita jika lulus kegiatan bodoh ini."

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mendongak ke arah atas. "Ada apa?" Naruto ikut berhenti sambil menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Sebelum kita berangkat, Baa-chan mengatakan jika kita gagal. Ia tidak akan melakukan yang ditawarkan."

Beberapa menit mencerna perkataan sahabatnya. Naruto langsung terlonjak setelah memahaminya. "Grrrr...Nenek Sialan!" Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa Tsunade ingin sekali dirinya dan Kuroko lulus dalam ujian ini. "Ayo Kuroko!...aku tidak mau kehilangan kupon ramen itu!" Anak di depannya pun mengangguk. Lalu keduanya pun melanjutkan langkah mereka. Namun kali ini tidak ada kata santai lagi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah apartemen, empat orang pun tertawa melihat Naruto dan Kuroko melalui sebuah bola kristal di depan mereka. Dua orang diantara mereka yaitu Hiruzen dan Shisui pun sweatdrop melihat Naruto melakukan hal ini karena kupon makan ramen secara gratis.

"Aku tak menyangka Naru-chan mau menurut hanya dengan disogok kupon makanan tidak bergizi itu." Shisui hanya bisa geleng-geleng setelah tertawa melihat Naruto yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri benar-benar dikendalikan oleh Sang Sannin.

"Aku sudah mengetahi semua tentang mereka berdua. Itu karena jika tidak keluar memburu Missing-nin, mereka pasti bersamaku." Tsunade mengalihkan pendangan ke arah bola kristal dimana di bola tersebut terlihat Naruto dan Kuroko kini dihadang Tim dari Otogakure.

Namun sebelum Naruto dan Kuroko memulai pertarungan tiba-tiba saja tampilan di bola kristal itu menghilang. "Hey-Hey ada apa ini?" Hiruzen pun memukul-mukul bola kristal tersebut berharap agar tampilannya kembali.

"Anda mungkin lupa mengisi ulang energinya." Jawab Shisui membuat semuanya sweatdrop. Memangnya kristal itu perlu diisi ulang. Pikir semuanya. "Grrr...bola kristal sialan!" Hiruzen pun menendang bola kristal itu penuh kekesalan karena akan kelewat aksi dari Naruto dan Kuroko. Bola kristal itu pun membentur dinding namun tidak sampai membuat bola itu pecah.

"HUAAA...MAAF BOLA KRISTAL TERSAYANGKU!" Hiruzen langsung histeris ketika menyadari kesalahannya karena menendang alat yang digunakannya untuk mengintip wanita di permandian air panas. Sesegera mungkin ia langsung mengambil bola tersebut lalu mengusap-ngusap permukaannya.

"Hampir saja aku kehilangan alat untuk mengin- Upss!" Hiruzen langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat Tsunade mengamuk. "Sepertinya ada yang ketularan sifat mesum dari si bodoh itu!" Namun diluar dugaannya ternyata Tsunade tahu kata terkahir yang ingin ia katakan. Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah Hiruzen menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Muridnya kini di selubungi aura hitam.

"Shisui-san, ayo kita keluar sebelum terkena amukan dari Tsunade-sama!" Shisui mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan dari Shizune lalu kedua meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah keluar teriakan memilukan pun terdengar di telinga keduanya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Kuroko. Mereka berdua kini berada di area yang cukup luas di _Hutan Kematian_ dan di depan mereka adalah Tim dari Otogakure. Naruto menoleh ke arah sahabatnya lalu berbisik pelan. "Hey gulungan apa yang kita punya?"

"Bumi!" Jawab Kuroko singkat dengan wajah datar yang memandangi ketiga Oto-nin di depan mereka.

"Hey kalian! Gulungan apa yang kalian pegang?" Naruto melirik ke anak berbadan besar yang berada di tengah dan melihat sebuah gulungan bertuliskan 'Surga'. Melihat hal tersebut, anak berambut pirang tersebut pun menyeringai.

"Cih! Sombong sekali kau." Oto-nin yang berada di tengah pun memandang Naruto dan Kuroko dengan pandangan meremehkan diikuti anggukan oleh rekan di samping kirinya. "Kalian cuman berdua sementara kami bertiga." Tambah Oto-nin yang berada di samping kiri.

"Hey! Bukannya dia itu anak Ho-"

_Jrassh!_

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Oto-nin yang berada di tengah itu pun langsung kehilangan kepalanya karena tidak menyadari Naruto berlari ke arahnya kemudian mengayunkan _Shuushui _ke lehernya. "Cerewet! Bukannya aku bertanya mengenai gulungan kalian."

Kedua rekan setim Oto-nin itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutan mereka melihat teman mereka dibunuh dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Dengan cepat keduanya langsung melompat menjauh. Namun anak yang berada di sebelah kiri tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau Kuroko sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Domo!"

"_S-sejak kapan ia berada dibelakangku_."

Tanpa babibu, Kuroko yang sudah mengeluarkan benda hitam keunguan di telapak tangan kanannya langsung ditempelkan pada punggung lawan yang belum sepenuhnya menyentuh tanah. "**Meiton!**" Kata Kuroko datar.

Seketika tubuh lawan Kuroko langsung mengejang ditambah bercak hitam yang semakin menyebar yang berasal dari telapak tangan Kuroko yang menyentuh pundaknya.

_Bruuk! Bruuk!_

Secara bersamaan dua tubuh langsung ambruk di tanah. Tubuh yang pertama adalah Oto-nin yang sudah tidak memiliki kepala lagi dan satunya lagi mungkin ia belum sepenuhnya tewas mengingat di bagian kepalanya belum ada bercak hitam. "_Me-mengerikan!_" Satu orang yang tersisah hanya bisa diam dengan kedua kakinya yang bergetar melihat keadaan rekan setimnya.

Ketakutannya semakin bertambah ketika Naruto dan Kuroko menoleh ke arahnya secara bersamaan. Naruto dengan wajah psikopatnya dan Kuroko dengan tatapan kosongnya. "A-Ampuni a-aku!" Dengan tubuh yang bergetar anak itu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah untuk meminta ampunan kepada dua Shinigami di depannya.

"Ampuni?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai langsung diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. "Kuroko apa kau mau makan daging cincang malam ini?" Naruto sambil memutar-mutar _Shuushui_ yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan lalu menoleh ke arah Oto-nin itu. "Pergilah! Naruto-kun cuman bercanda, ia tidak mungkin membunuh orang yang tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya." Dengan wajah datar Kuroko memerintahkan Oto-nin tersebut pergi. Anak berambut biru itu tahu jika Oto-nin di depannya dari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya dua orang yang mereka kalahkan yang menghina Naruto.

"A-Arigatou!" Dengan wajah ketakutan Oto-nin tersebut langsung cabut kalang kabut meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hey! Kuroko, kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi. Aku'kan masih ingin mengerjainya." Naruto menancapkan _Shuushui _di tanah kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil gulungan yang dipegang oleh Oto-nin yang sudah tewas dibunuhnya. "Ayo kita cari Shika dan bantu dia mencari pasangan gulungannya." Naruto bangkit kemudian memasukkan _Shuushui _pada sarung di punggungnya.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Karena faktor tidak memiliki chakra. Naruto hanya berlari di permukaan tanah _Hutan Kematian_ diikuti Kuroko yang berada di belakangnya. Selama perjalan anak berambut pirang itu tidak lupa menggunakan _Kenbonshoku _miliknya untuk mendeteksi keadaan sekitar.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mendeteksi tekanan chakra yang sama dengan Tsunade. "_Tekanan chakranya hampir sama dengan Baa-chan, sepertinya ada yang aneh di ujian kali ini._" Pikir Naruto lalu mengubah arahnya yang membuat Kuroko yang berada di belakangnya sedikit bingung.

Kuroko mengeleminasi jaraknya hingga berada di samping cahayanya. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah ikut saja! Mungkin kita akan mendapatkan buruan yang besar." Naruto pun menyeringai. Ia tahu tekanan chakra yang ia rasakan setara dengan Tsunade. Itu berarti tekanan chakra itu milik seorang Legenda Sannin. Setahunya cuman ada tiga orang yang mempunyai tekanan chakra ini. Kalau Jiraiya tidak mungkin karena ia sedang bersama Minato sedangkan Tsunade berada di apartemen mereka.

"_Orochimaru!_" Batin Naruto semakin memperlebar seringainya. Orang yang ia sebut adalah Missing-nin dari Konoha. Itu berarti orang itu mempunyai harga kepala yang lumayan, pikirnya.

"Buruan?" Kuroko menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Apa maksudnya itu, mana mungkin ada Missing-nin yang mengikuti kegiatan bodoh ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di atas gedung Hokage. Minato bersama Istri dan anak bungsunya beserta Jiraiya tangah memandang desa Konoha. Namun berbeda di pikiran mereka kecuali Naruko yang memikirkan seseorang yaitu Naruto.

"Kenapa kita tidak bertemu dengan Naru, padahal aku ingin meminta maaf secara langsung." Ucap Kushina yang memegang sebuah foto yang di sana terdapat Naruto dan seseorang berambut putih yang memakai kacamata.

"Tenanglah Kushina, kita akan bertemu dengannya di tahap ketiga lima hari lagi." Minato mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruko yang sibuk mengejar seekor kupu-kupu. "Apa kita perlu memberitahu Ruko-chan kalau ia masih memiliki satu Nii-san selain Menme?" Kushina dan Jiraiya ikut menoleh ke arah anak perempuan berambut pirang yang diikat Twintails dengan tiga whisker di wajahnya itu.

"Untuk saat ini. Sebaiknya jangan!" Kushina mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Jiraiya. "Kuharap Naru baik-baik saja selama Ujian Chunin." Kata Kushina.

"Benar!" Minato dan Jiraiya pun membenarkan perkataan dari Wanita bergelar Red Death Habanero itu.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Kuroko, setelah berlari selama setengah jam tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti. Kuroko yang tidak menyadari sahabatnya berhenti secara tiba-tiba langsung menabrak anak berambut pirang itu. Untuk saja Naruto menahan tubuhnya dengan baik sehingga keduanya tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Hey Kuroko kenapa kau menabrakku!" Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Kuroko dengan kening yang memerah karena menabrak sesuatu di punggung Naruto.

"Salah Naruto-kun kenapa berhenti secara mendadak!" Kuroko mengelus jidatnya yang memerah karena menabrak sarung dari _Shuushui_ yang berada di punggung Naruto. "Memangnya ada apa lagi Naruto-kun?"

"Buruan kita tiba-tiba saja menghilang." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya sambil berkonsentrasi untuk mencari kemana perginya orang yang dilacak menggunakan _Kenbonshoku_. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto membuka matanya kemudian berkata. "Lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk menginap. Kita lanjutkan saja besok!" Kuroko mengangguk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat beristirahat.

"Disana!" Kuroko menunjuk sebuah celah yang terbentuk dari akar pohon yang berada 50 meter di arah kanan lokasi mereka saat ini. "Ayo!" Naruto berjalan ke arah celah yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya, dibelakangnya anak pemilik _Kekkai Genkai Meiton_ ikut berjalan ke arah yang sama.

Sesampainya di celah tersebut. Naruto langsung membentuk bola dari cahaya miliknya untuk digunakan sebagai penerangan. Setelah selesai ia mengambil posisi duduk di depan Kuroko dan bola itu ditempatkan di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ternyata cahaya Naruto-kun ada gunanya juga." Ujar Kuroko.

"Itu lebih baik daripada benda hitam menjijikan milikmu itu!" Naruto langsung meneteskan keringat dingin ketika melihat benda hitam keunguan muncul di tangan kanan Kuroko. Walaupun tubuhnya adalah _Logia Cahaya_, namun entah kenapa _Meiton_ Kuroko berpengaruh padanya. Pernah suatu saat secara tidak sengaja Naruto terkena _Meiton_ dari Kuroko, untung saja Tsunade dan dirinya sudah menciptakan sebuah salep yang berfungsi menghilangkan rasa nyeri dari _Meiton _Kuroko.

"I-iya ... I-iya ... _Meiton _milikmu adalah yang terkuat Kuroko-sama!" Naruto berpose layak seorang budak yang meminta ampunan kepada atasannya. Kuroko pun dibuat sweatdrop oleh tingkah Naruto yang terkenal dingin bagaikan kutub utara namun berubah 180 derajat ketika bersama orang-orang yang peduli padanya.

.

.

.

"Wo ... Woi ... bangun mahluk astral!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh anak berambut biru muda yang tengah asik-asiknya berbaring. Dengan gerakan pelan orang yang dibangunkan bangkit dari acara tidurnya. "Ohayo-"

"Nanti saja acara menyapa-nya mahluk astral!" Kuroko langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan keluar dari celah tempat mereka menginap.

Dengan wajah yang masih lusuh ditambah rambut birunya yang acak-acakan, Kuroko melempar sebuah pertanyaan ke anak yang berjalan di depannya. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Chakra yang kudeteksi kemarin muncul lagi ... Ayo!"

Naruto dan Kuroko langsung berlari ke arah utara dari tempat mereka sekarang. Selama berlari, Kuroko terus memasang wajah lesunya sedangkan Naruto terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "_Kemarin ia menghilang begitu saja dan sekarang ia muncul lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang diincarnya?_"

Setengah jam kemudian, Kuroko tiba-tiba saja terkejut ketika Naruto mencabut _Shuushui _dari sarung di punggungnya. Di depan mereka tidak ada seorang pun jadi untuk apa Naruto mengeluarkan _Katana _miliknya. "Disana!"

Naruto melompat ke salah satu batang pohon besar sambil memutar balikkan _Shuushui_, setelah berada di depan batang pohon tersebut ia langsung menghunuskan _Katana _pemberian Rayleigh. "**Ittouryuu Iai: Shishi Sonson!**"

_Zuiing! _

_Braak! Duarr!_

Batang pohon tersebut langsung terbelah dengan halusnya karena Naruto menggunakan Ilmu Iai. Bagian atas pohon tersebut langsung tumbang hingga mengakibatkan kepulan debu yang sangat banyak.

"Khukukuku ... Sepertinya kau menyadari keberadaanku ... kau pasti memiliki sensor yang sangat hebat!" Sebuah suara feminim pun terdengar dari kepulan debu di depan Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan _Shuushui _di tangan kanannya. Kedua mata anak berambut pirang itu pun menyipit mendengar suara feminim itu.

"_Perempuan? Bukannya Orochimaru itu laki-laki, apa ia melakukan transgender_." Batin Naruto mulai nglantur.

Setelah kepulan debu mulai menghilang terlihat seorang wanita yang mengenakan _Hitae-atte_ Otogakure. "Ternyata anak yang tidak memiliki chakra yang menemukanku ... bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? ... Khukukukuku!"

"Jadi itu wujud yang kau gunakan untuk menyusup ke kegiatan bodoh ini?" Wanita itu membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto mengetahui bahwa tubuh itu hanya sebuah wujud sementara. "Sepertinya kita salah buruan Kuroko." Tambah Naruto dengan nada malasnya agar tidak ketahuan jika ia sudah mengetahui bahwa orang di depannya adalah Orochimaru

Wanita itu mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan dan menaiki sebuah dahan pohon yang Naruto tumbangkan. Namun ia langsung membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari kalau Naruto sudah tidak berada di tempatnya melainkan berada di udara. "Tapi kita bisa merebut gulungannya!"

Dalam keaadaan melayang Naruto mencabut _Sandai Kitetsu _dari sarung di punggungnya menggunakan tangan kiri. Setelah itu ia menekuk kedua kakinya sambil menyilang kedua lengannya di depan dada sehingga posisi kedua bilah _Katana _miliknya berada di samping kepala. "**Nitouryuu : Taka Nami!**"

_Zuiing!_

Naruto mengayunkan kedua _Katana _miliknya secara menyilang sehingga membentuk sebuah serangan angin membentuk X kearah Orochimaru. "_Dari info yang kudapat anak ini tidak mempunyai chakra tetapi kenapa ia bisa menciptakan serangan itu_?" Orochimaru melompat ke kanan menghindari serangan dari Naruto.

_Braak!_

Dahan pohon tempat Orochimaru tadinya berdiri pun terbelah dan hancur. Orochimaru melirik hasil karya Naruto kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya sambil menyeringai ke Naruto yang berada di udara. "Khukukuku ... Kemampuan Kenjutsu yang menarik bocah!"

Orochimaru hendak melompat menuju ke Naruto namun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut biru muda dengan sesuatu seperti sebuah asap berwarna hitam keunguan di kedua tangan anak yang berada di depannya. "_S-siapa anak itu dan sejak kapan ia berada di sini_." Batin Orochimaru yang belum mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Kuroko sudah berada di area itu setelah Naruto menebas pohon. Namun hawa keberadaan dan tekanan chakra yang tipis membuat Orochimaru tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Domo!" Kuroko mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Orochimaru. "**Meiton!**"

Sesuatu seperti asap berwarna hitam keunguan di tangan Kuroko langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Orochimaru. Sang Sannin yang belum mengetaui apa itu _Meiton_ dan apa efek dari serangan itu tidak mau mengambil resiko dan langsung melompat menghindar.

_Duaar!_

Ledakan berwarna hitam keunguan pun terjadi saat serangan Kuroko mengenai sebuah batang pohon karena Orochimaru sebagai target dari serangan itu menghindar. Dan sekarang Sang Sannin itu berdiri secara vertikal di batang pohon di sebelah kanan Naruto yang masih berjarak 5 meter dari permukaan tanah.

"Benda hitam api itu ... pasti efeknya sangat menyakitkan jika terkena." Gumam Orochimaru pelan. Ia lalu memandangi Naruto dengan seringai sambil melakukan sebuah Handseal. Setelah selesai dua ekor ular berukuran sama dengan tubuh Naruto langsung melesat ke arah anak berambut pirang itu.

Di udara, Naruto memposisikan _Shuushui_ kebelakang sedangkan _Sandai Kitetsu_ ujungnya ia arahkan ke atas. Setelah kedua ular itu berada di depannya. Naruto langsung mengayunkan kedua _Katana_ miliknya secara bersamaan dan sedikit diberi Aura _Bushosoku._

_Jrassh! Jrassh!_

_Tap!_

Kedua ular itu langsung tertebas secara vertikal di bagian kepala mereka hingga membuat kedua mahluk itu memuncratkan darah segar lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. Naruto yang sudah menebas ular itu melakukan manuver salto kedepan kemudian mendarat dengan sempurna di permukaan tanah dengan kedua kaki sedikit tertekuk.

"Ayo Kuroko!" Naruto langsung berlari diikuti Kuroko yang berada 10 meter di samping kirinya. Tujuan keduanya adalah batang pohon tempat Orochimaru berdiri.

Kuroko yang mempunyai chakra melompat ke batang pohon kemudian berlari secara vertikal menuju ke lawannya, sementara Naruto berhenti tepat di bawahnya menunggu tindakan yang akan diambil oleh Orochimaru.

Sambil berlari Kuroko mengeluarkan empat kunai dan melemparnya ke Orochimaru. Dengan baik Sang Sannin itu menghidari keempat kunai itu. Setelah memperbaiki posisinya Orochimaru langsung merapalkan sebuah Handseal, namun sebelum ia melancarkan serangannya ke arah Kuroko. Tiba-tiba Sang Sannin itu terkejut karena Naruto kini berada di depan batang pohon tempatnya.

(AN : Naruto dapat melompat setinggi kira-kira 50 meter dimana hal ini saya ambil dari OP yang sering melihat pengguna DF bisa melompat setinggi itu) OK Back To Story.

Orochimaru membulatkan matanya menandakan bahwa ia terkejut ketika melihat kaki kanan Naruto mulai bercahaya dan di arahkan ke dirinya. "Apa itu?"

_Ciuung!_

Sebuah peluru cahaya yang berasal dari kaki kanan Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Orochimaru. Tidak mau menjadi korban dari serangan yang belum diketahui efeknya, Sannin itu langsung melompat kebelakang.

_Duaar! Braak!_

Sebuah ledakan berukuran kecil pun tercipta di batang pohon hingga membuat sebuah kawah tidak berbentuk tidak karuan dengan retakan-retakan kecil di bekas ledakan Naruto. Orochimaru kembali menatap horor hal yang ia lihat. "_Kedua bocah ini mempunyai kemampuan yang aneh!_."

Orochimaru menegakkan badannya yang tadi sempat sedikit membungkuk karena pendaratannya kemudian menoleh secara bergatin ke arah Naruto yang sudah ditarik oleh Gravitasi dan Kuroko yang sudah bisa ia deteksi dan lihat berdiri di secara vertikal di dekat kawah Naruto.

"Khukukuku ... sepertinya aku menemukan hal yang lebih menarik daripada Uchiha bungsu itu." Orochimaru menampilkan sebuah seringai setelah mengatakan ketertarikannya pada kedua lawannya ini.

_Tap!_

Setelah mendarat dengan sempurna lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Naruto mendongak dengan mata menyipit. "Jadi kau mengikuti kegiatan bodoh ini untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Uchiha Sasuke?" Orochimaru tersenyum psikopat saat mendengar perkataan dari Naruto yang sudah mengetahui tujuannya mengikuti Ujian Chunin.

"Tapi ... setelah melihat kalian berdua ... " Naruto kembali menyipitkan matanya sementara Kuroko masih setia dengan wajah datarnya. " ... Ketertarikanku menjadi lebih besar dibanding kalian berdua."

Naruto menghela nafas dengan mata tertutup lalu memanggil sahabatnya untuk menghampirinya. Setelah Kuroko sudah berada di samping kirinya Naruto langsung berkata. "Jadi kau berencana mengambil tubuh kami berdua agar bisa kau teliti ... benarkan?"

Naruto mencabut _Wado Ichimonji _dari sarung pada punggungnya lalu ditaruh pada mulutnya. "Itu tidak akan terjadi Orochimaru!" Sannin itu langsung tertawa dengan suara feminimnya karena Naruto sudah mengetahui identitasnya.

"Jadi sudah ketahuan ya ... Baiklah kalau begitu!" Orochimaru mulai mengupas kulitnya di bagian wajah cantiknya hingga menampilkan wajah pucat dengan mata ularnya yang membuat Naruto ingin muntah melihatnya karena jijik.

"Ternyata kau tidak melakukan Transgender ... kukira kau melakukan hal itu." Perkataan nglantur kembali dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Kuroko yang tidak tahu arti dari perkataan Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Transgender?" Celutuknya karena belum pernah mendengar kata itu dan memang kata itu belum ada di dunia shinobi. Naruto cuman mengarang-ngarang mengingat hobinya yang membaca buku sehingga ia menciptakan istilah itu.

"Hey bocah! Apa itu Transgender?" Orochimaru pun ikut penasaran dengan hal tersebut.

Naruto memutar bola mata kemudian mendongak ke arah Orochimaru. "Itu adalah istilah yang kubuat untuk orang yang berganti gender seperti yang tadi kau lakukan Baka-Orochi!"

Sannin itu mendengus kesal dengan panggilan yang Naruto berikan untuknya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menciptakan sebuah Handseal kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke Naruto dan Kuroko. "Jangan seenaknya memanggilku seperti itu bocah ... namaku Orochimaru salah satu legenda Sannin yang dikenal sebagai seorang jenius dalam penelitian!" Naruto dan Kuroko sweatdrop mendengar Orochimaru yang membanggakan diri sehingga kelewat OOC.

"**Mandara no Jin!**"

Ribuan ular berukuran kecil langsung dikeluarkan oleh Orochimaru melalui kedua lengannya. Tak berselang ribuan ular itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah _Katana_ dari mulut mereka. Naruto dan Kuroko yang melihat ribuan mahluk menjijikan ,menurut mereka berdua, melesat turun menuju ke bawah langsung melompat mundur.

_Duaarr!_

Gelombang pertama serangan dari ribuan ular tersebut menghantam tanah tetapi sisa-sisa yang berjumlah sekitar ratusan ekor berubah ke arah Naruto dan Kuroko yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari pohon tersebut.

"Dasar mahluk menjijikan ... seperti orang yang mengeluarkannya!" Naruto memundurkan kaki kanannya, beberapa detik kemudian langsung melompat ke arah depan dengan kecepatan tinggi karena dorongan dari kaki kanannya.

Dalam keaadan melompat Naruto menyilangkan _Shuushui _dan _Sandai Kitetsu _di depan dadanya sedangan _Wado Ichimonji_ mengarah kebelakang karena Naruto menoleh ke samping. Setelah jarak dirinya dan ratusan ular itu tereleminasi beberapa meter, Naruto mengayunkan ketiga _Katana _miliknya secara bersamaan.

Di waktu yang sama Kuroko yang berada di belakang Naruto melompat tinggi ke udara. Kedua lengannya terlihat diselubungi _Meiton_ miliknya. Setelah terkumpul cukup banyak kedua tangan Kuroko langsung disatukan di depan dadanya.

"**Santoryuu : Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!"**

"**Meiton : Kokuryū no Jutsu!**"

Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Kuroko mengeluarkan tehnik terkuat mereka saat ini. Si Pirang mengeluarkan sebuah gelombang dari ayunan ketiga _Katana _miliknya yang sama kuat dengan 108 Pon Meriam. Sedangkan Kuroko menciptakan seekor naga berwarna hitam keunguan dari kedua tangan miliknya yang disatukan.

_Zuuing! Groarr!_

_Duaaar!_

Ledakan yang terdapat empat warna yang berbeda pun terjadi tepat setelah kedua tehnik milik Naruto dan Kuroko menghantam ratusan ular milik Orochimaru. Warna putih berasal dari aliran _Santoryuu _milik Naruto, hitam keunguan berasal dari _Meiton _Kuroko sedangkan merah berasal dari darah ratusan ular milik Orochimaru.

"Haaa ... Haaa ... Naruto-kun!" Naruto mengangguk mendengar Kuroko yang memanggil namanya sambil ngos-ngosan.

Setelah menyentuh tanah, Naruto langsung melompat menembus kepulan debu bekas ledakan tersebut. Orochimaru yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto melalui kepulan debu tersebut melompat menuju dahan pohon yang cukup besar.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Dahan demi dahan Naruto lompati untuk mencapai tempat Orochimaru. Hingga akhirnya ia mendarat tepat di depan Sannin itu yang terlihat menyeringai lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sebuah _Katana _mulai keluar dari mulutnya yang membuat Naruto kembali ingin muntah. "Hooeekkk ... menjijikan!"

Setelah _Katana _di mulut Orochimaru keluar secara keseluruhan, Sannin itu langsung mengambil dengan tangan kanan kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto untuk mengetes seberapa kuat Naruto dalam hal _Kenjutsu_.

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda khas milik Zoro. Saat Orochimaru sudah beradi depannya, Sannin itu langsung mengayunkan _Katana _miliknya secara vertikal namun berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto. Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Orochimaru mengayunkan kirinya ke arah wajah Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya.

_Trank!_

Naruto menahan kaki itu dengan _Wado Ichimonji _yang ia gigit. Secara bersamaan Orochimaru menarik kaki dan _Katana _miliknya. Lalu menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta. Tetapi semua serangan itu berhasil ditahan berkat _Kenbonshoku_ pirang itu.

_Traank! Traank! Traank!_

Suara empat _Katana _yang saling berbenturan terdengar nyaring di area tersebut. Kedua orang itu tidak mau menyerah untuk menyerang walaupun orang yang bernama Orochimaru serangan miliknya selalu kandas di tahan oleh _Katana_ milik Naruto. Dan sebalilknya, serangan Naruto yang unggul jumlah _Katana_ sedikit menyusahkan Sannin itu dan beberapa luka sayatan terlihat di kulit pucatnya.

"_Seberapa hebat keahlian Kenjutsu milik bocah ini dan kenapa Minato bisa-bisanya mengabaikan bocah ini_." Orochimaru melompat mundur namun kepalanya berkata lain karena lehernya terlihat memanjang ke aran Naruto.

"Dasar mahluk menjijikan!" Naruto langsung menusuk kepala Orochimaru yang sudah berada di depan dirinya menggunakan _Shuushui _dan _Sandai Kitetsu_.

_Pooft!_

Kepala dan tubuh Orochimaru langsung berubah menjadi batang pohon yang membuat Naruto mendecih kesal apalagi ia tidak mendeteksi keberadaan Orochimaru. "_Cih! Dia memang ular!_" Pikir Naruto.

Sementara itu sangat jauh dari tempat Naruto, di atas sebuah batang pohon tertinggi di _Hutan Kematian_, Orochimaru perlahan keluar dari dahan pohon itu. Setelah keluar dangan sempurna ia langsung menyeringai menandakan bahwa ia sangat tertarik dengan Naruto. "_Khukukukuku ... selamat tinggal Uchiha dan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Bocah Kenjutsu, ketika saat itu tiba aku akan mengambil tubuh yang unik milikmu_."

.

.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" Kuroko mendarat di samping Naruto yang tengah menyarungkan ketiga _Katana _miliknya.

"Dia kabur!" Jawab Naruto singkat.

Kuroko menatap sebuah batang pohon yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Naruto menghela nafas ringan sambil menutup matanya. "Ayo kita cari Shika ... Dan bantu dia!"

Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan bertuliskan 'Bumi'. Naruto yang melihat itu menaikkan alisnya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

"Mahluk aneh itu menjatuhkannya!" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya lalu memasukkan gulungan itu ke dalam kantong ninja miliknya. "Ayo!"

Naruto dan Kuroko melompat turun secara bersamaan. Setelah mendarat keduanya langsung berlari ke arah barat karena Naruto mendeteksi Chakra Shikamaru dari arah itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Oke ... Sekian dulu dari chapter 9 ini ... Terima kasih telah mereview, Fav ataupun Follow.**

**Akhir kata dari saya ... Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uzumaki D. Naruto © ****Ryusuke Akairyuu** (Ganti Pen Name)

**Rate : M**

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship.

**Pair :** Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

**Warning :** Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan dan maksa, Ide Pasaran (mungkin), OOC, OC, StrongNaru, Semi-DarkNaru, Alive-MinaKushi – Etc..

**Summary : **Dengan alasan tidak memiliki chakra dan saudara kembarnya yang merupakan seorang Jinchuriki membuat Naruto diabaikan oleh orang tuanya. Namun pertemuannya dengan seseorang mungkin akan merubah hal tersebut.

* * *

_**Chapter 10 : Chunin Exam Part II **_

Tahap ke-2 Ujian Chunin sudah berlangsung selama dua setengah hari. Langit di atas _Hutan Kematian_ mulai berubah menjadi jingga menandakan bahwa senja hampir tiba. Naruto dan Kuroko masih terus berlari ke arah barat.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya ia tiba di tempat Tim Shikamaru bersama kedua rekannya Chouji dan Ino. Mereka bertiga tengah beristirahat di bawah akar berukuran besar salah satu pohon berukuran besar di _Hutan Kematian_.

"Yo Shika ... bagaimana harimu?" Shikamaru dan kedua rekannya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Merepotkan!" Shikamaru menjawab sapaan dari sahabatnya itu dengan malasnya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? ... dimana mahluk astral itu?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Disini!" Kuroko tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

Satu-satunya perempuan di Tim Shikamaru bernama Yamanaka Ino yang melihat anak berambut biru muda langsung membatin. "_Kawaiiii_!" Nampaknya wajah Kuroko yang menurut Ino itu imut dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Siapa dia Shikamaru?" Ino menunjuk Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, nampaknya anak dari Inoichi itu sedikit tertarik dengan pemilik _Kekkai Genkai Meiton _itu.

Shikamaru menaikkan alis melihat Ino tiba-tiba saja tertarik dengan laki-laki selain Sasuke dan Menma. "Kuroko Tetsuya ... sahabatku dan Naruto." Shikmaru akhirnya memperkenalkan Kuroko masih dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa.

"Kalian memegang gulungan apa?" Tanya Naruto to the point dengan nada datarnya agar mereka bisa cepat-cepat meninggalkan hutan ini.

"_Langit _... memangnya ada apa?" Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan bertuliskan _'langit' _dari dalam kantong shinobi miliknya. mendengar hal tersebut Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk kepada Kuroko.

"Tangkap!" Anak berambut biru muda itu melempar sebuah gulungan bertuliskan '_Bumi'_ ke arah Shikamaru yang berhasil ditangkap dengan baik dengan tangan kanan anak pemalas tersebut.

"I-Itu!" Chouji dan Ino melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat gulungan yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto yang ternyata adalah pasangan dari gulungan yang tim mereka bawa.

"K-Kenapa kau ... memberikan kami gulungan milikmu?" Tanya Ino yang tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto memberikan pasangan gulungan milik mereka. Namun pertanyaan Ino langsung terjawab ketika Kuroko kembali mengeluarkan dua gulungan bertuliskan _'Langit' _dan_ 'Bumi'._

"Bagaimana ... kalian berdua bisa memiliki tiga gulungan?" Tanya Chouji.

"Dasar bodoh ... tentu saja mereka berdua merebutnya dari tim lain Chouji." Anak berbadan err ... gemuk itu pun mengangguk setelah Shikamaru memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang menurut Shikamaru adalah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh.

"Ayo!" Naruto dan Kuroko beranjak dari tempat mereka dan tujuan mereka adalah menara yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan kematian.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti bertanya-tanya ... bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan tiga gulungan. " Chouji dan Ino menganggukkan kepala mereka antusias. "Sahabatku itu ... memang tidak memiliki chakra ... tetapi ia mempunyai kekuatan aneh di dalam tubuhnya." Shikamaru menatap punggung sahabatnya yang bertengger tiga _Katana_ kramat milik si Pirang itu.

"Ayo ... aku segera keluar dari hutan merepotkan ini." Gumam Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya kemudian beranjak mengikuti Naruto dan Kuroko yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Chouji dan Ino mengangguk secara bersamaan lalu mengikuti Shikamaru.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Karena hari mulai menghitam menandakan bahwa malam sudah tiba. Naruto, Kuroko dan Tim 10 memutuskan untuk beristirahat di tempat biasa yaitu sebuah celah yang tercipta dari akar-akar pohon _Hutan Kematian_ yang sangat besar.

"Jarak menara dari tempat kita sekarang adalah 5 km ... jadi aku pastikan jika tidak halangan ... besok kita sudah sampai disana." Naruto yang duduk di samping kiri Kuroko dan di depannya adalah sebuah api unggun dan tim 10.

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti kecuali satu-satunya perempuan disana. Perempuan itu atau Ino kini menatap intens Naruto, jujur Ino benar-benar tidak menyangka si pirang itu bertambah err... tampan setelah meninggalkan desa selama beberapa minggu. Ia juga sangat jarang bertatap muka dengan Naruto ketika masih di Akademi karena ia selalu berfokus pada Sasuke dan Menma.

"Hei ... apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Naruto yang mulai risih terus-terusan ditatap intens oleh Ino akhirnya menegur dengan nada datar ke perempuan bermata Aquamarine itu.

Ino yang mendengar teguran dari Naruto langsung menggeleng pelan. "Eehhh ... tidak ada kok!" Ino langsung gelalapan dan tidak tahu mau beralasan. "_Kyaaaa __... aku tak menyangka ternyata Naruto itu tampan juga_." Inner Ino langsung meledak-ledak dengan mata berbentuk love-love.

Naruto membuang nafas kasar. Ia tahu perempuan di depannya ini tertarik padanya karena tatapan itu terlihat seperti saat Ino maupun Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Menma yang notabene kedua kunoichi itu sukai. Salahkan otak cerdasnya yang mampu memproses hal ini dengan cepat. "_Merepotkan_." Batin Naruto.

"Oh iya Naruto ... selama kau diluar desa ... apa saja yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chouji.

"Memburu _Missing-nin_." Chouji dan Ino langsung menatap Kuroko dengan mata membulat yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaan dari Chouji.

Sedangkan Naruto kembali harus menghela nafasnya melihat Kuroko yang menjawabnya tanpa berpikir dulu."_Dasar mahluk astral __... setidaknya berbohongnlah sedikit __... jalan-jalan kek, mengunjungi desa-desa lain kek __... dasar merepotkan_." Pikirnya.

"I-Itu artinya kalian berdua ... membunuhnya _Missing-nin _buruan kalian, 'kan?" Tanya Chouji lagi.

"Tidak! ... kami hanya mengunjungi desa-desa lain ... mahluk astral ini nglantur!" Naruto berujar demikian masih dengan nada datarnya sambil menjitak kepala Kuroko yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Ya itu benar!" Kuroko yang tahu kenapa mengatakan hal itu pun membenarkan dirinya kalau dia hanya berbohong yang membuat Naruto langsung lega.

"Apa kau tahu Naruto ... kemarin Menma dan timnya diserang oleh Oto-nin." Shikamaru yang juga mengerti keadaan langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Namun tampaknya topik yang dipilih Shikamaru mungkin akan memperkeruh keadaan.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa urusannya denganku ... lagipula dia itu anak dari Yondaime-Hokage ... pasti ia dan timnya bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah." Naruto membalas perkataan Shikamaru dengan datarnya.

"Apa katamu Naruto ... Menma-kun itu adik kembarmu ... dan kenapa kau tidak memanggil Hokage-sama dengan sebutan To-"

Ino langsung menghentikan perkataannya ketika Naruto menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Mereka bukan lagi keluargaku! ... jadi untuk apa aku peduli pada Menma-sama sang pahlawan Desa Konoha itu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada datar ditambah ekspresi dingin miliknya.

"Sudah! ... sebaiknya kalian beristirahat ... biar aku yang pertama berjaga!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari acara duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya dengan Naruto. "Kuharap kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal menyangkut _mantan_ keluarga Naruto lagi ... kalau tidak mau terjadi apa-apa!" Ino mengangguk pelan karena ketakutan karena ini kali pertama ia melihat Shikamaru menatap tajam ke arahnya ditambah perkataan yang mengandung sedikit emosi.

Setelah berkata demikian, Shikamaru kembali memasang ekspresi malasnya sambil menguap. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Ino, Chouji dan Kuroko pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya mereka di dekat api unggun agar tidak kedinginan ataupun diserang oleh nyamuk and the geng yang dari tadi mengganggu perbincangan mereka.

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Naruto, Kuroko dan Tim 10 akhirnya tiba di menara di pusat _Hutan Kematian_. Perjalan mereka memakan waktu lima jam karena Chouji yang sering berhenti karena kelalahan dan juga ada sedikit hambatan tidak terduga dari Naruto yang melakukan sesuatu. Sesampainya disana, kedua tim itu langsung berpisah karena Tim 10 diajak Asuma untuk ke ruangan di menara itu.

"Jadi Baa-chan ... apa kami sudah boleh keluar dari kegiatan bodoh ini?" Naruto langsung membuka suara sepeninggal Tim 10. Tsunade merespon dengan gelengan pelan yang membuat Naruto kembali menghela nafas karena gelengan itu berarti tidak.

"Memangnya kenapa ... lagipula apa tujuanku dan Kuroko mengikuti kegiatan bodoh ini!" Kali ini nada suara Naruto sedikit meninggi karena ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Sannin di depannya ini.

"Itu karena aku ingin ... Hokage bodoh dan keluarganya itu menyesal!" Jawab Tsunade.

"Dan aku berjanji jika kalian berhasil mencapai final ... aku akan berhenti bermain judi!" Tambah Tsunade.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ayolah mana bisa seorang Tsunade yang dikenal sebagai penjudi ulung yang tidak pernah menang ingin berhenti melakukan hal itu jika ia dan Kuroko berhasil mencapai final. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Tsunade mengangguk mantab sambil tersenyum. Naruto dan Kuroko pun ikut tersenyum karena dari raut wajah serta senyuman dari orang yang mereka telah anggap sebagai ibu (nenek) tidak memperlihatkan kebohongan sedikit pun.

"Oh iya ... kenapa kalian terlambat? Kudengar dari Shika ... kalian sebenarnya hanya berjara 5 km dari sini?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Itu karena ..." Kuroko menoleh ke Naruto yang memasang wajah datarnya. "... Naruto-kun menyelamatkan seseorang!" Sambung Kuroko membuat Tsunade menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau ..." Tsunade menunjuk Naruto dengan raut wajah penasaran, karena setahunya Naruto ogah-ogahan jika hal itu tidak menyangkut orang-orang terdekatnya. "... menyelamatkan seseorang? ... kalau boleh tahu siapa itu?" Tanya Tsunade penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ayolah! ... Apa salahnya membantu seseorang ... lagipula ia dalam keadaan darurat." Jawab Naruto datar yang mencoba mengelak dari Tsunade yang berusaha mengintrogasinya.

"Sudahlah ... jangan bahas itu." Naruto menguap bosan lalu beranjak meninggalkan keduanya. "Aku mau beristirahat ... jadi bisa tolong beritahu dimana tempat beristiratnya Baa-chan!" Tambah anak berambut pirang jabrik itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

Tsunade menghela nafas sedangkan Kuroko langsung berjalan untuk menyusul cahaya. "_Apa yang kau sembunyikan Naru-chan _... _sangat jarang kau membantu seseorang yang bukan orang terdekatmu apalagi tidak kau kenal_." Batin Tsunade bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan orang yang Naruto bantu itu.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time **_

Keesokan harinya beberapa Tim dari Konoha termasuk Tim 7 yang didalamnya adalah Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka saat ini berkumpul di depan pintu masuk ke dalam menara dan didepan mereka adalah Jounin pembimbing tim mereka, Hatake Kakashi, Shinobi yang dikenal dengan sifat terlambatnya.

"Jujur saja ... aku kecewa pada kalian bertiga ... tim kita adalah tim yang diprediksikan tiba yang pertama di menara ini ... tetapi kalian malah tiba saat batas waktunya tinggal satu hari." Ceramah Kakashi pada anggota timnya. Menma dan Sakura hanya menghela nafas sedangkan Sasuke yang menurut dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha yang seharusnya yang terhebat mendecih tidak suka.

"Kami melawan banyak sekali tim dari desa lain Kakashi-sensei!" Bela Sakura agar mereka tidak medapat ceramah panjang lebar lagi dari Jounin berambut silver di depannya mereka.

"Ano ... Kakashi-sensei!" Jounin berambut silver itu menoleh ke arah Menma yang tiba-tiba menyebut namanya. "Tim dari mana yang pertama tiba ... Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Menma entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran dengan tim yang pertama tiba di menara ini.

Kakashi langsung menampilkan eye smile-nya. "Tim 10 dan ... Naruto serta rekannya!"

"Nii-san dan ... Shi-Shikamaru?" Kakashi mengangguk masih dengan eye smile andalannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin anak yang tidak memiliki chakra itu bisa sampai pertama kali ... diikuti Shikamaru yang malas-malasan dan timnya." Ujar Sasuke dengan arogan.

"Ya itu benar ... aku tidak percaya Ino-pig dan timnya bisa sampai disini secepat itu." Timpal Sakura membenarkan perkataan dari Sasuke.

"Kalian benar-benar hanya menilai buku dari sampul saja rupanya ... dan kenapa Shikamaru bisa sampai secara bersamaan dengan Naruto ... itu karena mereka berdua adalah sahabat." Jelas Kakashi lalu melangkahkan kakinya dari depan ketiga Genin yang menurutnya itu sangat merepotkan. "Ayo ... kalian cuman punya waktu satu hari untuk beristirahat."

"Kuharapa di tahap berikutnya ... lawanku adalah Naruto!" Gumam Sasuke dingin. Nampaknya bocah Uchiha ini sangat terobsesi untuk melawan sang Pengguna DF yang merupakan tokoh utama cerita ini.

"Apa maksudmu Teme? ... kenapa kau ingin sekali melawan Nii-san?" Tanya Menma yang tidak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya ini ingin sekali melawan Kakaknya, Naruto.

"Benar Sasuke-kun? ... kenapa kau ingin sekali melawannya?" Kunoichi berambut gulali rekan setimnya pun ikut penasaran dan menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Menma.

"Bukan urusan kalian!" Jawab Sasuke datar. Menma mendungus kesal sama halnya dengan Sakura walaupun dengusan Kunoichi itu tidak terlalu keras.

Ketiga Genin itu pun berjalan memasuki menara tujuan akhir dari tahap kedua untuk beristirahat tubuh mereka untuk melanjutkan ke tahap ketiga nantinya.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Akhirnya tahap kedua pun selesai menyisahkan 23 peserta yang terbagi atas 8 Tim. Tahap dua berhasil mengeleminasi banyak peserta karena sulitnya mencapai menara dalam waktu 5 hari ditambah lagi harus mencari dua gulungan. Seluruh peserta yang telah berhasil kini berkumpul di tempat yang akan menjadi tempat pelaksanaan tahap ketiga. Seluruh peserta tampak berbaris sesuai dengan tim mereka masing-masing. Di depan mereka terlihat tiga orang yaitu Sandaime-Hokage, Yondaime-Hokage dan Gekko Hayate.

Sementara di tribun yang disediakan untuk penonton. Beberapa Jounin Konoha terlihat memandangi satu persatu peserta yang lolos. Namun ketika pandangan mereka tertuju pada Naruto dan Kuroko yang berada di barisan paling depan. Mereka langsung memasang wajah meremehkan.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau bocah yang tidak memiliki chakra itu bisa lolos dari tahap kedua."

"Ya itu benar ... aku juga tidak menyangkanya!"

Tsunade, Shizune dan Shisui yang mengenakan pakaian Anbu miliknya. Langsung menoleh ke arah Jounin-Jounin itu karena mendengar nama Naruto diperbincangkan.

"Lihat saja nanti ... bagaiman ekspresi mereka ketika melihat Naru-chan beraksi." Gumam Tsunade, dua orang disampingnya pun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan dari Sannin itu.

Kembali ke tengah arena dimana Yondaime-Hokage yaitu Namikaze Minato terus memperhatikan dua sosok yang dari tadi tidak memandang kedepan melainkan saling berbicara sama lain dengan wajah datar mereka seolah tidk memperhatikan bahwa di depan mereka ada dua orang penting dari desa Konohagakure. Hiruzen yang mendapati Minato terus-terusan memandangi Naruto langsung berdehem pelan untuk memperingatkan Minato bahwa tahap ketiga akan segera dimulai.

Minato yang mendengar deheman pelan dari Sandaime, mengangguk paham. "Pertama-tama saya selaku Yondaime-Hokage mengucapkan selamat pada kalian semua ... karena telah sampai sejauh ini dalam ujian Chunin tahun ini."

"Untuk tahap ketiga ... kali ini kalian tidak diuji bersama tim kalian ... atau lebih tepatnya ujian kali ini adalah sistem individual." Lanjut Minato kemudian melirik ke arah Hayate yang berdiri di samping kiri Hiruzen. "Selanjutnya Genko Hayate akan menjelaskannya secara detail." Tambah Minato.

Duo Hokage itu lalu meninggalkan area yang nantinya menjadi tempat tahap ketiga dilaksanakan. Setelah kepergian keduanya. Pertama Hayate memberitahukan apa ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri. Seorang Genin berambut putih pun menganngat tangan dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak dapat melanjutkannya karena mengalami cedera.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika mendapati gelagat dari genin yang mengundurkan diri yang namanya adalah Yakushi Kabuto. "_Ada chakra milik mahluk menjijikan itu di dalam tubuhnya __... sepertinya ada yang aneh disini._" Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah! ... jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin mengundurkan diri." Hayate berbalik ke arah sebuah layar LCD besar yang terpasang di atas monumen dua lengan yang membentuk sebuah Handseal. "Tahap ketiga akan aku mulai ... tolong perhatikan layar yang berada disana ... dua peserta yang namanya kan muncul diharapkan tinggal di tengah arena ... sedangkan yang lain menuju tempat yang disediakan untuk kalian."

Seluruh peserta dan Jounin pembimbing dari pserta langsung menoleh ke arah layar LCD yang mulai mengacak nama-nama peserta hingga akhirnya berhenti dan menampilkan dua nama yang akan bertanding.

.

_**Skip Time beberapa Pertarungan**_

Setelah beberapa Pertarungan selesai. Seluruh peserta yang namanya belum muncul kembali menoleh ke arah layar LCD tersebut. Dan tak berselang lama akhirnya dua nama yang muncul. Tsunade dan Shizune yang melihat salah satu nama di LCD tersebut langsung tersenyum.

"Pertadingan selanjutnya ... Akaidou Kaito (OC) melawan Kuroko Tetsuya!"

_Bletak!_

Naruto yang menyadari Kuroko tidak memperhatikan namanya muncul. Langsung menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang berdiri samping kirinya. "Mahluk astral ... sekarang giliranmu!" Kata Naruto.

"Tidak usah pake jitakan juga Naruto-kun!" Balas Kuroko datar sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

Setelah itu Kuroko langsung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tangga menuju ke bawah. Kuroko berjalan dengan santainya tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

"Dimana lawannya woe! ... kami belum bertanding ... gugurkan saja dia kalau tidak ada!" Kata salah Genin yang tidak menyadari kalau Kuroko sudah berada di arena. Beberapa orang pun mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan orang itu.

"Anoo ... aku sudah ada disini!" Kata Kuroko datar sambil mengangkat tangannya yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan lawannya.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHH!" Semua orang langsung terkejut minus beberapa orang yang memang sudah mengetahui hal ini.

"_S-sejak kapan ia ada disana_." Batin beberapa orang.

"Jadi itu teman Naruto ... kudengar dari Sandaime ia memiliki _Kekkai Genkai_ aneh." Gumam Minato. Orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya pun menoleh ke arah Yondaime itu.

"_Kekkai Genkai _aneh? ... dan dia teman Naruto?" Tanya Jounin berambut model mangkok yang memakai spandex hijau. Kakashi yang berada di samping mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan. Hayate menoleh ke arah dua peserta itu secara bergantin dan dibalas dengan anggukan. "HAJIME!" Teriaknya.

Mendengar perkataan dari Hayate, Kaito selaku lawan Kuroko langsung berlari dengan kecepatan Genin ke arah anak berambut biru muda yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda asal-asalan miliknya yang membuat penonton bertanya-tanya.

"Terima ini!" Kaito menggunakan kaki kirinya sebagai rem kemudian mengarah sebuah pukulan tangan kiri lurus ke arah wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko menghindari dengan baik pukulan itu dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, anak berambut biru itu menarik kaki kanannya kebelakang dan sedetik kemudian langsung mengankatnya. Ia bermaksud menghantamkan lututnya ke perut Kaito.

_Tak!_

Ryuji dengan cepat langsung menangkap lutut kanan Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya. "Serangan yang lemah!" Gumamnya merehkan.

"Arigatou ... telah menangkapnya." Ujar Kuroko datar membuat Kaito menaikkan alisnya karena Kuroko malah berterima kasih telah menangkap lutut kanannya.

_Duagh!_

Sebuah pukulan tangan kiri yang tidak terduga langsung menghantam wajah Kaito yang membuatnya terlempar kebelakang namun berhasil memperbaiki posisinya. "_Cih! Ternyata lututnya tadi berguna untuk menyibukkan kedua tanganku_." Batinnya setelah menyadari maksud Kuroko kenapa berterimah kasih padanya saat menangkap lututnya.

Kaito lalu mengeluarkan tiga kunai dari kantong shinobi miliknya. setelah itu ia langsung berlari ke arah Kuroko yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya namun anak itu sudah menyiapkan satu kunai di tangan kirinya. Setelah mengeleminasi jaraknya dengan Kuroko, Kaito langsung melempar dua kunai yang ia pegang.

_Trank! Trank!_

Kuroko menahan kedua kunai itu dengan kunai yang ia pegang, ia kemudia berlari dengan kecepatan miliknya menuju Kaito yang juga berlari ke arahnya.

_Trank!_

Keduanya melompat ke udara secara bersamaan dan membenturkan kedua kunai milik mereka di depan wajah. Kaito sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tatapan kosong milik Kuroko yang diarahkan padanya.

_Tap! Tap!_

Keduanya mendarat secara bersamaan namun kunai mereka masih dalam keadaan bertemu. Adu _Taijutsu _dan _Kenjutsu _menggunakan masing-masing kunai mereka pun terjadi selama beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko mulai lelah yang memang stamina tubuhnya bisa dibilang di bawah rata-rata.

"Entah kenapa aku melihat gerakan anak itu (Kuroko) cukup pelan dibanding lawannya tetapi kenapa ia bisa menandingi gerakan dari lawannya yang cepat." Gumam Minato yang melihat pertarungan keduanya.

"Itu mungkin saja karena Naru-chan pernah melatihnya ... aku pun juga berpikiran begitu Minato." Balas Hiruzen yang berada di samping Minato.

Kembali ke pertarungan. Kuroko yang terlihat bernafas dengan cepat sambil menyingkirkan tetesan keringat di keningnya berkata. "_Sebaiknya aku menggunakan Meiton sekarang kalau tidak staminaku akan habis_." Batinnya.

"Cih! ... apa hanya itu kemampuanmu!" Kata Kaito yang terdengar meremehkan. Namun Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan kemudian berkata. "Apa? ... aku tidak mendengarnya!"

"Baiklah! ... aku akan segera mengakhirinya." Gumam Kaito sambil merapalkan sebuah Handseal, ia lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu!**"

Sebuah semburan api berintensitas kecil yang berbentuk kepala naga langsung Kaito semburkan ke arah Kuroko. Pengguna _Meiton_ itu langsung melompat ke kiri sambil melempar kunai yang dari tadi ia pegang.

_Tap! _

Kuroko mendarat dengan baik dan sedangkan Kaito hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk menghindari lemparan kunai Kuroko, namun saat ia memiringkan kepalanya ternyata Kuroko menipiskan hawa keberadaan dan tekanan chakranya sambil berlari memutar menuju kebelakang Kaito.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Kaito sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan lawannya.

"Disini!"

Kaito melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar suara datar dari arah belakang. Ia langsung berbalik dan melebarkan matanya kembali ketika melihat gumpalan berwarna hitam keunguan mulai tercipta di tangan kiri Kuroko yang siap dihantamkan ke arahnya.

Sama halnya dengan Kaito, semua orang pun melebarkan mata mereka minus Naruto, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Shizune, dan Shisui ketika melihat Kuroko sudah berada di belakang Kaito dan juga gumpalan hitam keunguan di tangan kiri anak berambut biru itu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya beberapa diantara mereka.

"Jadi itu _Kekkei Genkai _miliknya?" Tanya Minato yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hiruzen. Begitu pula Gai yang bertanya hal sama kepada Kakashi.

Kembali ke pertarungan dimana Kuroko sudah mengarahkan tangan kiri dimana terdapat _Meiton _berbentuk gumpala kecil. "**Meiton!**"

_Srek!_

Kaito memiringkan tubuhnya namun lengan kiri bagian atasnya terkena gumpalan hitam tersebut. Karena pakaian yang kenakan tidak memiliki lengan alhasil sebuah bercak hitam pun muncul di lengannya. Dengan cepat ia langsung melompat mundur menjauh dari Kuroko.

"_Meiton_?" Tanya beberapa penonton untuk kesekian kalianya karena baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Aku kira apa i-" Perkataan Kaito langsung terhentik ketika merasakan nyeri yang amat menyiksa di bagian lengan yang terkena _Meiton_ milik Kuroko. "AAARRRRGGGHHHH ... apa yang kau lakukan pada lenganku brengsek!" Ucapnya sambil memegang lengan kirinya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Tentu saja menyerangmu!" Balas Kuroko datar kemudian berlari ke arah Kaito dengan kecepatan miliknya.

Kaito hendak melompat menjauh namun rasa nyeri yang amat sakit membuatnya sulit bergerak hasilnya Kuroko sudah berada di depannya.

_Sreet! Puk!_

Kuroko menggunakan kaki kirinya sebagai rem kemudian menempelkan tangan kanannya di perut Kaito sambil bergumam pelan. "**Meiton : Surūyami Gensui!**"

Kaito melebarkan matanya dan tidak lupa beberapa keringat dingin mulai menetes di keningnya. Gumpalan kecil saja rasanya sesakit ini apalagi jika sekarang karena tangan Kuroko menempel di perutnya, pikirnya.

"AAAARGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Teriakan memilikan pun terdengar nyaring dari mulut Kaito.

Ternyata _Meiton _yang dilancarkan Kuroko menembus kain baju yang ia gunakan karena ia menipiskan aliran _Meiton _miliknya sehingga mampu menembus lewat sela-sela jahitan baju milik Kaiton.

_Bruuk!_

Kaito langsung ambruk sambil memegang bagian perutnya. Sedangkan Kuroko masih dalam posisi memajukan tangan kananya dan di telapaknya terlihat sesuatu seperti asap yang sangat tipis mengepul keluar.

"Pemenangnya Kuroko Tetsuya!" Kata Hayate. Beberapa penonton menghiraukan perkataan Hayate dan berfokus pada Kaito yang sudah terlegak di lantai memengang perutnya sambil merengis kesakitan bagaikan ditusuk ratusan kunai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya anak itu lakukan ... ia hanya menempelkan tangannya tapi lawannya kesakitan seperti itu." Gumam Kurenai yang berdiri bersama Tim dan Jounin lainnya.

"Hinata! ... coba gunakan _Byakugan _milikmu dan lihat apa yang terjadi padanya!" Perintah Asuma yang berdiri di samping Kurenai. Hinata mengangguk paham. "**Byakugan!**"

Hinata langsung melebarkan mata sambil menutup mulutnya. Melihat reaksi dari Hinata, orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung pensaran. "Apa yang terjadi Hinata?" Tanya Kiba.

"D-Di ba-gian perutnya a-da se-suatu yang menempel dan sesuatu itu mengandung chakra!" Jawabnya lalu menonaktifkan _Byakugan _miliknya.

"Singkatnya ... teman Naruto itu adalah manusia yang bisa menciptakan racun yang menyebabkan rasa nyeri yang amat sakit ... efeknya nyerinya hanya bisa menghilang jika menggunakan salep buatan Tsunade, Shizune dan Naruto ... atau menunggu selama tiga jam!" Jelas Hiruzen yang menghampiri mereka diikuti Minato.

Semuanya langsung syok mendengar efek dari _Meiton _milik Kuroko. Bahkan Shino yang mempunyai serangga beracun pun ikut syok karena serangga racunnya tidak sampai segitunya.

Sementara itu di tengah arena. Ninja medis yang berusaha mengobati bagian perut dari Kaito yang bajunya sudah dirobek dan memperlihatkan sebuah bercak hitam pada perutnya.

"AARRRRGGGHHHH!" Kaito tidak henti-hentinya meraung kesakitan terkena _Meiton _milik Kuroko. Sedangkan ninja Medis yang mengobatinya sudah kebingungan karena bercak itu tidak hilang-hilang.

"Shizune! ... sebaiknya kau bantu mereka!" Perintah Tsunade dibalas anggukan oleh Shizune.

Asisten Tsunade itu langsung melompat turun. Orang-orang yang melihat dan sudah mengetahui tentang _Meiton_ milik Kuroko langsung bernafas lega. "Oleskan ini pada perutnya!" Shizune memberikan sebuah salep. Salah satu Ninja medis menerima salep tersebut sementara ninja medis yang lain langsung membawa Kaito menuju ruang perawatan.

_Bletak!_

Untuk kedua kalinya Kuroko harus mendapatkan sebuah jitakan dan kali ini ia dapat dari Shizune yang merupakan kakak angkatnya dan Naruto. "Kubilang jangan terlalu banyak!" Kata Shizune. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dengan tanpa tidak berdosanya. Keduanya pun kembali ke tempat Naruto, Tsunade dan Shisui.

.

_**Skip Time **_

Setelah beberapa pertarungan termasuk Pertarungan Menma melawan OC yang saya tidak perlu tulis karena nantinya memakan banyak word. Kini semua mata peserta yang belum bertanding kembali tertuju pada layar LCD. Tak berselang lama dua nama kembali muncul. Kedua orang yang namanya muncul pun menyeringai.

"Pertarungan selanjutnya : Inuzuka Kiba melawan Uzumaki D. Naruto!"

"Akhirnya tiba juga giliran kita Akamaru!" Gumam Kiba sambil menyeringai karena menurutnya ia akan menang mudah karena lawannya adalah Naruto yang tidak mempunyai chakra. Anjing putih yang bertengger di atas kepalanya pun menggonggong membalasnya.

"Cih! Kenapa bukan aku yang melawannya!" Umpat Sasuke kesal karena ia amat sangat ingin melawan Naruto yang membuat Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Tenang saja Sasuke! ... aku akan menendang bokongnya untukmu!" Kata Kiba sambil menoleh ke arah Uchiha itu.

"Apa kau akan menggunakan kubahmu itu Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Jawab Naruto datar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Saat ia berjalan melewati Yondaime-Hokage samar-samar ia mendengarkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya risih. "Berjuanglah Naru!."

Dengan berat hati Naruto bergumam pelan agar Hokage muda itu tidak kecewa. Itu ia lakukan agar Hokage itu tidak terpuruk karena Naruto terus mengabaikannya walaupun anak itu belum sepenuhnya memaafkannya. Naruto terus melangkah dan mengabaikan tatapan meremahkan serta tatapan sinis dari shinobi-shinobi Konoha kecuali beberapa orang.

"Menyerahlah Naruto ... kau tidak mempunyai chakra sementara aku punya!" Kata Kiba dengan nada meremehkan. Minato dan Menma yang mendengarkan ejekan dari Kiba tersentak karena hal itulah yang membuat mereka mengabaikan Naruto.

"Wasit! ... apa membawa peliharaan itu diperbolehkan?" Tanya Naruto menghiraukan perkataan dari Kiba. Hayate selaku wasit pun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Coba kutahu ... aku akan membawa Ton-ton kemarin." Tambah Naruto membuat Kiba sedikit kesal.

"Jangan menghiraukan aku brengsek!" Teriak Kiba diikuti gonggongan oleh Akamaru.

Hayate lalu menoleh ke arah kedua peserta secara bergantian dan dibalas anggukan langusng meneriakan kata mulai. Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto langsung mencabut _Shuushui _dari sarung yang melekat di punggungnya. Sementara Kiba langsung memasang posisi untuk menyerang.

"Apa yang kau tunggun Kiba! ... sebuah undangan." Kata Naruto tenang. Namun bagi Kiba yang mudah terpancing emosinya mendengar hal itu seperti sebuah tantangan.

Kiba langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tercepatnya ke arah Naruto yang kini memegang _Shuushui_ dengan tangan kanannya. Sesampainya di depan Naruto, Kiba mencoba mencakar wajah Naruto dengan tangan kananya, namun anak berambut pirang itu langsung memundurkan wajahnya sambil mengarahkan _Shuushui _ke perut Kiba.

"Hanya itu?" Kiba melompat ke samping sambil berujar demikian.

Setelah mendarat, Akamaru langsung melompat ke atas punggung Kiba yang berposisi seperti seekor anjing. "**Jūjin Bunshin!**" Gumamnya sambil melakukan Handseal.

_Pooft!_

Akamaru yang berada di atas punggung Kiba langsung berubah menjadi kloning Kiba dengan posisi bertumpuk di atas majikannya. "Kau akan merasakan kombinasi dari kami ... Naruto!"

Akamaru melompat turun dan bersamaan dengan itu keduanya langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dengan gaya seperti anjing. Naruto memundurkan kaki kirinya untuk bersiap-siap menerima serangan dari duo itu.

"Perlihatkanlah padaku!" Tantang Naruto dengan nada yang masih tenang ditambah wajah datarnya.

Akamaru yang sampai di depan Naruto pertama langsung melompat sambil melakukan cakaran ke wajah Naruto, dengan baik Naruto menghindari cakaran itu. Namun _Kenbonshoku _miliknya yang sudah aktif membuat dirinya mengetahui kalau Kiba sudah berada di samping kanannya.

"Kena kau Naruto!" Kata Kiba sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Naruto.

_Syut!_

_Tak!_

Naruto menghindari tangan Kiba untuk kedua kalinya kemudian memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat. Dengan cepat ia langsung menangkap tangan Akamaru yang sudah mendarat di samping kananya lalu mengarahkan cakaran ke punggung Naruto.

"Dua lawan satu hee!" Gumam Naruto lalu menampilkan sebuah seringai.

Akamaru dan Kiba melanjutkan serangan _Taijutsu _kombinasi mereka. Namun selama beberapa menit tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Naruto. berterima kasihlah pada _Kenbonshoku_ milik si pirang itu. Beberapa Jounin Konoha terdiam melihat Naruto menghidari semua serangan dari Kiba yang berkecepatan tinggi dengan baik.

"Aku akan memberikan selamat pada Kiba jika ia berhasil mengenai Naru-chan!" Gumam Hiruzen yang dapat didengar oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Apa maksud anda Sandaime-sama?" Tanya Kurenai yang merupakan Jounin pembimbing dari Kiba. "Kau tanya saja pada Shisui!" Jawab Hiruzen. Kurenai dan yang lain langsung menoleh ke arah seorang Anbu yang berdiri di samping Hiruzen.

Shisui yang mengerti maksud Hiruzen langsung membuka topeng Anbu miliknya. "Aku pernah kalah darinya tanpa menggores sedikitpun tubuhnya." Semua langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan dari Shisui. Kapten Anbu itu kalah dari anak yang tidak memiliki Chakra tanpa memberi luka apapun pada Naruto.

"I-itu bohongkan?" Tanya Asuma memastikan yang kelihatannya mulai tertarik pada perbincangan mereka. "Kalian sudah melihat buktinya ... ia mempunyai kemampuan melihat yang lebih akurat dari _Sharingan_."

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak menyerang Kiba!" Tanya Kurenai lagi.

"Kau lupa kalau Naruto itu seorang buangan Namikaze." Minato langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan Hiruzen. "Pasti ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil menghindari serangan-serangan dari Kiba." Tambah Hiruzen.

Kembali ke pertarungan dimana Naruto yang mulai bosan akhirnya mengambil Inisiatif menyerang. "Baiklah! ... cukup main-mainnya!" Naruto memutar _Shuushui_ dan bersamaan dengan itu, ia langsung mengayunkan _Katana _itu ke arah Akamaru yang melompat dari arah belakang.

_Jrash!_

Perut Akamaru langsung tertebas saat ia berada di udara. Dan hal itu membuat Kiba dan yang terbelalak kaget, bagaiman Naruto bisa tahu kalau Akamaru melompat ke arahnya padahal pada saat bersamaan Kiba berniat mencakar wajah Naruto. Dan yang terjadi adalah anak berambut pirang itu menghindari denga baik serangan Kiba dan secara bersaamaan menyerang Akamaru.

"AKAMARU!" Teriak Kiba.

_Pooft!_

Akamaru langsung meledak menjadi kepulan asap dan menampilkan wujud aslinya yaitu anjing kecil berwarna putih yang terlempar kebelakang.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya Naruto!" Geram Kiba kemudian melompat mundur. Setelah mendarat ia langsung mengambil kuda-kuda yang terlihat ia ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Naruto mencabut _Sandai Kitetsu_ menggunakan tangan kirinya. Ia melakukan hal ini karena melihat kuda-kuda Kiba yang sangat khas klan Inuzuka yang berarti ia akan melakukan Signature Move dari Klan itu. "Majulah ... KIBA!" Tantang Naruto.

Kiba melompat ke udara sambil memutar tubuhnya. "**Tsūga!**" Putaran Kiba semakin cepat hingga akhirnya terlihat seperti sebuah bor yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

_Traaannnkk!_

Saat Kiba hendak menyerangnya, Naruto langsung menyilangkan kedua _Katana _miliknya di depan badan sehingga putaran bor Kiba terhenti karena tertahan kedua _Katana _yang dialiri _Bushosoku_.

"Mu-mustahi!" Gumam beberapa shinobi Konoha yang melihat salah satu tehnik andalan klan Inuzuka ditahan hanya dengan dua _Katana_.

Kembali lagi ke pertarungan, Naruto sedikit terdorong kebelakang karena kuatnya dorongan dari tehnik Kiba. Tidak mau terdorong sampai dinding. Naruto sekuat tenaga langsung mengankat kedua _Katana_ miliknya ke atas sehingga membuat Kiba terlempar ke udara dan berhenti berputar.

_Tap!_

Kiba mendarat di dekat Akamaru yang mulai sadar akibat tebasan dari Naruto, walaupun di bagian tubuhnya tidak ada yang tertebas karena Naruto hanya menebas bagian kulitnya ketika berwujud Kiba.

"Hanya itu?" Kata Naruto datar membuat Kiba mendecih tidak suka karena perkataan Naruto seperti sebuah ejekan karena tidak mampu mengenai Naruto.

"Ini belum berkahir brengsek!" Kiba mengeluarkan sebuah pil dan memasukkan kedalam mulut Akamaru. Sontak bulu-bulu Akamaru langsung memerah dan mengeluarkan suara khas anjing yang sedang marah. "Kau akan berakhir ... terkena serangan kombinasi andalan kami Naruto ... **Jūjin Bunshin!**"

_Poft!_

Akamaru kembali berubah menjadi Kiba. Dan tak berselang lama keduanya langsung melompat ke udara kemudian memutar tubuh mereka hingga menciptakan sebuah bor yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya karena kali ini mereka berdua melakukannya secara bersamaan. "**Gatsūga!**"

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat bor milik Kiba langsung mengarah ke Naruto. Beberapa Jounin pun berspekulasi bahwa kali ini Naruto pasti diselesaikan oleh Kiba melihat kecepatan dari bor tersebut.

Sementara Naruto kini bersiap melakukan sesuatu dengan cara memegang erat gagang kedua _Katana _miliknya dengan posisi kedua bilahnya mengarah ke luar. Setelah jarak Kiba dan dirinya tereleminasi beberapa meter, Naruto langsung menyerang udara kosong didepannya.

"**Nitouryuu : Nanajuu Ni Pound Hou!**"

_Zuiing!_

Sebuah gelombang udara sekuat 72 Pound Meriam langsung mengarah menuju Kiba. Beberapa shinobi menatap horor kekuatan dari gelombang tersebut. ada juga yang terkejut karena Naruto hanya menyerang udara kosong sehingga menciptakan gelombang tersebut.

_Duaar!_

Gelombang udara milik Naruto dan bor Kiba langsung berbenturan, namun serangan Naruto yang sekuat sebuah meriam 72 Pound membuat bor milik Kiba kalah telat hingga membuat keduanya langsung terpental kebelakang menuju ke dinding pembatas. Sontak semua mata kembali membulat sempurna melihat kejadian barusan. Untuk kedua kalianya salah satu tehnik andalan Klan Inuzuka kembali dikalahkan hanya dengan serangan dua _Katana_.

_Duaaar!_

Ledakan cukup besar dan kepulan debu pekat pun terjadi ketika Kiba menghantam dinding dengan kerasnya. Belum sampai disitu saja, Naruto langsung berlari membawa _Katana_ miliknya menuju kepulan asap untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Kiba masih selamat dari benturan itu.

Naruto menembus kepulan debu itu dan sebuah suara lemas dari seseorang membuat semuanya syok kecuali beberapa orang yang malah mengukir sebuah senyum tipis. "Aku menyerah!"

Setelah kepulan debu menghilang. Terlihatlah retakan besar pada dinding dan Kiba yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan dua ujung _Katana_ mengarah ke kepalanya. Di samping Kiba ada Akamaru yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku baru menggunakan dua kau sudah babak belur seperti ini ... apalagi tiga!" Gumam Naruto ditambah tatapan tajam mengintimidasi yang menbuat Kiba merinding ketakutan sambil membatin. "_T-Tatapa seolah-olah sudah membunuh puluhan orang_." Dan itu bukan seolah Kiba karena memang Naruto sudah membunuh puluhan Missing-nin.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Seluruh peserta berjumlah 10 yang berhasil memenangkan pertarungan mereka kini berbaris di depan Hayate yang terlihat memegang sebuah toples berisikan kertas-kertas berukuran kecil. Satu persatu dari mereka maju dan mengambil satu kertas dari dalam toples.

"Baik! ... sebutkan nomor yang kalian dapat!" Perintah Hayate setelah semuanya mendapatkan kertas mereka.

"Tujuh!" Ujar Kuroko dengan tatapan kosong miliknya.

"Delapan!" Ujar tokoh utama dalam cerita ini dengan wajah datarnya.

"Empat!" Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Satu!" Ujar Menma

"Sembilan ... mendokusei!" Ujar orang yang sudah pasti kalian ketahui.

"Tiga!" Uajr perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir empat.

"Enam!" Ujar anak yang mengenakan riasan wajah.

"Dua!" Ujar anak berambut merah bata yang membawa gentong.

"Lima!" Ujar Neji

"Sepuluh!" Ujar Shino

"Dan sekarang ... silahkan kalian lihat format di tahap selanjutnya." Ujar Hayate sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas yang disana terdapat format pertarungan di tahap selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-Astaga ... M-Menma dan Na-Naruto ... harus bertarung!" Minato yang berdiri di samping Hayate langsung membulatkan matanya ketika melihat format pertandingan yang tertulis di sana.

"Nii-san!" Menma tidak kalah terkejutnya ketika melihat format pertarungan selanjutnya.

* * *

4 - 7  
9 - 3  
8 - 1  
5 - 2  
6 - 10

Untuk pemenang pertandingan ke-5, ia langsung masuk ke semifinal dan menunggu pemenang dari pertarungan ke-3 dan ke-4 yang akan kembali bertarung untuk mendapatkan tiket ke semi final.

NB : Format ini tidak dapat diubah atas persetujuan dari semua pihak yang bersangkutan walaupun yang meminta adalah saya sendiri ... TTD : Yondaime-Hokage Namikaze Minato.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat para penonton. Beberapa orang hanya memasang ekspresi biasa-biasa saja sedangkan Tsunade terlihat menyeringai melihat hal tersebut.

"Hal yang besar akan terjadi di final nanti!" Shizune mengangguk mengiyakan penuturan dari Tsunade barusan.

"Dan aku tidak membiarkan seorang pun mengubah hal tersebut." Tambah Tsunade memandang tajam Minato yang masih syok.

"Ini mungkin sudah ditakdirkan dimana anak yang diistimewakan akan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri yang merupakan anak yang diabaikan." Gumam Shisui kemudian mendongak ke langit-langit. "Oh Kami-sama! ... apa lagi yang sedang kau rencakan." Gumam Shisui untuk kedua kalinya.

_**TBC!**_

**_Saya berterimakasih kepada kalian karena telah mereview, fav dan follow Fanfic super berantakan dan Gaje ini._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © ****Ryusuke Akairyuu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship.

**Pair :** Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Manstream, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary :** Dengan alasan tidak memiliki chakra dan saudara kembarnya yang merupakan seorang Jinchuriki membuat Naruto diabaikan oleh orang tuanya. Namun pertemuannya dengan seseorang mungkin akan merubah hal tersebut.

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11 :**_

Setelah tahap kedua Ujian Chunin berakhir. Para peserta diberi waktu sebulan untuk mempersiapkan diri. Dan untuk keluarga Namikaze, ujian chunin tahun ini bisa juga dikatakan sebagai ujian untuk kehidupan keluarga mereka, itu karena kedua anak kembar mereka harus bertarung satu sama lain di arena tahap ke-4 nantinya. Bahkan Kushina sudah berusaha membujuk Minato untuk mengganti format pertandingannya, namun ia menolak dikarenakan sebuah catatan kecil di format pertandingn itu membuatnya tidak berkutit.

Siang hari yang cerah tiga hari setelah tahap ke-3 selesai, Rookie 12 minus Lee yang cedera berat setelah melawan Genin dari Sunagakure yang memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi pasir, Para Genin muda dari Desa Konohagakure saat ini tengah berkumpul di salah satu Training Ground dekat pusat desa.

"Kau beruntung Dobe, ... karena kau yang akan melawana Naruto ... pada saat tahap ke-4 nanti." Sasuke yang bersandar di salah satu batang pohon berujar demikian sambil menoleh ke arah Menma yang duduk bersilah di sampingnya. Nampaknya Uchiha itu tengah kesal karena bukan ia yang akan melawan Naruto.

"Beruntung apanya Teme ... malahan hal ini ... memperburuk keadaan ... keluargaku." Menma menundukan kepalanya sambil membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan nada pelan, ia kemudian mengankat kepalanya dan memandang satu persatu Rookie 12.

"Bukannya Tou-san Memna-kun ... adalah Yondaime-Hokage jadi ... kau bisa menyuruh beliau mengganti formatnya." Sakura yang mengerti perasaan yang dirasakan Menma, langsung memberikan sebuah saran yang tidak bisa dilakukan mengingat ia belum mengetahui jika sarannya tidak dapat dilakukan.

Menma menggeleng pelan."Itu ... tidak dapat dilakukan!" Ucapnya pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke ikut membenarkan perkataan dari anak kedua Hokage itu dengan kata Universal dari para Uchiha. Rookie 12 yang juga mengetahui hal itu pun membenarkan dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa tidak bisa Menma-kun?" Tanya Kunochi berambut pirang pucat bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Kalian akan mengetahui sendiri ... saat tahap ke-4 ... dilaksanaka." Shikamaru yang tiduran langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino dengan nada malas khas Klan Nara.

"Shikamaru benar!" Neji yang tengah berdiri di samping Chouji dan Kiba ikut membenarkan perkataan dari sahabat Naruto itu.

Beberapa ssat kemudian, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Hey Kiba ... kalau boleh tahu ... bagaimana gaya bertarung milik Naruto ... kau'kan lawannya di tahap ketiga kemarin." Kiba mendecih kesal karena orang yang ditanyakan oleh Sasuke adalah orang yang mengalahkannnya. Bukan hal mudah untuk menceritakan seseorang yang telah mengalahkanmu didepan orang banyak.

"Sasuke-kun benar ... setidaknya beritahu kami ... terutama Menma-kun yang akan menjadi lawannya." Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura, Ten-ten dan Hinata ikut membenarkan perkataan dari idolanya itu.

Kiba menghela nafas sampil mengangguk, ia kemudian menatap lurus ke arah depan untuk mengingat pertarungannya dengan Naruto pada tahap ke-3. "Sebenarnya ... aku kurang tahu ... style yang digunakan Naruto ... tidak pernah aku lihat ataupun membaca di buku manapun." Jelas Kiba yang kini memasang pose berpikir. Tangan kanannya terlihat menempel di bagian kanan batok kepalanya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah melihat ataupun membacanya." Shikamaru yang masih berbaring tidak jauh dari mereka berujar malas dengan mata terpejam. "Tetapi ... jika kau menginginkan saran ... maka saranku ... serang Naruto dari jarak jauh!" Beberapa dari Rookie 12 pun tersentak memndengar Shikamaru yang notabene sahabat Naruto, dengan mudahnya memberitahukan kelemahan dari sahabatnya itu.

Rusa pemalas itu kemudian bangun dari acara tiduran sambil menguap bosan. "aku mengatakan ini ... karena aku ingin melihat ... Naruto memperlihatkan sesuatu ... yang menarik!" Shikamaru memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Rookie 12. "Jaa ... Nee!" Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah belakang.

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, Rookie 12 secara bersamaan langsung menoleh ke arah Menma. "Apa apa?" Tanya orang yang ditatap yaitu Menma.

"Dobe ... Apa kau mempunyai jutsu yang mempunyai jarak jangkau menengah ke atas?" Tanya Sasuke to the point kepada sahabatnya itu.

Menma mengangguk pelan. "Aku punya beberapa ... 2 _Doton _... 3 _Suiton_ dan _3 Fuuton_." Jelas Menma mengtakan jutsu-jutsu jarak menengah ke atasnya. Ia memiliki tiga perubahan chakra dimana _Suiton _dan _Doton_ diturunkan oleh Kushina sementara _Fuuton_ dari Minato.

"Tapi masalahnya ... apa aku bisa menyerang Nii-san ... dia sudah menderita banyak luka olehku ... aku tidak ingin menambah lukanya lagi." Menma kembali menundukan kepalanya sambil berujar lirih. Rookie 12 minus beberapa orang hanya terdiam mendengarkan pertakaan dari Menma. Rookie 12 sudah mengetahui semuanya tentang Naruto dan Menma.

"Haaaa ... " Sasuke menghela nafas membuat Menma yang tertunduk mendongak ke arahnya. " ... Justru inilah kesempatan untukmu Dobe ... kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membawanya pulang." Jelas Sasuke dengan datar.

Menma menaikkan alisnya. "Apa caranya Teme?"

"Pikirkan sendiri!" Jawab Sasuke singkat, datar dan padat.

Menma mendungus kesal mendengar jawaban datar dari rekan setimnya itu. Setelah itu Rookie 12 minus beberapa orang pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka mengenai tahap ke-14 nanti. Namun diantara mereka adalah seorang anak yang mengenakan kacamata hitam bulat bergumam dengan pelan.

"Aku ... diacuhkan ... padahal aku juga lolos ke tahap ke-4."

.

* * *

Malam hari di apartemen sementara Naruto dan yang di Konohagakure. Empat orang berada di ruang tengah apartemen itu. Mereka adalah Naruto yang hanya tiduran di lantai dengan tampang malasnya sambil membaca sebuah buku mengenai ilmu kedokteran. Kuroko duduk bersandar pada dinding, di depannya Shizune tengah mengawasinya karena Kuroko tidak cuman duduk bersandar melainkan melatih _Meiton_ miliknya agar tidak boros dalam penggunaan chakra.

"Naru-chan ... !" Naruto yang masih berbaring dengan buku kedokteran di atas wajahnya menoleh ke arah Tsunade yang sedang duduk meminum sake setelah memanggil anak berambut pirang itu. "Ada apa Baa-chan?" Tanyanya.

"Apa yang akan lakukan ... sebelum tahap ke-4 sebulan lagi?"

Naruto menaikkan alis. "Apa maksudmu Baa-chan?" Tanyanya balik.

"Dasar bodoh ... maksudku apa kalian akan berlatih ... untuk mempersiapkan diri kalian." Tsunade menjawab dengan nada membentak. "Tentu saja ... kami akan berlatih ... tetapi bukan di sini." Tsunade yang tadinya kesal kini berubah menjadi bingung. Mereka tidak berlatih disini? Itu berarti mereka akan keluar desa.

"Jadi ... kita akan keluar desa ... untuk latihan kalian ... ?" Tanya Tsunade dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Kuroko dan Shizune yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka menghentikannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Tsunade ketika mendengarkan perkataan Sannin itu.

"Kita akan keluar desa?" Tanya Shizune untuk memastikan dan direspon anggukan kecil oleh Tsunade. "Lebih tepatnya ... di barat daya desa ... ada sebuah pondok keci yang kutemukan ... sewaktu aku masih disini." Jelas Naruto mengenai tempat mereka akan pergi, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku yang dari tadi terus berada di atas kepalanya.

"Jadi ... begitu ruapanya." Gumam Naruto setelah melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya dan menemukan sesuatu dari buku yang berada di atas wajahnya. Sementara yang lain kini kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Shizune dan Kuroko menghentikan latihan kecil mereka, asisten Tsunade itu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berempat.

Tak berselang lama Naruto menutup bukunya, ia kemudian bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan duduk mengarah ke Kuroko. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanyanya singkat.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan walaupun mereka hanya berlatih selama setengah jam. "Tidak ada perubahan ... aku masih boros dalam penggunaan chakra." Naruto mengangguk paham mengenai hasil latihan dari sahabatnya itu.

Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Aku sudah mendapat ... metode latihan yang cocok untukmu." Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Kuroko. "Dan itu akan kau lakukan ... dalam satu bulan sebelum tahap ke-4 ini." Tambahnya direspon anak berambut biru muda itu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil ditambah wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

"Latihan macam apa itu Naruto-kun ... ?" Tanya Kuroko yang penasaran dengan metode latihan yang akan Naruto berikan kepadanya. Tsunade yang mendengar hal itu pun mengangguk antusias menandakan bahwa ia juga penasaran dengan metode latihan yang akan diberikan Naruto.

"Kau akan mengetahui nanti." Jawab Naruto datar membuat Kuroko dan Tsunade menghela nafas. Itulah Naruto, suka merahasiakan sesuatu yang menarik, pikir keduanya.

"Dan satu lagi ... " Kuroko mendongak ke arah Naruto. " ... aku harap di tahap ke-4 nanti ... buat Uchiha itu-"

"Aku tahu Naruto-kun!" Potong Kuroko datar. Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana Naru-chan?" Tsunade menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah berada di ambang pintu keluar dari ruangan itu. "Istirahat ... !" Jawab Naruto singkat, ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau tidak mau makan malam Naru-chan ... !" Teriak Tsunade yang ditujukan pada Naruto, namun anak berambut pirang itu tidak menyahut sedikit pun. "Ya sudah ... terserah kau saja ... !" Gumam Tsunade, ia kemudian melanjutkan acara minum sake.

.

* * *

"Kenapa Minato ... kenapa kau tidak bisa mengganti formatnya!" Kushina yang duduk di depan Minato yang tengah sibuk menikmati makan bersama minus Menma membentak suaminya itu, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kushina menanyakan hal ini. Minato memang sudah berusaha, namun para tetua dan civilian council selalu mengatakan.

"_Jutsru dengan pertarungan ini ... pewaris dari klan Namikaze ... akan ditentukan oleh pemenangnya ... dan orang itu adalah Menma ... _!" Kalimat dari salah satu Tetua pada saat rapat tadi sore terus terdengar di kepala Minato. Hokage muda itu menghentikan acara makannya, ia kemudian menghela nafas dengan mata terpejam. "Para Tetua dan Civilian Council ... tidak menyetujui jika formatnya diganti Kushi-chan ... jadi kumohon berhentilah ... !"

Kushina mendelik suaminya itu. "Kau benar-benar ayah yang tega ... Minato ... !" Bentak Kushina, ia kemudian menundukan kepala. "Aku saja sebagai ibu mereka ... tidak mau melihat mereka bertarung satu sama lain." Ujarnya lirih masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ketika tahap ke-4 nanti, kedua anak kembarnya harus melempar pukulan satu sama lain.

"Aku setuju dengan Kaa-san!" Minato dan Kushina langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Menma berjalan ke meja makan sambil menundukan kepala. "Aku sudah membuat Nii-san terluka ... aku tidak mau menambah luka Nii-san lagi." Menma menarik kursi yang berada di samping ibunya, ia kemudian duduk dan langsung mengambil peralatan makan didepannya.

"Memna-niichan dali mana caja ... ?" Sambil memegang piring yang masih kosong, Menma menoleh ke adiknya yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. "Nii-san habis latihan ... Ruko-chan ... !" Jawab Menma seadanya.

Naruko lalu menoleh secara bergantian ke Minaton dan Kushina dengan raut wajah bingung untuk anak seumurannya, sebenarnya dari tadi Naruko hanya diam mendengarkan perdebatan orang tuanya karena tidak tahu apa yang mereke perdebatkan. "Ne ... ne ... Kaa-chan cama Tou-chan tadi bicala apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada cadelnya karena ia masih berumur sekitar 3 setengah tahun.

Kushina menjulurkan tangannya menuju ke kepala Naruko yang duduk di kursi tinggi di samping kanannya, ia kemudian mengelus surai pirang yang sangat identik dengan Minato dan Naruto itu dengan senyuman tipis. "Hanya masalah kecil ... Ruko-chan." Jawabnya.

"Benalkah?" Naruko mendongak ke samping menatap Kushina yang sedang mengules kepalanya.

Kushina mengangguk masih dengan senyum yang bertengger di mulutnya. "Benar Ruko-chan ... hanya masalah kecil 'kok ... !" Jawabnya lagi.

Makan malam keluarga Namikaze malam itu pun kembali dihiasi keheningan setelah beberapa hari yang lalu sering dihiasi candaan ringan karena mereka senang Naruto sudah memaafkan mereka (menurut mereka). Hal itu dikarenakan masalah baru yang akan terjadi dimana kedua anak mereka akan bertarung satu sama lain di tahap ke-4.

.

* * *

Di depan gerbang Konohagakure terlihat empat orang yang bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan desa selama sebulan. Mereka adalah Naruto, Kuroko, Tsunade dan Shizune ditambah seekor babi yang digendong oleh Shizune. Setelah menyerahkan sebuah surat untuk meninggalkan desa selama sebulan kepada dua penjaga gerbang Konoha, mereka berempat akhirnya berangkat dan mengambil rute ke arah barat daya.

Keberangkatan keempatnya terutama Naruto membuat keluarga Namikaze kembali harus gigt jari untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, walaupun Menma dan Minato sudah bertemu mereka. Berbeda dengan Kushina yang belum sekalipun bertemu dengan anak pertamanya itu. Wanita berambut merah itu pun mengomeli suaminya karena ia kembali tidak mengetahui hal ini selama setengah hari penuh.

Kembali ke Naruto dan yang lain. Setelah berjalan selama dua jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah pondok kecil, disamping pondol itu terdapat sebuah training ground kecil.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini Naru-chan ... ?" Tanya Tsunade sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru tempat tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum pahit mengingat kejadian dimana ia menemukan tempat ini, saat itu ia belum memiliki kekuatan dan mencoba melatih fisiknya dengan secara tidak sengaja karena ia dikejar-kejar Anbu Root. "Danzo ... !" Jawab Naruto singkat ditambah ekspresi dingin.

"Si tua bangka itu ... ?" Tanya Tsunade memastikan. Naruto merespon dengan anggukan kecil.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju ke pintu masuk pondol kecil itu. Setelah berada di depan pintu, ketiga orang yang bersamanya mengankat alis mereka karena Naruto mengetuk pintu pondok itu yang berarti ada seseorang yang tinggal disana.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, Naruto langsung menunduk karena sebuah bogem mentah langsung melayang ke arahnya. Kuroko dan Shizune langsung melongo ketika melihat kejadian itu, sedangkan Tsunade masih memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Kau lama sekali!" Ucap sang pemilik bogem itu yang terdengar seperti seorang anak perempuan seumuran Naruto.

Naruto memperbaiki posisinya kemudian tersenyum tipis ke arah gadis berambut merah serta sebuah kacamata bertengger manis di wajahnya. Gadis itu berdiri di depan Naruto dengan wajah sebal. "Ada sedikit masalah!" Balas Naruto datar.

"Siapa dia Naru-chan ... ?" Tanya Shizune yang berjalan diikuti Kuroko dan Tsunade menghampiri mereka.

"Dia ... "

"Orang yang dimaksud Kuroko ... yang kau selamatkan di tahap ke-2!" Naruto mengangguk kecil ketika Tsunade langsung memotong ucapannya.

"Perkenalkan aku ... Uzumaki Karin ... Genin dari Kusagakure!" Tsunade dan Shizune langsung terkejut ketika mendengar marga dari gadis yang ternyata seorang Uzumaki yang dikatakan hampir menghilang karena desa mereka, Uzushiogakure diinvasi oleh aliansi Iwa-Kiri-Kumo.

"Pantas saja rambutmu ... mengingatkan aku pada Kushina." Tsunade akhirnya pulih dari keterkejutannya setelah melihat dengan jelas warna rambut dari Karin.

"Jadi ... ?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Jadi apa ... ?" Tanya balik Naruto datar.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ... aku perlu penjelasan mengenai hal ini!" Perintah Tsunade dengan tegas. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya menghela nafas ringan.

Tetapi sebelum Naruto menjelaskan semuanya. Ia mengajak semuanya untuk memasuki pondok itu dengan alasan tidak baik menjelaskan sesuatu di depan pintu. Setelah berada di salah satu ruangan pada pondok itu. Naruto langsung memulai penjelasannya.

.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Tunggu Shika!" Tim 9 dan Kuroko langsung menghentikan langkah mereka ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti secara mendadak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain.

"_Chakra ini ... hampir sama dengan chakra miliknya_!" Pikir Naruto. tampaknya ia sangat sulit untuk mengakan kata yang terakhir itu, anak berambut pirang itu kemudian mendongak ke arah atas sambil menghela nafasnya. "Kalian duluan saja ... ada yang ingin aku cek dulu!" Shikamaru dan Kuroko langsung menaikkan alis mereka, nampaknya kedua orang ini penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto ingin cek di tenga-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Tenang saja! ... aku tidak lama 'kok." Ujar Naruto, ia lantas berpaling ke arah samping kanan dan sedetik kemudian langsung berlari ke arah itu dengan cepat.

"Ada apa dengannya ... apa sebenarnya yang ingin dia cek." Gumam Shikamaru malas. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan Naruto, ia langsung memerintahkan yang lain masih dengan nada malasnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Beralih ke Naruto, ia kini berdiri di atas sebuah dahan pohon sambil memperhatikan tim dari Kusagakure tengah bertarung melawan tim dari desa lain. Perhatian Naruto langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut merah yang sedang mengobati rekan setimnya.

"Cara mengobati yang aneh." Gumam Naruto melihat gadis itu membiarkan lengan kirinya digigit oleh rekan setimnya namun itulah yang membuat Naruto tertarik karena perlahan luka goresan di lengan rekan setim gadis itu mulai menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Sepertinya ... dia cocok untuk menjadi anggotaku yang selanjutnya." Gumam Naruto dengan sebuah sebuah seringai yang bertengger di wajahnya. Ia kemudian berjongkok untuk memperhatikan pertarungan itu.

Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Naruto mulai berdiri karena kedua anggota gadis itu sudah kalah dan sekarang ia terkepung oleh tiga Genin dari desa lain. "Ini saatnya!" Tetapi sebelum Naruto melompat, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu melemparkan gulungan milik timnya kepada lawannya.

Setelah tim dari desa lain menerima gulungan pemberian gadis itu, mereka langsung meninggalkan area itu dengan cepat. Tak berselang lama seekor beruang besar langsung melompat dari belakang gadis dan bersiap mencakar gadis itu.

"Gawat!" Gumam Naruto karena menurutnya gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatangan beruang di belakangnya itu (Disini Karin tidak memiliki sensor). Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melompat ke udara sambil mencabut _Shuushui _dan _Sandai Kitetsu_.

"**Ittouryuu : Taka Nami!**"

_Zuiing!_

_Jraash!_

"**GROOOOARRRGGGG!**"

Beruang besar itu langsung berteriak kesakitan ketika terkena serangan dari Naruto. Sementara gadis berambut merah itu kini mematung karena terkejut dengan kejadian yang berlangsung hanya dalam waktu beberap detik ini.

_Tap!_

"Kau tidak apa?" Setelah mendarat, Naruto menghampiri gadis berambut merah yang masih mematung itu.

Gadis berambut merah yang bernama Karin itu langsung tersadar kemudian mengangguk ke arah Naruto. "Arigatou!" Katanya pelan, mengingat ia belum mengetahui siapa Naruto dan untuk apa ia menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Apa kau seorang Uzumaki?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya dan Karin berjarak sekitar 3 meter. "Perkenalkan ... aku Uzumaki D. Naruto." Karin langsung terkejut ketika mendengar marga Uzumaki dari Naruto. Tetapi keterkejutannya itu langsung menghilang seketika. Karena ia belum mengetahui siapa Genin di depannya ini dan apa yang ia inginkan kepadanya.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku ... aku sudah tidak punya gulungan lagi!" Karin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah belakang. "Atau kau ingin ... membunuhku!"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan wajah datarnya. "Jika aku ingin membunuhmu ... maka aku tidak akan menghentikan beruang besar itu." Naruto menunjuk beruang besar yang kini tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan bekas luka menyilang di bagian samping perutnya.

"Apa aku harus percaya padamu? ... mungkin itu hanya akal-akalanmu ... agar kau mudah membunuhku."

Urat-urat kekesalan Naruto langsung muncul di keningnya, nampaknya ia mulai kesal dengan Karin walaupun gadis itu sudah berterima kasih telah menyelamatkannya. Ia kemudian mengembalikan kedua _Katana _ke sarung di punggungnya. "Kau ini ... sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membunuhmu! ... dan kutanya sekali lagi ... apa kau seorang Uzumaki?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"I-Iya ... " Karin kemudian mendelik ke arah Naruto karena tiba-tiba saja anak berambut pirang itu tersenyum tipis. "Apa maksud senyumanmu itu ... Konoyaro!" Ujar Karin.

"Aku hanya ingin ... mengajakmu ikut denganku ... karena aku lihat kau mempunyai kemampuan yang unik." Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan alasannya kenapa ia menyelamatkan Karin dari beruang besar itu. "Jadi ... apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Naruto menatap datar Karin yang terlihat tengah memikirkan tawaran dari Naruto.

"Apa untungnya bagiku ... jika aku menjadi anggotamu?" Tanya Karin yang ingin memastikan mengenai tujuan dari Naruto serta keuntungan yang akan dia dapat jika bergabung dengan Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan dari Karin. Ia kemudian menunjuk beruang besar di belakang. "Sebuah perlindungan ... dan ... keluarga." Naruto langsung tersenyum ke arah Karin setelah mengatakan kata 'keluarga' sehingga membuat gadis berambut merah itu sedikit tersentak.

"_Keluarga ya ... Di Kusagakure aku tidak pernah merasakn hal itu_." Pikirnya Karin sembari mengingat kehidupannya di Kusagakure dimana ia tumbuh besar di sebuah panti asuhan hingga menjadi seorang shinobi. "Baiklah ... aku ikut denganmu ... err ..."

"**Uzumaki D. Naruto ... **!" Jawab Naruto penekanan karena ia tadi sudah memperkenalkan namanya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah peta lalu berjalan menghampiri Karin. "Pergilah ke lokasi yang kutandai di peta ini ... aku akan menjemputmu setelah tahap ke-2 ini selesai." Naruto menyodorkan peta itu kepada Karin yang terima dengan wajah malu-malu mengingat Naruto kini berjarak kurang dari 1 meter di depannya. Dan jika ia memperhatikan lebih jelas wajah Naruto, ternyata anak di depannya itu lumayan tampan, pikir Karin.

Setelah itu keduanya pun berpisah. Naruto pergi menyusul Kuroko dan Tim 9, setelah Naruto menyusul, mereka langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan Naruto hanya mengatakan bahwa ia menyelamatkan seseorang. Sementara Karin memilih untuk mengundurka diri dengan cara kembali ke gerbang awal dan menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia mengundurkan diri kepada pengawas tahap ke-2.

_**Flashback Off**_

* * *

.

"OHHHHHH! ... Jadi itu alasan keterlambatanmu ... ?" Tanya Tsunade setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto yang hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sannin itu.

"Namamu Karin ya ..." Karin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Shizune. " ... selamat datang di keluarga ini." Sambung Shizune lalu tersenyum bahagia karena anggota keluarga aneh mereka bertambah satu orang lagi yang mereka belum tahu bagaimana karakter dari Karin.

"Hmm ... Arigatou ... err..."

"Shizune dan panggil saja aku seperti mereka berdua memanggilku." Potong Shizune sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Kuroko secara bergantian.

"Tsunade ... dan lanjutannya sama dengan Shizune."

"Kuroko Tetsuya ... !" Kuroko memasang wajah datarnya sambil memperkenalkan namanya saja.

Naruto yang duduk di samping Kuroko kemudian berdiri. "Kalau begitu ... mari kita mulai saja latihannya ... ayo Kuroko!" Kuroko mengangguk paham kemudian ikut berdiri. Keduanya lalu berjalan keluar pondok untuk memulai latihan mereka.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time One Month Later**_

Setelah berlatih selama sebulan penuh. Akhirnya tibalah saatnya bagi para peserta yang lolos dari tahap ketiga. Saat ini di Konoha stadium, para penonton mulai memenuhi tempat dilangsungkannya tahap ke-4. Di tempat sebuah tribun khusus terdapt beberapa pria yaitu Yondaime-Hokage Namikaze Minato beserta pengawalnya dan Yondaime-Kazekage yang juga bersama dengan pengawalnya.

Sementara itu di Tribun penonton VIP. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kushian yang memangku Naruko, Tsunade, Shizune dan Karin duduk di area VIP. Beberapa kali Kushina meminta Tsunade untuk mengijinkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto tetapi Tsunade menolak mentah-mentah permintaan dari Istri Hokage itu.

Sementara itu di tengah-tenag arena seluruh peserta terlihat berbaris di depan Jounin bernama Genma Shiranui yang bertugas sebagai wasit di tahap ke-4 ini. Saat ini Naruto mengenakan baju merah yang ditutupi rompi hitam yang menutupi bagian dadanya, semenatara di bagian punggung rompi itu ia mengikat ketiga _Katana _miliknya. Celana standar chunin hitam dan sepatu stadar shinobi biru tua untuk bawahan.

Sementara si pengguna _Kekkei Genkai Meiton_ mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana standar chunin hitam. Untuk alas kaki, ia mengenakan sepatu standar shinobi yang bagian atasnya diikat perban. Dan untuk Menma dan Sasuke mengenakan pakaian seperti canon (Untuk Menma ia pakaian Naruto di canon namun warnanya bukan orange melainkan merah).

Genma menoleh ke arah Minato yang berada di tribun khusus. Hokage itu mengangguk mengerti tatapan dari Genma. "Baiklah ... mari kita mulai saja tahap ke-4 ini ... yang pertama bertarung adalah ... Uchiha Sasuke melawan Kuroko Tetsuya ... !" Kedua orang yang disebut namanya langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Untuk yang lain ... dipersilahkan untuk pergi ke tempat yang disediakan." Seluruh peserta minus Kuroko dan Sasuke langsung meninggalkan arena. Tetapi sebelum pergi, Naruto menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang direspon anggukan paham oleh anak berambut biru muda itu.

Kini di tengah-tengah arena hanya menyisahkan Kuroko dan Sasuke yang seling berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter, tidak jauh dari mereka berdua Genma Shiranui selaku wasit menoleh secara bergantiak kepada keduanya. "Apa kalian berdua sudah siap?" Tanya memastikan agar pertarungan ini akan segera dimulai. Secara bersamaan Kuroko dan Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah ... " Genma menutup mata sejenak. " ... HAJIME ... ! ..." Teriaknya sambil membuka mata.

Mendengar teriakan dari Genma. Sang Uchiha bungsu langsung berlari menuju Kuroko dengan kecepatan miliknya. "_Dari pertarungannya di tahap ketiga ... aku bisa menganalisa kalau dia tipe jarak dekat_." Sasuke menatap heran Kuroko yang masih belum melakukan apa-apa di tempatnya. Begitupula dengan penonton yang berada tribun, mereka semua heran melihat Kuroko yang bisa-bisanya diam saja melihat Sasuke yang kini berlari ke arahnya.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune dan Karin. Mereka berempet terlihat menyungging sebuah senyum tipis melihat Kuroko. "Sepertinya pelatihanmu ... membuatnya seperti itu Naruto." Gumam Tsunade pelan, Shizune dan Karin yang mendengar hal itu pun ikut mengangguk.

Kembali ke pertarungan, setelah jarak Sasuke sudah mencapai 3 meter didepannya, Kuroko menarik kebelakang kaki kirinya dan sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya.

_Sreet!_

Sasuke menggunakan kaki kanannya sebagai rem, ia kemudian mengepal dan menarik tangan tangannya kebelakang. "Terima ini!" Sasuke langsung mengarahkan bogem ke arah wajah lawannya. Kuroko yang melihat hal itu ikut mengepalkan tangan kirinya kemudian diarahkan menuju wajah Sasuke.

_Duag! Sreek!_

Pukulan Kuroko berhasil mengenai wajah lawannya, sedangkan pukulan Sasuke berhasil dihindari, itu karena Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sambil melayangkan pukulan. "Uuuhh ... sial!" Sasuke melompat mundur sekitar 5 meter dari Kuroko. Setelah mendarat ia langsung mengaktifkan _Sharingan _2 _Tomoe _miliknya. "Sepertinya ... kemampuanmu sedikit bertambah!" Kata Sasuke datar yang ditujukan kepada Kuroko.

"Arigatou!" Balas Kuroko tidak kalah datarnya dari Sasuke, ia kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan miliknya menuju ke Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan dua kunai. "_Aku akan mencobanya_." Kuroko mengalirkan sedikit _Meiton _miliknya ke dua kunai yang ia pegang.

Beberapa penonton yang belum mengetahui _Meiton_ milik Kuroko, ikut memperhatikan dengan seksama dua kunai yang disekitarnya terdapat sesuatu mirip asap berwarna hitam keunguan.

"_Dia sudah mengetahui cara menutupi kelemahan_." Batin Sasuke yang sebenarnya belum mengetahui bahwa Kuroko juga memiliki tehnik yang memiliki jarak jangkauan menengah ke atas. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan jumlah kunai yang sama dengan Kuroko. Dan secara bersamaan kedua Genin itu melempar kunai miliknya.

_Trank! Trank!_

Keempat kunai itu berbenturan di depan keduanya. Sasuke kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan lawannya. "Kemana dia?" Gumam Sasuke datar, tak berselang lama ia langsung merasakan hawa dan tekanan chakra yang samar-samar dari arah belakang. Sasuke dengan cepat langsung membalik tubuhnya.

"Domo ... !" Sapa Kuroko datar dengan _Meiton_ yang sudah menguar di kedua lengannya. Sasuke langsung membulatkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian langsung memasang kembali wajah datarnya lalu melompat menjauh kebelakang.

"_Sial! ... ada apa dengannya ... aku sama sekali tidak dapat mendeteksinya ... walaupun sudah menggunakan Sharingan_." Batin Sasuke sambil melompat, setelah ia mendarat Uchiha itu langsung merapalkan sebuah Handseal sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"

Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang langsung disemburkan oleh Sasuke. Kuroko yang melihat kedatangan bola api itu langsung melompat ke samping kiri dan mendarat dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk, kaki kirinya sedikit ia lebarkan sedangkan kaki kanannya tertekuk di bagian lutut.

_Duarr!_

Bola api Sasuke langsung menghantam dinding pembatas dan menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar, kepulan asap pun mengepul di bagian itu. Beberapa penonton terkesima dengan kekuatan dari bola api milik Sasuke yang nobetene levelnya masih seorang Genin.

"Bagus ... itu baru anakku!" Seorang pria berambut raven langsung memuji bola api dari Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi itu percuma ... karena tidak mengenai lawannya." Wanita disamping pria itu pun menambahi perkataan dari suaminya itu. Mereka berdua adalah Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, orang tua dari Sasuke dan Itachi.

Kembali ke pertarungan dimana setelah Sasuke melancarkan _Katon _miliknya, ia langsung berlari ke tempat Kuroko mendarat. Sesampainya disana Sasuke dan Kuroko langsung beradu _Taijutsu _selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Kuroko harus terkena pukulan tangan kanan Sasuke di bagian pipinya.

Tubuh Kuroko yang oleng kekiri tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, Uchiha muda itu langsung menyungging sebuah seringai sambil menarik kaki kanannya kebelakang kemudian diayunkan ke arah perut Kuroko.

_Duagh!_

Perut Kuroko terkena telat tendangan dari Sasuke hingga membuat bagian punggungnya tertekuk kebelakang karena kerasnya tendangan yang menghantamnya, di mulut Kuroko juga terlihat darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Para penonton langsung bersorak kegirangan ketika melihat salah satu Genin yang mereka banggakan berhasil menyarangkan dua serangan telat. Tetapi untuk Tsunade, Shizune dan Karin yang duduk Tribun VIP terlihat sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak berambut biru muda itu.

"Sudah kuduga ... Kuroko lemah di pertarungan Individu ... apalagi lawannya seseorang yang mempunyai kecepatan yang lumayan." Gumam Tsunade yang menganalisa pertarungan dari salah satu cucunya itu. "_Walaupun begitu ... aku sudah tahu siapa pemenang di pertarungan ini_." Tambah Tsunade dalam hatinya.

"Lemah di pertarungan Individu?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Tsunade mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari arena pertarungan. "Ia sebenarnya bertugas sebagai _finisher_ ... jika bersama dengan Naru-chan." Jelas Tsunade dan akhirnya Hiruzen mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke arena.

Kembali ke pertarungan, masih dalam keadaan yang sama yaitu tubuh Kuroko masih tertekuk kebelakang dan di perutnya kaki kanan Sasuke masih berada di perutnya. "Masih belum ... !" Kata Sasuke, ia kemudian menarik kaki kanannya lalu berjongkok di depan Kuroko.

_Duagh!_

Sasuke melayangkan tendangan kaki kiri dalam keadaan berjongkok ke dagu Kuroko hingga membuat anak berambut biru muda itu terlempar ke atas. Sasuke menarik kaki kirinya kemudian melompat menyusul Kuroko ke udara.

_Duagh! Duagh! Duagh!_

Sesampainya di depan Kuroko yang melayang di udara, Sasuke langsung melakukan serangan 4 secara berurutan. Serangan pertama adalah pukulan tangan kanan ke perut, dilanjutkan dengan dua kali pukulan tangan kiri di tempat yang sama. Setelah pukulan ketiga, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya sambil mengarah tumitnya ke tempat yang sama.

_Duagh!_

"Uhuukk ... !" Kuroko kembali memuntahkan darah segar ketika tumit Sasuke mengenai perutnya untuk kelima kalinya. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat menyipitkan matanya karena melihat ekspresi wajah dari Kuroko.

"_Kenapa raut tatapannya tidak memperlihatkan tatapan orang yang kesakitan_!" Pikir Sasuke yang melihat tatapan yang sangat kosong Kuroko.

"Cih! ... akan kuhilangkan tatapanmu itu ... !" Sasuke memegang bahu Kuroko kemudian menariknya kebawah. Setelah lawannya berada di bawah, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya melawan arah jarum jam dengan kaki kanan yang lurus. Ia bermaksud mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan salah satu _Taijutsu _andalannya.

"**Shishi Rendan!**"

_Duagh!_

Sasuke dengan kerasnya menghantamkan kaki kanannya ke punggung Kuroko hingga membuat tubuh anak berambut biru muda itu langsung melesat ke bawah dan siap menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya.

_Duaar!_

Ledakan yang cukup keras ditambah kepulan debu tebal pun tercipta setelah Kuroko menghantam tanah. Di udara Sasuke terlihat menyeringai dan sangat yakin kalau Kuroko sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Sedangkan di tribun penonton suara yang bersorak kembali terdengar melihat serangan hebat dari Sasuke.

Sementara itu di tempat para peserta penunggu giliran mereka. Naruto yang berdiri menghadap ke arena tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun melihat Kuroko terkena serangan Sasuke.

"Hei Naruto ... kenapa kau hanya diam saja ... Kuroko-"

"Tunggu dan lihat saja Shika ... !" Potong Naruto membuat Shikamaru menautkan alis. Anak Shikaku itu kemudian mengembalikan pandangan ke arah kepulan debu di tengah-tengah arena.

Penonton yang tadinya bersorak tiba-tiba terdiam dengan mata membulat sempurna. Di tengah-tengah arena setelah kepulan debu menghilang, terlihat seorang anak berambut biru muda berdiri tegak walaupun pakaian yang ia gunakan kini terlihat sangat kotor.

"M-Mustahil ...!" Sasuke bergumam dengan nada tidak percaya ditambah matanya yang membulat melihat salah satu serangan andalannya tidak berdampak buruk pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menghapus bekas darah di sudut bibirnya kemudian mendongak dengan tatapan kosong ke atas, dimana Sasuke yang masih melayang. "Seranganmu memang menyakitkan ... tetapi rasa sakit yang kualami dan Naruto-kun ... lebih sakit ... !" Ucap Kuroko datar namun nadanya ia keraskan.

Minato, Kushina dan Menma yang mendengar perkataan keras Kuroko dari tengah arena langsung tertunduk. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendesah pelan. "Mulai lagi ... " Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Mulai lagi ... ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menoleh ke Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap Kuroko yang berada di tengah arena. "Kuroko itu ... jika ia sudah mengatakan hal yang tadi ... itu berarti ... ia tidak akan berhenti walaupun tubuhnya harus hancur ..."

" ... Tsunade pernah memberitahuku ... jika Kuroko itu rela melakukan apa saja ... agar tidak membuatku kerepotan." Jelas Naruto datar.

Dan disaat bersamaan di tempat berbeda, Tsunade menambahkan perkataan dari Naruto. "Dan mengalahkan Sasuke ... ia lakukan karena ... tidak mau merepotkan Naruto untuk melawan ... orang arogan seperti Sasuke itu di final nantinya."

"Ano ... Baa-chan ... kenapa anda yakin sekali Naruto-kun dan Tetsu ... bisa memasuki final?" Tanya Karin penasaran karena mana mungkin Kuroko yang terlihat lemah itu bisa masuk final seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade.

"Itu karena ... mereka berdua ... sudah membunuh ... puluhan _Missing-nin_." Jawab Tsunade membuat Karin terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar kaget mendengar Naruto dan Kuroko sudah membunuh puluhan _Missing-nin_. "Benarkah?" Tanya Karin memastikan dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Tsunade.

Kembali ke pertarungan dimana Sasuke masih melayang di udara namun jarak dirinya dan tanah kini teleminasi beberapa meter. "Cih! ... kau hanya beruntung ... akan kubuat kau hancur dengan ... kekuatan dari Uchiha!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada arogan membuat Kuroko sedikit mendecih dengan wajah datanya.

"_Ternyata Naruto-kun benar ... orang ini arogannya sudah kelewat over_." Batin Kuroko.

"Matilah ... dasar lemah ... !" Sasuke merapalkan Handseal di udara sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"

Sebuah bola api berukuran lebih besar dari yang pertama langsung disemburkan oleh Sasuke ke arah bawah. Kuroko yang berada di sasaran bola api itu langsung melompat ke kiri sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti sebuah asap berwarna hitam keunguan di kedua tangannya.

_Duaar!_

_Tap! Sreet!_

Bola api Sasuke langsung menghantam tempat Kuroko sebelumnya dan menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar. Sementar Kuroko yang tadi melompat kini ia mendarat dan kedua kakinya sedikit terseret. Anak berambut biru muda itu kemudian merapalkan Handseal dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah diselubungi _Meiton_.

Setelah Handseal miliknya selesai, Kuroko menarik kedua lengannya kebelakang. "**Meiton : Renzoku Mini ****Kokuryū!**" Kuroko langsung mengayunkan kedua lengannya secara bergantian sebanyak lima kali.

Sepuluh naga berwarna hitam keunguan sebesar lengannya pun melesat ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berjarak 4 meter dari permukaan tanah.

"_Apa ... kukira ia tidak mempunyai tehnik jarak jauh ... _!" pikir Sasuke syok karena perkiraan salah mengenai Kuroko tdak memiliki serangan jarak jauh melenceng.

Ia kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya kekanan untuk menghindari naga _Meiton_ yang pertama, lalu ke kiri untuk menghidari yang kedua. Setelah menghindari kesembilan naga _Meiton_, naga _Meiton _yang terakhir tidak dapat ia hindari karena tepat menuju ke perutnya.

"_Sial! ... daripada perutku ... lebih baik ..._!" Sasuke langsung menghalau naga _Meiton _milik Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya. Hal itu sontak membuat orang-orang yang mengetahui _Meiton _milik Kuroko langsung membulatkan mata mereka melihat apa yang Sasuke perbuat.

"Selesailah sudah pertarungan ini." Gumam beberapa Jounin yang mengetahui efek dari _Meiton_ milik Kuroko. Beberapa rekan seangkatan Sasuke yang berada di teribun pun tertunduk karena menurut mereka salah satu Genin yang mereka prediksikan akan menang malah kalah oleh anak terlihat 'lemah' (Kuroko).

"Sasuke-kun ... !" Gumam Sakura dan Ino lirih melihat idola mereka terkena serangan Kuroko.

.

_Tap!_

_Deg!_

"AAAAARRGGGHHHHH!" Penonton dan orang tua Sasuke langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang lengan kirinya setelah mendarat.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke ... kenapa dia tiba-tiba berteriak ... ?" Tanya Mikoto yang tiba-tiba melihat salah satu anak kesayangannya berteriak kesakitan di tengah-tengah arena pertarungan, raut wajahnya pun memperlihatkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Balas Fugaku datar namun raut wajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya, nampak ia juga khawatir sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke.

Di tempat khusu peserta, Naruto menyungging senyum tipis melihat hal tersebut. "Dasar bodoh! ... kalau aku jadi Sasuke ... aku memilih perutku saja ... karena tangan lebih diperlukan dibanding perut ... apalagi ukuran _Meiton _Kuroko yang kecil itu." Gumam Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto ... " Naruto menoleh ke samping ketika Shikamaru tiba-tiba memanggilnya. " ... apa kau pernah terkena _Meiton _Kuroko ... ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang ingin mengetahui apa Naruto pernah terkena _Meiton _milik Kuroko dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Kembali ke arena dimana Sasuke kini memegang tangan kirinya yang mulai memunculkan bercak hitam. Sambil meringis kesakitan, ia melirik Kuroko yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan kosong yang ditujukan kepadanya. "_Sial! ... mana mungkin aku kalah oleh bocah yang sama lemahnya dengan Naruto itu_." Pikir Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ... ?" Tanya Kuroko datar, Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung menaikkan alis masih dengan ekspresi menahan rasa nyeri di tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana apanya ... ?"

"Apa kau sudah menyerah ... ?" Tanya Kuroko datar untuk memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Jangan bercanda ... !" Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan hal ini, langsung berlari menuju ke Kuroko dan mengabaikan rasa nyeri di tangan kirinya.

"Dasar sombong." Gumam Kuroko kemudian mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang sudah di dalam kendalinya.

"KAU AKAN KUKALAHKAN ... !" Teriak Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah Kuroko dengan bogem yang siap ia layangkan kepada lawannya.

"Majulah!" Balas Kuroko datar.

_Sreet!_

Sasuke mengerem tubuhnya dengan kaki kiri sambil melayangkan pukulan tangan kanan ke wajah Kuroko. Pukulan Sasuke berhasil dihindari dengan baik oleh Kuroko, anak berambut biru muda itu kemudian menangkap tangan kanan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya sedangakan tangan kanannya ditarik kebelakang dan siap untuk diarahkan ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke berniat menarik tangan kanannya namun Kuroko langsung mengeratkan pegangannya. "Lepaskan ... Brengsek ... !" Desis Sasuke.

"Tidak akan!"

_Tak!_

Diluar dugaan Sasuke menahan rasa nyeri di tangan kirinya untuk digunakan menahan pukulan tangan kanan milik Kuroko. "_S-Sial ... rasa nyerinya sangat menyakitkan_." Ringis Sasuke dalam hatinya. "_Tapi ... rasa nyeri ini ...hanya hal kecil dibanding ... latihanku untuk melampaui Nii-san_."

"Terima ini!" Sasuke mengankat lutut kanannya ke arah dagu Kuroko, mengingat kedua tangan lawannya itu tengah sibuk. Ditambah lagi _Sharingan 2 Tomoe _yang menganalisa bahwa reaksi Kuroko akan terlambat karena ia sempat menunduk melihat kedua kaki Kuroko.

_Duagh!_

Dagu Kuroko terkena serangan lutut Sasuke hingga membuat kepalanya tersentak kebelakang, beberapa tetes darah pun ia muntahkan dari dalam mulutnya. Sambil menahan rasa nyerinya, Sasuke pun menyerang Kuroko secara bertubi-tubi menggunakan tangan kanan dan kedua kakinya.

"Ini adalah penghabisan ... dasar lemah ... !" Sasuke melancarkan sebuah _Right Roundhouse Kick_ ditambah sedikit chakra menuju ke bagian samping kepala Kuroko.

_Duagh!_

_Zwuush!_

_Duaar!_

Para penonton kembali bersorak ketika melihat Kuroko terkena serangan Sasuke yang membuatnya terlempar dan menghantam dinding tepat di bawah tempat para peserta hingga membuat ledakan kecil.

"Tetsu!" Teriak Karin ketika melihat anggota keluarga barunya terhempas dan menghantam dinding.

Sasuke langsung menyungging senyum tipis karena mengira Kuroko sudah tidak dapat sadarkan diri setelah serangannya itu. "Haa ... haa ... selesai'lah su-" Sasuke langsung membulatkan mata dan senyum tipis di wajahnya pun menghilang.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, bahkan para penonton pun ikut membulatkan mata mereka. Di bekas ledakan itu Kuroko masih berdiri namun di sekujur tubuhnya beberapa luka lebam dan di bagian samping kanan wajahnya darah segar mengalir deras.

"Benar-benar anak yang kuat ... apa yang kau ajarkan pada dia Naruto." Gumam Minato dengan nada ketidakpercayaan melihat Kuroko yang sudah benyak terkena beberapa serangan dari Sasuke yang notabene adalah calon prodigy dari klan Uchiha masih dapat bertahan.

"Ya ... anda benar Hokage-dono ... !" Kazekage yang duduk di samping Minato membenarkan perkataan dari Hokage muda itu tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari Kuroko.

.

"Apa benar Tetsu itu manusia ... ?" Tanya Karin yang juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tsunade dan Shizune mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Dia manusia biasa ... namun ia memiliki tekad dan kegigihan di luar nalar manusia ... apalagi jika hal yang ia lakukan menyangkut dengan cahayanya." Gumam Tsunade.

"Cahayanya ... ?" Karin menaikkan alis mendengar gumaman dari Tsunade.

"Naruto ... !" Jawab Shizune singkat sambil memperhatikan Naruto di area khusus peserta. "Dia punya prinsip hidup yang aneh ... prinsip itu adalah 'ia tidak mau membuat Naruto atau cahaayanya kerepotan' ... dan kau tadi sudah mendengar kerepotan apa yang kumaksud jika Kuroko kalah disini 'kan ... ?" Tanya Shizune, Karin merespon pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan kecil.

.

"Hei Kuroko ... jangan pak-"

"Diam Naruto-kun ... !" Potong Kuroko datar membuat Naruto yang menunduk ke arahnya mendesah karena sifat Kuroko kembali kumat. "Baiklah ... tapi jangan salahkan aku ... jika Baa-chan memberi jitakan 'kasih sayang' untukmu. " Naruto akhirnya pasrah lalu menerawang jauh ke tribun penonton atau lebih tepatnya ke Tsunade yang samar-samar ia melihat Sannin itu menyungging senyum tipis.

Setelah memotong perkataan dari Naruto, Kuroko memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong yang semakin terlihat menakutkan karena adanya darah segar yang mengucur dari keningnya. "Sekarang giliranku ... !" Mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat benturan pada dinding arena, Kuroko langsung berlari dengan kecepatan miliknya sambil merepalkan Handseal.

"_Si-sial ... chakra milikku tinggal sedikit lagi ... kalau begini ..._ " Sasuke bersalto kebelakang hingga mencapai dinding arena, namun tidak cukup sampai disitu saja karena ia melanjutkan acara bersaltonya di permukaan vertika dinding arena. "_... menggunakan ... CHIDORI_ ...!"

_Tap!_

_Sreet!_

Secara bersamaan Sasuke berhenti bersalto setelah jarak dirinya dan permukaan arena sekitar 20 meter, sedangkan Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya namun ia tidak melepaskan Handseal miliknya.

Di tribun penonton, Kakashi yang melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan langsung menyipitkan matanya. "_Jangan bilang ... kau ingin menggunakannya Sasuke_." Pikir Kakashi.

Kembali ke Sasuke, kini Uchiha bungsu itu mengubah posisinya menjadi berjongkok sambil merapalkan Handseal walaupun ia harus menahan rasa nyeri di tangan kirinya yang semakin menyiksa. "KAU AKAN KUAKHIRI DENGAN JUTSU INI ... !" Teriak Sasuke, ia kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya kebawah sedangkan tangan kirinya yang terdapat bercak hitam memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Beberapa Jounin yang melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan langsung bersorak memberi semangat pada Uchiha bungsu itu, karena mereka tahu apa yang akan Sasuke keluarkan. Tehnik ciptaan dari Jounin berambut silver yang memiliki sifat malas tingkat akut, Hatake Kakakshi yaitu _Raikiri._

Perlahan di telapak tangan Sasuke mulai tercipta sebuah aliran listrik dan dengan cepat langsung membesar sehingga tangan kanannya kini terlihat berwarna biru dengan aliran listrik yang siap menusuk siapa pun. Semenatara lawannya, Kuroko yang Handseal miliknya telah selesai kedua lengannya kini disulubungi _Meiton _miliknya.

Setelah dirasa cukup dengan kekuatan _Raikiri/Chidori _miliknya, Sasuke langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menundukan tubuhnya menuruni dinding arena. Dan terlihat pada dinding arena itu terdapat garis melintang akibat dari pergesekan _Chidori _ dan permukaan dinding.

_Duar!_

_Zwuush!_

Sebuah ledakan kecil pun terciptak ketika Sasuke mencapai permukaan arena. Kemudian dari kepulan debu bekas ledakan itu Sasuke melesat menuju Kuroko yang kini terlihat menyatukan kedua lengannya dengan aura _Meiton _yang lebih pekat menyelubungi.

"_Apa yang akan dia lakukan kali ini_." Pikir Sasuke sambil berlari menuju Kuroko.

Setelah jarak Sasuke dan Kuroko tereliminasi beberapa meter, Kuroko langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang menyatu ke arah Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya.

"_Inilah sebabnya aku hanya sekali menggunakan Meiton pada saat pertarungan tadi ... karena ini adalah ... _" Pikir Kuroko, _Meiton _miliknya pun menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya hingga menyebabkan rambut biru mudanya bergerak tidak beraturan.

"Karena aku ingin melakukan ... satu kali serangan penghabisan ... " Ucap Kuroko dengan nada yang cukup keras sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke Sasuke.

Para penonton yang mendengar kata 'serangan penghabisan' langsung berdidik ngeri apalagi melihat tubuh Kuroko yang diselubungi _Meiton _yang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"**Meiton : Cho Kokuryū no Jutsu!**"

Para penonton langsung membulatkan mata mereka ketika melihat Kuroko mengeluarkan seekor Naga _Meiton _berukuran besar dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah langsung ke Sasuke yang kini berjarak 10 meter dari Kuroko.

.

"Jangan kau kira aku takut dengan jutsumu itu ... dasar lemah ... !" Ucap Sasuke yang meremehkan _Meiton _milik Kuroko karena ia yakin _Chidori/Raikiri _yang dikatakan Jutsu Rank-A atau mungkin Rank-S lebih kuat.

"Dasar bodoh ... memang itu _Raikiri _itu Rank-S ... tapi ... _Meiton _yang dikeluarkan Kuroko itu adalah jutsu terkuat miliknya ... yang kuperkiran Rank-S juga." Gumam Naruto membuat Shikamaru dan Menma yang tidak jauh dari situ membulatkan mata mereka mendengar perkataan dari Naruto.

Menma langsung berlari ke arah pagar pembatas dan berniat memperingatkan sahabatnya itu agar membatalkan serangannya, namun apa mau dikata, kesombongan dana keyakinan kalau _Chidori _miliknya (Sasuje) membuat Menma terlambat.

.

"**Chidori!**"

_Duaaar!_

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar pun terjadi di tengah-tengah arena ketika Sasuke menghantamkan _Chidori _miliknya dengan naga _Meiton _milik Kuroko hingga menciptakan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat hingga membuat Kuroko dan Genma harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terhempas.

"_Ninjutsu yang mengerikan ... _!" Pikir Genma dan penonton lainnya termasuk duo Kage yang berada di tribun mereka.

_Zwuush!_

_Duaar!_

Dari dalam kepulan debu bercampur _Meiton _milik Kuroko, Sasuke langsung terhempas keluar menuju ke arah dinding arena dan kembali menyebabkan ledakan kecil ketika Sasuke menghantam dinding arena. Beberapa penonton terdiam dengan mata membulat melihat Uchiha Sasuke sang calon Prodigy Uchiha terlempar kebelakang karena _Chidori _miliknya kalah oleh _Meiton _milik Kuroko.

"SASUKE-KUN/SASUKE/TEME!" Teriak orang-orang terdekat Sasuke.

Setelah hembusan angin mereka dan Genma yang juga melihat kejadian itu, langsung menghampiri kepulan debu tempat Sasuke. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang Genma langsung berbalik. "PEMENANGNYA ... KUROKO TETSUYA ... !"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Shinuze dan Karin langsung menyungging senyum tipis setelah mendengar teriakan tanda kemenangan dari Kuroko. Berbeda para penonton yang kini terdiam membisu mendengar hal itu.

"M-Mustahi ... Uchiha Sasuke ... kalah ... !"

"Saat tahap ke-3 ... anak itu tidak sekuat sekarang."

"Itu bohongkan ... ?"

"Pertarungan yang menarik ... !"

"Anak yang hebat ... !"

"Itu sudah pasti ... dia itu anak didik dari salah satu dari tiga Sannin ... Tsunade."

Beberapa penonton termasuk orang-orang terdekat Sasuke pun bergumam tidak percaya namun ada juga yang memuji pertarungan tadi beserta sang pemenang yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kembali ke arena dimana tubub Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri kini dibawah oleh para petugas medis. Untung saja Tsunade sudah memberikan satu buah salep untuk _Meiton _Kuroko sehingga membuat para petugas medis tidak usah pusing bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan efek _Meiton _dari Kuroko yang berada di kedua lengan Sasuke.

Genma lalu menghampiri Kuroko yang masih berdiri menatap tempat Sasuke menghantam dinding dengan tatapan kosong. Sesampainya di depan Kuroko Genma langsung menepuk bahu Kuroko. "Selamat ... kau benar-benar hebat ... mengalahkan seorang calon prodigy Uchiha." Puji Genma.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Hn ... Arigatou."

"_Walaupun sifatnya dingin ... tetapi ia tidak searogan Sasuke_." Batin Genma

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Oke ... mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya dan aku akan menggantikan dengan jumlah word 7k ... sebenarnya saya berniat membaginya menjadi 2 chapter ... tetapi melihat review dari fic yang satunya ... saya akhirnya menggabungkannya.**_

_**Silahkan beri tanggapan mengenai adegan Fight di chapter ini ... buruk'kah ... jelak'kah ... lumayan'kah ...bagus'kah ...!**_

_**Oh satu lagi ... menurut kalian apa tadi Kuroko tidak terlalu OOC mengenai perkataan Tsunade ataupum Overpower karena bisa bertahan dari dua serangan kuat dari Sasuke... apalagi dimana ia masih bisa bertahan setelah menghantam dinding arena...**_

_**Silahkan tulis komentar kalian pada kolom Review ...**_

_**.**_

_**Untuk kesekian kalianya ... saya berterima kasih telah mereview, Fav , Fol dan sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje milik saya ... **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER : TWIN BROTHER FIGHT ... NARUTO VS MENMA **_

_**Jaaaaaaaaaa ... Neeeeeeeeeeeee**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uzumaki D. Naruto © ****Ryusuke Akairyuu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship.

**Pair :** Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary :**Dengan alasan tidak memiliki chakra dan saudara kembarnya yang merupakan seorang Jinchuriki membuat Naruto diabaikan oleh orang tuanya. Namun pertemuannya dengan seseorang mungkin akan merubah hal tersebut.

* * *

**Sebelum memulai Chapter 12, saya akan sedikit memberitaukan mengenai Menma.**

Status : Genin/Namikaze klan Prodigy

Rank : Chunin +

Perubahahan chakra : Suiton, Doton dan Fuuton.

Ninjutsu : B+

Taijutsu : B

Kenjutsu : C+

Genjutsu/Fuinjutsu/Kinjutsu : -

Tambahan : Stamina dan Kapasitas Chakra di atas rata-rata.

.

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 : Twin Brother Fight, Naruto vs Menma**_

Genma berdehem pelan kemudian mendongak ke arah tribun penonton untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. "Baiklah! Untuk pertandingan selanjutnya yaitu Nara Shikmaru melawan Sabaku Temari akan dilangsungkan lima menit lagi, ... kedua peserta yang disebut namanya tolong bersiap-siap lima menit lagi." Genma yang berada di tengah-tengah arena pun mengumumkan informasi mengenai pertandingan selanjutnya.

Genma kemudian melirik Kuroko yang masih berada di arena. "Kau boleh beristirahat!" Anak berambut biru muda itu mengangguk mengerti dengan tatapan kosongnya, dengan tertatih-tatih karena kelelahan ditambah rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari arena pertarungan.

"_Sungguh anak yang sangat kuat._" Itulah yang di pikiran Genma saat tentang anak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu, Sasuke yang lebih unggul dalam fisik, kekuatan, kepintaran bahkan kemampuan bertarung berhasil ia kalahkan walaupun harus babak belur.

Beralih ke Tribun penonto dimana terlihat Tsunade berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian melirik dua orang yang masih duduk di kursi. "Ayo kita temui Tetsu-chan, kau juga ikut Karin-chan!" Shizune dan Karin mengangguk kecil. Keduanya berdiri secara bersamaan lalu berjalan mengikuti Sanning itu.

"Boleh aku ikut!" Tsunade mengangguk antusias mengiyakan permintaan dari Hiruzen, mantan sensei-nya untuk ikut menemui Kuroko. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Tsunade, Hiruzen berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian ikut berjalan bersama ketiganya.

Sementara itu tempat para peserta, secara bersamaan Naruto dan Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Hoaaammzzz, ... pertarungan yang menarik!" Naruto mengangguk setuju mengenai penilaian Shikamaru tentang pertarungan Kuroko.

"Ayo kita temui si mahluk astral itu." Naruto beranjak dan menjauh dari pagar pembatas tempat para peserta. Sahabatnya mengangguk setuju dengan ekspresi malas, lagipula pertandingan selanjutnya adalah dirinya melawan wanita kipas dari Sunagakure.

Saat tengah berjalan menuju tangga, Naruto melirik Menma sesaat dengan ekor matanya dan di saat yang sama Prodigy Klan Namikaze itu juga menoleh ke Naruto, kontak mata pun terjadi beberapa detik antara keduanya, dengan seringai Naruto menghentikan lirikannya kemudian mengembalikan ke arah depan mengabaikan Menma yang bingung mengenai seriangai kakaknya itu.

"Apa maksud seringaimu itu Nii-san." Gumam Menma sangat pelan sehingga hanya dirinya yang mendengar. Nampaknya ia sangat penasaran dengan seringai Naruto yang hanya ia lihat beberapa detik.

.

* * *

_Bletak!_

Naruto dan Shikamaru berusaha menahan tawa mereka melihat wajah lesu Kuroko yang terkena jitakan dari Tsunade. "Aku benarkan Kuroko?" Kuroko mengangguk kecil mengenai perkataan Naruto tentang Tsunade yang akan memberikan jitakan 'kasih sayang' untuknya karena terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

"Haaa ... aku bingung denganmu Tetsu-chan, kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu seperti tadi hanya karena bocah aneh itu." Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali melihat sifat Kuroko yang kelewat over mengenai 'tidak mau' merepotkan Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah aneh Baa-chan?" Naruto mendelik dan secara bersamaan semua orang yang berada di sana langsung menunjuk dirinya. Urat-urat kekesalan Naruto langsung muncul dikeningnya karena dikatai bocah aneh, mungkin karena kekuatan cahaya miliknya yang membuat Tsunade memberikan julukan bocah aneh.

"Kau memang aneh." Shikamaru terang-terangan membenarkan perkataan Tsunade dengan nada malasnya. Naruto berdecak kesal sambil mendelik sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau bilang rusa pemalas."

"Rambut tai."

"Rambut nanas."

"Putri tidur."

"Kau juga putri tidur."

Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah melihat perdebatan bodoh kedua anak jenius itu. Terutama Karin yang baru pertama kalinya melihat Naruto bertingkah konyol seperti itu. Karena setahunya Naruto adalah orang yang jenius karena ia pernah membaca buku catatan anak itu yang berisi ilmu-ilmu kedokteran yang belum diketahui oleh dunia shinobi.

Berdebatan keduanya lagsung terhenti ketika salah satu tirai di ruangan itu langsung terbuka dan menampakkan seorang perawat yang memberikan kode untuk diam berupa menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. "Jangan ribut!"

"Kau dengar itu?" Bentak Tsunade dengan wajah sangarnya. Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung mengangguk seperti sebuah pajangan di dasbor mobil karena melihat wajah sangar yang menurut Naruto adalah wajah seorang Shinigami bagi dirinya dan Kuroko.

Tsunade kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko yang duduk di ranjang, disamping anak itu Karin duduk sambil mengelap dengan cara halus bekas darah di wajah Kuroko menggunakan kain basah. "Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dari serangan-serangan Uchiha itu Tetsu-chan." Perintah Tsunade yang menurut Kuroko seperti sebuah paksaan.

"Naruto-kun!" Jawab Kuroko singkat.

Semuanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang disebut. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak tahu menahu kenapa tiba-tiba dipandangi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kapada Kuroko-kun sehingga bisa sekuat itu?" Hiruzen melempar pertanyaan untuk mewakili semuanya, tampaknya ia juga penasaran bagaimana cara Naruto melatih Kuroko hingga membuat daya tahan tubuh Kuroko meningkat drastis.

"Aku hanya menyuruh Kuroko melatih ketahanan tubuhnya selama 8 jam perhari selama sebulan." Jawab Naruto tanpa beban sedikit pun membuat semua orang terbengong mendengar porsi latihan yang diberikan Naruto kepada Kuroko yang menurut mereka di atas batas normal.

Semua kembali menoleh ke Kuroko. "Ya itu benar, itu sama saja dengan Neraka dunia." Komen Kuroko sambil mendelik Naruto yang kini bersiul-siul mengabaikan delikan dari darinya.

"Nah' Tetsu-chan, sekarang waktunya memulihkan kondisi tubuh dan menyembuhkan luka di keningmu." Kata Tsunade sambil melirik Karin yang duduk di samping anak berambut biru muda itu. Tampaknya ia masih penasaran kemampuan penyembuhan Karin yang tergolong langka karena cara kerjanya adalah menggigit bagian tubuh Karin.

"A-Apa harus?" Tanya Karin gelalapan karena tahu arti dari lirikan Tsunade yang menyuruh dirinya untuk melakukan kemampuan penyembuhannya untuk Kuroko.

"Kenapa? Kau malu karena ada kami?" Goda Naruto membuat Karin semakin gelalapan. "Kalau begitu kami semua akan keluar, lagipula rusa pemalas ini akan bertanding." Tanpa menunggu Jiraiya berhenti mesum, Naruto langsung beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju kemudian berjalan mengikuti Naruto, tetapi sebelum mencapai ambang pintu. Naruto menoleh ke Kuroko dan Karin yang masih duduk di atas ranjang pasien. "Kalian berdua, selamat bersenang-senang." Karin langsung blushing di tempat sementara Kuroko tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan godaan Naruto.

"Arigatou!" Balas Kuroko datar.

"Itu bukan pujian Baka, ... ah lupakan saja!" Naruto melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruang perawatan bersama yang lain.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Naruto saat ini menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar tempat para peserta, tangan kanannya dia gunakan menyangga kepalanya dengan dagu yang taruh di tepalak tangan. Tatapan terlihat bosan karena pertarungan sahabatnya berjalan berat sebelah selama hampir setengah jam.

Sementara Kuroko berdiri di samping kanan Naruto, kedua tangannya memegang pagar. Tatapan kosong ciri khasnya memandang pertarungan Shikamaru melawan Temari Genin dari Sunagakure. Sebenarnya ia masih mau tinggal di ruang perawatan, namun Tsunade menyuruhnya untuk menonton pertarungan ini karena pemenang pertarungan ini adalah lawannya di semi final.

Di tengah-tengah arena tiba-tiba tercipta sebuah hembusan angin yang sangat kuat karena Temari menggunakan kipas besar miliknya untuk menciptakan hembusan angin itu. Sementara Shikamru tengah bersembunyi di atas dahan pohon yang berada di pinggir arena.

"Begitu ya Shika ..." Naruto tampaknya mulai mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan gumaman pelan kemudian menyungging senyum tipis.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Naruto menoleh sesaat saat Kuroko bertanya kepadanya kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke arena. "Tunggu dan lihat saja." Jawab Naruto.

Kembali ke pertarungan dimana hembusan angin mulai menghilang. Shikamaru kemudian melompat turun dari tempatnya tadi bersembunyi. Anak berambut model nanas itu kemudian mengeluarkan lima kunai lalu melompat sekitar 10 meter kesamping untuk lebih dekat dengan kawah bekas pertarungan Kuroko dan Sasuke.

"_Kuharap wanita merepotkan ini melompat ke kiri_." Shikamaru langsung melempar kunai miliknya ke arah lawannya. Senyum tipis langsung menempel di wajah malas Shikmaru ketika melihat Temari melompat ke kiri sesuai perkiraannya untuk menghindari kelima kunai.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu!**"

Setelah mendarat Temari langsung terkunci bayangan milik Shikamaru yang melewati kawah dan celah-celah bongkahan batu di sekitar kawah itu. "Sepertinya kau mudah tertipu." Gumam Shikamaru dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Sialan kau!" Umpat Temari.

"Baiklah!" Shikamaru berjalan ke tengah arena, Temari yang sudah terikat _Kagemane _ikut berjalan ke arah tengah arena. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Temari sambil berjalan ke tengah arena.

"Membuatmu menyerah!" Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Jangan bercanda!" Bentak Temari.

"Terserah kau saja." Shikamaru menghilangkan senyum tipisnya kemudian memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan oleh Temari. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau nantinya akan malu." Shikamaru mulai mengarahkan tangan kanannya menuju ke bajunya. Temari langsung meneteskan keringat dingin ketika tangannya ikut bergerak ke baju atau lebih tepatnya kancing bajunya karena terikat _Kagemane _milik Shikamaru.

Para penonton pria yang mengetahui maksud Shikamaru langsung memasang ekspresi mesum dan tidak sabar menanti kelanjutan kegiatan dari anak Shikaku itu. Beberapa penonton langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya agar dapat menikmati pemandangan indah yang akan diperlihatkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Jangan menyerah Genin Sunagakure!"

"Kau pasti bisa!"

"Kalahkan pemalas itu!"

"Ini demi desamu, berjuanglah!"

Ya teriakan memberi semangat kepada Temari yang mempunyai maksud tersendiri terdengar keras dari Tribun hanya para penonton, Jiraiya, Kakashi dan Hiruzen yang memiliki otak mesum pun ikut menyemati Temari dan langsung mendapat Deathglare cuma-cuma dari Tsunade.

"Dasar otak mesum!" Gumam Tsunade yang mendengar teriakan-teriakan penyemangat dari para penonton. Terutama teriakan dan ekspresi mesum dari Jiraiya dan Hiruzen yang berada di dekatnya.

Sementara di tempat kedua Hokage, Sang Kazekage menggertakan gigi mereka melihat aksi dari Shikamaru yang berniat mempermalukan anaknya. Minato yang mendapati Kazekage tengah kesal langsung menenangkannya dan mengatakan kalau Shikamaru bukan anak yang seperti itu.

"Aku menyerah!"

Temari yang tidak mau malu di depan para penonton akhirnya dengan berat hati pasrah menerima kekalahannya. Genma yang mendengarnya langsung mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru telah menang. Para penonton pun langsung dilanda kekecewaan besar terutama trio mesum Kakashi, Jiraiya dan Hiruzen.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

"Pertandingan selanjutnya, ... Uzumaki D. Naruto melawan Namikaze Menma. Kedua peserta dimohon agar segera turun ke arena pertarungan."

Setelah rehat selama lima menit. Genma langsung mengumumkan pertarungan selanjutnya. Para penonton langsung bersorak karena Genin favorit mereka yang lain akan bertanding, apalagi lawannya adalah kakak sekaligus aib bagi keluarga Yondaime Hokage. Tsunade yang mendengar sorakan para penonton berusaha menahan amarahnya, untung saja ada Shizune yang menenangkannya sehingga penonton dan tribun penonton tidak jadi hancur.

"Naru ... Menma, ... kenapa kalian berdua yang harus bertarung." Gumam Kushina lirih. Mungkin saja hati istri Yondaime-Hokage itu terasa sangat perih ketika melihat kedua putranya akan bertukar pukulan satu-sama lain.

"Jadi sudah akan dimulai ya! ... pertarungan antara anak yang diistimewakan melawan anak emas yang terabaikan." Komen Kakashi. Beberapa Genin seangkatan Menma dan Naruto langsung menoleh dengan ekspresi penasaran dengan panggilan Kakashi mengenai 'anak emas yang terabaikan'.

"Ano ... Kakashi-sensei! Apa maksudnya 'anak emas yang terabaikan'?" Tanya Lee yang rasa penasaran tidak tertahankan lagi. Ternyata Genin yang memakai spandex setiap harinya itu memilih hadir namun ia mengenakan kursi roda karena belum mampu menggerakkan kakinya karena cedera.

"Tunggu dan lihat saja nanti." Lee hanya mengangguk pasrah karena Kakashi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Menma yang pertama memasuki arena dengan menundukan kepala langsung mendapatkan sorakan dari penonton agar dirinya menang dalam pertandingan ini, terutama para gadis seumurannya yang menyoraki Menma dengan mata love-love.

"AYO MENMA-SAMA! ... HAJAR AIB DESA ITU!"

"BUKTIKAN KALAU KAU ADALAH SEORANG PAHLAWAN DESA!"

"KYAAA MENMA-KUN BERJUANGLAH!"

"KYAAA, MENMA-SAMA KEREN!"

"CEPAT KELUAR BOCAH ! ... KAMI TIDAK SABAR MELIHATMU DIHAJAR OLEH MENMA-SAMA!"

"SEMANGAT MENMA-SAMA!"

Menma menoleh ke arah tribun penonton dan menyungging senyum pahit yang dipaksakan mendengar sorakan beserta ejekan untuk Naruto kakak sekaligus lawannya. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar sorakan dan ejekan dari penonton untuk kedua putra kembar mereka kini menundukan kepala.

Sementara itu Naruto yang kini menuruni tangga bersama Kuroko dan Shikamaru hanya memasang ekspresi datar mendengar sorakan beserta ejekan dari para penonton. "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" Kuroko menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berjalan di samping kanannya. Pertanyaannya itu langsung terjawab ketika ia melihat ekspresi normal Naruto seperti biasa yaitu datar.

"Hei Naruto ..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan datarnya ke Shikamaru yang berjalan di samping kirinya. "... apa kau yakin Menma akan bertarung denganmu?" Tanya Shikamaru yang agak ragu jika Menma akan bertarung sahabatnya itu karena beberapa hari yang lalu Menma mengatkan bahwa ia tidak akan melawan Naruto dan langsung menyerah ketika pertandingan dimulai.

"Tenang saja Shika, ... aku punya cara untuk memaksanya bertarung denganku." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Shikamaru dan Kuroko antusias secara bersamaan.

"Memancing emosi serta sifat arogannya untuk muncul, dan kalau itu tidak berhasil, aku masih punya yang lain." Shikamaru dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengerti walaupun masih ada pertanyaan yang menjanggal di kepala mereka yaitu bagaimana cara Naruto memancing kedua hal itu dari Menma.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari karena percakapan antara ketiganya, mereka sudah tiba di anak tangga terakhir. Secara bersamaan Kuroko dan Shikamaru menepuk pundak Naruto yang hanya dibalas seringai andalan anak berambut pirang itu. Naruto dan keduanya pun berpisah di tempat itu. Naruto berjalan menuju ke arena sedangakn Shikamaru dan Kuroko kembali ke tempat para peserta.

Teriakan yang bersifat negatif yang tidak perlu Author tulis karena jijik langsung menggema di tribun penonton ketika Naruto keluar dari pintu dan berjalan dengan wajah datarnya menuju ke tangah arena. Keluarga Naruto langsung menundukan kepala mereka mendengar anak berambut pirang itu diejek namun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh karena sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Menma yang berjarak 10 meter di depannya. Naruto menaikkan alis ketika melihat lawannya itu menundukan kepala. "Ada apa denganmu Menma-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

Menma langsung tersentak dan diam seribu bahasa mendengar Naruto menambahkan embel-embel -sama pada namanya. Anak kedua Hokage itu berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun entah kenapa mulutnya serasa tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Hei! Apa ada orang dirumah?" Tanya Naruto lagi masih dengan nada datarnya.

Akhirnya Menma memberanikan diri dan mulutnya kini dapat ia gunakan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "A-Aku tidak akan melawan Nii-san!" Ujarnya lirih membuat Naruto menghela nafas berat. Menma mengankat kepalanya yang tertunduk kemudian menatap Genma yang berdiri di antara keduanya. "G-Genma-san ... a-aku me-"

"Jangan bilang kau menyerah Menma-sama?" Potong Naruto cepat membuat Menma langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mengangguk menyikan karena memang ia tidak berniat untuk bertarung melawan kakaknya itu.

"Ayolah Menma-sama, ... sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pengecut, dimana Menma-sama sang pahlawan Konohagakure, anak dalam ramalan sang Petapa Sannin Jiraiya, Anak kebanggaan dari Yondaime-Hokage, sang prodigy klan Namikaze dan yang terakhir ..." Naruto mendelik ke arah Menma.

"**Dimana Menma-sama yang kukenal sangat membanggakan kekuatan dan kemampuan shinobinya**." Naruto mengakhiri semua hal tentang Menma dengan nada seberat baja 10 kilogram. Sontak penjelasan Naruto langsung membuat anak berambut merah kembali diam membisu. Genma yang sudah mengetahui apa yang kedua saudara ini bicarakan memilih untuk diam dan tidak ingin mencampuri urusan keduanya.

"Ta-Tapi Nii-san ..." Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Menma kembali mengeluarkan perkataan dengan tergagap. " ... A-aku tidak m-mau melawan Nii-san!"

Naruto kembali mendecak sedikit kesal, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatakan atau lebih tepatnya meneriakkan sesuatu.

"HEY BRENGSEK! ... SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENJADI SEORANG BANCI HAA! ... KENAPA KAU TERLALU TAKUT MELAWAN SEORANG AIB BAGI DESA KONOHAGAKURE DAN KELUARGA YONDAIME-HOKAGE YANG TIDAK MEMPUNYAI CHAKRA INI! ... APA KAU MAU MENGECEWAKAN PARA PENGGEMARMU MELIHAT KAU KALAH MELAWANKU!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Menma dengan wajah datarnya setelah selesai berteriak.

Teriakan Naruto lantas hati Menma, Minato, Jiraiya dan Kushina serasa ditusuk ratusan kunai. Teriakan itu Naruto itu seolah menjadi pukulan telat bagi mereka karena Naruto mengatai dirinya sendiri seorang aib desa dan keluarga dari Yondaime-Hokage.

Sementara para penonton kembali meneriaki Naruto yang memanggil pahlawan desa mereka banci. Sedangkan Tsunade, Hiruzen, Shizune, Kuroko dan Shikamaru serta Shisui yang mengenakan pakaian Abnu-nya di samping Minato memperlihatkan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan karena secara terang-terangan Naruto menyebutkan semua hal yang menyebabkan dirinya diabaikan.

"_Naru/Naruto/Nii-san_." Batin keluarga Naruto lirih minus Naruko yang berada di pangkuang Kushina.

Naruto menghela nafas, mungkin ini saatnya mengeluarkan senjatanya untuk memaksa Menma untuk bertarung melawannya. "Huuufffttt ..." Menma memandang kakaknya ketika mendengar helaan nafas dari Naruto.

" ... Baiklah Otouto ..." Menma tiba-tiba terkejut ketika Naruto memanggilanya adik. Sementara Naruto sekuat tenaga harus menahan sesuatu yang sangat sakit di dalam hatinya ketika memanggil Menma dengan sebuatan adik. " ... Niisan-mu ini akan kembali ke Konoha dan tinggal bersama kalian di Namikaze Compound jika kau mengalahkan Niisan-mu ini." Sambung Naruto yang berusaha setenang sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Menma langsung menyungging sebuah senyum ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto yang selama ini ingin ia lakukan yaitu membawa pulang Naruto. "Benarkah Nii-san?" Tanya Menma memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk sambil memasang senyum yang sangat terpaksa ia buat agar Menma mau melakukan ini. "Tapi ... "

"Tapi apa Nii-san?" Tanya Menma antusias.

" ... Jika kau kalah, ... maka kau, T-Tousan dan K-Kaas-an harus menjauh dari kehidupanku!" sambung Naruto tanpa menyebutkan nama adik keduanya karena memang Naruko sang adik tidak mengetahui hal ini. Sontak syarat jika Naruto yang menang dalam pertaruungan ini membuat Menma kembali terdiam.

"_Uhhhh sial! ... mulutku serasa mau hancur memanggil mereka dengan sebutan itu_." Rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Sekarang harapan untuk dirinya dapat merasakan apa yang namanya pelukan orang tua sudah hilang ditelan bumi yang sebelumnya masih ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam dirinya. Karena sekarang ia sudah memiliki keluarga baru.

Selama beberapa menit, Menma diam dan memikirkan perkataan dari Naruto. "Baiklah Nii-san! Aku setuju karena aku memang sangat ingin Nii-san kembali bersama kami, ... walaupun aku harus melawanmu!" Ujar Menma sudah memutuskan untuk melawan Naruto, ia kemudia memasang kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya. Seluruh penonton langsung bersorak melihat Menma yang sudah siap untuk bertarung.

Shikamaru dan Kuroko yang melihat hal itu pun menyunggi senyum tipis. Ternyat Naruto benar-benar mempunyai cara untuk memaksa Menma melawannya walaupun mereka penasaran apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Sementara itu di balkon penonto. Tsunade menoleh ke arah Jiraiya yang membuat Sannin mesum itu menaikkan alis. "Ada apa Hime?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Kau mau bertaruh Jiraiya? ... aku pegang cucuku!" Orang-orang duduk di dekat Tsunade dan Jiraiya langsung terkejut mendengar tawaran itu. Beberapa orang yang tidak mengetahui kemampuan Naruto langsung mengolok-ngolok Jiraiya untuk menerima tawaran itu, apalagi Tsunade dikenal dengan ketidakberuntungannya ketika bertaruh (Judi).

"Baiklah Hime! Aku terima ... aku pegang Menma dan jika dia yang menang kau harus menikah denganku!" Jiraiya langsung memasang wajah mesumya apalagi ini kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan Sannin itu walaupun umur keduanya sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Dan jika cucuku yang menang, ... maka kau harus melunasi semua utangku!" Jiraiya langsung meneteskan keringat dingin mendengar persyaratan dari Tsunade.

"Setengah saja Hime, ... kau tahu 'kan, utangmu itu sudah menumpuk sebesar gunung." Tawar Jiraiya dengan wajah memelas.

"Itu sudah harganya Jiraiya, ... jadi tidak boleh ditawar lagi." Jiraiya, Shizune dan Hiruzen langsung sweatdrop mengar perkataan Tsunade yang terdengar seperti seorang pedagang saja.

"Ayolah Hime! ... jika kau tidak setuju aku akan membatalkannya!"

"Terima saja Tsunade-sama, ... untung-untung berkurang setengah." Bujuk asisten dari Sannin itu.

"Baiklah!"

Shizune mendekatkan kepalanya ke Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama yakin dengan hal ini? Anda 'kan tahu jika anda melakukan taruhan, anda selalu kalah (sial)." Bisik Shizune.

Tsunade hanya membalas hal itu dengan senyum tipis sambil memandangi Naruto di tengah-tengah arena. "Naru-chan berbeda dengan uang, dia itu sangat berharga dibanding apapun dimataku, dan entah kenapa aku sangat yakin mengenai hal ini, ... walaupun aku tahu kemampuan Menma itu diatas Sasuke karena dilatih langsung oleh Jiraiya dan Minato." Balas Tsunade.

"Sokka, ... Naru-chan benar-benar telah merubah anda Tsunade-sama." Kata Shizune kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dari Tsunade. Ia kemudian ikut memandangi Naruto yang berada di tengah arena.

.

Kembali ke arena dimana Naruto terlihat menyeringai ketika Menma sudah mau melawan dirinya. "Baiklah Menma, keluarkan semua kemampuanmu dan jangan segan-segan." Naruto berujar sambil mengambil _Shuushui _dari sarung di punggungnya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Ta-Tapi Nii-san ..."

"Kalau begitu kalian akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersamaku lagi." Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan bilah _Shuushui _kebawah sehingga ujungnya menyentuh permukaan tanah. "Bisa'kah Genma-san memulainya?"

Genma mengangguk mengerti kemudian menoleh kepada kedua peserta secara bergantin. Naruto hanya merespon dengan deheman pelan sedangkan Menma dengan anggukan kecil. "HAJIMEE!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Genma, para penonton ikut berteriak antusias karena pertarungan akhirnya dimulai. Namun berbeda dengan para penonton yang bersemangat, kedua peserta pertarungan terlihat tidak melakukan gerakan sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Menma? Sebuah undangan?" Kata Naruto tenang.

"Tidak ada!" Setelah beberapa saat, Menma langsung mengemabil tindakan pertama dengan mengeluarkan tiga kunai dari kantong shinobinya kemudian berlari ke Naruto dengan kecepatan Low Chunin.

"ITULAH YANG KUTUNGGU MENMA! DATANGLAH DENGAN NIAT MEMBUNUH!" Teriak Naruto kemudian ikut berlari menunju ke Menma dengan kecepatan miliknya. Semua orang langsung terdiam mendengarkan teriakan dari Naruto, terutama keluarga Yondaime-Hokage.

Setelah jarak kedua tereleminasi 4 meter, Menma melempar dua kunai yang ia pegang. Naruto yang berlari hanya memandang datar kedua kunai itu sambil bersiap mengayunkan _Shuushui _yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanan.

_Trank! Trank!_

Naruto dengan mudahnya menahan kedua kunai itu menggunakan _Shuushui_ yang dia ayunkan bergantin secara menyilang. Kemudian secara bersamaan kedua langsung melompat ke udara sambil bersiap menyerang lawannya menggunakan senjata tajam yang mereka pegang.

_Trank!_

Keduanya pun bertemu di atas permukaan tanah dengan senjata yang berbenturan. Naruto dengan _Shuusui _dan Menma dengan kunai yang ia pegang di tangan kanan. "Ayolah Menma! Apa hanya ini!" Kata Naruto memandang datar wajah Menma yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Di antara wajah keduanya adalah kunai dan _Katana _yang berbenturan.

Menma merespon perkataan datar Naruto dengan gelengan pelan. Tubuh keduanya mulai terkena efek gravitasi sehingga perlahan tubuh keduanya mulai turun ke permukaan tanah.

_Tap! Tap! _

_Sreet!_

Setelah keduanya mendarat, Menma langsung memutar kaki kanannya 35 derajat sambil menarik kunainya sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai terkepal. Naruto yang menyadari gerakan Menma langsung melompat mundur dan sambil memutar balikkan _Shuushui_.

"Aku yang pertama Menma!" Setelah mendarat Naruto langsung melesat dan bersiap menghunuskan _Shuushui _untuk menebas anak berambut merah itu.

"_Sial! Nii-san tidak main-main_!" Rutuk Menma dalam hati ketika melihat kakaknya berniat menyerangnya.

"**Ittouryuu : Shishi Sonson!**" Naruto menghunuskan _Katana_ ke perut Menma yang ternyata tidak sempat melakukan sesuatu. Secara bersamaan Minato dan Kushina langsung meneriaki anak keduanya itu. "MENMA!"

_Zuiing!_

_Jraash!_

Menma langsung terkena tebasan dari Naruto, namun beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Menma langsung meledak menjadi kepulan asap dan menampakkan batang kayu yang tertebas pada bagian tengahnya. "_Kawarimi_ 'kah." Gumam Naruto yang melirik batang kayu itu.

Minato dan Kushina bernafas lega, sedangkan para penonton kembali bersorak melihat kehebatan dari Menma yang dapat menggunakan _Kawarimi _pada waktu yang tepat.

Kembali ke pertarungan. Sambil merapalkan Handseal, Menma melompat keluar dari balik pohon yang berada di pinggiran arena. Naruto yang melihat kemunculan Menma langsung memposisikan _Katana _yang dia pegang di depan dada.

"**Fuūton : Atsugai!**" Seru Menma menyebutkan salah satu _Fuuton _miliknya yang mempunyai jarak menengah ke atas. Tampaknya ia mengikuti saran dari Shikamaru yang menyuruhnya untuk menyerang Naruto dengan serangan jarak jauh.

"BENAR BEGITU MENMA! SERANGLAH AKU DENGAN NIAT MEMBUNUH!" Naruto terus memprovokasi Menma agar serius melawannya. Ia kemudian mencabut _Sandai Kitetsu _dari sarung di punggungnya karena sebuah hembusan angin yang padat melesat ke arahnya.

Naruto kemudian meletakkan kedua _Katana _miliknya melintang ke bawah. Setelah hembusan angin yang padat itu tepat berada di depannya, Naruto langsung mengayunkan keduan _Katana_ miliknya secara bersamaan ke atas. "**Nitouryuu : Ni Giri Tourou!**"

_Zuing!_

_Zwush!_

Hembusan angin yang padat itu langsung menukik ke atas ketika Naruto menebaskan dua _Katana_-nya ke atas. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Menma tiba-tiba melompat ke depannya dengan bogem yang siap dihantamkan ke wajahnya. "_Mungkin aku akan membiarkan diriku untuk kedua kalinya dipukul olehnya_." Pikir Naruto menyeringai ketika bogem Menma sudah berjarak 2 centi dari wajahnya.

"_Agar dia bersemangat dan mengeluarkan semua yang dia punya untuk melawanku dan yang terpenting, sifat membanggakan kemampuannya akan muncul._"

_Duagh!_

_Wussh! Duar!_

Bogem Menma mendarat telat di wajah Naruto yang sengaja tidak mengaktifkan Pika-Pika miliknya. (AN : Disini Naruto bisa melakukan hal itu) Naruto pun terlempar kebelakang dan mendarat dengan kerasnya di pemukaan tanah hingga menyebabkan ledakan kecil serta kepulan debu pekat.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Kushina dan Minato secara bersamaan.

Berbeda dengan para penonton yang langsung bersorak ketika pukulan Menma membuat Naruto terlempar kebelakang. Namun bagi orang-orang yang mengetahui kekuatan Pika-Pika dari Naruto, mereka terlihat menaikkan alis menandakan bahwa mereka tengah bingung. Namun Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya mereka semua mengerti dan langsung menyungging sebuah seringai.

"Aku mengerti Naruto/Naru-chan!" Ucap mereka semua secara bersamaan di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Di tengah arena perlahan kepulan debu mulai menghilang dan menampakkan Naruto yang terbaring dengan dua _Katana_ tergeletak di samping. Perlahan Naruto mulai bangkit dan mengambil kedua _Katana_ miliknya. Naruto menggunakan punggung tangan kanan yang memegang _Shuushui _untuk mengelap bekas darah di sudut bibirnya. "Lumayan Menma! Ini kedua kalinya aku terkena pukulan telat di wajahku."

Entah kenapa Menma langsung tersenyum bangga ketika mendengar pujian dari Naruto. "Tentu saja Nii-san! Aku akan mengalahkanmu agar kita bisa kembali berkumpul lagi." Balas Menma sambil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

"_Dapat!_" Pikir Naruto lalu menyungging semua seringai tipis karena perlahan Menma mulai mengeluarkan sifatnya sebelum dia menjadi Genin. "Bisa kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Menma.

Menma kembali mengambil dua kunai dari dalam kantong shinobi miliknya sementara Naruto menggenggam erat kedua gagang _Katana_ miliknya. "Apa kau yakin ingin melawanku dengan _Kenjutsu _Menma?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Tentu tidak, aku tahu _Kenjutsu _Nii-san sangat hebat." Jawab Menma.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengeluarkan dua kunai?" Tanya Naruto lagi, masih dengan datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga!" Jawab Menma tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa kapasitas chakra Uzumaki miliknya yang dikenal bagaikan monster ditambah Chakra Kyuubi bisa habis kapan saja. Itu ia lakukan agar Naruto tidak tersinggung karena anak berambut pirang itu tidak memiliki chakra.

"Begitukah." Gumam Naruto kemudian langsung berlari ke arah Menma dengan kecepatan miliknya. Sedangkan Menma melompat kebelakang, tampaknya ia hendak menghindari pertarungan jarak dekat dengan Naruto.

_Sreet! Wussh!_

Naruto mengerem menggunakan kaki kanan kemudian melompat dengan kemiringan 30 derajat ke arah Menma. Saat di udara Naruto mengayunkan kedua _Katana_ miliknya secara bersamaan. "**Nitoiryuu : Taka Nami!**"

Sebuah gelombang udara tipis berbentuk X hasil dari ayunan kedua _Katana _milik Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Menma dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa penonton sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto menciptakan sebuah gelombang udara tipis itu hanya dengan satu kali ayunan _Katana_. Menma yang menjadi target dari serangan itu langsung melompat ke kiri sejuh 5 meter, tepat setelah kedua kakinya menyentuh tanah.

_Duar!_

Ledakan kecil pun terjadi di tempat Menma sebelumnya, sementara Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan melompat, mengikuti arah lompatan dari Menma dengan menggerakkan pupil matanya kekiri. Naruto yang pertama kali menyentuh permukaan tanah, langsung berlari menuju Menma yang masih dalam keadaan melompat.

"_Sial! Pengamatan milik Nii-san benar-benar seperti Sharingan milik Teme, ... dia bisa mengetahui tempatku nantinya mendarat_." Rutuk Menma melihat Naruto yang berlari ke dirinya. Tidak mau menjadi sasaran dari kedua _Katana _Naruto, ia langsung mempersiapkan kunainya untuk beradu _Kenjutsu_ dengan Naruto.

_Tap! _

_Trank! Trank!_

Tepat setelah mendarat Menma langsung menahan kedua ayunan _Katana_ milik Naruto menggunakan kedua kunai miliknya. Kini posisi mereka adalah saling berhadapan dengan kunai dan _Katana_ yang bertemu di kedua sisi kepala Menma. Naruto kemudian menyeringai sambil menarik _Shuushui _dari samping kiri kepala Menma, ia kemudian berniat menusuk bagian perut Menma.

_Trank!_

Dengan cepat Menma mengayunkan kunai yang dipegang tanga kirinya melawan arah jarum di depan perutnya sehingga tusukan Naruto meleset ke samping kanan pinggangnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan Nii-san!" Menma melompat mundur sambil melempar kedua kunainya ke Naruto.

_Trank! Trank!_

Kedua kunai itu dengan mudahnya ditahan oleh Naruto menggunakan _Shuushui _dan _Sandai Kitetsu_. Di sisi Menma, sambil melompat ia melakukan Handseal, melihat hal itu Naruto kembali bersiap melakukan sesuatu dengan kedua _Katana_-nya.

"Giliranku Nii-san, ... **Fuūton : Kazeryuu no Jutsu!**"

Menma kembali mengeluarkan salah satu jutsu terkuat miliknya yang memiliki jangkauan menengah ke atas yaitu seekor naga angin berukuran cukup besar yang meliuk-liuk dengan ganasnya menuju ke Naruto. Penonton yang tadinya diam kini kembali bersorak melihat Menma kembali mengeluarkan serangan yang menurut mereka tidak mudah dipatahkan.

"_Sial! Level Nitouryuu yang sekarang dan ditambah Bushosoku mungkin tidak mempan melawan naga angin itu_." Rutuk Naruto yang memprediksikan bahwa _Nitoryuu _mungkin tidak mempan pada _Fuuton _itu, tidak mau mengambil resiko, anak berambut pirang itu langsung melompat ke samping kiri, namun diluar dugaannya ternyata naga angin malah mengikuti pergerakannya seolah-olah naga angin itu hidup. (AN : Ingat yang Naruto perkirakan itu Nitouryuu, lain lagi ceritanya jika Santoryuu)

"Bagus Menma, ternyata kau sudah bisa menggerakkan naga angin milikmu dengan baik." Puji Jiraiya dengan bangganya melihat naga angin milik Menma dari tribun penonton.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mempersiapkan acaranya, Hime." Jiraiya dengan wajah mesumnya melirik Tsunade yang terlihat tidak memperlihatkan raut wajah khawatir sama sekali.

"Kau belum tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh cucu kesayanganku itu." Balas Tsunade sambil memperlihat sebuah seringai kepada Jiraiya. Rekan seperjuangannya itu memang belum sepenuhnya mengetahui kemampuan Naruto, yang Jiraiya tahu hanya kemampuan _Kenjutsu _milik Naruto.

Kembali ke arena dimana untuk kedua kalinya Naruto melompat untuk menghindari naga angin yang bisa Menma kendalin dengan cara tidak melepaskan Handsealnya. "Tidak ada cara lain!" Naruto melompat tinggi ke udara ketika naga angin itu hendak menyerang untuk ketiga kalinya.

Di atas udara, Naruto bersiap melakukan manuver salto dengan kedua kaki yang mulai bercahaya. Banyak dari para penonton terkejut melihat kedua kaki dari Naruto mulai bercahaya. Beberapa mereka pun bertanya-tanya bagaimana Naruto bisa melakukan hal itu, padahal Naruto tidak memiliki chakra.

Kembali ke arena, naga angin milik Menma mulai menukik ke arah Naruto yang berada di udara. Melihat hal Naruto langsung melakukan manuver salto-nya. "Sekarang!" Kaki yang menembakkan peluru cahaya adalah kaki kanan setelah ujung kakinya mengarah ke naga angin itu.

"_Itu cahaya kuning waktu itu_." Pikir Menma yang mengarah pada misinya saat di Nami no Kuni dimana Naruto muncul dengan menembakkan peluru cahaya yang hampir sama dengan yang sekarang ia lihat.

_Ciuung! Bzeet!_

_Duaar!_

Beberapa orang langsung dibuat melongo oleh peluru cahaya Naruto yang menembus naga angin milik Menma hingga hancur dan peluru itu pun menghantam tanah dan menciptakan ledakan cukup besar. Tetapi serangan milik Naruto belum cukup sampai disitu karena ia masih dalam keadaan siap melanjutkan manuvernya sambil melirik Menma dengan ekor matanya.

"Giliranmu Menma!" Kaki kiri Naruto langsung menembakkan peluru cahaya yang kedua ketika kaki kirinya mengarah ke Menma.

_Ciuuung!_

Melihat sebuah peluru cahaya melesat menuju dirinya, Menma langsung melepas handseal untuk naga anginnya tadi kemudian merapalkan handseal yang lain. "Sial!" Umpatnya kemudian berjongkok dan menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan tanah.

"**Doton : Doryūheki!**"

Sebuah dinding tanah langsung muncul dari dalam tanah di depan Menma dan siap untuk menahan peluru cahaya yang melesat ke arahnya. Sementara di atas udara, Naruto kini mulai terkena efek dari gravitasi dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai turun menuju permukaan tanah.

_Duaar!_

Sebuah ledakan pun terjadi ketika peluru cahaya Naruto menghantam dinding tanah milik Menma. Bersamaan dengan ledakan itu, Naruto sudah mendarat di permukaan tanah dan langsung melesat ke bekas ledakannya berupa kepulan debu tibis. Melihat apa yang terjadi di arena, para penonton langsung meneriaki Menma dan Naruto.

"MENMA-SAMA WASPADALAH!"

"JANGAN MAU KALAH MENMA-SAMA!"

"BOCAH BRENGSEK! BERANI-BERANINYA DIA MENYERANG MENMA-SAMA BERTUBI-TUBI!"

Kembali ke arena, dimana Naruto langsung melompat masuk ke dalam kepulan debu dengan dua _Katana _yang siap dihunuskan.

_Trank!_

_Zwussh!_

Suara berturan logam langsung terdengar dari dalam kepulan debu. Setelah suara itu Menma yang memegang dua kunai yang sempat ia keluarkan ketika berada di dalam kepulan debu, tiba-tiba terpental keluar dari dalam kepulan debu dan di belakangnya Naruto berlari mengejar Menma.

_Sreet!_

Menma langsung memperbaiki posisinya ketika terpental kemudian mengerem tubuhnya dengan dua kaki hingga terseret 2 meter. "_Aku tidak menyangka Nii-san sehebat ini_." Rutuk Menma kemudian melompat ke samping kiri karena Naruto sudah berjarak 5 meter di depannya.

"KENAPA KAU LARI MENMA! KAU AKAN KEHILANGAN KESEMPATAN EMASMU!" Naruto ikut berbelok ke kiri untuk mengikuti Menma. Minato dan Kushina menaikkan alis mereka mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"_Kesempatan emas?_" Pikir keduanya secara bersamaan.

Kembali ke pertarungan dimana Naruto sudah mencapai Menma dan langsung beradu _Kenjutsu _berat sebelah. Naruto terus menyerang Menma dengan kedua _Katana _miliknya, sedangkan Menma harus berusaha keras untuk menahan dan menghindari kedua _Katana_ milik Naruto.

_Trank! Trank! Trank!_

_Kraak! Prang!_

Di akhir serangan Naruto, salah satu kunai Menma retak dan hancur terkena serangan _Shuushui_ yang diperkuar _Bushosoku _sebelum serangan itu. Menma hendak melompat mundur, namun Naruto mengetahui hal itu dan langsung melakukan _Left Low Kick _pada Menma sehingga keseimbangan anak berambut merah itu goyah.

"MENMA!" Kushina dan Minato kembali berteriak ketika melihat Menma terjatuh di depan Naruto dengan dua _Katana_ yang siap ditusukkan kapan saja.

"Berakhirlah!" Gumam Naruto dan siap menusukkan _Shuushui _ke perut Menma.

"Siapa yang bilang Nii-san!" Dalam keadaan berbaring, Menma melakukan menggunakan sedikit tenaganya untuk melompat ke samping kiri.

_Jleb!_

Ujung _Shuushui _pun tertancap di tanah karena Menma berhasil melompat ke samping kiri. Naruto sedikit berdecak kesal melihat Menma berhasil menghindari serangannya. "Sepertinya kau mulai serius Menma." Menma yang sudah berdiri tegak di sebelah kiri Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan dari Naruto.

Naruto mencabut ujung _Shuushui _kemudian berlari ke arah Menma untuk kesekian kalinya. "_Aku harus menunggu Nii-san berada di depanku sebelum aku melancarka Fuuton_." Pikir Menma. Naruto yang melihat Menma hanya diam saja menautkan alisnya sambil berlari.

"_Apa yang direncakannya_." Pikir Naruto.

"DATANGLAH NII-SAN!" Teriak Menma setelah sempat diam beberapa saat.

Naruto menyungging seringai tipis. "DENGAN SENANG HATI MENMA!" Naruto membalas teriakan Menma sambil mempersiapkan kedua _Katana _miliknya.

.

.

.

_**TBC!**_

* * *

_**Oke ... Saya minta Maaf karena kembali memotong pertarungannya di pertengahan, mengingat pertarungan keduanya belum mencapai klimaksnya ... Tapi tenang saja di Chapter depan pertarungannya akan menjadi semakin seru karena saya akan membuat Menma menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi karena Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Menma menjadi emosi ... Khukukukukuku ... **_

_**Apa Kalian bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto sehingga membuat Menma menjadi emosi ... Khukukukukuku.**_

_**Mungkin menurut kalian Naruto di chapter ini terlihat belum serius ... ya memang saya belum membuat Naruto serius karena rencananya belum berhasil yaitu membuat kearoganan Menma muncul sepenuhnya. Dan saat kearogan Menma sudah muncul, disaat itulah saya akan membuat Naruto menghancurkan Menma (Bukan dibunuh).**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sekarang waktunya membahas beberapa Review ... **_

_**Bagi kalian yang menebak Pair-nya NaruKarin, seperti tebakan kalian melenceng karena pair Naruto belum tentu Karin dan mungkin saja Kuroko yang akan menjadi Pair untuk Karin.**_

_**Mengapa Karin tidak memiliki sensor, jawabannya simpel ... Naruto sudah punya Kenbonshoku jadi saya menghilangkan kemampuan Sensor dari Karin dan hanya memilih kemampuan penyembuhannya.**_

_**Untuk tanda (...) saya sudah menguranginya, di chapter kemarin itu teman saya ikut membantu dan memberikan saran mengenai cara penulisan saya yaitu menambahkan tanda (...)**_

_**Mungkin di chapter ini beberapa pentunjuk bisa kalian temukan mengenai Invasi ...Untuk Invasi dan kematian Hiruzen, itu masih menjadi rahasian di Fic ini ... Khukukukukuku**_

_**Jadwal Update Fic milik saya adalah 5-10 hari. Dan semua diupdate walaupun perbedaan waktu Update lumayan jauh.**_

* * *

_Oh Iya ... bagi para readers yang ingin bertanya melalui Facebook mengenai Fic saya ... Kalian bisa ADD Facebook yang baru saya buat khusus untuk hal-hal mengenai Fanficton. Namanya sama dengan Penname saya yaitu **Ryusuke Akairyuu.**_

_Untuk Fic** Second Chance in Another Dimension **mungkin akan saya Update senin subuh._

_Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih telah Mereview, Favorite, Follow ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini._

_Akhir kata dari saya silahkan berikan komentar/saran/kritikan kalian mengenai Chapter ini di kolom Review dan akan saya balas melalui PM._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uzumaki D. Naruto © ****Ryusuke Akairyuu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship.

**Pair :** Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary :**Dengan alasan tidak memiliki chakra dan saudara kembarnya yang merupakan seorang Jinchuriki membuat Naruto diabaikan oleh orang tuanya. Namun pertemuannya dengan seseorang mungkin akan merubah hal tersebut.

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 : Twin Brother Fight Part II, Naruto vs Menma**_

Dengan kecepatan miliknya, Naruto berlari menuju ke Menma dengan dua _Katana _yang kapan saja bisa ia gunakan untuk menyerang. Setelah jarak keduanya terelimanasi beberapa meter. Menma langsung merapalkan Handseal sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"**Fūuton : Shinkūha!**"

Menma menghembuskan gelombang angin yang ia ciptakan setipis mungkin sambil menggerakkan kepalanya dari kiri ke kanan, sehingga gelombang angin itu menjadi memanjang horizontal menuju ke Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya dengan jarak sekitar 5 meter.

_Sreet!_

Naruto mengerem tubuhnya menggunakan kaki kirinya. Ia kemudian memposisikan kedua _Katana _miliknya melintang ke bawah. "Jangan bercanda Menma!" Setelah gelombang angin tipis itu berada di depan Naruto, ia langsung mengayunkan kedua _Katana_ miliknya ke atas secara bersamaan.

"**Nitouryuu : Ni Giri Tourou!**"

_Zuing! Sreek!_

Gelombang angin milik Menma langsung terpotong di bagian tengah tepat pada tempat Naruto mengayunkan dua _Katana_ miliknya. Alhasil gelombang milik Menma pun melewati tubuh Naruto.

"Giliranku Menma!" Setelah menahan serangan milik Menma, Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke lawannya. Setelah berjarak sekitar 2 meter, Naruto melompat sambil mengayunkan _Katana_ miliknya.

_Brakk!_

Tepat sebelum kedua _Katana_ mengenai tubuhnya, Menma melompat ke samping kanan sehingga serangan Naruto hanya mengenai permukaan tanah dan menyebabkan retakan yang kecil. Namun Naruto langsung melompat mengikuti Menma yaitu ke arah kanan dengan bilah kedua _Katana_ yang ia posisikan melebar ke samping. "Jangan menghindar terus Menma!" Kata Naruto sambil menebaskan _Katana_ di kedua tangannya secara menyilang horizontal setelah ia dan Menma secara bersamaan mendarat di permukaan tanah.

_Zuing!_

"Hampir saja!" Gumam Menma dengan posisi berjongkok menghindari tebasan menyilang _Katana _Naruto. Belum selesai sampai disitu saja, Naruto memutar _Katana_ miliknya kemudian menusukkan ke arah bawah menuju Menma yang berjongkok di depannya.

_Jleb! Jleb!_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Menma menghindari serangan dari Naruto. Dan kali ini ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan dengan tangan kanan yang digunakan sebagai penyangga tubuhnya. Kedua _Katana _milik Naruto kini menancap pada permukaan tanah tepat di samping kiri Menma.

"Masih belum Menma!" Naruto menyeringai kepada Menma yang masih dalam posisi yang tidak berubah. Dengan kedua ujung _Katana _miliknya yang tertancap, Naruto menggerakkannya menuju ke arah Menma sehingga meninggalkan jejak berupa garis pada permukaan tanah.

"Sial!" Rutuk Menma.

_Sreek!_

Menma berhasil bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindari dua _Katana _itu, namun kaki kirinya terkena sedikit sayatan dari _Katana_ Naruto. Setelah memperbaiki posisinya, sebuah sobekan kecil yang mengeluarkan darah segar terlihat di betis kiri Menma.

"Bagaimana Menma?" Entah perntanyaan apa yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto membuat Menma menautkan alis. "Apanya yang bagaimana Nii-san?" Tanya balik Menma dengan penasaran dengan pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Sementara di tribun untuk para penonton. Mereka mulai menatap cemas pada Menma karena semua serangan andalan Menma berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto, dan sebaliknya Naruto yang belum terlihat mengeluarkan tehnik terbaiknya malah berhasil melukai Menma hanya dengan serangan biasa.

"Sepertinya aku melihat wajah seseorang yang lagi cemas." Gumam Tsunade sambil melirik Jiraiya yang memang memasang wajah cemas seperti para penonton yang lain.

Jiraiya yang sebelumnya memandang ke tangah arena, mengalihkan pandangan ke Tsunade ketika mendengar gumaman dari rekan seperjuangannya itu. "Untuk apa aku cemas Hime, Menma belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya." Balas Jiraiya dengan nada tenang agar Tsunade tidak menduga bahwa dirinya tengah dilanda kecemasan.

"Begitukah menurutmu Jiraiya? ... aku lihat cucu tersayangku sama sekali belum serius tuh!" Tsunade menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri menghadap Menma dengan raut wajah belum memperlihatkan keseriusan sama sekali.

Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah arena atau lebih tepatnya pada Naruto. "_Tsunade benar ... Naruto terlihat belum serius sama sekali_." Sebagai seorang shinobi yang berpengalaman. Jiraiya bisa mengetahui kalau seorang shinobi yang serius dan yang tidak serius bisa dilihat dari ekpresi wajah mereka dan ia menangkap hal itu pada Naruto.

Sementara di tempat Kakashi dan para Genin seangkatan Menma, terlihat terdiam melihat Menma yang seorang Rookie of the year terlihat kelawahan melawan seorang Dead Last. "Apa kalian sudah mengerti maksudku mengenai 'anak emas yang terabaikan'." Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kakashi membuka suara.

"Kakashi-sensei benar, ... aku tak menyangka Menma bisa terpojok padahal saat tahap ke-3, Menma dengan mudahnya mengalahkan lawannya." Gumam Sakura. Para Genin yang juga melihat pertarungan Menma ketika tahap ketiga mengangguk setuju.

"Sekarang aku mengerti maksud dari Shikamaru. Kekuatan aneh yang pernah ia katakan adalah cahaya kuning tadi dan _Kenjutsu _milik Naruto-kun yang baru pertama kali aku lihat." Semuanya langsung menoleh ke Ino ketika berujar. Bukan ujaran Ino yang membuat mereka menoleh, melainkan panggilannya kepada Naruto yang ia tambahkan suffix –kun.

"_Bagus! ... sepertinya Ino-pig menyukai Naruto, itu berarti kesempatanku untuk mendekati Menma-kun dan Sasuke-kun mulai terbuka._" Inner Sakura yang meledak-ledak karena menurutnya Ino mulai menyukai Naruto.

* * *

Kembali ke arena dimana kedua peserta terlihat memandang satu sama lain. "Apa hanya segini Menma? Dimana kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya." Ujar Naruto yang masih belum bisa membuat Menma mengeluarkan sifatnya ketika ia belum menjadi Genin.

"Diam kau Nii-san!" Bentak Menma yang malah membuat Naruto mengukir seringai. "Ohh ... jadi kau sudah berani membentak Anikimu Menma?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek.

"Memangnya kenapa Nii-san?" Tanya balik Menma dengan nada yang juga terdenger mengejek.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya terkejut karena kau membentakku." Jawab Naruto.

"Ohh ..." Menma menanggapi perkataan Naruto dengan mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan. " ... bisa kita lanjutkan Nii-san?" Tanya Menma setelanya kemudian mengeluarkan 4 shuriken.

"Terserah ... " Jawab Naruto seadanya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, Menma langsung berlari menuju ke Naruto. setelah jarak keduanya teleminasi beberapa meter. Anak berambut merah itu langsung melempar ke-4 shuriken yang tadi ia keluarkan ke arah Naruto.

_Trank! Trank!_

_Syuut! Syuut!_

Naruto menahan dua shuriken menggunakan Katana miliknya, sedangakn dua sisanya ia hindari dengan mudah. Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian berlari ke depan mengarah ke Menma yang juga berlari ke arahnya. "Kau mau melawanku bertarung jarak dekat Menma?" Tanya Naruto datar sambil berlari.

"Siapa juga yang mau melawan Nii-san dari jarak dekat." Balas Menma, anak berambut merah itu kemudian melompat ke atas sambil bersalto melewati Naruto yang langsung mengerem tubuhnya menggunakan kaki kirinya.

Dengan posisi terbalik di atas udara, Menma mengeluarkan dua kunai dan langsung melempar menuju ke Naruto yang sudah memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Setelah melempar kedua kunai miliknya, Menma merapalkan sebuah Handseal. "**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**" Ujar Menma yang mengelurkan Ninjutsu yang diajarkan oleh Minato agar ia bisa menghemat persediaan kunai miliknya.

Dua kunai yang tadi Menma lempat langsung berlipat ganda menjadi ratusan kunai yang mengarah ke Naruto yang kini bersiap melakukan sesuatu. Setelah ratusan kunai itu sudah di depan Naruto. Ia langsung mengayunkan kedua Katana-nya secara brutal ke segalah arah.

_Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!_

Para penonton langsung terdiam dengan mulut menganga melihat tidak ada satu pun dari ratusan kunai milik Menma mengenai Naruto, berkat kemampuan dari _Kenbonshoku _milik anak berambut pirang itu. Kembali ke arena dimana serangan kunai Menma masih berlanjut.

"_Banyak sekali hee!_" Batin Naruto sembari menahan dan menghindari ratusan kunai milik Menma yang masih belum terhenti karena Menme lebih memfokuskan ke durasi bukan dari jangkauan.

Namun diluar dugaan Naruto, satu buah kunai berhasil menggores lengan kirinya karena gerakan lengan kirinya yang ingin menahan kunai yang mengarah ke kepalanya. Menma yang masih dalam keadaan melayang langsung membulatkan matanya melihat luka goresan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan darah melainkan menutup kembali diiringi cahaya kuning.

"_Ada apa dengan tubuh Nii-san ... apa itu yang dimaksud Jiji dan Tou-san_." Batin Menma sembari mengingat ketika Hiruzen dan Minato membicarakan mengenai Naruto beberapa hari sebelum Ujian Chunin dimulai.

_Tap! _

Bersamaan dengan mendaratnya Menma, serangan kunai miliknya pun telah berhenti. 10 meter di depan anak berambut merah itu, Naruto berdiri di tengah-tengah ratusan kunai yang tergeletak dan tertancap di tanah. "Bagaimana dengan ini Nii-san!" Ujar Menma kemudian merapalkan Handseal, setelah Handsealnya selesai. Menma langsung berjongkok dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya pada permukaan tanah.

"_Setelah Jutsu ini, ... chakraku mungkin tinggal 30 persen. Aku harus segera mengalahkan Nii-san_." Batin Menma yang merasa dirinya bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Namun inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto dimana Menma mulai kembali mengakui dan menyombongkan kemampuan shinobinya. Andaikan saja Menma tidak mengatakan hal di dalam hatinya mungkin Naruto pasti menyeringai mendengarnya.

"**Doton : Ganchuro no Jutsu!**" Ujar Menma

Tanah di sekitar tempat Naruto mulai bergemuruh dan detik selanjutnya 5 tombak tanah langsung mencuat dari permukaan tanah. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung memposisikan kedua _Katana _ke luar dan dialiri _Busoshoku _kemudian memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat.

_Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak!_

Kelima tombak tanah di sekitar tubuh Naruto langsung hancur terkena tebasan dari Naruto yang dilakukan sambil memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat. Setelah posisi tubuh Naruto sudah kembali ke posisi semula, ia langsung menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Menma yang sedang menciptakan _Rasengan _bersama Bunshin-nya yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan saat Naruto memutar tubuhnya.

"ITU ADALAH RASENGAN!"

"RASENGAN NINJUTSU ANDALAN DARI HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"AKU YAKIN BOCAH ITU AKAN KALAH SETELAH INI!"

"MAJU MENMA-SAMA!"

Sorak-sorak beberapa penonton langsung menggema ketika melihat Menma bersiap melakukan serangan menggunakan _Rasengan_, Signature Ninjutsu dari Yondaime Hokage. Sementara di tribun khusus kedua Kage, Minato terlihat memasang wajah khawatir.

"Menma, ... apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ucapnya lirih. Sama halnya dengan Minato, Kushina yang duduk di tribun VIP juga mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan suaminya itu.

"Hahaha ... Itu dia Hime! Sebaiknya kita segera mempersiapkan acara pernikahannya." Ujar Jiraiya kepada Tsunade.

* * *

Kembali ke arena dimana _Rasengan _Menma sudah terbentuk sempurna, ia kemudian menghilangkan Bunshin yang membantunya. Sementara Naruto yang berdiri di depan Menma dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter, ia terlihat mengembalikan kedua _Katana_ miliknya pada sarung yang berada di punggungnya.

"Apa Nii-san menyerah karena takut terkena _Rasengan_?" Tanya Menma yang bingung melihat Naruto menyarungkan kedua _Katana_. Sama halnya dengan Menma, para penonton pun berpikiran demikian.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Kuroko yang berada di tempat para peserta. Anak berambut biru muda itu hanya mengankat bahu menandakan bahwa ia juga tidak mengetahui apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Hahah ... aku menang Hime! Naruto sudah menyerah!" Umpat Jiraiya dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Naru-chan menyerah? Apa kau mendengar ia mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya Tsunade kepada Jiraiya.

* * *

Kembali ke arena dimana kedua anak kembar itu kini bersiap untuk menyerang. Tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan emas karena Naruto menyarungkan dua _Katana_ yang dia gunakan, Menma langsung berlari dengan _Rasengan _di tangan kanan menuju Naruto.

"AKU DATANG NII-SAN!" Teriak Menma sambil berlari.

"DATANGLAH MENMA!" Naruto mengepal kedua tangannya kemudian saling dibenturkan di depan dadanya. "**BUSOSHOKU KOKA!**" kedua tangan Naruto seketika berubah menjadi layaknya sebuah logam yang berkilauan. Semua orang langsung memandang heran kedua tangan Naruto itu.

Setelah kedua tangan Naruto berubah ia juga langsung berlari menuju ke Menma yang berlari ke arahnya. Saat jarak keduanya mulai berdekatan, Naruto mengepal dan menarik tangan kanannya kebelakang, sementara Menma bersiap melayang _Rasengan _di tangan kanannya.

"KAU AKAN PULANG NII-SAN! ... **RASENGAN!**"

"JANGAN BERMIMPI MENMA!"

Setelah berteriak dengan suara yang sangat keras, keduanya langsung mengarahkan masing-masing tangan kanan mereka kedepan. Semua orang langsung terkejut melihat Naruto yang ingin melawan _Rasengan _hanya dengan tangan yang terlihat seperti logam. Bodoh! Pikir beberapa dari para penonton.

_Duuaaarrr!_

Ledakan yang cukup besar ditambah kepulan debu tipis pun terjadi saat _Rasengan _Menma dan pukulan Naruto bertemu di depan keduanya. Detik selanjutnya semua orang terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati kedua peserta terpental keluar dari kepulan debu karena efek dari benturan serangan keduanya.

_Zwussh! Zwuush!_

_Duaaar! Duaar!_

Dua ledakan kecil ditambah kepulan debu tipis di tempat berbeda pun terjadi. Di tempat pertama adalah bagian barat dinding arena tempat Naruto sedangkan yang kedua adalah tempat Menma menghantam dinding arena sebelah timur.

"I-in bohongkan? _Rasengan _Menma-sama ditahan imbang hanya dengan tangan kosong."

"M-mustahil!"

"_R-Rasengan _ditahan dengan mudah."

Terdengar ucapan-ucapan ketidakpercayaan dari para penonton melihat Menma dan Naruto terpentaal keluar dari kepulan debu tempat keduanya beradu serangan. Ucapan ketidakpercayaan mereka ditujukan kepada Naruto yang berhasil menahan _Rasengan_. "Benar-benar 'anak emas yang terabaikan', menahan _Rasengan _hanya dengan tangan kosong yang terlihat seperti logam." Gumam Kakashi sambil mengangguk kecil.

"_Mungkinkah itu Aura Pertahanan milik Naruto yang dimaksud olehnya._" Pikir semua orang yang mengetahui _Bososhoku_ Naruto.

Di dalam kepulan debu tempat Naruto, partikel-partikel cahaya mulai terkumpul dan membetuk tubuh anak berumur 12-13 tahun. Seandainya tempat itu tidak dikelilingi kepulan debu, maka semua orang akan terkejut melihat hal itu. Setelah partikel cahaya membentuk tubuh secara sempurna, partikel cahaya itu pun berubah menjadi Naruto.

"M-Mustahil!" Umpatan ketidakpercayaan kembali dikeluarkan oleh para penonton ketika melihat Naruto berjalan keluar dari kepulan debu tanpa luka sedikitpun, bahkan pakaian yang ia kenakan hanya terdapat bekas debu yang didapatkan saat dirinya terhempas karena pukulan dari Menma sebelumnya.

"Lihat itu! Bahkan Ninjutsu andalan kalian bertiga sama sekali tidak memberi efek pada cucuku." Ujar Tsunade dengan bangga yang ditujukan kepada ketiga orang yang mengusai _Rasengan_, mereka adalah Minato, Jiraiya sendiri dan Menma.

Naruto yang sudah berada tidak jauh dari bekas tempatnya terhantam memfokuskan pandangannya ke tempat Menma dimana kepulan debu mulai menghilang dan menampakkan anak berambut merah yang tengah berlutut sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Ha ... Ha ... Ha, ... Sebenarnya tubuh Nii-san itu apa? Dia bisa menahan _Rasengan _hanya dengan tangan yang berubah menjadi seperti logam." Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah, Menma mencoba berdiri. Deti selanjutnya ia langsung terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Cukup sudah Menma! Kau memang tidak ingin aku kembali ke desa." Dalam keadaan terkejut, Menma membulatkan mata ketika mendengar perkataan dari Naruto yang tampaknya sudah ingin menyelesaikan pertarungan ini.

"**Busoshoku Koka!**" Naruto kembali mengaktifkan Haki Aura Pertahanan di kedua tangannya. Melihat Naruto yang sudah dekat dengan dirinya, Menma hendak melompat ke samping. "Jangan lari Menma!" Naruto mengambil tindakan lebih cepat dari Menma dengan cara melompat ke lawannya dengan tangan kanan terkepal.

_Duag!_

Naruto langsung melayang pukulan tangan kanan yang dilapisi Haki ke wajah Menma. Kepala anak berambut merah itu pun tersentak kebelakang, tidak lupa air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya. "_Siaal! Wajahku serasa dihantam besi_." Rutuk Menma sambil meringis menerima bogeman Haki mentah dari Naruto.

"Oh iya Menma, ... akan kuberitahu sedikit tentang diriku sebelum kau aku selesaikan ... " Naruto menarik tangan kanannya dan secara bersamaan tangan kirinya dikepal dan siap untuk dilayangkan ke Menma.

_Duag!_

Sebuah _Left Uppercut_ dihantamkan Naruto pada perut Menma, sehingga membuat punggung Menma terdorong kebelakang sedankang kepalanya kini condong ke depan. " ... kau tahu 'kan, aku sudah kalian buat menderita selama sepuluh tahun ... " Ekspresi Menma seketika mengeras di depan tubuh Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi datar ketika melihat eksprei Menma mengeras, ia kemudian bersiap mengankat lutut kanannya setelah menarik tangan kirinya dari perut Menma.

_Duag!_

Kepala Menma yang tadinya condong kedepan, kini terhempas ke atas akibat hantaman lutut Naruto pada dagunya. " ... itu artinya mungkin suatu saat jika aku kembali keluar desa, seseorang akan memanfaatkan masa lalu itu untuk ..." Naruto menurunkan lutut kanannya kemudian mengepal kembali tangan kanannya.

_Duag!_

Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya menyilang dari atas ke bawah dan menghantam kepala Menma hingga membuat kepala anak berambut merah itu oleh ke kanan. Ekspresi mengeras Menma pun kini berganti menjadi penasaran ditambah menahan rasa sakit akibat pukulan Naruto. " ... menyeretku ke dalam jurang kebencian dan ... " Ekspresi datar Naruto kini berganti menjadi dingin bagaikan gunung es.

_Greb!_

Naruto menangkap kerah baju Menma kemudia memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat agar menghadap ke tengah arena. " ... **memerintahku untuk membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-san!**" Naruto mengakhiri perkataan panjang lebarnya dengan ekspresi dingin menusuk yang membuat Menma yang tubuhnya diangkat membulatkan matanya. "M-Membun-uh Tou-san dan Kaa-san!" Ujar Menma terbata-bata.

Naruto mengangguk dengan ekspresi dinginnya, ia kemudian mengarahkan sebuah pukulan ke perut Menma yang ia angkat dengan cara memegang kerah bajunya.

_Duagh! _

_Zwuush!_

Menma langsung terhempas setelah menerima pukulan dari Naruto. Semua penonton kecuali beberapa orang dibuat terdiam oleh adegan penyiksaan fisik Naruto kepada Menma di arena. Bahkan Minato dan Kushina terdiam dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulut kedunya.

Kembali ke arena dimana Menma yang terbaring di tengah arena menerawang jauh ke atas langit dan membayangkan perkataan Naruto barusan "_Membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-san ... Membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-san ... Membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-san_!_"_ Kalimat itu terus tergiang di kepala Menma hingga akhirnya ...

_Bumm!_

"JANGAN BERCANDA NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Menma penuh amarah ditambah ledakan chakra yang secara tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhnya.

Semua orang yang tadinya terdiam langsung terkejut dengan perubahan secara tiba-tiba dari Menma, terutama Minaton dan Kushina yang terkejut bukan main karena Menma tidak memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Nii-san' melainkan nama anak berambut pirang itu. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Naruto terlihat menyungging sebuah senyum tipis begitupula dengan Kuroko dan Shikamaru yang berada di tempat para peserta.

"Seperti hal yang sangat menarik akan segera terjadi." Gumam Shikamaru dibalas anggukan dengan wajah datar oleh Kuroko.

"Huum benar, ... Naruto-kun sepertinya berhasil melakukannya." Ujar Kuroko datar.

Menma mulai bangkit dengan chakra kemerahan menyelubungi tubuhnya. Matanya mulai berganti menjadi iris merah pola vertikal di bagian tengah, ketiga whisker di masing-masing pipinya mulai menebal dan terakhit kuku jarinya mulai memanjang.

"Gawat! ... Menma apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa chakra Kyuubi tiba-tiba keluar?" Tanya Minato dengan mata melebar melihat chakra kemerahan yang keluar dari tubuh anak keduanya itu.

"**Kau akan kukalahkan Naruto!**" Ujar Menma dengan nada berat pengaruh dari penggunaan chakra Kyuubi yang keluar karena perkataan dari Naruto.

"Itulah yang kutunggu Menma!" Naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. "DATANGLAH!" Teriak Naruto kemudian.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Menma langsung ke arah Naruto. Sesampainya di depan anak berambut pirang itu. Menma langsung mengayunkan tangan kirinya, tampaknya ia berniat untuk menyakar wajah Naruto.

_Syuut!_

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung memundurkan kepalanya sehingga cakaran Menma hanya lewat didepan wajah Naruto. Anak berambut pirang itu kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanan yang dikepal ke perut Menma.

_Tak!_

Menma menahan pukulan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Ia kemudian memegang erat tangan itu sambil mengankat kaki kirinya.

_Duagh!_

Sebuah _Left Roundhouse Kick _langsung mengenai telat bagian samping kepala Naruto hingga membuatnya terhempas ke samping kiri, namun Naruto berhasil memperbaiki posisinya sehingga tidak sampai membuatnya terbentur ataupun menghantam permukaan tanah.

"Gawat!" Gumam Minato dan Kushina secara bersamaan ketika melihat chakra orange yang keluar dari tubuh Menma mulai berkumpul di sekitar tubuh anak itu dan membentuk sebuah telinga dan ekor.

_Grab!_

Shisui yang berjaga di samping Minato langsung menahan pundak Hokage itu karena hendak menggunakan _Hiraishin _untuk berpindah ke Menma dan menghetikan amukan dari anaknya. "Jangan Hokage-sama!" Kazekage yang duduk di samping Minato mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi! –"

"Naru-chan bisa mengatasinya!" Potong Shisui cepat.

* * *

Kembali ke arena dimana Menma kembali melesat ke Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah berjarak sekitar 5 meter, Menma melompat dengan tangan kanan yang siap diayunkan.

_Duaar!_

Naruto melompat ke kiri untuk menghindari serangan dari Menma sehingga serangan itu hanya mengenai permukaan tanah dan menyebabkan ledakan kecil serta sebuah retakan kecil. "**Jangan menghindar terus Naruto!**" Ujar Menma, ia kemudian mengikuti arah lompatan dari Naruto dan bersiap melakukan serangan selanjutnya yaitu sebuah tendangan kaki kiri.

Setelah berhasil menyusul Naruto di udara, Menma pun melayangkan kaki kirinya menuju ke perut Naruto.

"**Room!**" Ucap Naruto sambil melebarkan telapak tangan kirinya. Sebuah kubah biru transparan pun tercipta di arena pertarungan yang membuat beberapa orang bertanya-tanya kubah biru apa itu.

Beberapa senti sebelum tendangan Menma mengenai perut Naruto. Anak itu bergumam pelan. "**Shambles!**"

_Braak!_

Tubuh Naruto langsung tergantikan dengan sebuah bongkahan batu yang langsung hancur ketika tendangan kaki kiri Menma mengenainya. "_Ba-Bagaimana bisa_?" Tanya Menma dalam hati begitupula dengan semua orang kecuali beberapa melihat tubuh Naruto berganti menjadi bongkahan batu.

Pandang semua orang langsung tertuju pada Naruto yang berdiri tegak tidak jauh dari Menma yang masih melayang di udara. "**Tact!**" Gumam Naruto sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Beberapa bongkahan batu yang tergeletak di sekitar Menma yang melayang langsung melesat menuju ke anak itu.

_Duag! Duag! _

_Braak! Braak!_

Tubuh Menma yang diselimuti chakra Kyuubi pun terpentak ke mana-mana terkena hantaman batu yang digerakkan oleh Naruto. Beberapa penonton langsung membulatkan mata mereka melihat kemampuan Naruto yang mengontrol bongkahan-bongkahan batu itu untuk menghantam Menma.

_Tap!_

Menma yang tadinya sempat terhempas kesegala arah. Berhasil mendarat dengan baik tidak jauh dari Naruto. Luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya pun mulai pulih karena chakra Kyuubi yang menyelubunginya. "**Grrrr ... Aku akan menghancurkanmu Naruto!**" Menma menggeram, detik selanjutnya ia langsung berlari ke Naruto dengan gaya seperti hewan berkaki empat.

Naruto menghilangkan Room miliknya kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke Menma yang berlari kearahnya. Perlahan jari telunjuk itu mulai bercahaya dan detik selanjutnya puluhan peluru cahaya berukuran kecil pun melesat ke Menma.

_Duaar! Duaar! Duaar!_

Ledakan-ledakan kecil langsung menggema di arena ketika puluhan peluru cahaya milik Naruto mengenai permukaan tanah karena Menma menghindari semuanya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Para penonoton mulai terperangah melihat pertarungan antara kedua saudara kembar yang menutrut mereka adalah pertarungan kelas tinggi karena dihiasi oleh ledakan dan kecepatan milik Menma.

_Duaar!_

Sebuah ledakan serta kepulan debu kembali terjadi di arena ketika Menma menghantamkan sebuah pukulan pada permukaan tanah karena Naruto berhasil melompat ke samping kiri untuk menghindarinya. "**Jangan lari Naruto!**" Umpat Menma.

"Siapa juga yang lari brengsek!" Sambil melompat Naruto kembali menembakkan puluhan peluru cahaya dari jari telunjuknya ke Menma.

_Duaar! Duaar! Duaar! Duaar!_

Ledakan-ledakan kecil kembali terdengar takkala peluru Naruto kembali mengenai permukaan tanah karena Menma kembali melesat menghidarinya. Menma melompat ke dinding arena kemudian berlari pada dinding itu menuju ke Naruto.

_Tap! Sreet!_

Naruto mendarat dengan kedua kaki yang sedikit terseret beberapa senti. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Menma yang berlari pada dinding arena. Cahata kekuningan kembali muncul di jari telunjuk Naruto lalu lima peluru cahaya yang kini ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya ditembakkan ke Menma.

_Duaar! Duaar!_

Menma melompat turun dari dinding arena sehingga dua peluru cahaya milik Naruto hanya mengenai dinding itu.

_Duaar! Duaar! Duaar!_

Tiga ledakan beserta kepulan debu kembali muncul di permukaan tanah. Namun ketiga ledakan itu sama sekali tidak mengenai Menma. Naruto mendecih pelan namun sebuah ide langsung muncul di dalam otaknya. Detik selanjutnya ia langsung memasang seringai sadis yang ditujukan kepada Menma.

"**Jangan lari dan menyerang seperti pengecut Naruto!**" Menma melompat keluar dari kepulan debu, setelah mendarat ia langsung berlari seperti hewan berkaki empat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke Naruto. Dalam keadaan berlari, Menma menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Naruto tidak bergerak dengan posisi kaki kanan terangkat ke atas.

"**Dengan ini aku menang Naruto!**" Menma melompat menuju Naruto dengan sebuah _Rasengan _yang mulai ia ciptakan pada telapak tangannya.

"**Rasengan!**"

"NARUTOOOOO!" Teriak Minato dan Kushina melihat anak pertamanya itu terlihat tidak ingin melompat menghindar.

_Duaaarr!_

Ledakan besar ditambah kepulan debu yang muncul kesekian kalinya di arena ketika Menma menghantamkan _Rasengan _ miliknya pada Naruto. Di dalam kepulan debu itu, Menma terbelalak kager ketika mendapati tangan kananya menembus tubuh Naruto yang berubah menjadi cahaya kekuningan.

"Dengan ini ... " Kaki kanan Naruto yang terangkat ke atas mulai bercahaya. " ... KALIAN MENJAUHLAH DARI KEHIDUPANKU!"

_Duaaar!_

Sebuah ledakan yang besar langsung muncul di tempat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, namun kali ini ledakan tersebut berwarna kuning keemasan akibat dari serangan kaki kanan Naruto yang bercahaya kepada Menma.

_Zwusssh!_

_Duaar!_

Dari ledakan itu, Menma tiba-tiba terpental dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menghantam dinding dengan kerasnya hingga menciptakan sebuah ledakan ditambah kepulan debu. Genma yang dari tadi diam karena terperangah melihat pertarungan keduanya akhirnya pulih dan berjalan mendekati kepulan debu tersebut.

" ... Pemenang pertarungan ini ... " Genma menjeda kalimatnya, para penonton yang mendengar hal itu langsung terdiam karena perkataan Genma itu menandakan bahwa pertarungan akhirnya selesai dengan kemenangan ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ... Uzumaki D. Naruto!"

_**TBC!**_

* * *

_**Oke ... saya minta maaf kepada Reader yang menunggu saya untuk Me-Update dini hari sesuai janji. Itu karena ... Ah lupakan :v Lolz **_

_**Jika menurut kalian pertarungannya kurang 'menarik' maka saya hanya bisa meminta maaf untuk kedua kalinya karena kemampuan menulis Adegan pertarungan saya hanya sebatas ini. Namun saya berencana akan memberikan ronde ke-2 pertarungan keduanya ... Oke!  
**_

_**Jadi silahkan kalian memberikan komentar mengenai pertarungan di Chapter ini ... Burukkah! Jelekkah! Baguskah! Atau lumayankah!**_

_**Untuk Review kalian pada Chapter kemarin, akan saya balas melalui PM.**_

* * *

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, saya berterima kasih telah __**Mereview, Favorite, Follow**__ ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini._

_Akhir kata dari saya silahkan berikan komentar/saran/kritikan kalian mengenai Chapter ini di kolom Review dan akan saya balas melalui PM._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Next Chapter : Semi Final Stage Four  
**_

_**Ryusuke Out!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Yosh!, mumpun ada Laptop temen yang diminta buat Install ulang OS-nya sama saya , ambil kesempatan dlm kesempitan saja pakai itu Laptop buat ngetik satu Fic yaitu ni Fic :v #Lolz ... Untuk Ketiga Fic lain mungkin tidak bakalan saya Lanjut dalam waktu dekat. Untuk itu saya Minta Maaf -_-)  
**

**Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bakalan ane Up juga Trio Uzumaki jika teman saya tidak meminta Laptopnya dalam waktu dekat ini :v #Lolz**

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uzumaki D. Naruto © Ryusuke Akairyuu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship.

**Pair :** Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary :** Dengan alasan tidak memiliki chakra dan saudara kembarnya yang merupakan seorang Jinchuriki membuat Naruto diabaikan oleh orang tuanya. Namun pertemuannya dengan seseorang mungkin akan merubah hal tersebut.

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14 : After Match**  
_

Para Penonton yang berada di tribun kini terdiam mendengar informasi mengenai kemenangan Naruto atas pertarungannya melawan Menma sang Prodigy Klan Namikaze, kebanggaan mereka. Pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada pinggir arena dimana pada bagian itu terlihat Genma tengah berjongkok di samping kanan Menma yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

"I-Ini bohongkan?"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar, katakan kalau ini tidak bohongkan?" Tanya salah satu Jounin kepada Jounin lain di sampingnya. "Aku juga tidak percaya sepertimu." Jawab Jounin yang diberi pertanyaan yang ternyata juga tidak percaya dengan hal ini.

Beralih Tsunade yang kini menatap Jiraiya dengan senyum kemenangan yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Jiraiya?" Sahutnya kepada Gama no Sannin yang duduk di samping kanannya dengan jarak 3 kursi. yaitu kursi yang diduduki Karin, Kushina dan Shizune.

"A-Ada Hi-Hime?" Tanya Jiraiya gagap ditambah keringat dingin yang mengucur di kedua pipinya.

"_Sepertinya tabunganku akan habis karena membayar utang dari Tsunade._" Batin Jiraiya lesuh menatapi nasib yang akan menimpa keuangannya karena kalah bertaruh melawan Tsunade. "_Sepertinya dunia bakalan hancur karena Tsunade akhirnya menang bertaruh_." Tambah Jiraiya masih dengan membatin.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan 'kan?" Tsunade melirik sejenak kepada Shizune. Asisten dari Tsunade itu mengengangguk paham lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku Kimono yang ia kenakan.

"Ini adalah tagihan utang dari Tsunade-sama yang harus anda lunasi, Jiraiya-sama!" Shizune menyodorkan secarik kertas itu ke Jiraiya dan dengan lesu Jiraiya mengambilnya lalu mulai memperhatikan angka demi angka yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"_Shit! sebanyak inikah? tabunganku mana cukup?_" Batin Jiraiya melihat jumlah yang harus ia lunasi yaitu setengah utang Tsunade yang ternyata tidak mengcukupi tabungan dari hasil penjualan noverl-nya. Poor Jiriaya.

"Anoo .. Hime!" Tsunade langsung menoleh ke Jiraiya ketika mendengar sang Gama no Sannin memanggilnya. "Hmmm .. ?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Apa boleh sedikit dikurangi saja Hime? tabungan milikku tidak cukup untuk membayar setengah dari utangmu." Tsunade langsung mendelik Jiraiya ketika mendengar bahwa Jiraiya menginginkan agar dikurangi sedikit.

"Apa katama Haa? Mau dikurangi? jangan bercanda bodoh!" Jawab Tsunade dengan nada cukup keras. "Kita sudah memiliki kesepakatan mengenai jumlah yang harus kau bayar jika kalah." Tambah Tsunade masih dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Ta-Tapi ... "

"Aku tidak peduli tabunganmu cukup atau tidak! yang jelas kau harus melunasi setengahnya." Potong Tsunade cepat.

"Haaa ... " Jiraiya mendesah pasrah sambil menghentakkan kepalanya kebelakang. " ... baiklah Hime." Jiraiya mengembalikan posisi normal kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke pinggiran arena dimana terlihat Genma tengah berjongkok di samping tubuh Menma pada kawah berbentuk tidak beraturan tempat keduanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Tsunade-sama menang bertaruh." Gumam salah penonton yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Tsunade dan yang lainnya. Penonton yang duduk di samping kanannya pun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hmmmnn ... " Gumamnya membenarkan nmengenai pendapat orang di samping kirinya itu.

"Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah aib desa itu dapat mengalahkan Menma-sama."

"Ya kau benar, ... tapi mengingat ia adalah murid dari Tsunade-sama yang merupakan salah satu dari tiga Legenda Sannin, itu bukan hal yang mustahil."

"Tapi Menma-sama juga murid dari Jiraiya-sama, rekan dari Tsunade-sama." Penonton itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Menma ke Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah arena. "Namun yang membuatku bingung adalah bagaimana aib desa itu bisa menembakkan cahaya tadi. Bukannya ia tidak memiliki chakra." Tambahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! tanyakan saja ke rumput yang menari bodoh."

"Tck! ... mana ada rumput yang menari? itu mustahil bodoh, Konoyaro!"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Buktinya Menma-sama saja dapat dikalahkan oleh Bocah yang tidak mempunyai chakra."

"Haaa ... berdebat denganmu bisa membuatku pusing."

"Aku pun begitu."

.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat Kakashi dan yang lain juga tidak kalah terkejut dengan penonton melihat Menma yang masuk mode Chakr Kyuubi ekor satu dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Minus Ino yang berteriak kegirangan. Karena Naruto berhaasil memenangkan pertarungan melawan Menma. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Ino sampai membuat dirinya berteriak kegirangan. "Kyaaa ... Naruto-kun hebat! dia berhasil mengalahkan Menma." Teman-teman seangkatannya pun dibuat sweatdrop sekaligus terkejut mendengar Ino menambahkan suffix -kun pada nama Naruto dan menghilang suffix yang sama pada nama Menma.

Chouji yang duduk di sampingnya menghentikan acara makan kripiknya. "Hey Ino! ... kau menyukai Naruto?" Sebuah pertanyaan langsung keluar dari mulut Chouji dengan mulusnya.

Ino langsung gelalapan mendengar pertanyaan dari rekan setimbya di Tim 10 itu. "S-Siapa juga yang menyukai Naruto." Jawab Ino dengan nada tergagap serta menghilangkan Suffix -kun dari nama Naruto. Melihat tingkah serta nada bicaranya yang tergagap membuat Sakura yang duduk di kiri Ino langsung menyeringai.

"Kau tidak usah mengelak Ino. Akui saja kalau kau menyukai Naruto Pig." Kata Sakura kemudian menghilangkan seringainya. "Dengan itu jalanku untuk mendapatkan Menma-kun atau Sasuke-kun menjadi terbuka lebar,." Sakura kemudian tersenyum penuh percaya diri karena yakin dengan menyingkirnya Ino membuat dirinya akan semakin mudah mendapatkan salah dari rekan setimnya itu di Tim 7.

"Terserah kau saja Jidat." Balas Ino ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari sahabatnya itu.

"Haha ... " Sakura tertawa pelan. " ... aku tak menyangka kau bisa menyukai Naruto yang ketampanannya tidak bisa menandaingi Menma-kun dan Sasuke-kun." Sambung Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli apa Naruto-kun tampan atau tidak. Tetapi Shikamaru mengatakan kalau Naruto itu sangat menyayangi orang terdekatnya." Jelas Ino sambil membayangkan dirinya dilindungi oleh Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Chouji yang juga mengetahui hal yang dikatan oleh Ino mengenai Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Itu karena mereka berdua pernah diceritakan mengenai Naruto oleh Shikamaru ketika beristirahat sebelum taha ke-3 dimulai. Dan semenjak saat itu ia mulai menyukai Naruto dan meninggalkan Menma dan juga Sasuke karena menurutnya mendapatkan keduanya sangat sulit karena sifat keduanya yang cuek padanya.

"Menyayangi orang terdekatnya katama ... " Komen Sakura sarkasme. Ia kemudian menunjuk ke arena lebih tepatnya ke Menma. Ino yang mendengar komentar dari Sakura memandang apa yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura yaitu Menma yang tidak sadarkan diri. " ... Lihat itu! Naruto bahkan membuat kembarannya tidak sadarkan diri." Tambah Sakura dengan nada pelan karena salah satu pujaan hatinya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Itu karena Naruto-kun ingin menang dalam pertarungan ini jidat." Ino langsung mengeluarkan pembelaannya untuk Naruto agar dapat membalas perkataan dari Sakura. "Lagian Menma sendiri yang mungkin lemah sehingga ia bisa pingsan." Tambah Ino kemudian menyeringai tipis yang membuat Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Coba kalau lawan Naruto itu Sasuke-kun, pasti Naruto akan babak belur Ino-pig." Kata Saakura yang setidaknya dapat membalas Ino. Walaupun ia tahu kalau kemampuan dari Sasuke sedikit dibawah Menma. "Sasuke katamu? melawan sahabat Naruto-kun saja kalah yang kemampuanya dibawah Naruto-kun." Balas Ino lagi dan akhirnya membuat Sakura kalah langka dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas Ino lagi.

"Bisa hentikan perdebadan kalian!" Lerai Kakashi yang berdiri di samping kiri tempat duduk Sakura.

"Ta-Tapi Kakashi-sensei ... "

"Ino benar Sakura. Bisa dibilang kemampuan Naruto itu berada memang di atas level kalian semua yang seangkatan dengannya. Bahkan aku yakin kalau kemampuan dari Naruto mungkin setara denganku karena ia bisa mengalahkan Shisui yang merupakan salah satu Uchiha yang diakui kehebatannya." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan mata. Nampaknya mereka terkejut mendengar pendapat Kakashi mengenai kemampuan dari Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin Kakashi?" mengenai kemampuan Naruto itu?" Tanya rival abadi dari Kakashi yaitu Maito Gai. Kakashi menjawab mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Gai dengan mengangguk kepalanya sekali.

"Benar-benar anak yang hebat. Semangat mudaku menjadi membara mendengarnya." Ujar Gai penuh semangat muda sambil berkacak pinggang kemudian tertawa lantang khasnya. "Hahahahah ..."

"Kau benar Gai-sensei ... aku pun ikut merasakan semangat mudaku membara." Sahut Lee tidak kalah semangatnya dari sensei-nya itu. Walaupun kondisi tubuhnya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya dari semangatnya itu. Kakashi dan yang lainnya pun dibuat sweatdrop oleh keduanya sambil membatin secara bersamaan,

"_Duo yang aneh_."

"Katakan Kakashi ... kau juga merasakan semangat mudamu membarakan?" Tanya Gai.

"Kau bilang apa Gai?" Tanya balik Kakashi ditambah wajah tidak berdosanya.

"Sialan kau Kakashi!." Gai pun dibuat kesal oleh rivalnya itu karena Kakashi sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataannya.

.

* * *

Sedangkan di tempat Kushina dan Naruko yang berada di pangkuannya yang tidak jauh dari tempat Jiraiya dan yang lainnya. Ekspresi wajah ibu tiga anak itu terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang lain. EKspresi wajahnya terlihat sulit diartikan jika seseorang melihatnya. Itu karena Kushina baru saja melihat pertarungan kedua anak kembarnya yang baru saja selesei dan dimenangkan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto ... Menma." Ucapnya pelan. Naruko yang berada di pangkuannya ternyata dapat mendengar ucaapan dari ibunya itu kemudian membatin. "_Naluto_?_ ciapa dia_?" Naruko tampaknya bertanya-tanya siapa orang bernama Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah kakak tertuanya.

"_Menma-kun ... apa yang membuatmu ingin melawan Naruto nak_?" Tanya Kushina dalam hatinya karena setahunya Menma sebenarnya tidak mau melawan Naruto namun sebaliknya pada pertarungan barusan dimana Menma ternyata mau melawan Naruto. "_Dan apa yang membuatmu sampai-sampai mengeluarkan chakra Kyuubi_?" Dan hal itu juga menjadi pertanyaan di dalam pikiran wanita berambut merah itu.

Sementara itu di tempat Minato, Hokage muda itu nampaknya terkejut melihat kemampuan dari Naruto dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan bukan lagi dari mulut Hiruzen ataupun orang-orang yang mengetahui kemampuan dari Naruto. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Naruto bisa mengalahkan Menma yang memasuki mode chakra Kyuubi ekor satu yang menurutnya membuat kecepatan, refleks, kekuatan dari Menma berkembang pesat. Dan hal yang juga membuatnya terkejut adalah Menma tidak memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Nii-san'.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak pertama anda mempunyai yang hebat Hokage-dono." Pujian dari Yondaime-Kazekage yang duduk di samping kiri Minato membuat lamuan dari Hokage muda itu buyar.

"Aku pun tidak menyangka kalau kemampuan dari anak pertamaku sehebat ini Kazekage-dono." Minato menoleh dan tersenyum yang agak dipaksakan kepada Yondaime-Kazekage. "Terima kasih pujiannya." Tambah Minato lalu mengembalikan pandangnnya ke Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah arena.

"_Anda akan sangat terkejut jika mengetahui kalau Naruto itu tidak mempunyai chakra._" Batin Minato lirih kemudian menundukan kepalanya karena fakta itulah yang membuat dirinya, keluarganya serta sebagian besar warga Konohagkure mengabaikan Naruto.

Shisui yang mengenakan pakaian lengkap Anbu-nya karena bertugas untuk mengawal Minato membatin ketika melihat Hokage muda itu menundukan kepala. "_Pasti Hokage-sama memikirkan Naruto lagi_." Shisui menghela nafas ringan dibalik topengnya. "_Dan ia juga pasti terkejut melihat kemampuan dari Naruto secara langsung_." Tambahnya masih membatin.

Minato kemudian mengankat kepalanya lalu menoleh kebelakang dan memberi isyarat kepada Shisui untuk mendekat. "APa itu semua adalah kemampuan dari Naruto?" Bisik Minato ketika Shisui sudah berada di dekatnya. Nampaknya Minato masih penasaran mengenai kemampuan dari Naruto karena setelah melihat pertarungan barusan, ia menduga kalau Naruto masih belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya.

"Aku juga kurang mengetahuinya Hokage-sama." Jawab Shisui sepenuhnya jujur karena kemampuan Naruto ia prediksikan peningkat pesat belakangan ini dari pertama ia mengetahui kemampuan maupun staminna dari Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika mereka bertarung. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Minato, Shisui langsung kembali ke tempatnya.

.

* * *

Beralih ke tengah-tengah arena dimana Naruto memandang datar Genma yang masih berjongkok di samping kanan Menma. "Apa aku sudah boleh keluar dari arena ini?" Tanya Naruto datar. "Tempat ini membuatku risih." Tambahnya sambil melirik beberapa penonton di tribun yang memandang tidak suka kepadanya.

Genma yang mengerti maksud Naruto, menoleh ke anak itu sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tentu saja." Ucapnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke para petugas medis yang berjalan ke dirinya dan Menma.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Menma dibawa oleh para petugas medis menggunakan tandu menuju ke ruang perawatan. Setelah kepergian mereka, Genma menatap punggung Naruto yang dihiasi tiga _Katana _yang berjejer vertikal. "_Benar-benar anak yang penuh kejutan_." Batin Genma.

Detik selanjutnya, Jounin yang mempunyai kebiasaan menggit helai rumput itu berdehem pelan lalu menoleh ke arah penonton. "Pertarungan selanjutnya adalah Hyuga Neji melawan Sabaku Gaara ... kedua diharapkan mempersiapkan diri selama 5 menit." Ujar Genma mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri di pinggiran tempat para peserta bersama Shikamaru dan Kuroko. Pertarungan antara Neji melawan Gaara baru saja selesai yang baru saja selesai yang dimenangkan oleh Gaara karena ia terus menyerang Neji dari jarak jauh yang membuat Neji yang merupakan petarung tipe jarak dekat menjadi kewalahan dan akhirnya kalah setelah terkena serangan brutal dari Gaara. Untung saja Genma langsung bertindak dan menghentikan Gaara sehingaa Neji tidak menderita luka yang serius seperti yang dialami oleh Lee, rekan setimnya di Tim 9.

"Pertarungan yang membosankan." Naruto beranjak dari pagar pembatas menuju ke arah sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. "Beritahu aku kalau pertarungan selanjutnya selesai." Kata Naruto setelah ia tiba di bangku tersebut, ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas bangku itu dan akhirnya terlelap.

"Dasar." Komen Shikamaru malas.

Lima menit kemudian akhirnya pertarungan terakhir dimulai yaitu pertarungan antara Sabaku Kankuro melawan Aburame Shino. Pertarungan keduanya berlangsung sengit, itu karena keduanya sama-sama pengguna serangan jarak jauh. Kankuro dengan Kugutsu miliknya sedangkan Shino dengan serangga miliknya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang Shikamaru-kun?" Tanya Kuroko datar kepada Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping kanannya dengan posisi badan yang ia sandarkan pada pagar pembatas.

Shikamaru menoleh sejenak ke Kuroko. "Aku juga kurang tahu. Kita lihat saja." Ia lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arena dimana kedua peserta kembali saling melempar serangan ke lawannya.

Setelah bertarung hampir selama satu jam, akhirnya keduanya secara bersamaan tumbang. Kankuro dikerubungi serangga Shino yang ternyata ia juga terkena racun dari Kugutsu dari Kankuro. "Baiklah! ... untuk pertarungan ini, aku nyatakan imbang." Genma pun mengumumkan hasil dari pertarungan yang membuat beberapa penonton kecewa karena tidak ada pemenang di antara keduanya. "Jadi Sabaku Gaara aku nyatakan lolos ke semifinal." Tambah Genma.

Beralih ke tempat para peserta. Kuroko langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke Naruto yang tertidur di atas bangku di pojokan. "Naruto-kun ... bangun! pertarungan terakhir sudah selesai." Kuroko mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

Naruto perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan sesuatu yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit tempat para peserta. Ia kemudian menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya kekiri dan mendapati Kuroko. "Sudah pagi ya?" Tanya Naruto yang masih setengah sadar.

"Bukan Naruto-kun! ... tapi pertarungan terakhir sudah selesai." Balas Kuroko.

"Hoooaaammmmzzzz ... sudah selesai?" Naruto menguap lebar kemudian duduk dengan kaki terlentang di bangku tempatnya. Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian menoleh ke Shikamaru yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Bangun putri tidur! kita dipanggil ke arena." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku sudah bangun Rusa Kamvret!" Masih dengan wajah setengah mengantuk, Naruto turun dari bangku itu kemudian mengikuti Shikamaru yang sudah berada di depan tangga turun ke arena. Kuroko pun mengikuti Naruto.

.

Kini keempat peserta tengah berbaris ditengah-tengah arena. Di depan mereka adalah Genma bersama Minato dan Yondaime-Kazekage. "Baiklah!" Minato membuka suara sambil melirik Naruto sejenak. Namun Naruto malah membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin menusuk membuat Minato menghela nafas berat.

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian berempat ... dan Semifinal akan dilangsung seminggu lagi di tempat ini." Jelas Minato dan tidak ada dari peserta yang merespon bahkan mengangguk pun tidak. "Dan itu adalah formatnya." Tambah Minato sambil melirik ke Genma.

Genma yg dilirik mengangguk paham kemudian mengeluaarkan secarik kertas bertuliskan format untuk pertandingan selanjutnya yaitu :

Kuroko Tetsuya vs Nara Shikamaru

Uzumaki D. Naruto vs Sabaku Gaara

Naruto dan Gaara saling melirik sejenak dengan ekspresi wajah dingin milik keduanya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya bergumam malas karena harus melawan Kuroko yang mempunyai _Kekkai Genkai_ yang merepotkan. "Mendokusai."

"Kenapa Shikamaru-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menoleh ke Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Anak pemalas itu hanya menguap bosan menanggapi pertanyaan dari Kuroko. "Dasar malas." Komen Kuroko datar.

"_Tipikal Nara._" Batin Minato dan Genma dengan sweatdropnya melihat Shikamaru. Setelah pulih dari Sweatdropnya, kemudian menoleh ke para keempat peseerta.

"Pertarungan selanjutnya akan dilangsungkan 1 minggu lagi ... kuharap kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin."

"Hn!" Balas Naruto dan Gaara.

"Ha'i!" Balas Kuroko dan Shikamaru.

Minato menghela nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mendongak ke arah penonton. "DENGAN INI AKU NYATAKAN PERTARUNGAN HARI SELESAI!"

.

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Di atas sebuah bukit tidak jauh dari Konohagakure, di tengah-tengah kesenyian malam berkumpul tiga kelompok shinobi dalam jumlah yang banyak. Salah dari banyak shinobi itu adalah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, memiliki kulit yang pucat serta pupil mata yang mirip dengan ular. Ia adalah Orochimaru salah satu dari tiga legenda Sannin Konoha.

"Jadi ... " Kata Orochimaru pada perwakilan dua kelompok shinobi yang lain. " ... apa kalian setuju untuk melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja kami setuju, tapi ... "

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Orochimaru antusias.

"Kage kami tidak akan ikut serta, namun ia mengikutkan hampir semua shinobinya." Jawab perwakilan dari kelompok pertama.

Orochimaru kemudian menoleh ke pria selanjutnya yang berdiri di samping kanan pria yang pertama. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? bukannya ... "

"Kami tetap ikut! karena kami menolak keputusan dari Kage kami." Potong pria itu cepat sebelum Orochimaru melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Begitu yah ... " Orochimaru memegang dagunya sambil menyeringai. " ... Bisa aku pastikan Konoha akan hancur kali ini ... Khukukukuku." Orochimaru pun tertawa ala psikopat diikuti oleh semunya. Setelah selesai Orochimaru pun menjelaskan mengenai rencana Invasi yang akan ia lakukan ke Konohagakure pada kedua kelompok Shinobi tersebut.

"Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab semuanya.

"Tapi kami itu bukan bawahanmu melainkan rekanmu, jadi jangan memerintah kami seenaknya. O-R-O-C-H-I-M-A-R-U." Balas salah satu dari mereka diakhiri kata penuh penekanan agar Orochimaru tidak memerintah mereka seenaknya.

"Tenang saja ... aku akan membiarkan kalian bertindak sesuka kalian kepada Konohagakure."

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Saya benar -benar minta maaf karena sangat lambat untuk Update ... dan juga Update kali ini lumayan pendek**_**.**

**Saatnya untuk menjawab Review dari para pengguna fasilitas Guest :v**

Guest : tunggu saja Heheheh  


zan : Kgk bisa vak -_- ... Laptop saya Suicide

ai no dobe : Mungkin ya ... mungkin tidak :v

Reader/guest : Riview anda membuat mata saya puyeng bacanya :v #plakk ... bercanda, saya akan memperbaiki kedepannya kok.

The guest : Udah kejawab di Chapter ini.

Hyuken Raigetco : Udah kejawab

**Mohon maaf yang Review-nya tidak saya Jawab heheheheh**

* * *

_Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih telah __**Mereview, Favorite, Follow**__ ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini._

_Akhir kata dari saya silahkan berikan komentar/saran/kritikan kalian mengenai Chapter ini di kolom Review dan akan saya balas melalui PM._

_._

_._

**_Next Chapter : Semifinal : Naruto vs Gaara  
_**

**_Ryusuke Out!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Author :** Ryusuke Akairyuu

**Rate : M** (Jaga-Jaga)

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship.

**Pair :** Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 15  
**_

"Hoaaammmzzzz ... benar-benar hari yang membosankan." Begitulah keluhan seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah berbaring di atas atap sebuah bangunan. Dilihat dari keadaan anak itu, ia tampaknya tengah dilanda kebosanan yang sudah mencapai tahap akhir dikarena hampir seharian ini, ia hanya berbaring di atas bangunan itu.

"Cih! kau selalu saja cepat bosan jika memandangi awan Naruto." Keluhan dari Naruto langsung dibalas oleh anak lain yang semuran dengannya yang juga tengah berbaring di samping kanan Naruto. Kedua tangannya digunakan sebagai bantalan, dan perhatiannya benar-benar hanya tertuju pada kumpulan awan-awan di bergerak karena ditiup angin yang berhembus di atas langit.

Naruto kemudian mengankat tubuhnya dan duduk bersilah di samping kiri anak berambut model nanas itu. "Tck! Kalau aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, aku harusnya ikut saja dengan Baa-chan, Nee-chan, Tetsu dan Karin." Keluh Naruto lagi karena jika saja ikut dengan Tsunade dan yang lain untuk berkeliling desa mungkin saja ia tidak kebosanan seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau dan keluhan bodohmu Naruto."

"Terserah." Balas Naruto ketus. "Oh iya Shika ... Di semifinal nanti, kau akan melawan Tetsu. Apa kau akan ... "

"Aku kupikirkan." Potong cepat anak yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru itu. Tampaknya ia juga pusing mengenai semifinal tahap ke-4 nanti. Dimana ia akan melawan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sekarang menjadi sahabatnya selain Naruto dan Chouji. "Mungkin saja aku hanya akan mengajaknya bermain _Shogi _di tengah-tengah arena." Seketika Naruto langsung sweatdrop di tempat mendengar ucapan malas dari Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei."

"Hey itu punyaku Naruto."

"Terserah."

Shikamaru mendesah kesal kemudian melanjutkan memandangi awan. "Hey Naruto ... " Naruto menoleh dengan alis terangkat ke Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari langit. " ... lawanmu nanti adalah _Genin_ _Sunagakure _yang membuat Lee hampir tewas. Apa kau sudah punya strategi melawannya?" Tanya Shikamaru kemudian setelah menjelaskan mengapa Naruto harus mempunyai strategi melawannya Gaara di semifinal nanti.

"Hn! aku sudah punya." Jawab Naruto datar menanggapi pertanyaan dari sahabatnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi yang kini penasaran menunggu strategi apa yang Naruto punya.

"Serang dan kalahkan." Jawab Naruto seadanya dengan nada datar membuat Shikamaru sweatdrop sekaligus kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto mengenai strategi milik anak berambut pirang itu.

"Ah sudahlah ... lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja acara melihat awan." Ujar Shikamaru berusaha agar dirinya tidak sampai berdebat hanya karena masalah strategi Naruto ketika _Semifinal _Tahap ke-4 _Chunin-Exam _seminggu lagi. Naruto yang mengetahui maksud dari Shikamaru hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali kemudian kembali berbaring dengan kedua tangan digunakan sebagai bantalan.

"_Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau berdebat ... Dasar rusa pemalas._" Batin Naruto setelahnya.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di kediaman Sang Yondaime-Hokage yaitu Namikze Compound tengah dilanda keterkejutan yang dialami oleh Minato dan Kushina. Tubuh mereka serasa membeku setelah sang anak kedua bernama Namikaze Menma menjelaskan secara detail mengenai pertarungannya dengan dengan Naruto sanga Kakak.

"K-Kau ya-yakin dengan perkataanmu barusan Menma?" Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya sang kepala keluarga yaitu Minato melontarkan pertanyaan kepada anaknya Menma mengenai penjelasaannya barusan. Dengan ekpresi wajah yang sulit diartikan Menma mengangguk mengiyakan. Seketika baik Minato ataupun Kushina kembali terkejut.

"Maafkan aku Tou-san." Ujar Menma lirih kemudian menundukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal mengambil keputusan sebelum pertarungan dimana Naruto memberikan penawaran kepada dirinya. Tidak mau sang anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga itu mendengarkan hal yang akan dijelaskan Menma selanjutnya. Sang Ibu, Kushina langsung membawa sang anak Naruko masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah kepergian Kushina mengantar Naruko ke kamarnya. Minato langsung memandangi Menma dengan mata menyipit. "Kenapa kau mengambil keputusan itu Menma?" Tanyanya penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Masih menundukan kepalanya, Menma menjawab dengan nada lirih. "Aku benar-benar menyesal Tou-san ... kalau aku tahu Nii-san sekuat itu, aku tidak akan menerima penawarannya." Minato hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tahu Menma masih mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pikiranku saat itu benar-benar tertuju pada kepulangan Nii-san ke rumah ini Tou-san ... " Menma mendongak ke arah ayahnya dengan sudut mata yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening. " ... Itu karena aku ingin membalas apa yang kuperbuat atas menderitanya hidup Nii-san selama 10 tahun, Tou-san!" Di akhir ucapannya, Menma sedikit berteriak tanda bahwa ia benar-benar ingin melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan dan tanpa ia sadari tangisannya pun pecah.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan jalan ini Menma!" Bentak Minato balik membuat Menma bungkam. "Kau tahu 'kan ... kami juga ingin menebus kesalahan kami kepada Naruto." Menma mengangguk dengan cairan bening yang semakin mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Aku t-tau ... hikss ... hiikss ... ta-tapi a-aku menyetujuinya karena menurutku, penawaran itu mungkin bisa menjadi jalan untuk kembalinya Nii-san." Jelas Menma yang awalnya terisak namun setelah itu isakannya ia hentikan agar bisa menjelaskan kepada Minato dengan jelas.

"Asal kau tahu Menma ... seharusnya kau terlebih dahulu memberitahukan kepada kami mengenai keputusanmu sebelum menerimanya."

"Benar!" Menma menoleh ke suara yang membenarkan perkataan Minato dan mendapati ibunya berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Selain jalan itu ... pasti ada cara lain untuk membawa pulang Naru, Menma!" Tambah Kushina. Ia kemudian hendak mendekati anak keduanya namun ...

"KAA-SAN DAN TOU-SAN TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG KURASAKAN WAKTU ITU!" Teriakan dari Menma seketika membuat Kushina menghentikan langkahnya sedangkan Minato hanya menyipitkan mata.

"Mengerti yang kau rasakan katamu ... ASAL KAU TAHU MENMA ... KAULAH YANG SEHARUSNYA MENGERTI!" Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Minato akhirnya berteriak di depan Menma dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi. "KAU HANYA MENGETAHUI SEDIKIT MENGENAI NARUTO ... SEDANGKAN KAMI ... HAMPIR MENGERTI SEMUANYA!" Minato menghela nafas berat sambil memegang keningnya.

"Naruto ... Nii-san'mu dan Ruko-chan, sangat menginginkan yang namanya perhatian dan kasih sayang. Tapi apa ... kami malah menjauhkan kedua hal itu darinya hanya karena masalah chakra dan dirimu." Jelas Minato sambil menunjuk lurus Menma. Sedangkan anak berambut merah itu seketika terdiam seribu bahasa. "Hanya masalah chakra ... ya chakra, ... kami mengabaikan Naruto dan sama sekali tidak memberikan apa yang ia inginkan, dan apa kau tahu kenapa aku juga mengatakan bahwa ini juga salahmu?" Menma menggeleng pelan sembari menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya. Kushian yang berdiri di belakang Menma hanya bisa diam menyaksikan keduanya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan, membela Menma? itu merupakan hal sulit mengingat dirinya juga banyak mengambil peran dalam masalah yang sudah timbul beberapa bulan lalu ini.

"Kami menyalahkanmu karena ... "

"CUKUUUUPPPPP!" Menma berteriak kembali dengan kerasnya membuat Minato menghentikan ucapannya. "KALAU MEMANG AKULAH PENYEBAB MASALAH INI! ... MAKA AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MENYELESAIKANNYA!" Menma langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar Namikaze Compound dan tujuannya kali ini adalah menemui Naruto dan menyelesaikan hal ini secara tuntas.

"MENMA! BERHENTI!" Teriak Minato kepada Menma agar anaknya itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Minato kemudian.

Menma menoleh dengan wajah datar. "Tentu saja menemui Nii-san dan melakukan sesuatu." Jawabnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang memandang sendu punggung Menma hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat ketika anak berambut merah itu menutup pintu keluar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Minato?" Kushina sang istri bertanya dengan nada sendu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kushina ... kita yang menyebabkan masalah ini, tapi kenapa malah Menma dan Naru yang harus menyelesaikannya." Balas Minato dengan nada yang sama sendunya dengan istrinya. "Aku benar-benar pusing! ... AKKHHH!" Minato menjambak kasar rambut pirangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai satu cara ... " Ucap Minato menggantung setelah ia selesai mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kushina antusias tetapi wajahnya masih memperlihatkan ekspresi sendu.

"Kita lakukan saja apa yang diinginkan Naru."

"APAAAA ... Aku tidak mau Minato!" Seketika Kushina langsung menolak apa yang diinginkan oleh Minato yaitu menepati perjanjian Menma dan Naruto dimana jika Naruto yang menang berarti mereka harus menjauh dari kehidupan anak berambut pirang itu. "Bagaimana jika perkataan Naru yaitu 'aku masih sebuah kertas kosong yang mampu diperalat oleh orang lain' akan terwujud Minato."

"Itu artinya ... ia pasti akan mendatangi dan membunuh kita!"

"Tapi ... apa ada cara lain selain jalan itu Kushina?" Tanya Minato.

"Tentu ada!"

"Apa itu?"

"..." Kushina pun menundukan kepalanya hingga bayangan poni rambut merahnya menutupi kedua matanya tanda bahwa ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari suaminya.

.

* * *

Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tengah. Acara memandangi awan mereka langsung terganggu ketika Naruto mendeteksi kedatangan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dengan _Kenbonshoku _miliknya. "Apa lagi sekarang!" Gumamnya pelan kemudian bangkit dan menoleh ke kanan sedikit kebawah. Beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat seorang anak yang hampir mirip dengannya kecuali warna rambut dan _3 whisker _dimasing-masing pipinya berlari menuju ke bangunan tempatnya sekarang.

Shikamaru ikut bangun dan memandangi ke arah pandangan Naruto ketika mendengar gumaman sahabatnya itu. "Sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan masalah yang merepotkan lagi, Naruto." Ujarnya dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

"Hn!" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan perkataan dari sahabatnya itu, detik selanjutnya ia langsung membatin dengan penasaran. "_Dari mana ia tahu tempat ini_."

Seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto, Shikamaru langsung berkata. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya darimana Menma tahu tempat ini ... " Naruto seketika menoleh ke Shikamaru kemudian mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya itu. " ... Kemarin Ino mengikutimu sampai kesini dan mungkin ia yang memberitahu Menma." Sambung Shikamaru membuat Naruto mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Wanita memang merepotkan." Gumam Naruto.

"Dan asal kau tahu Naruto ... sepertinya Ino mempunyai perasaan terhadapmu."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya walaupun ia sudah menduga hal ini ketika tahap ke-2 berlangsung dimana ia dan Kuroko menyinap di bawah akar pohon dan Naruto mendapati Ino terus-terusan memandangnya. "Katakan pada rekan setimu itu Shika ... jika tidak mau patah hati, sebaiknya lupakan perasaannya itu." Ujar Naruto datar.

"Kau tega sekali Naruto." Naruto menaikkan alisnya kembali mendengar ucapan dari Shikamaru ditambah wajah pura-pura miliknya. "Ino itu rekan setimlu tau." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Mau dia rekan setimu, saudaramu ... aku tidak peduli." Balas Naruto masih dengan nada datarnya. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau wanita itu merepotkan."

"Mendokusei."

"Hn!"

...

Beralih ke Menma yang akhirnya tiba di depan pintu masuk gedung tersebut. Sesampainya disana, anak berambut merah itu menghela nafas tanda bahwa ia tengah mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk melakukan hal ini. Setelah merasa yakin, Menma pun melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan memasuki gedung itu. Sesampainya di dalam, ia langsung menanyakan kamar Naruto dan yang lain kepada penjaga apartemen itu.

"Di lantai dua, pintu paling ujung." Jawab pemilik gedung apartemen itu.

"Arigatou Ossan!"

"Doita Menma-sama!"

Setelah itu Menma langsung beranjak menuju tangga tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia akhirnya tiba di depan pintu yang dimaksud oleh penjaga apartemen tersebut yaitu pintu paling ujung di koridor lantai dua. "Mudah-mudahan Nii-san ada." gumamnya pelan. Ia kemudian mengangkat dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke daun pintu di depannya.

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Permisi!"

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Permisi."

Menma terus melakukan hal yang selama beberapa kali karena tidak ada suara pun yang membalas. Sementara di atas atap. Baik Naruto maupun Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menanggapinya walaupun mereka dengan jelas mendengar suara Menma, itu karena Naruto memerintahkan Shikamaru agar tidak membalasnya.

"Hey Naruto ... "

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga pergi sendiri." Tukas Naruto cepat sebelum Shikamaru melanjutkan ucapannya. Anak berambut model nanas itupun mendengus kesal sejenak lalu melanjutkan acara memandangi awan sama seperti Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah ia lakukan semenjak Menma memasuki gedung.

...

Kembali ke Menma yang mulai putus asa. Awalnya ia berpikiran untuk kembali namun ia urungkan mengingat ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto selagi kakak-nya itu tidak keluar desa untuk berlatih atau lebih parahnya kembali keluar desa setelah _Chunin-Exam _berakhir. Tetapi sebelum ia mengetuk kembali daun pintu di depannya tiba-tiba saja ucapan seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya menghentikan Menma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu Menma!"

Seketika Menma langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati empat orang berjalan ke arahnya dan salah satu diantaranya yaitu wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan kendi berukutan di atas rata-rata mendelik kepadanya. "Jangan bilang kau ingin mengganggu cucuku?" Tanya wanita yang diketahui bernama Tsunade.

"A-Aku hanya mau berbicara dengan Nii-san." Jawab Menma dengan nada gagap karena terpengaruh delikan dari salah satu dari ketiga _Sannin _itu.

"Dan apa Naru-chan mau berbicara denganmu?" Tanya balik Tsunade masih dengan delikannya. Menma pun merespon dengan gelengan pelan.

"Tetapi aku tetap akan menunggu Nii-san sampai ia menemuiku." Kata Menma.

"Kau sudah tahu Naru-chan tidak mau ... jadi untuk apa kau masih ada disini?" Tanya Tsunade penuh selidik kenapa Menma bersikeras ingin berbicara dengan Naruto. Pasti hal yang ingin dibicarakan Menma sangat penting.

"Ta-tap ... "

"Kalau Naru-chan tidak mau ... ya tidak mau ... kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Menma, apalagi Naru-chan akan menghadapi Semifinal. Itu artinya dia tidak mau diganggu." Jelas Tsunade membuat anak kedua Hokage tersebut bungkam. Ketiga orang lain yang berada di sana pun hanya bisa diam menyaksikan keduanya karena mereka tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa.

"B-Baiklah." Menma menundukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia akhirnya pasrah. Dengan kepala tertunduk, Menma mulai beranjak dari tempatnya melewati Tsunade kemudian Shizune, Kuroko dan Karin selaku orang yang dari tadi cuman diam saja.

...

Setelah Menma akhirnya meninggalkan ketiganya. Tsunade langsung menyungging sebuah senyum tipis yang membuat Tsunade dan Kuroko penasaran melihatnya. "Kenapa tersenyum Baa-san?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Entahlah ... cuman mau saja." Jawab Tsunade kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke _handle _pintu dan memutarnya. "Ayo!" Ajaknya sambil memasuki apartemen sementara mereka setelah ia membuka pintu tersebut. Kuroko dan Shizune mengangguk sejenak kemudian mengikuti Tsunade.

Sementara di atas atap. Naruto dan Shikamaru yang ternyata mendengar namun pelan pembicaraan Tsunade dan Menma pun ikut menyungging senyum. Bahkan Naruto sampai bernafas lega mendengar bahwa Menma akhirnya mau pergi juga dan tidak jadi berbicara dengannya. Walaupun ia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Menma kepada dirinya.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time **_

Kini hampir sebagian besar toko di _Konohagakure_ tutup, mengingat ini adalah hari dimana diselenggarakannya Sefiminal tahap ke-4 _Chunin Exam_. Walaupun wakil dari Konohagakure kini tersisah Shikamaru seorang diri, namun bukan itu yang mereka ingin saksikan. Melainkan pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Garaa. Para penduduk dan beberapa shinobi _Konohagakure_ menjadi tertarik melihat pertarungan ini ketika mendengar bahwa lawan Naruto adalah seorang _Genin_ yang sudah setara dengan seorang _Chunin_. Itu artinya Naruto pasti akan dibuat hancur oleh _Genin Sunagakure _bernama Sabaku Gaara ini. Namun betapa salahnya pikiran mereka semua mengenai hal ini.

Sementara itu untuk Naruto dan Kuroko yang ikut dalam tahap ini, mereka berdua tidak terlalu melakukan latihan berat. Mereka berdua hanya berlatih ringan seperti meninkatkan stamina dan fisik mereka.

...

Para penonton mulai berdatangan di _Konoha Stadium_ tempat dilaksanakannya Semifinal ini. Suara gemuruh dari para penonton yang sudah berada di dalam bangunan itu pun terdengar keras hingga keluar banguan ditambah lagi beberapa petasan yang diluncurkan para panitia _Chunin Exam _untuk menghibur para penonoton semakin membuat suasana semakin meriah.

"Sepertinya penonton kali ini lumayan banyak." Gumam gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata bernama Uzumaki Karin. Gadis itu mengenakan _Kimono _biru muda dengan corak bunga sakura di beberapa bagian. Karin adalah gadis yang Naruto angkat menjadi anggota keluarga mereka baru-baru ini. "Benarkan, Tetsu-kun?" Tanya Karin kepada anak berambut biru bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang berjalan di samping kanannya.

"Hn! ... Pasti mereka datang untuk melihat Naruto-kun dihancurkan oleh _Genin Sunagakure _itu." Balas Kuroko setelah ia mengangguk pertanyaan dari Karin. Tsunade dan Shizune yang berjalan di belakang mereka pun bergumam membenarkan, sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Beralih ke Tsunade yang terlihat melirik kebelakang. "Apa kau yakin bisa menembus pertahanan sempurna milik lawanmu yang dikatakan sangat sulit ditembus Naru-chan?" Tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Lihat saja nanti Baa-chan." Balas Naruto datar membuat Tsunade yang mendengarnya mendengus pelan karena Naruto kembali merahasiakan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti ketika bertarung. Walaupun kemungkinan besar Naruto akan menggunakan _Pika-Pika _miliknya. Penampilan Naruto hari ini adalah ia mengenakan baju jaring-jaring di bagian dalam dan ditutupi dengan rompi Anbu pemberian Shisui. Ketiga _Katana _miliknya terpasang di bagian belakang dengan posisi berjejer vertikal. Untuk bawahan, ia mengenakan celana hitam _Standar Chunin_ begitupula dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya yang juga akan bertarung hari ini mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan Naruto kecuali bagian luar yaitu sebuah Jaket berlengan pendek putih yang mempunyai kerah tinggi hingga menutupi lehernya. Dan terdapat pula kantong peralatan ninja yang terikat di pinggang bagian kiri belakang serta tempat penyimpanan _Shuriken _di paha kanannya.

Baru beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto langsung mendapatkan delikan dari beberapa warga dan shinobi. Tetapi Naruto seolah sudah kebal dengan delikan tersebut sehingga membuat dirinya tidak terlalu terganggu dengan hal tersebut dan hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya bisa menahan amarahnya menyaksikan hal tersebut. Terlihat jelas kedua tangannya yang terkepal hingga memutih.

"_Aku kira setelah mengalahkan Menma, penduduk jadi mengakui Naru-chan ... ternyata yang terjadi malah semakin buruk saja._" Tsunade melirik kebelakang atau lebih tepatnya ke Naruto sejenak dan mendapati wajah datar sang anak berambut pirang itu. "_Tetapi walaupun begitu ia sepertinya sudah kebal dengan hal ini_." Batin Tsunade kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya kedepan.

...

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya rombongan Naruto dan yang lain tiba di depan pintu masuk _Konoha Stadium _dan secara tidak mereka bertemu dengan rombongan dari _Shinobi Sunagakure_. Seketika pandangan Naruto langsung tertuju pada anak berambut merah bata yang membawa gentong.

"_Jadi dia lawanku yaa ..._" Batin Naruto melihat anak itu dengan pandangan datar. Meski ia sudah mengetahui lawannya bernama Sabaku Gaara, ia sepenuhnya belum mengetahui bagaimana lawannya itu. Itu karena pada tahap-tahap _Ujian Chunin_ sebelumnya Naruto hanya mendengar mengenai lawannya dan tidak pernah melihat secara langsung kemampuan dari _Jinchuriki Ichibi _itu.

Disisi Gaara, ternyata ia juga melakukan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Ia memandang datar Naruto kemudian menyeringai sejenak. "_Lawan yang menarik_." Batin Gaara yang melihat ekspresi datar dari Naruto. "_Aku bisa mengetahui kalau dia sudah melakukan banyak pertarungan_." Tambah Gaara mengobservasi sang lawan yaitu Naruto.

Kembali ke Naruto, setelah puas memandangai lawannya. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada tiga orang yang berjalan ke arahnya dari samping kanan. "_Mereka lagi_." Batin Naruto agak kesal melihat ketiga orang atau lebih tepatnya hanya dua orang yang beberapa hari ini terus-terusan saja ingin berbicara kepadanya.

Tanpa dikomando oleh yang lain Naruto langsung berjalan melewati Tsunade dan yang lain. "Aku duluan." Kalimat singkat nan datar pun dikeluarkan oleh Naruto yang ditujukan kepada Tsunade dan lainnya yang terlihat menaikkan alis mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tsunade penasaran.

Naruto kembali menoleh sejenak ke ketiga orang yang berjalan ke arahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsunade. Setelah selesai ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu masuk _Konoha Stadium_ meninggalkan keluarganya yang berjalan pelan berbeda dengannya yang berjalan cukup cepat.

"Anak dan Ibu sama-sama keras kepala juga ternyata." Sindir Tsunade ketika ketiga orang itu berjalan di dekat mereka.

Seketika salah satu kedua orang itu yang merupakan wanita berambut merah panjang yang menggendong anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang menoleh ke Tsunade. "Apa maksuda anda Tsunade-sama?" Tanya wanita itu yang membuat orang yang ditanya menaikkan alis sebelah.

"Heee ... pura-pura tidak tahu rupanya, .Biar kutebak Kushina, kau pasti kesini karena ingin bertemu Naru-chan." Begitulah tebakan dari Sang _Sannin _tersebut ternyata memang benar.

"Anda salah ... aku kesini karena aku hanya ingin menyaksikan Semifinal bersama Menma." Sanggah Kushina sambil melirik Menma yang menganggukkan kepalanya sekali untuk membenarkan.

"Tch! Jangan beralasan bodoh Kushina ... Sudah beberapa hari ini kalian ingin bertemu dengan cucuku. Karena Naru-chan tidak mau, jadi kalian memanfaatkan hari ini untuk menemuinya." Balas Tsunade kemudian menyeringai saat melihat Kushina hanya diam tidak membalas ucapannya kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya. "Sudah kuduga." Ujar Tsunade melihat kepergian Kushina, Menma dan Naruko.

"Ingatlah ini ... Menma sudah membuat sebuah perjanjian bersama Naru-chan ... kalau sampai kalian melanggarnya, maka bersiaplah menerima akibatnya walaupun resikonya aku harus berhadapan dengan Hokage bodoh itu." Kata Tsunade sedikit keras hingga membuat beberapa warga yang berada di sana memandangnya dengan penasaran dengan ucapan Tsunade barusan dan juga ada beberapa dari mereka terkejut mendengar Tsunade memanggil Minato dengan sebutan 'Hokage bodoh. Sementara Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meremas pakaian yang ia kenakan dan Menma juga melakukan hal yang sama namun ia melakukannya sambil menundukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia kembali menyesal dengan keputusannya waktu itu.

"K-Kami mengerti." Ujar Kushina lirih kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Naruko yang berada di gendongannya kembali penasaran karena mendengar nama yang hampir sama dengannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Walaupun sudah berumur 3 tahun lebih, entah kenapa anak ketiga dari Yondaime itu masih tetap ingin digendong oleh Ibunya Kushina.

...

* * *

Kini rombongan Tsunade dan lain sudah berada di tempat duduk mereka yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Tribun khusus untuk Hokage dan Kazekage. Karin yang duduk di paling kanan tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari anak berambut biru yang sudah berada di tengah-tengah arena bersama ketiga peserta lain. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering memperhatikan anak berambut biru itu yang selalu saja memasang ekspresi kosong yang penuh dengan misteri. Shizune yang duduk di sebelah kirinya pun tersenyum mendapati Karin yang memperhatikan adik angkatnya yang kedua bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Asisten Tsunade itu terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya ada yang lagi ... Ehemm ... Ehemm." Cibir wanita itu membuat Karin langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Shizune-neechan!" Celutuk Karin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya wanita yang dipanggil Shizune itu dengan wajah polos.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Karin kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Beralih ke tengah-tengah arena dimana Genma Shiranui selaku wasit kini menjelaskan peraturan semifinal tahap ke-4 kali ini kepada keempat peserta yaitu Naruto, Kuroko, Shikamaru dan Gaara. Setelah mendengar penjelasan lengkap dari Genma. Semuanya mengangguk paham kecuali Naruto yang mendungus kesal mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar yaitu pertarungan pertama adalah dirinya melawan Gaara yang seharusnya mereka menjadi yang kedua seperti yang tertulis di format pertarungan.

"Baiklah ... " Genma menghirup udara segar sejenak. " ... Pertarungan pertama antara Uzumaki D. Naruto melawan Sabaku Gaara akan segera dimulai. Kalian berdua boleh ke tempat biasa." Sambung Genma kemudian menunjuk Kuroko dan Shikamaru setelahnya.

"Hn!/Baik." Jawab keduanya kemudian beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiiri meninggalkan ketiga orang di tengah-tengah arena.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Gaara, setelah kedua orang tersebut pergi. Baik Naruto maupun Gaara mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk memperlebar jarak mereka. Setelah jarak kedua mencapai hampir 10 meter. Genma berjalan mundur sambil menghela nafas. "HAJIME!" Teriak Genma setelahnya membuat seisi stadion langsung bergemuruh.

Berbeda dengan pada penonton yang bersorak setelah Genma memulai. Baik Naruto ataupun Gaara diam tidak bersuara dengan wajah datar yang saling memandang satu sama lain. Suara sorak-sorak penonton beserta hembusan pelan dari angin seolah tidak mempengaruhi kedua peserta tersebut. Setelah para penonton mulai agak lelah bersorak sehingga stadion mulai tenang, Naruto langsung mengambil tindakan pertama dengan berlari dengan kecepatan miliknya menuju ke Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai tipis melihat Naruto yang menurutnya gegabah karena berlari menuju kepadanya secara terang-terangan. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya Gaara mengankat tangan kirinya sehingga pasir-pasir mulai keluar dari dalam gentong di punggungnya. "Hn ... kau yang mengambil tindakan pertama ... tapi sayang aku yang menyerang pertama." Gumam Gaara datar sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke Naruto yang sudah berjarak 10 meter di depannya.

_**Syuush! Syuush!**_

Seketika pasir dari gentong di punggung anak berambut merah bata itu langsung memanjang ke arah Naruto. Melihat pasir milik Gaara yang sudah berada di depannya wajahnya, Naruto langsung memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sehingga pasir milik Gaara hanya melewati bagian samping kanan kepalanya. Namun serangan Gaara belum selesai sampai disitu saja karena tiba-tiba di depan Naruto mencuat lagi pasir yang melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**_Duagh! Jraash!_**

Naruto langsung memukul pasir milik Gaara menggunakan tangan kanan yang dilapisi _Bushosoku_ sehingga membuat pasir tersebut hancur tepat di depan Naruto. Detik selanjutnya Naruto langsung mencabut _Shuushui _dari sarung yang berada di punggungnya menggunakan tangan kiri dengan cepat ketika satu lagi serangan pasir milik Gaara mengarah ke dirinya.

"Apa hanya ini?"

_**Zuiing! Jraash!**_

Naruto mengayunkan _Shuushui _secara miring dari kiri atas menuju ke kanan bawah tepat setelah pasir Gaara kembali berjarak sepersekian senti dari tubuhnya. Alhasil pasir Gaara kembali hancur dan setelah itu Naruto langsung melanjutkan larinya menuju Gaara.

"Hn! Belum selesai!" Gumam Gaara datar sembari mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya secara acak sehingga pasir miliknya membentuk pola seperti akar berjumlah banyak yang melesat menuju ke Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya.

Pasir Gaara yang berada di posisi terdepan berhasil dihindari Naruto dengan melompat ke udara. Dan dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya melawan jarum jam untuk menghidari pasir yang kedua, namun belum 5 detik berlalu, dua tombak pasir lain langsung mengarah ke dirinya, dengan cepat Naruto menggunakan pasir yang sebelumnya ia hindari sebagai pelontar dengan cara mengcengkram erat dengan tangan kananya kemudian melontarkan dirinya ke depan sambil memutar tubuhnya.

Beberapa penonton menjadi terperangah menyaksikan tidak ada satu pun serangan dari Gaara yang berhasil mengenai Naruto. Padahal menurut mereka, menghidari serang ketika dalam keadaan melayang di udara sukar dilakukan karena ketiadaan tempat untuk berpegang atau berpijak. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto karena kemampuan analisa yang diturunkan oleh Minato serta kemampuan _Kenbonshoku _miliknya.

...

Kembali ke tengah-tengah arena dimana Naruto masih terus menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Gaara. Berkat _Kenbonshoku _milik anak berambut pirang ini, selama hampir 3 menit serangan tanpa henti yang dilakukan Gaara tidak ada sama sekali yang mengenai dirinya bahkan menggores kulitnya pun tidak ada. Karena mulai kesal untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara akhirnya menambahkan intensitas serangannya dengan cara mengarahkan beberapa pasir berbentuk akar berujung runcing secara bersamaan ke Naruto.

"Matilah!" Ujar Gaara datar kemudian mengepal erat kedua tangannya sehingga kecepatan dari pasir-pasir berbentuk akar runcing miliknya bertambah cepat menuju Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto memutar balikkan bilah _Shuushui _yang ia pegangan dengan tangan kirinya kemudian melompat menuju serangan yang dilancarkan Gaara sembari bersiap menghunuskan _Katana _miliknya. "_**Ittouryuu : Shishi Sonson**_**!**" Gumam Naruto pelan saat dirinya menyerang balik serangan pasir milik Gaara.

_**Zuiing! Jrassh!**_

Semua orang termasuk para shinobi Sunagakure terbebelak kaget ketika menyaksikan Naruto seperti menembus serangan milik Gaara sambil menghunuskan _Katana_. Dan setelah itu, pasir yang Gaara gunakan untuk menyerang langsung hancur menjadi butiran pasir sementara Naruto langsung memutar bilah _Shuushui _kembali ke posisi normalnya. Namun serangan Naruto belum sampai disitu, karena ia kini berlari menuju ke Gaara dengan keceparan tingga ditambah _Shuushui _yang terlihat siap ia gunakan untuk menyerang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Umpat Gaara kemudian mengayunkan tangan kirinya di udara sehingga pasir dengan intensitas sedang kembali keluar dari gentong yang ia bawa dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan ujung yang mulai meruncing.

_**Braak!**_

Namun lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan dari Gaara dengan cara melompat ke kiri kemudian melanjutkan larinya menuju ke Gaara sehingga serangan dari _Genin Sunagakure _itu hanya mengenai permukaan tanah hingga tercipta retakan kecil disana. Setelah Naruto sudah berada tepat di depan lawannya, ia langsung mengayunkan _Shuushui _secara horizontal yang diarahkan ke samping kanan leher Gaara.

**_Jraash!_**

Namun ayunan _Katana _itu berhasil ditahan dengan mudah dengan sebuah gumpalan pasir yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat sebelum bilah _Katana _itu mengenai lehernya. "Kau kira ini adalah serangan utamanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar membuat Gaara menyipitkan kedua matanya dan detik selanjutnya langsung tertuju pada kaki kanan Naruto yang terangkat dan mengarah ke samping kiri kepalanya.

**_Takk!_**

Namun lagi-lagi kaki kanan Naruto kembali ditahan oleh pasir yang entah munculnya darimana. "Dan kau salah lagi mata Panda!" Seketika Gaara membulatkan matanya ketika perlahan ujung kaki kanan Naruto mulai bercahaya kekuningan dan kemudian ...

**_Duaar!_**

Sebuah ledakan cahaya kekuningan pun terjadi tepat di samping kiri kepala Gaara hingga membuat _Jinchuriki _dari _Shukaku _itu terpental ke kanan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Penonton pun seketika terkejut melihat hal ini yang awalnya kagum melihat kedua serangan dari _Genin _itu sama-sama ditahan dan dhindari dengan dengan baik.

**_Zwuush! Duaar!_**

Ledakan kecil disertai kepulan debu tipis pun tercipta ketika tubuh Gaara menghantam dinding arena dengan kerasnya. Tak berselang lama kepulan debu bekas ledakan tersebut mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Gaara dengan wajah bagian kiri yang retak layaknya sebuah kendi pasir sembari dirinya mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Menarik ... " Gumam Gaara pelan hingga akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri dengan sempurna. Dengan tatapan dingin menusuk ia memandang Naruto yang berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 15 meter di depannya. " ... kau benar-benar orang yang menarik!" Tambah Gaara masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hn!" Naruto bergumam datar merespon ucapan dari lawannya itu.

...

Sementara itu di salah bagian pada tribun penonton, _Rookie _12 kecuali Shikamaru dan Menma terkagum-kagum namun ada juga yang mendecih tidak suka melihat pertarungan yang mungkin sebentar lagi memasuki bagian serunya.

"_Sugoiii _... Naruto berhasil membuat pertahan Gaara tertembus." Puji anak berambut mangkok yang duduk manis di kursi rodanya ketika menyaksikan sang _Anak yang terabaikan _berhasil membuat Gaara terkena serangan hingga membuat wajahnya mulai retak, berbeda dengannya yang harus membuka gerbang pertama dari _Hachimon _walaupun hasilnya ia tetap saja kalah dari _Genin Sunagakure _itu pada tahap ke-2.

"Kau benar Lee, ... seperti biasa Naruto-kun terlihat keren ketika bertarung!" Ucap gadis berambut pirang pucat yang iris _Aquamarine _miliknya terfokus pada anak berambut pirang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah arena sambil memegang _Katana. _Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino membenarkan perkataan dari Lee sekaligus memberikan pujian kepada Naruto.

"Tch! Dia hanya beruntung saja." Umpat anak bernama Hyuga Neji dengan nada ketidaksukaan.

"Hn!" Sasuke membenarkan perkataan dari Neji dengan gumaman khas Uchiha miliknya.

"Diamlah Ino-pig ... apa kau tidak sadar hanya kau disini yang memihak Naruto." Ucap sahabat dari Ino yang duduk di samping kanan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Terserah." Balas Ino ketus.

Kembali ke arena dimana kedua peserta pertarungan masih setia di tempat mereka masing-masing. Gaara yang wajah bagian kirinya kembali seperti semula terus memandangi Naruto dengan datar begipula dengan sebaliknya dengan Naruto yang memandang balik Gaara dengan wajah datarnya juga.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Naruto datar sembari mengankat _Shuushui _yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya dan mengarahkan ujungnya kedepan.

"Hn!"

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Gaara, Anak berambut pirang itu langsung berlari dengan kecepatannya menuju ke Gaara, sampai-sampai beberapa kerikil terlempar kebelakang. Sedangkan Gaara bersiap menyambut Naruto dengan mengankat kedua tangannya sehingga posisi-nya sejajar dengan Naruto yang sudah berjarak sekitar 5 meter di depannya.

.

.

.

_**TBC!**_

* * *

**Haaa ... Chapter-nya kepotong lagi? ... Sebenarnya di Chapter saya berencana tuntasin pertarungan Gaara dan Naruto. Tetapi karena ... ah sudahlah lupakan saja. Entar saja di Chapter depan kalian lihat kenapa saya memotong-nya.  
**

**Dan kembali ke cerita. Mengenai Invasi Konoha ... Bakalan terjadi cuman akan saya buat beda dengan yang canon ... entah itu Sandaime saya buat tidak mati atau malah Minato yang mati ... Itu semua masih saya pikirkan sampai-sampai membuat kepala yang isinya otak standar jadi pusing tujuh keliling :v  
**

* * *

**Sekarang waktunya menjawab pertanyaan dari akun sejuta umat **

Ndah D Amay : Mungkin hanya sampai ditahap dimana tangan dan ekor Ichibi muncul serta seluruh tubuh Gaara yang terselemuti pasir ... Dan kenapa Si Oro Pedo yang tidak takut Invasi padahal di dalamnya ada Shinobi kuat seperti Minato, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Shisui, Itachi dan lain-lain, bakalan kejawab di Chapter depan tepat setelah pertarungan Gaara dan Naruto selesai dan itu berarti pertarungan keduanya bakalan sampai selesai

Guest : Udah terjawab di Chapter ini.

Guest : Si Oro Pedo yang bakalan dipotong-potong sama Naruto ...

MR ARIES: Entar pas Invasi Naruto bakalan All Out

Draco : Udah terjawab di Chapter ini dan mengenai Naruko ... Naruto tidak membencinya melainkan menyayangi-nya dan itu bakalan terjawab di Chapter depan ... Untuk Hiruzen saya masih pikir tujuh keliling dulu. apa saya buat Hiruzen mati apa kagak.

penggemar : Hn! Naruto bakalan keluar desa lagi.

* * *

Saya berterima kasih kepada kalian yang telah **Mereview, Favorite, Follow** ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini.

Akhir kata dari saya silahkan berikan komentar/saran/kritikan kalian mengenai Chapter ini di kolom Review dan akan saya balas melalui PM. Karena Review dari kalian merupakan bahan bakar/penyematan bagi saya untuk melanjutkan Fic._  
_

.

.

.

**Ryusuke RootWood Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tittle : Uzumaki D. Naruto**

**Disclaimer ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M** (Jaga-Jaga)

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship.

**Pair :** Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary : **Dengan alasan tidak memiliki chakra dan saudara kembarnya yang merupakan seorang Jinchuriki membuat Naruto diabaikan oleh orang tuanya. Namun pertemuannya dengan seseorang mungkin akan merubah hal tersebut.

...

...

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

Sambil berlari, Naruto tidak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara yang terlihat ingin melakukan sesuatu. Naruto bisa menduga bahwa Gaara yang akan menyerang pertama walaupun jarak mereka adalah 5 meter. Dan sepertinya dugaan dari Naruto terbukti benar ketika dengan gerakan yang cukup halus, Gaara mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya yang terlihat seperti tengah mengcengkram sesuatu ke arah Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya kini menciptakan handseal sederhana di depan wajahnya.

"Matilah!" Gumam Gaara datar tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris gumaman itu karena anak berambut pirang itu sudah menduga hal ini.

Seketika pasir dalam jumlah kecil melesat dari sekitar tempat Gaara berpijak menuju ke Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Aku sudah menduganya." Gumam Naruto tidak kalah datarnya dari Gaara. Sepersekian detik sebelum pasir Gaara mengenai diri Naruto. Anak berambut pirang itu langsung melompat ke atas sambil melakukan manuver salto depan.

Tetatpi tampaknya Gaara tidak mau membiarkan Naruto melakukan serangan sedikit. Dengan cepat Gaara menggerakkan tangan kananya ke Naruto yang masih berada di udara dan yaa ... Detik selanjutnya tangan kanan Gaara langsung terkepal sehingga membuat pasir yang tadi ingin menyerang Naruto kini melesat ke udara menuju tempat Naruto dengan bentuk seperti akar-akar runcing.

"Lagi-lagi di udara." Keluh Naruto yang kini posisi tubuhnya dalam keadaan terbalik namun pandangannya terarah ke serangan dari lawannya. "Sebaiknya aku mengurangi melompat ke udara." Masih dalam keadaan tubuh terbalik, Naruto mengeratkan pegangan tangan kirinya pada gagang _Shuushui. _

_**Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!**_

Dengan kecepatan ayunan _Katana _yang lumayan cepat, Naruto menebas akar-akar pasir millik Gaara serta ada pula yang dihindari Naruto karena tidak sempat menebasnya. Setelah itu, tubuh Naruto mulai terkena dampak gravitasi serta posisinya yang kini tidak terbalik lagi. Tetapi, sepertinya Gaara benar-benar tidak mau membiarkan Naruto mendekati lokasinya saat ini. Dan itu terbukti dari tangan kiri Gaara yang semula berada di depan wajah membentuk _Handseal _kini diarahkan ke Naruto dan hal itu pun menyebabkan sejumlah pasir keluar dari gentong yang dibawa Gaara menuju ke Naruto.

"Benar-benar merepotkan." Naruto mengeluarkan trademark milik Shikamaru untuk mengomentari pertarungannya kali ini.

_**Syuut!**_

Naruto memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat ke kanan untuk menghindari pasir Gaara. "Aku pinjam pasirmu."

_**Greb! Tap!**_

Naruto mengcengkram pasir Gaara dengan tangan kanan kemudian melompat ke atas pasir yang ternyata masih tersambung dengan gentong milik Gaara. Setelah berada di atas pasir Gaara, anak berasurai pirang itu kemudian berlari di atas pasir. Gaara melakukan improvisasi dengan berniat memanfaatkan pasir yang Naruto gunakan sebagai titian untuk menangkap kaki dari Naruto. Tetapi gerakan Naruto yang terlalu cepat membuat pasir Gaara selalu terlambat beberapa detik.

"Acara menumpang selesai." Kata Gaara sembari menghilang titian pasir yang Naruto gunakan.

_**Tap!**_

Sayangnya, hal yang dilakukan Gaara adalah sebuah kesalahan. Naruto mendarat 3 meter tepat di depannya. "itulah yang kutunggu dasar bodoh!" Kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek kemudian menyeringai tepat di depan Gaara. Melihat seringai dari lawan di depannya, seketika Gaara agak penasaran melihatnya. "_**Ittoryuu **__... _" Naruto memutar balikkan bilah _Shuushui _kemudian langsung melakukan serangan secepat kilat. " ... _**Shishi Sonson!**_" Sambung Naruto yang kini berada di samping kanan Gaara dengan pose berjongkok sembari memutar balikkan kembali bilah S_huusui _yang berada di belakang tubuh Gaara.

_**Jrassh!**_

Para penonton terutama para _Shinobi Sunagakure _kembali dibuat terdiam dengan mata membulat sempurna ketika mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang terkena tebasan sebuah _Katana_. Kembali ke arena dimana perlahan tubuh bagian tengah Gaara mulai hancur seperti sebuah kendi pasir yang pecah tanda bahwa _Suna no Yoroi _milik Gaara pada bagian itu hancur terkena tebasan secepat kilat dari Naruto.

"K-Kau ... " Gaara menoleh dengan gerakan pelan ke Naruto. Mendengar suara yang tidak enak didengar bagi seorang Naruto, anak itu juga ikut menoleh ke Gaara. "Bagaimana rasanya tertebas, hee?" Naruto bertanya kemudian menyeringai. Respon dari Gaara untuk pertanyaan Naruto hanya berupa sebuah tatapan dingin layaknya seorang psikopat yang sesegara mungkin ingin membunuh korbannya.

...

"Mu-Mustahil ... " Yondaime-Kazekage berujar dengan nada ketidakpercayaan. " ... Serangan macam apa itu, _**Zettai Bogyo **_sama sekali tidak menahan serangan itu."

"Itu adalah serangan dengan kecepatan dan timing yang sangat tepat, bahkan _Sharingan _pun hanya bisa melihat dengan sekilas saja." _Anbu _pangawal Minato langsung menjelaskan seperti apa serangan dari Naruto, dan _Anbu _itu adalah Uchiha Shisui yang mengetahui sedikit mengenai serangan barusan.

"Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya." Kazekage menggeleng pelan kemudian menoleh ke Minato selaku _Yondaime-Hokage _yang duduk di samping kirinya. "Anda memiliki anak yang berbakat Hokage-dono." Puji Kazekage lagi untuk kedua kalinya melihat kemampuan bertarung dari Naruto. Dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan, Minato membalas pujian dari Kazekage. "Arigatou!"

...

Kembali ke pinggiran arena dimana baik Naruto maupun Gaara masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan detik selanjutnya, perlahan di sekitar tubuh Gaara mulai berputar pasir-pasir yang muncul dari dalam tanah. Melihat hal itu Naruto langsung melompat menjauh, namun kali ini anak itu melompat tidak terlalu tinggi.

_**Tap! Sreet!**_

Naruto mendarat dan sedikit terseret 50,35 centimeter kebelakang. "Sepertinya kau mulai serius, Hee ... " Naruto berujar tenang sembari memperhatikan pasir-pasir di sekitar Gaara yang mulai bergerak liar. "Kalau begitu aku juga." Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping kepala dan terlihat kini tangan kanannya memegang satu lagi gagang _Katana _pada punggungnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto mulai menarik keluar _Katana _yang dipegang tangan kanannya.

Kini Naruto memegang dua _Katana. _Yang baru saja ia keluarkan adalah _Sandai Kitetsu._ Dengan pose agak membungkuk dan mengarahkan kedua ujung _Katana _pada permukaan tanah, Naruto berujar singkat.

"Oke ... mari kita lanjutkan!"

.

_**Scene Break**_

Semilar angin singkat berhembus melewati Naruto sehingga membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang pelan. Raut wajah serius nan datar kini berfokus pada Gaara serta pasir-pasir di sekitar tubuh anak berambut merah bata itu. Beralih ke Gaara yang kini berdiri tegak dengan raut wajah dingin sama seperti sebelumnya. Perlahan kedua tangan kiri Gaara mulai bergerak ke depan dada kemudian membentuk sebuah Handseal.

"_**Suna Shigure!**_"

_**Zwush!**_

Dalam satu kedipan mata, pasir-pasir di sekitar tubuh Gaara langsung melesat menuju ke atas dengan intensitas berjumlah banyak. Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pasir itu melesat. Raut wajah sedikit terkejut langsung tersirat di wajah Naruto ketika melihat pasir dalam intensitas banyak menyebar ke segala arah tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Pasti akan sanyak sekali yang datang." Komen Naruto tenang. Seketika ia langsung memfokuskan dengan sempurna _Kenbunshoku _miliknya agar bisa menghindari serangan Gaara yang akan sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Dan dugaan Naruto mengenai jumlah serangan yang akan datang akhirnya terbukti dengan terciptanya ribuan pasir-pasir kecil berbentuk bola di atas area tempatnya berdiri. Dan seketika ribuan pasir itu langsung menghujani tempat Naruto berdiri. Sesegera mungkin Naruto mendongak ke atas serta mempersiapkan kedua _Katana _yang ia pegang.

_**Trank! Trank! Trank!**_

Suara logam yang menahan sesuatu terdengar terus-menerus dari lokasi hujan pasir Gaara, itu karena Naruto selaku target dari serangan Gaara menggunakan kedua _Katana _miliknya untuk menangkis hujan pasir Gaara yang hendak mengenai tubuhnya. Dalam gerakan slow motion, terlihat satu demi satu bola pasir kecil Gaara terlihat dibelah oleh Naruto menggunakan _Katana _yang dilapisi _Busoshoku. _Dan bukan hanya ditebas, ada juga beberapa bola pasir kecil Gaara yang Naruto hindari karena tidak sempat ia tebas.

"_Sial ... Banyak sekali!_" Gerutu Naruto dalam hatinya. Tidak mau berkubang dalam ruang lingkup hujan pasir Gaara. Naruto mulai mencari celah untuk keluar dari ruang lingkup hujan pasir tersebut menggunakan _Kenbonshoku _miliknya. "Dapat!" Seru Naruto. Dan sedetik setelah itu ia langsung melompat ke arah celah serangan Gaara yang baru saja ia temukan.

_**Tap!**_

Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari area hujan pasir Gaara yaitu pada bagian utara arena pertarungan. Setelah mendarat, Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke Gaara. "Kau pikir sudah menghindari seranganku?" Tanya Gaara masih dengan ekspresi wajah dinginnya. Gaara melepas handseal yang sedari tadi ia pertahankan kemudian tangan kiri Gaara diayunkan dari kiri atas ke kanan bawah sehingga membuat bola-bola pasir kecil yang masih berada di udara melesat ke Naruto yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

_**Sreet!**_

_**Jleb!**_

Naruto menggunakan kaki kanannya sebagai rem kemudian menancapkan kedua _Katana _yang dipegang ke permukaan tanah. "Baiklah ... rasakan serangan milikmu sendiri mata panda ... " Naruto membuka telapak tangan kanan dan perlahan sebuah benda berbentuk cincin muncul di bawah telapak tangan tersebut. " ... _**Room!**_" Sebuah kubah kebiruan transparan tercipta dan menutupi hampir separuh arena.

Gaara menyipitkan mata melihat kubah tersebut. "Apa ini ... Kekkai kah?" Tanya Gaara karena dirinya juga berada dalam kubah tersebut. Para penonton yang belum melihat hal ini pun menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Gaara. Naruto lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke arah atas. "_**Shambles!**_"

Seketika Gaara dan Naruto langsung bertukar tempat yang membuat para penonton membulatkan mata mereka melihatnya. "Ba-Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya beberapa penonton masih dengan mata membulat sempurna. "Menukar posisi? Bagaimana cara ia melakukannya?" Tanya penonton yang lain tidak kalah terkejutnya. "I-Itu sama sepertsi ketika Menma-sama ingin menyerangnya." Pandangan para penonton kini beralih ke Gaara dimana sebentar lagi hujan pasir miliknya akan segera menghujani lokasi tempat berdirinya Gaara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Naruto kini berada tempatnya. "Terkejut?" Tanya Naruto datar. Ia kemudian mencabut kedua _Katana _yang ternyata ia pindahkan juga. "Lihatlah ke atas." Perintah Naruto tenang.

Dengan gerakan pelan serta ekspresi wajah yang masih sama yaitu dingin datar, Gaara mendongak ke arah atas. Gaara menyipitkan mata lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke Naruto. "Apa kau lupa? aku yang mengendalikan pasir itu." Kata Gaara datar.

"Aku tahu itu." Naruto berujar singkat kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah seringai yang ditujukan kepada Gaara. "Dan asal kau tahu ... kau sekarang berada di area kerajaanku." Naruto berkata dengan tenang dan seringai di wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas oleh Gaara. Jika saja bukan Gaara yang melihat seringai itu, maka orang yang melihatnya akan menelan kasar ludah mereka pasalnya seringai itu layaknya sebuah pertanda akan datangnya sesuatu yang sangat besar.

"Hn!" Gaara menekuk kedua lututnya sembari mengarahkan lengan kirinya ke arah Naruto. Dan detik selanjutnya Gaara mengepal erat tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya tergantung bebas di samping pinggangnya.

_**Zwush!**_

Seketika arah laju hujan pasir berbentuk bola-bola kecil milik Gaara berubah menuju ke arah Naruto. Pengguna aliran pedang _Santoryuu _itu mendesah pelan kemudian menancapkan kembali kedua ujung _Katana _yang dipegang pada permukaan tanah. "Sepertinya ... hanya serangan jarak jauh yang bisa aku lakukan Tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini jangan dulu deh." Naruto berkata pelan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemilik Mata Biru Saphhire itu kemudian mengankat dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke atas. "_**Tact!**_"

Beberapa bongkahan batu di dekat Naruto berdiri yang merupakan efek dari terhantamnya Gaara pada dinding arena tiba-tiba beterbangan menuju ke depan Naruto dan membentuk sebuah dinding dengan ukuran 3x4 meter.

_**Brak! Brak! Brak!**_

pasir-pasir berbentuk bola-bola berukuran kecil milik Gaara menghantam dinding yang tercipta dari beberapa bongkahan batu tersebut dan hasilnya tidak ada satupun dari ribuan serangan Gaara yang menembus dinding tersebut. Itu karena setiap ada bongkahan batu yang hancur, Naruto sesegara mungkin mengembalikan ke posisi sepula dan itu semua berkat _**Room **_anak bersurai pirang tersebut.

...

Di tribun para penonton. Beberapa dari mereka dibuat terdiam menyaksikan dua tehnik masih beradu satu sama lain pada arena. Namun ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang terkejut.

"Ba-Bagaimana bocah itu bisa menggunakan Doton?" Yah sebuah pertanyaan yang logis karena setahunya Naruto tidak mempunyai chakra. Tetapi yang dilihat oleh orang yang melayangkan pertanyaan itu adalah Naruto kini dilindungi oleh sebuah dinding yang tercipta dari bongkahan-bongkahan batu yang mungkin diantara bongkahan itu terselip bongkahan batu akik jenis _Bacan_ ataupun _Giok_ ... Oke abaikan yang terakhir itu.

"Mungkin karena kubah itu." Penonton yang tadi bertanya menoleh ke samping kanan ketika mendengar seseorang menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dan untuk ketiga kalinya aku melihat samar-samar bocah itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknyanya ... jadi aku asumsikan kalau bocah itu mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan apapun jika berada di dalam kubah itu."

"Asumsi macam apa itu? mana ada kemampuan seperti itu." Sang penanya menyanggah asumsi dari orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lalu yang kau lihat sekarang apa?" Dan sepertinya pertanyaan ini membuat sang penanya itu bungkam dan langsung tutup mulut karena tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

Beralih ke bagian dimana teman seangkatan Naruto beserta _Jounin _pembimbing mereka duduk untuk menyaksikan _Semifinal _ini. Beberapa ekspresi wajah yang berbeda tampak di wajah-wajah mereka. Teman sengkatan Naruto yang agaknya tidak suka dengan anak berambut pirang itu memperlihatkan wajah kesal . Kesal karena melihat Naruto setidaknya mampu menahan dan menghindari serangan dari Gaara yang terkenal dengan kebrutalannya, dan orang yang kesal itu adalah Neji yang kalah dari Gaara. Dan yang kedua adalah Sasuke yang dari dulu memang seperti itu.

"Tck ... " Sasuke berdecak kesal. " ... Bocah itu, sebenarnya sejauh mana kemampuannya." Kata Sasuke setelahnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar kesal. Tidak seperti biasanya yang datar bagaikan sebuah papan cucian ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Hn! kau benar Uchiha, ... aku jadi ingin bertarung dengannya." Satu lagi _Genin _Konoha yang sepertinya tertarik untuk melawan sang Bocah pengguna _Akuma no Mi. _Dia adalah Hyuga Neji.

"Hn! Aku pun begitu." Sasuke membenarkan ucapan dari Neji mengenai ingin bertarung melawan Naruto. Dan kali ini ia kembali ke Image Uchiha-nya yaitu berucap dengan nada datar.

"Apa kalian sadar mengenai permintaan bodoh itu?" Kedua _Genin _itu menoleh ke kiri ketika suara seorang pria dewasa terdengar melempar pertanyaan ke mereka berdua. "Kau Neji ... melawan Sabaku Gaara saja kau sudah babak belur begitupla kau Sasuke, melawan sahabat Naruto saja dibuat pingsan. Apalagi kalau kalian melawan Naruto." Jelas pria itu lagi yang kini berucap dengan nada mengejek.

"Dan apa Naruto sudah menang melawan bocah _Sunagakure _itu, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Hmnn kau benar ... kita lihat saja nanti." Pria itu yang diketahui bernama Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada santai kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arena.

"Kakashi ... " Sesosok mahluk hijau memanggil _Jounin _berambut silver melawan Gravitasi itu. " ... menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" Tanya mahluk hijau itu setelah Kakashi meneloh dan mengangguk untuk membalas panggilannya tadi.

"Kau ini Gai ... bukannya sudah kukatan 'lihat saja nanti' dan kau masih bertanya." Jawab Kakashi malas. Mahluk Hijau yang diketahui bernama Gai tampaknya tidak puas dengan jawaban Rival Abadinya. Ia pun berkata. "Ayolah Kakashi ... berikan saja pendapatmu."

"Hmnn ... kalau menurutku, Naruto yang akan menang. Karena aku lihat ia sama sekali belum serius." Kata Kakashi mengeluarkan pendapatnya, walaupun ia masih sedikit agak ragu.

"Kalau begitu ... jika Naruto menang, maka aku akan berlari mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak 10 kali." Mahluk Hijau bernama Maito Guy itu pun berkata dengan semangatnya membuat Kakashi selaku rivalnya geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau mau ikut Kakashi?" Tawar Gai.

"Tidak! Terima kasih." tolak Kakashi sambil memarkan eye-smile miliknya ke Rival Hijaunya.

"Sialan! Kau Kakashi!" Guy mengumpat agak kesal karena Kakashi menolaknya secara terang-terangan tanpa menyebutkan alasan kenapa menolaknya.

Sementara itu di bagian dimana empat _Kunoichi _duduk terlihat salah satu dari mereka yaitu Ino, memandang pertarungan dengan mata berbinar. "Kyaa ... Maju Naruto-kun!" Teriak gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kegirangan.

"Diam Ino-pig ... kamu bisa-bisa membuatku tuli." Cerosos gadis lain berambut merah muda sambari menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan girang dari sahabatnya itu. Ino menoleh ke sahabatnya. "Terserah aku Jidat." Balasnya ketus.

"Grrr ... Ino-pig!"

"Jidat lebar!"

Terlihat sebuah percikan-percika listrik diantara Ino dan Sakura ketika mereka saling bertatap muka satu sama lain. Dan setelah itu perdebatan antara kedua Fans Girls yang sudah mencapai level stadium akhir tersebut berlanjut hingga membuat rekan-rekan yang duduk di dekat jadi sweatdrop.

...

Kembali ke arena pertempuran dimana baku hantam kedua tehnik milik Naruto dan Gaara masih berlanjut. Karena mulai kesal karena serangannya ditahan oleh Naruto, Gaara pun menggerakkan tangan kanan yang dari tadi cuman menggantung bebas di samping pinggulnya. Gerakan tangan kanannya adalah dari arah belakang ke depan dan hasilnya sejumlah besar pasir keluar dari gentong yang ia bawah dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke Naruto dan dinding batu anak bersurai pirak jabrik tersebut.

_**Wuush!**_

Kini dua pola serangan berbeda bersiap menghantam Naruto. Para penonton pun kembali bersorak melihat serangan kedua milik Gaara. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, ia terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Itu karena anak beriris biru Sapphire itu mendeteksi serangan kedua Gaara menggunakan _Kenbunshoku _miliknya. "Kau kira aku tidak mengetahui seranganmu itu." Gumam Naruto pelan karena menurutnya, Gaara mengira Naruto tidak melihat ataupun mendengar serangan dari anak bersurai merah bata tersebut karena penglihatannya terhalang dinding sedangkan pendengarannya terganggu oleh hujan pasir Gaara.

Naruto lalu mencabut _Shuushui _dengan tangan kirinya lalu bergumam pelan sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanan. "_**Shambles!**_" Dan dalam sekejap anak bersurai pirang itu menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan bersamaan dengan itu dinding batu miliknya hancur.

_**Brakk! Braak! Braak!**_

_**Blaar!**_

Beberapa detik setelah menghilangnya Naruto, dua serangan Gaara pun mengenai tempat tersebut hingga bagian dari arena tersebut kini dipenuhi dengan pasir serta lubang-lubang kecil pada dinding. Para penonton langsung bersorak penuh suka cita mengira Naruto sudah kalah terkena dua serangan tersebut. Namun setelah pasir Gaara mulai menyebar, para penonton langsung terdiam karena disana cuman terlihat sebuah _Katana _tergeletak bukannya tubuh seorang anak bersurai pirang.

"Dimana bocah itu?" Tanya beberapa penonton.

"Apa dia melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ituloh ... menukar dirinya entah menggunakan cara yang tidak kita ketahui."

"Lihat disana!" Salah satu penonton menunjuk ke arah Gaara, sontak para penonton langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh penonton tadi. Dan Terkejut ... itulah ekspresi beberapa penonton, namun adapula yang mulai mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

...

Beralih ke tempat kedua Kage dimana sang _Yondaime-Hokage_, Namikaze Minato lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut sekaligus kagum melihat apa yang baru saja dilalukan oleh Putra yang telah ia abaikan selama 13 tahun. Berbeda Minato berbeda lagi dengan _Yondaime-Kazekage,_ ia terlihat menyungging senyum tipis karena melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa membuat putraku kewalahan dalam pertarungan." Gumam Sang _Kazekage _membuat Minato dan Shisui yang berada di belakang pria bersurai pirang tersebut menoleh ke dirinya. "Karena biasanya anak itu selalu saja membuat lawannya kewalahan bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya." Tambahnya semakin membuat Minato dan Shisui penasaran sekaligus agak ngeri mendengar bocah berumur 13 tahun sudah bisa membunuh.

"Apa maksud anda Kazekage-dono ... dan kenapa anda tidak khawatir jika anak anda yang masih berumur 13 tahun sudah membunuh seseorang?" Tanya Minato.

Sang _Yondaime-Kazekage _menerawang ke atas sejenak kemudian menoleh ke arah Minato. "Karena sebentar lagi desa kita akan menjadi aliansi ... mungkin ada baiknya untuk mengeratkan hubungan itu nantinya. Aku akan memberitahukan seduikit rahasia desa kami."

"Ano ... Kazekage-dono, apa tidak masalah anda mengatakan rahasia desa kalian ... bagaimana jika-"

"Tidak apa!" Potong Kazekage cepat. "Aku sudah lama memantau Konoha ... Dan selama itu pula aku melihat desa terkuat dari kelima desa elemental Nation ini sangat loyal pada Aliansi-nya kecuali jika aliansi itu yang berhianat." Jelas Kazekage. Minato yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum kikuk menanggapi karena penjelasan dari Kazekage menurutnya agak berlebihan.

"Apalagi pemimpinnya adalah anda Hokage-dono ... shinobi yang menurutku mempunyai pemikiran yang lebih maju dibanding orang lain kebanyakan."

"Anda terlalu berlebihan." Kata Minato kemudian tersenyum ke arah Kazekage. "_Tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan masalah keluargaku_." Batin Minato lirih.

"Sebenarnya anakku itu adalah seorang Jinchuriki ... " Seketika Minato dan Shisui terkejut mendengar hal ini. Namun mereka lebih memilih diam agar Kazekage dapat melanjutkan penjelasannya. " ... Dan hasilnya anakku itu hampir dibenci dan disamakan dengan seekor monster yang sebaiknya dibunuh oleh para penduduk desaku sendiri. Sehingga membuatnya kesepian dan membenci apa yang namanya itu hidup." Kazekage berhenti sejenak kemudian mendongak kembali ke arah langit.

"_Nasibnya hampir sama dengan Naruto/Naru-chan._" Batin Minato dan Shisui.

"Kini anakku itu menjelma menjadi seorang monster sesungguhnya karena kebencian yang ia terima dari para penduduk serta pengaruh dari _Bijuu _yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya yang dikatakan sebagai kebencian murni. Dan itulah sebabnya hampir semua lawan yang ia temui akan ia bunuh." Kazekage menutup penjelasannya dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa anda tidak mencoba untuk menyadarkannya Kazekage-dono?" Tanya Minato.

"Aku sudah mencobanya dan hasilnya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan ... dia malah tidak menganggapku ada."

"Kenapa? bukannya anda ayahnya?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"Itu karena aku juga pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya karena menurutku dia adalah proyek yang gagal." Jawab Kazekage sendu membuat Minato membulatkan mata. "_Ia bahkan lebih buruk dari Naruto_."

"Proyek? apa maksud anda itu adalah Jinchuriki?" Tanya Minato dan dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Kazekage. "Tapi sekarang sepertinya proyek itu mulai berhasil tetapi agak melenceng karena sifatnya itu." Jelas Kazekage. Dan perbincangan keduanya pun berlanjut yang Author tidak perlu tulis. Sedangkan Shisui malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arena karena menurutnya perbincangan kedua Kage itu urusan mereka.

"_Jadi itu juga salah satu kemampuan dari Kubah itu Naru-chan. Dan sepertinya ini merupakan pertarungan dua anak yang mengalami nasib yang hampir sama._" Batin Shisui yang melihat apa yang kini terjadi di arena pertarungan.

...

Kembali ke arena tawuran antara kedua anak yang nasibnya hampir sama. Dimana salah satu anak yaitu Gaara terlihat meyipitkan mata melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Itu karena dua serangan gabungan miliknya ternyata tidak berhasil sama sekali. Dan ya ... setelah itu Gaara langsung mencari keberadaan bocah bersurai pirang yang merupakan lawannya.

"Kau mencariku mata panda?"

Ekspresi terkejut langsung terpampang jelas di wajah Gaara. Dan dengan cepat anak bersurai merah bata tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dimana suara barusan terdengar. "B-Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada terkejut.

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara dengan sebuah seringai tipis. Gaara tersentak sejenak melihat hal ini. Selanjutnya, Naruto mulai menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang memegang _Shuushui _dari kiri bawah ke kanan atas. "Kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia!" Komen Gaara datar yang kini telah pulih dari keterkejutannya karena melihat seringai dari Naruto.

"Siapa yang tau ...kita lihat saja!"

Pasir dalam jumlah banyak langsung membentuk dinding tepat di belakang Gaara dan secara bersamaan ayunan _Katana _Naruto mencapai pasir tersebut.

_**Zuiing!**_

_**Jrash!**_

Kedua mata Gaara membulat sempurna ketika dinding pasir miliknya tertebas oleh Naruto. Dan jangan lupa karena mereka berdua di dalam _**Room. **_Sehingga membuat hasil tebasan Naruto menjadi sebuah gelombang tipis yang mampu membelah apapun yang berada di ruang lingkup _**Room**_. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto datar meminta pendapat dari Gaara yang kini menampakkan wajah terkejut dan keterkejutan Gaara semakin bertambah ketika ...

_**Sreek!**_

_**Braak!**_

Beberapa helai rambut merah bata miliknya yang dilewati gelombang tipis hasil tebasan Naruto terpotong dan berjatuhan di depan wajah Gaara. Dan bukan hanya itu, bagian dinding dan permukaan tanah yang masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup _**Room **_Naruto, tercipta bekas tebasan pedang yang sangat panjang sepanjang lebar _**Room **_yang searah dengan jalur tebasan Naruto.

...

"Apa-apaan bocah itu!"

"Mustahil ... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukannya bocah itu cuman menebas pasir milik _Genin Sunagakure _itu, kenapa efek tebasannya sampai membekas pada dinding dan permuakaan tanah." Komentar salah satu penonton dengan mata membulat melihat hasil karya dari Naruto yang menurutnya diluar akal sehat dalam permasalahan tehnik _Shinobi_.

"Hooo ... Jadi itu juga salah satu kehebatan dari tehnik itu. Mungkin di dalam kubah itu, ayunan pedang Naru-chan bisa menciptakan gelombang seperti _Kenjutsu _milik Hayate." Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Sarutobi Hiruzen yang dijuluki 'The Profesor' yang mengutarakan pendapatnya mengenai apa yang Naruto lakukan. Saat ini Kakek Tua itu tengah duduk di deretan kursi untuk para penonton VIP dimana tidak jauh darinya, Kushina duduk sambil memangku Naruko dan secara tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan darinya.

Karena tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Kushina langsung bertanya ke Hiruzen. "Sandaime-sama, apa anda mengetahui tehnik dari Naru barusan?" Beberapa pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Hiruzen dengan tatapan penuh akan rasa penasaran.

"Hmmnnn ... " Kakek tua itu mengusap-ngusap jenggot berbentuk gunung terbalik sembari bergumam pelan. " ... untuk itu, yang bisa kukatakan hanya ini 'tehnik kubah Naru-chan penuh akan misteri' karena selama pertarungan ini, banyak hal yang baru pertama kali aku lihat." Sambung Hiruzen. Dan hasilnya beberapa dari penonton menjadi kecewa mendengar penjelasa dari _Sandaime-Hokage_ mereka.

...

Kembali ke arena,

"Ie ... menakutkan!" Canda Naruto ketika melihat ekspresi Gaara yang tadinya terkejut kini kembali ke dingin seperti biasa dari celah hasil tebasan pada dinding pasir di depannya.

"Akan kuperlihatkan hal yang lebih menakutkan lagi Uzumaki!" Masih dalam posisi yang sama yaitu membelakangi Naruto namun kepala menoleh ke arah belakang. Gaara berucap masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Gaara lalu mengepal tangan kanannya sehingga membuat dinding pasirnya langsung mengeluarkan tombak-tombak pasir yang mengarah ke Naruto.

Naruto segera bersalto kebelakang menghindari tombak-tombak pasir tersebut dan bersamaan dengan itu, kubah kebiruan miliknya pun mengecil dan menghilang sepenuhnya dari arena. Melihat hal ini, Gaara memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke Naruto sembari menyungging seringai lalu berkata. "Sepertinya kubah milikmu mempunyai batasan rupanya."

"Entahlah ... tanyakan saja ke pasir milikmu, apa itu benar." Naruto membalas ucapan Gaara. Ia kemudian melirik sejenak ke arah _Sandai Kitetsu _yang tergeletak di atas gundukan pasir di sisi lain arena tempatnya berdiri.

Gaara menangkap jelas saat lawannya melirik sejenak. Gaara pun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah lirikan Naruto kemudian mengepalnya. Seketika gundukan pasir Gaara langsung menimbun _Katana _tersebut. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau-"

"Kau kira dengan menahan satu _Katana _milikku kau sudah menang. Kau salah sangka bung!"

"Menurutmu." Gaara membalas ucapan Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini!" Gaara mengayunkan tangan kirinya sehingga pasir dalam jumlah banyak langsung melesat ke Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_**Wuush!**_

Naruto melompat ke kiri menghindari serangan pasir tersebut, namun belum sempat kedua kakinya menyentuh permukaan tanah serangan pasir Gaara menukik ke atas kemudian ke bawah tepat dimana Naruto berada.

Sepersekian sentimeter sebelum serangan Gaara mencapai dirinya, kaki kanan Naruto terlebih dahulu menyentuh permukaan tanah. Dan seketika Naruto langsung menggunakan kaki kanannya sebagai tumpuan dan melompat ke belakang. Tetapi Gaara tidak tinggal diam, anak bersurai merah bata ini malah melancarkan serangan lain berupa pasir dalam jumlah yang sama ke Naruto.

_**Blaar!**_

Saat serangan yang berasal dari atas mengenai permukaan tanah. Serangan lain melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto. Anak bersurai pirang ini pun menggertakan gigi sampai-sampai terdengar gesekan kecil dari mulutnya. "Grrrrr ... " Naruto memegang gagang _Shuushui _dengan kedua tangan dan mengarahkan bilahnya ke arah bawah lalu bergumam pelan. "_**Busoshoku Koka!**_"

Seketika kedua lengan Naruto berubah warna menjadi hitam mengkilat layaknya sebuh besi sebatas siku yang merupakan batasan lengan dari baju jaring-jaring yang kenakan sebagai dalaman. Dan tidak lupa juga ia meningkatkan Aura Pertahanan tidak terlihat di sekitar tubuhnya (_Busoshoku no Haki_) sebagai tambahan.

_**Blaar!**_

Serangan pasir Gaara akhirnya mengenai Naruto, namun jika diperhatikan lebih jelas maka serangan Gaara ditahan Naruto dari arah depan menggunakan _Katana _dan kedua lengannya yang sudah mengaktifkan tehnik dari _Haki _miliknya. "_Uuuh ... Serangan pasirnya lumayan kuat_." Naruto meringis dalam hati merasakan kekuatan serangan pasir milik Gaara yang ternyata mampu membuat dirinya kewalahan walaupun Aura Pertahanan tidak terlihat miliknya sudah ia aktifkan. Saking kuatnya dan cepatnya serangan pasir milik Gaara, sampai-sampai membuat surai pirang Naruto melambai-lambai terkena hembusan angin yang tercipta dari serangan Gaara.

_**Tap! **_

_**Sreet!**_

Kedua kaki Naruto akhirnya menyentuh permukaan tanah. Dan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terhempas menggunakan kedua kakinya hingga membuat tubuhnya terseret. Kalau saja dia tidak melakukan hal ini, maka bisa dipastikan tubuhnya menjadi bulan-bulanan pasir Gaara walaupun tubuhnya bisa menjadi partikel cahaya dari kemampuan _Pika-Pika no Mi _bertipe _Logia _miliknya. Tetapi saat ini, ia tidak mau memperlihatkan hal itu karena ia tahu jika sampai para penduduk Konoha melihatnya, maka bisa dipastikan hal yang merepotkan akan menimpa dirinya. Pikir Naruto.

"Menyerahlah!" Perintah Gaara kepada Naruto. Anak bersurai merah bata itu kemudian membentangkan kedua tangannya membuat pasir yang menyerang Naruto terbagi menjadi dua bagian dan melesat ke atas. Dan detik selanjutnya ia langsung menyatukan kedua lengannya dengan cepat agar Naruto tidak sempat melakukan tindakan untuk menghindarinya. "Cepat sekali! ... " Gumam Naruto melihat dua pasir milik Gaara. Walaupun ia bisa mengetahui dengan jelas serangan yang menimpanya karena bantuan _Kenbunshoku_. Tetapi keadaannya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk menghindar lagi karena ...

_**Wush! Wush!**_

Seketika pasir Gaara yang tadi terbelah menjadi dua bagian kini menukik ke bawah lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto dari dua sisi berbeda yaitu kanan dan kiri.

_**Duaaar!**_

Ledakan besar pun terjadi ketika kedua serangan pasir Gaara bersamaan menghantam Naruto yang tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa. Beberapa penonton langsung berdiri dan bersorak sambil mengankat tangannya melihat aib desa mereka akhirnya terkena serangan mematikan dari Sang _Jinchuriki Ichibi._

"Naruto/Naru/Naruto-kun/Nii-san!" Teriak Minato, Karin, Kushina, Ino dan Menma secara bersamaan melihat anak bersurai pirang itu. Berbeda dengan orang-orang terdekat Naruto yang sudah mengetahui sedikit rahasia tubuh _Logia _dari Naruto.

"Selesailah sudah!" Komen seseorang yang sangat menginginkan Naruto terkena seranga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dia pasti kalah setelah ini!" Salah satu dari teman seangkata Sasuke yaitu Hyuga Neji ikut nimbrung.

"Waa~Waa ... tampaknya prediksimu salah Kakashi." Kata sang Monster Hijau dari Konoha, Maito Gai kepada sang rival Hatake Kakashi tidak lupa juga ia menepuk-nepuk pundak rivalnya tersebut.

"Kita belum tau Gai ... " Kakashi menajamkan perlihatannya melihat bekas ledakan pasir Gaara yang berbentuk seperti sebuah akar-akar yang mencuat ke segala arah kecuali arah bawah. " ... _Aku punya firasat Naruto belum kalah ... ia bisa mengalahkan Shisui yang notabene adalah Prodigy Uchiha dengan kemampuan High-Jounin_." Sambung Kakashi, namun kali ini ia berucap dalam hati.

"Hahahaha ... lihat Ino-pig, jagoanmu sudah pasti kalah terkena serangan itu." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk ke arena dimana ledakan pasir Gaara tercipta. "Diamlah Jidat!" Balas Ino agak kesal kepada Sakura.

Sementara Menma yang tadi sempat berteriak kini agak tenang. "_Nii-san ... aku tahu kau belum kalah, aku saja yang memakai chakra Kyuubi bisa kau kalahkan_." Ucap anak bersurai merah khas Uzumaki itu berharap agar kakak (Menurut dirinya) belum kalah.

Beralih ke tempat para Kage. "Hmmnn ... sepertinya pertarungan telah usai." Komen Kazekage.

"Entahlah ... Kazekage-dono, kita baru bisa memastikan saat melihat hasilnya nanti." Kali ini bukan Minato yang membalas karena Hokage muda itu masih agak syok melihat anak (menurut dirinya) terkena serangan brutal dari Gaara, tetapi yang membalas adalah Shisui yang berdiri di belakang Minato.

"Hmmnnn ... " Kazekage menoleh ke Shisui. " ... kau benar, Anbu-san." Sambungnya membenarkan ucapan Kakak Angkat Naruto itu.

...

* * *

Kita beralih sejenak dari _Konoha Stadium _yang masih dilanda kebingungan apa pertarungan dua anak yang bernasib hampir sama telah selesai atau belum. Di sebuah hutan yang agak jauh dari dinding pelindung Desa _Konohagakure_. Dua kelompok _Shinobi _dalam jumlah ribuan tengah berkumpul.

"Dimana sih pihak Sunagakure itu ... padahal kita harus segera membahas taktik serangan untuk Invasi kali ini." Gerutu seseorang dari salah satu pihak perihal belum hadirnya satu pihak lagi yang akan ikut dalam Invasi besa-besaran yang sebentar lagi akan melanda _Konohagakure_.

"Sabar bro ... mungkin pihak mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Apalagi Desa Sunagakure berjarak cukup jauh dari lokasi ini." Kata seseorang dari pihak satunya lagi.

Tak berselang lama. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki kulit putih pucat layaknya kulit hewan yang diawetkan berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu. "Tenanglah ... lagipula Invasinya belum kita mulai ... Mungkin pihak Sunagakure tengah mengumpulkan _Shinobi _mereka yang menentang rencana Aliasi Sunagakure dan Konohagakure ini."

"Oh iya Ular!" Pria yang dipanggil ular yaitu Orochimaru menatap garang orang yang memanggilnya barusan. "Ada apa gendut?" Balas Orochimaru memanggil balik orang itu dengan nama sesuai bentuk fisiknya itu.

"Aku mau tau ... kenapa kau ingin sekali menginvasi Konohagakure sampai-sampai kau rela menyusup ke desa kami untuk meminta bantuan?"

"Khukukukuku ... Bisa dibilang aku ingin membalaskan apa yang mereka lakukan padaku."

"Balas dendam mengenai apa?"

"Karena tidak menyetujui hasil penelitianku serta yang paling membuatku muak adalah mereka lebih memilih Si _Kiroi Senko _menjadi Hokage ketimbang aku yang lebih berpengalaman."

"Pffftttt ... Kau menginvasi Konoha hanya karena hal konyol seperti itu?"

"Bukan hanya itu gendut ... aku juga punya dua tujuan lain yang tidak perlu kalian ketahui saat Invasi nanti."

Pria bertubuh gempal itu agak kesal dipanggil gendut untuk kedua kalinya. "Tapi apa kau yakin kita bisa menang ... Di Konoha tengah-"

"Tentu saja Invasi ini akan berhasil." Potong Orochimaru penuh keyakinan akan hal ini. "Bisa dibilang kondisi Hokage mereka saat ini tengah labil karena suatu masalah. Dan adanya perselisihan internal yang tengah terjadi pada desa itu membuat mereka agak lengah. Mereka juga tengah sibuk dengan urusan _Chunin Exam _yang tengah berlangsung ... " Orochimaru menyeringai sejenak.

" ... Dan yang terakhir, rencana yang telah kususun rapi ini akan menambah presentase keberhasilan Invasi ini, walaupun di Konoha terdapat dua rekan setimku dulu, Dua Prodigy Uchiha, Monyet Tua Bangka itu dan masih banyak lagi Shinobi berpengalaman lain. Aku yakin mereka akan panik saat Invasi dimulai." Jelas Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian ... Iwagakure?" Tanya anak buah ular jadi-jadian itu.

"Hmmnnn ... bisa dibilang kami ingin Konoha terutama sang _Kiroi Senko_ menerima balasan karena telah membantai ribuan rekan kami di Perang Dunia Shinobi kep-3." Anak buah Orochimaru serta Orochimaru manggut-manggut paham akan apa yang dirasakan oleh pihak _Iwagakure _dan kenapa mereka mau melakukan Invasi kali ini. "Dan kami tidak akan segan-segan, termasuk kepada kalian jika kalian mencoba menghianati kami."

"Khukukuku ... tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu selama kalian masih ingin bekerja sama denganku."

"Oh iya ... berapa jumlah pasukanmu ular? Kalau kami mengirim sekitar 6500 _Shinobi _atas perintah Tsuchikage-sama."

"Hmnn ... sekitar 5000 ditambah dua kartu truff yang sengaja kusiapkan dari dulu-dulu untuk momen seperti sekarang ini." Jawab Orochimaru diakhiri senyum ulat miliknya.

"Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu pihak _Sunagakure _lalu membahas strategi Invasi kali ini."

...

* * *

_**Scene Break! Penjual Bakso mau lewat! :v #Plakk**_

Kita kembali ke _Konoha Stadium _dimana semua mata kini tertuju pada bekas ledakan pasir Gaara yang perlahan mulai hancur. Orang yang mengeluarkan serangan yang tidak lain adalah Gaara mulai memfokuskan pandangan. Namun seketika ia langsung membulatkan sempurna kedua matanya ketika merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang yang ia deteksi melalui pasir yang terhubung dengan dirinya pada bekas ledakannya. "_Dia masih selamat!_" Batin Gaara.

Genma Shiranui selaku wasit dalam pertarungan ini yang dari tadi cuman diam membeku menyaksikan pertarungan yang diawasinya dari sisi terjauh tempat kedua peserta baku hantam. Mulai merasakan apa yang namanya deg-degkan menunggu pasir Gaara mulai menghilang. Begitupula dengan beberapa penonton yang merasakan hal sama.

.

.

.

Seluruh mata yang tertuju pada gundukan pasir Gaara langsung membulat sempurna ketika dari balik pasir tersebut. Sesosok anak bersurai pirang berdiri agak menunduk dan bekas-bekas pasir milik Gaara berjatuhan dari tubuhnya.

"M-Mustahil!"

"Bocah macam apa dia sebenarnya!"

"Dia sama sekali tidak menderita luka sedikit pun!"

"D-Dia mahluk dari planet lain!" Abaikan yang satu ini :v #Plakk.

"Nii-san!" Ucap Menma akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega melihat keadaan Naruto bisa dibilang tidak terlalu buruk.

Kakashi menggut-manggut dengan _Eye-Smile _terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "_Hmmmnnn ... Seperti dugaanku_." Sama halnya dengan Kakashi. Beberapa orang terdekat Naruto yang sudah menduga hal hanya menyungging senyum tipis di wajah mereka.

"Naruto-kun! KYAAAAAA ... Lihat itu Jidat! Naruto-kun masih belum kalah!" Teriak Ino kegirangan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto membuat Sakura yang kini gilirannya dibuat kesal.

Minato, Jiraiya dan Kushina juga ikut menghela nafas lega akan hal ini. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Naru/Naruto." Kata Kushina, Jiraiya dan Minato penuh kelegaan secara bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.

...

Kembali ke arena tempat baku hantam. Anak bersurai pirang yang merupakan tokoh utama cerita ini mulai memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya yang agak membungkuk. Senyum tipis disungging anak emas yang teraibakan ini namun tidak dapat dilihat oleh siapa pun karena wajahnya terhalang poni pirangnya.

"_Heee ... Ini pertama kalianya aku terkena seranga telak macam ini. Jika saja aku tadi sempat bertindak cepat dengan melompat kebelangan maka ... Ahh sudahlah._" Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau masih bisa melanjutkan?" Teriak Genma kepada Naruto untuk memastikan apa anak bersurai pirang tersebut apa masih mampu bertanding atau tidak.

Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan setelah tubuhnya tegak layaknya tiang bendera di sekolah. Ia langsung menatap tajam Gaara. Ia lalu mengarah ujung _Shuushui _ke anak bersurai merah bata tersebut kemudian berkata ...

.

.

.

.

"Mari kita lanjutkan acara berdansanya!"

Dan tepat setelah Naruto menantang Gaara untuk melanjutkan pertarungan mereka. Pasir di sekitar Naruto kembali bergerak liar dan ...

_**Blaarrr!**_

Ledakan pasir kembali tercipta di tempat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Dan hal itu sontak membuat kejadian yang sama yaitu beberapa penonton bersorak adapula yang berteriak memanggil nama anak bersurai pirang tersebut.

.

.

_**TBC!**_

* * *

**Hufft ... selesai juga Chapter ini yang pertarungan Naruto vs Gaara belum mencapai tahap akhir.**

**Masalah Invasi sudah saya bahas diatas walaupun belum sepenuhnya ... dan saya harap kesannya tidak terlalu dipaksakan he he.**

**Oh iya ... Saya kedepannya berencana membuat beberapa Jutsu-Jutsu Shinobi mampu mengenai tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya terluka walaupun memiliki kemampuan **_**Logia Cahaya **_**atau **_**Pika-Pika no Mi **_**... Itu karena Naruto di Fic ini tidak ada yang mampu melukainya (Fisik) jadi saya melakukan hal ini ... **

**Untuk saat ini saya sudah mempunyai dua Jutsu.**

\- Suiton (Serangan apa saja yang penting berbasis air :v)

\- Pisau Chakra seperti yang sering digunakan Kabuto, Shizune dan kebanyakan Medic-nin lain.

**Jika ada yang punya saran tinggal bilang saja ... Asalkan Tehnik itu cara kerjanya hampir sama dengan Busoshoku no Haki ataupun tehnik itu memiliki alasan yang masuk akal mampu melukai Naruto.**

**Oke sekarang waktunya menjawab Review Guest :**

**Guest :** Hmnn ... Diatas sudah ada sebagian besar alasan Oro Pedo menginvasi Konoha ... Kuharap menurut anda itu tidak terlalu dipaksan.

**ryukusanagi :** Hmnn ... Lumayan bagus, nanti saya pikirkan ... Hmnn, kagak seru kalau perasaan Ino langsung kebalas saja, kasian ya kasian urusan dianya :v ... Pair Harem, entahlah. Saya masih belum terpikirkan masalah ini ... Terus yang mati saat Invasi, lihat saja nanti he he he.

**Draco :** Final? Tidak sampai karena Invasi ... Akatsuki? Tentu saja ada.

**Ndah D Amay :** Pertarungan Shikamaru vs Kuroko tetap ada walaupun tidak bakalan saya buat seru ... Hn! Tentu saja, buar apa mereka tinggal. Malah nambah penderitaan Naruto nantinya.

**Guest :** Nanti saya pikirkan saran dari Anda.

**Narushion :** Yang mati saat Invasi, liat saja nanti ... Masalah Pair, saya belum terlalu fokus ke masalah ini.

**Mao-chan/uzukaze :** Bakalan ngerti kok.

**Navers :** liat saja nanti.

**miss X :** Karin vak

**Dark :** Biarkan Naruto yang memutuskan :v :v

**Guest :** Noh ada diatas di bagian akhir.

**itazurakko :** Mereka berdua tidak bakalan jadi Chunin ... Entahlah! Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak ... Naruto dan Kuroko, agak bingung dengan yang satu ini, entar saja kalau udah masuk season Shippuden ... Tidak! Nanti akan ada masanya berhenti ... Pair? Kuroko X Karin ... Naruto/Shika X (Masih Tanda Tanya Besar) ... Makasih!

...

Oke sekian dulu untuk Chapter ini yang Adegan Fight-nya mungkin tidak menarik dan masih belum selesai. Tidak lupa saya mengucapkan '**Terima Kasih**' kepada kalian yang telah Me-Review, Fav, Follow ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super Gaje dan berantakan ini.

**.**

**Ryusuke RootWood Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tittle : Uzumaki D. Naruto ****© Ryusuke Akairyuu (**RootWood**)**

**Dislaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M** (Untuk jaga-jaga)

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship, Etc.

**Pair :** Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

**Warning :** Typo Bertebaran, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary :** Dengan alasan tidak memiliki chakra dan saudara kembarnya yang merupakan seorang Jinchuriki membuat Naruto diabaikan oleh orang tuanya. Namun pertemuannya dengan seseorang akhirnya mengubah semua-nya …

…

…

**AN** : Mulai di Chapter ini … Naruto memanggil Kuroko dengan Tetsu sesuai permintaan beberapa Reader.

* * *

_**Chapter 17 : Kau dan Aku itu sama!**_

…

Suasana _Konoha Stadium _kembali bergemuruh, itu semua karena Naruto kembali terkena serangan pasir dari lawannya yaitu Gaara. Namun, diantara banyaknya penonton yang bersorak, beberapa diantara mereka malah sebaliknya. Mereka terlihat khawatir melihat Naruto untuk kedua kalinya terkena serangan.

"_Jangan menyerah Sochi-kun, kutahu kemampuanmu masih jauh dari ini_." Salah satu dari beberapa orang yang khawatir akan Naruto yaitu seorang wanita bersurai merah yang menyemati anak bernama Naruto dalam hati.

…

Beralih ke arena, gundukan pasir Gaara perlahan mulai menyebar membuat perhatian semua orang termasuk Gaara kini mengarah ke situ. Beberapa saat kemudian …

_**Ciungg!**_

Sebuah peluru cahaya berukuran kecil tiba-tiba melesat dari dalam gundukan pasir itu menuju ke Gaara, sontak sebagian besar penonton membulatkan mata mereka, pasalnya di pikiran mereka Naruto sudah tidak dapat bertahan dari dua serangan Gaara.

"_Mustahil!_" Gaara bergumam dalam hati tidak percaya Naruto masih bisa melancarkan serangan, ia pun segera mengepal tangan kirinya. "_**Suna no Tate!**_" Sebuah dinding pasir setebal 1 meter segera diciptakan Gaara tepat di depan tubuhnya.

_**Jrassh!**_

_**Duaarr!**_

Peluru cahaya yang tadi langsung mengenai dinding pasir milik Gaara namun tidak sampai menembus dinding itu karena ketebalannya. Akan tetapi, setelah peluru cahaya itu memasuki dinding, tiba-tiba saja dinding pasir Gaara meledak tak bersisa membuat sang empunya membulatkan mata.

_**Wussh!**_

Perhatian semua orang tiba-tiba beralih ke gundukan pasir tadi ketika sebuah suara seseorang yang melesat keluar dari sana terdengar.

"Baiklah … sudah cukup main-mainnya, tempat ini membuatku muak!" Sambil berlari, seorang anak bersurai pirang yang merupakan penyebab dari suara barusan mengutaran kekesalannya.

Rompi yang digunakan anak bersurai pirang itu terlihat robek di beberapa bagian dan di tangan kanannya ia memegang sebuah _Katana _dengan bilah berwarna hitam dengan motif gelombang merah. Dengan kecepatan rata-rata _Genin _seusianya, anak bersurai pirang itu berlari menuju ke Gaara.

"Percuma saja!" Dua serangan berupa sebuah pasir berintensitas banyak kembali dilancarkan oleh Gaara.

"MAJU NARU-CHAN/NARU/NARUTO-KUN/NARUTO!" Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, Kuroko, Ino dan Karin berteriak lantang dari tempat mereka. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping Kuroko menguap bosan menanggapi teriakan mereka.

"Mendokusei nee~ … tidak berteriak pun Naruto bakalan maju." Shikamaru berujar malas sambil memandang bosan Naruto.

Kuroko menoleh ke Shikamaru dengan wajah datar. "Biarin."

…

Kembali ke arena. Sambil berlari, Naruto dengan lihat melompat menghindari dua serangan Gaara. Setelah menghindari serangan kedua, Naruto berdarat dengan sempurna kemudian kembali berlari menuju lawannya dengan _Katana _bernama _Shuushui _yang siap dihunuskan.

Setelah jarak Naruto ke Gaara sekitar 2 meter, Naruto sedikit membungkuk lalu memposisikan _Shuushui _di samping kiri tubuhnya. Sebuah tebasan lurus horizontal Naruto lancarkan yang mengarah ke perut Gaara …

_**Jrashh!**_

Tebasan Naruto berhasil ditahan oleh Gaara menggunakan pasir miliknya yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam gentong yang dibawanya. Akan tetapi, Naruto segera menarik _Shuusui _dari pasir Gaara lalu melompat sambil bersalto ke atas Gaara.

Dan tepat setelah Naruto berada di atas kepala Gaara, ia langsung mengayunkan _Shuushui _ke kepala Gaara. Dan lagi-lagi pasir Gaara kembali muncul dan menahan serangan Naruto.

"_Tck … ternyata dia memang memiliki pertahanan yang hampir sempurna_." Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia lalu mengepal tangan kiri. "_**Busoshoku**__**: Koka**__**!**_" Tangan kiri Naruto seketika berubah warna menjadi hitam berkilau layaknya sebuah logam yang sangat keras.

Masih dalam keadaan terbalik di atas kepala Gaara, Naruto menarik dirinya menggunakan _Shuushui _yang masih tertangkap pasir Gaara sehingga dirinya ikut tertarik ke bawah sambil mempersiapkan sebuah pukulan tangan kiri yang sudah dilapisi _Busoshoku no Haki_.

_**Duag! Dasshh!**_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, serangan Naruto kembali tertahan pasir Gaara. Akan tetapi kali ini pukulan Naruto berhasil menembus pasir Gaara dan hampir mengenai kening anak berambut merah bata yang mendongak ke atas.

"Sialan!" Pasir dalam jumlah banyak tiba-tiba melesat ke arah Naruto. Sesegera mungkin anak bersurai pirang itu mendorong tubuhnya ke depan dengan bantuan kedua tangan yang terperangkap pasir Gaara. Setelah serangan pasir tadi melewati bagian belakang tubuh Naruto, ia segera menarik keluar kedua lengannya dari pasir Gaara.

_**Tap!**_

Setelah mendarat di samping kiri Gaara, Naruto menoleh ke kiri lalu kanan. "_Jika aku menggunakan Shuushui, pasirnya akan segera muncul dan menahannya, kalau begitu … " _Setelah membatin dan memperhatikan area disekitarnya, Naruto langsung melakukan sebuah pukulan lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke wajah. Dalam gerakan _slow motion _pasir Gaara berusaha memblok pukulan itu, akan tetapi pukulan Naruto sedikit lebih cepat sehingaa …

_**Duaagggghh!**_

Pukulan dilapisi _Busoshoku Haki _milik Naruto tepat mengenai Gaara sebelum terblok, tubuh anak bersurai merah bata itu pun terpental jauh ke arah kanan.

_**Wusshh! Grep!**_

Sejumlah besar pasir tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Gaara dan menangkap tubuhnya hingga tidak sampai menghantam dinding ataupun permukaan tanah. Dalam keadaan berbaring di atas pasirnya, Gaara mengusap kasar luka lebam yang terlihat jelas hasil dari pukulan disertai _Haki _milik Naruto pada pipi kirinya dengan tangan kanan.

"_Ughh .. pukulannya benar-benar sakit … tulang pipiku sepertinya retak_." Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Gaara, ia meringis kesakitan terkena pukulan seseorang. Perlahan pasir yang Gaara tempati berbaring turun ke permukaan tanah.

Setelah mencapai permukaan tanah, Gaara berlutut sambil memandang bengis Naruto, retakan-retakan muncul di bola mata hingga mencapai pupilnya yang mengecil, dan dari sudut bibir sebelah kanannya air liur mengalir dengan deras. "KAU BENAR-BENAR ORANG YANG MENARIK … UZUMAKI!"

Naruto tersentak melihat ekspresi mengerikan dari Gaara yang terlihat seperti monster saja. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Lantas kenapa dengan hal itu?"

"Grrrrr … itu artinya kau akan menjadi korban yang pantas untuk Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san?" Beo Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Grrrr … Kau tidak usah mengetahuinya Uzumaki!"

"Apa yang maksud itu adalah mahlukdi dalam tubuhmu?"

Gaara tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, pasalnya tidak ada yang mengetahui jika di dalam tubuhnya terdapat _Bijuu_ selain penduduk _Sunagakure no Sato_. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Simpel saja … aku mempunyai semacam kemampuan untuk mendeteksi sesuatu."

"Sensorik?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Lalu apa Uzumaki?" Gaara kembali bertanya, namun kali ini nada bicaranya tidak datar ataupun mengerikan, melainakan penasaran.

"Apa kau bodoh atau berpura-pura bodoh? … Mana mungkin aku mengatakan kemampuanku pada lawan." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara, Naruto malah melempar sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada sinis. "Bisa kita lanjutkan saja? Aku mulai muak dengan tempat ini."

"Terserah kau Uzumaki … namun kau harus tau satu hal … " Gaara mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke Naruto lalu mengepalnya kuat-kuat. " … KAU AKAN SEGERA KUHANCURKAN UNTUK KAA-SAN!"

_**Wusshhhh!**_

Pasir dalam jumlah banyak langsung melesat dengan kecepat tinggi ke Naruto. Melihat serangan dari Gaara, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah kiri lalu melompat sambil bersalto ke belakang untuk membuat jarak.

_**Blaarrrr!**_

Setelah kedua kaki Naruto menyentuh permukaan tanah, anak bersurai pirang itu langsung berlari ke arah Gaara dengan _Shuushui _yang masih setia berada di tangan kanannya. Tatapan Naruto menajam dan mulutnya sedikit mendecih ketika pasir Gaara yang tadi kembali bergerak ke dirinya.

_**Sreeet!**_

Naruto melakukan sebuah gerakan tackle untuk menghindari serangan Gaara, dan setelah itu, ia kembali berlari. Akan tetapi, Gaara kembali menggerakkan tangan kirinya sehingga membuat pasir yang tadi menyerang Naruto menukik ke atas lalu turun dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke anak bersurai pirang yang tengah berlari itu.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang sejenak. "_Persetan dengan mereka yang mungkin membujukku kembali menjadi shinobi … setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di desa ini lagi_." Dan setelah membatin sedemikian rupa, Naruto melirik Shikamaru sejenak yang berada di tempat para peserta menunggu. "_Kaulah yang akan menjadi pemenang Ujian Chunin ini … Shika_." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti membayangkan sahabat pemalasnya itu menjadi pemenang ujian _Chunin_ ini.

Naruto melompat sambil memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, dalam keadaan melayang Naruto mencabut _Katana _yang sangat jarang ia gunakan bernama _Wadou Ichimonji_ dari sarung di punggungnya dengan tangan kiri. "_**Nitoryuu **__… _" Naruto menyilangkan kedua _Katana _yang ia pegang di depan dada lalu mengayunkan secara bersamaan. "_ … __**Taka Nami!**_"

_**Zuiing!**_

Sebuah gelombang udara tipis berbentuk silang tercipta dari ayunan kedua _Katana _Naruto menuju ke arah pasir Gaara.

_**Duaarrr!**_

Gelombang angin menyilang milik Naruto dan pasir Gaara bertabrakan di udara dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan disertai pasir yang tercecer kemana-kemana. Setelah melancarkan serangan tadi, Naruto memutar kembali tubuhnya dan melanjutkan acara berlarinya ke Gaara untuk mengeleminasi jarak sebelum melakukan serangan.

Melihat hal itu, Gaara hendak menggerakkan tangan kanannya dari pipi, akan tetapi luka lebam bekas pukulan Naruto yang menyebabkan tulang pipinya retak seketika terasa nyeri, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. "_Sial … pipiku terasa hancur saja jika aku tidak menekannya_." Gaara meringis dalam hati.

…

* * *

_**Gaara Mindscape**_

"**Oii Gaki!**"

Gaara yang tengah berlutut sambil menekan pipi kirinya menoleh ke arah belakang ketika mendengar suara berat memanggil dirinya. "Kaa-san?"

"**Gunakan kekuatanku untuk menjadikan bocah itu sebagai persembahan untukku Gaki.**" Perintah mahluk yang dipanggil 'Kaa-san' oleh Gaara. Mahluk memiliki wujud mirip seekor rakun yang memiliki satu ekor berukuran besar.

"Ta-Tapi … Tou-san sedang mengawasiku, bagaimana kalau dia turun tangan?"

"**Dasar Bodoh … cukup gunakan dalam **_**Human-Form, **_**tidak usah mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku**."

"Apa Kaa-san yakin?"

"**Tentu saja!**"

"Baiklah!"

Mendengar Gaara setuju untuk melakukan perintahnya, Rakun itu pun menyeringai sambil membatin. "_**Dengan ini … secara perlahan, aku akan segera bebas, Hahahahahaha**_** … **"

…

_**Gaara Mindscape End**_

* * *

...

Sambil menahan rasa sakit di pipi kirinya, Gaara menggerakkan kedua lengannya lalu merapalkan serentekan _handseal_. Sontak alis Naruto terangkat menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara.

"_**Suna no Mayu!**_"

Pasir dalam jumlah banyak tiba-tiba keluar dari gentong yang dibawa oleh Gaara dan langsung membentuk pola lingkaran di sekitar kaki anak bersurai merah bata itu. Secara perlahan, pasir di sekitar kaki Gaara mulai membentuk sebuah kubah hingga akhirnya mengurung sepenuhnya tubuh anak bersurai merah bata itu di dalamnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang kubah pasir Gaara dengan alis sedikit terangkat. "_Apa lagi sekarang?_"

Beberapa orang yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara langsung membulatkan mata mereka. Mereka berharap di dalam hati semoga yang dilakukan Gaara bukan hal yang mereka takutkan yaitu, mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh dari mahluk yang dipanggil '_Kaa-san_' oleh anak bersurai merah batu itu.

Beralih ke dalam kubah pasir tersebut dimana posisi Gaara kini tengah duduk bersilah sambil merapalkan sebuah _handseal_ sambil melantungkan syair-syair aneh. "_**Daisan no Me!**_"

Tepat di atas kubah pasir itu, partikel-partikel pasir mulai berkumpul menjadi satu dan membentuk sebuah mata ketiga untuk Gaara, sehingga anak bersurai merah bata itu bisa melihat keadaan diluar kubah sambil ia menyelesaikan apa yang akan lakukan.

"Jangan-Jangan … " Naruto memang sudah mengetahui jika di dalam tubuh Gaara bersemayam sesosok mahluk yang sama dengan yang ada di dalam tubuh adik kembarnya Menma, tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika Gaara akan mengeluarkan mahluk itu dalam pertarungan kali ini. "Jika seperti ini … maka yang terjadi adalah sebuah bencana untukku … !"

Naruto yang tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat menyebalkan ini, menurut dirinya sendiri dan mungkin juga hal itu berlaku untuk orang-orang terdekatnya. "_Sebuah mata …_" Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada bola mata yang melayang di atas kubah Gaara. "_ … mungkin untuk melihat keadaan diluar sini_."

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah kubah itu, setelah mengeleminasi jarak beberapa meter Naruto melempar _Wadou Ichimonji _ke arah bola mata tersebut.

_**Grab!**_

Sebuah pasir berbentuk menyerupai tangan manusia mencuat dari permukaan kubah Gaara dan menangkap _Katana _milik Naruto.

"_Sesuai perkiraanku … sekarang mata itu tidak dapat melihat ke arah depan_." Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu membuka telapak tangan kirinya dan mengarahkannya ke bawah, sebuah cincin berwarna kebiruan muncul di bawah telapak tangan Naruto.

"_**Room!**_"

Cincin kebiruan di bawah telapak tangan Naruto mulai melebar dan akhirnya menciptakan sebuah kubah yang warnanya senada dengan cincin barusan. Setelah itu, Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya.

"_**Shambles!**_"

_**Jleebb!**_

Batu kerikil tepat di depan Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan memunculkan Gaara yang tengah duduk bersila, dan tepat setelah kemunculan Gaara. Naruto langsung menusukkan ujung _Shuushui _pada bahu kiri Gaara yang tidak sempat dilindungi oleh _**Zettai Bugyo**_ karena tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi "Maaf saja … tapi yang kau lakukan sia-sia mata panda!"

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Gaara ketika Naruto menarik ujung bilah _Shuushui _dari bahu kirinya.

"GAAARAAAAA!" Teriak dua saudara/i dan Yondaime-Kazekage melihat Gaara berteriak kesakitan.

"SIAAAAALAAAAN KAU UZUMAKI!" Gaara kembali berteriak keras sambil menahan luka tusukan di bahu kirinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan di dalam _Mindscape _anak ini, Rakun yang berada di sana mendesis. "_**Cih! Bocah sialan! Aku tidak sempat melindungi Gaara, terpaksa impianku untuk bebas harus kutunda dulu**_."

"Masih belum menyerah Hee … kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ini …" Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya sambil menggenggam gagang _Shuushui_ dengan kedua tangan. _Katana _berbilah hitam itu lalu Naruto angkat ke atas dan siap dihunuskan.

"Ba-Bagaimana k-kau bisa sekuat ini?" Sambil menahan rasa sakit di bahu kirinya, Gaara melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada bergetar.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Gaara mengangguk lemah. "Cih! … Dari masa laluku yang buruk, tidak seperti kalian berdua yang mendapatkan kekuatan sejak kalian lahir karena mahluk yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh kalian." Desis Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah dingin.

Mendapat penjelasan yang begitu dingin dari lawan yang saat ini siap menghunuskan _Katana_, Gaara akhirnya mulai mengerti bahwa dirinya dan Naruto tidak jauh berbeda yaitu masa lalu yang membuat mereka kuat kecuali di sisi dirinya yang memiliki _Bijuu _di dalam tubuhnya.

"Dunia benar-benar tidak adil bukan?"

"Hn." Entah kenapa Gaara hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Naruto barusan. Itu karena Gaara kembali teringat dimana dirinya diperlakukan layaknya seekor monster yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Mari kita sudahi saja ini." Naruto bersiap menghunuskan _Shuushui, _akan tetapi Gaara tiba-tiba mengankat tangan kirinya untuk memberi tanda agar Naruto berhenti. "Tunggu!"

Naruto menghentikan ayunan _Shuushui_. "Ada apa?" Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Naruto melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan sambil menautkan alis.

"Aku menyerah! Tapi aku punya permintaan … "

"Menyerah? Tidak kau lakukan pun, kau tetap kalah." Potong Naruto datar. Ekspresi Gaara mengeras, kedua rahangnya pun saling berbenturan sampai menciptakan suara gemelutuk yang bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Sementara para penonton yang menyaksikan keduanya, terlihat bingung karena hampir 10 menit kedua peserta itu dalam posisi yang sama. Naruto yang berdiri di depan Gaara yang duduk bersilah sambil memegang bahu kanan dengan tangan kirinya.

Sementara Minato malah membulat mata, karena dipikirannya Naruto dan Gaara pasti tengah membicarakan sesuatu menyangkut masalah masa lalu. Itu Minato prediksi ketika melihat ekspresi dingin Naruto.

…

"Dengarkan aku dulu Uzumaki … Aku akan menyerah dengan satu permintaan?"

"Sudah kubilang … tidak menyerah pun kau tetap kalah."

"Ya aku tahu itu karena posisiku saat ini bisa dibilang sudah kalah … Tapi, ucapanmu tadi sedikit membuatku penasaran." Gaara mendongak dan menatap wajah datar Naruto yang sepertinya masih siap untuk menebas dirinya. "Aku juga sepertimu … Bisa sekuat ini karena masa laluku."

"Lalu? Apa peduliku dengan masa lalumu?"

"Aku mau bertanya … Apa kau sama sepertiku? Yaitu mempunyai mahluk di dalam diriku?"

"Tidak … Aku dan kau sangat berbeda jauh!" Sanggah Naruto datar. "Akan tetapi mahluk seperti di dalam tubuhmu 'lah yang menyebabkan aku bisa sekuat ini … bukan dalam artian mahluk itu ada di dalam tubuhku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Uzumaki!"

"Baiklah-baiklah … temui aku di danau sebelah barat Konoha saat matahari terbenam." Naruto mendesah pasrah setelahnya lalu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Gaara. Para penonton langsung dibuat penasaran menyaksikan apa yang terjadi antara kedua peserta itu."Akan kujelaskan semuanya disana! Aku muak berlama-lama di tempat ini." Kata Naruto sambil melirik kebelakang sejenak. Dan balasan dari Gaara hanya sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Genma pensaran karena Naruto tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah tangga menuju tempat tunggu para peserta.

"Tanyakan pada lawanku."

Genma menoleh ke Gaara. Begitupula dengan para penonton yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Naruto yang diucapkan lumayan keras.

"Wasit … " Gaara mengankat lengan kanannya dengan gerakan pelan karena luka di bahu kanannya. " … Aku menyerah!"

Genma sedikit tersentak, setelah 5 detik Genma paham kenapa Gaara menyerah. Ia pun menarik nafas panjang sambil mendongak ke tribun penonton

"Pemenangnya … Uzumaki D. Naruto!"

…

…

…

* * *

_**Scene Break!**_

Suasana di _Konoha Stadium _seketika terdiam menyaksikan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Gaara akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan 'Aib Desa Konoha' atas _Genin _kuat dari _Sunagakure _dengan cara yang tidak biasa menurut mereka, karena Gaara menyerah setelah membicakaran sesuatu bersama Naruto bukannya dikalahkan dengan sebuah serangan.

Setelah hampir 5 menit terdiam, beberapa penonton mulai berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Naruto, akan tetapi ada juga yang merasa kesal sekaligus terkejut karena dalam satu bulan ini, Naruto mengalahkan dua peserta kuat pada _Chunin Exam _tahun ini.

Di tengah-tengah arena, Gaara dihampiri oleh kedua saudara-nya. Sambil dipapah menuju ruang pengobatan. Kedua saudara Gaara terus-terusan bertanya kenapa Gaara menyerah begitu saja. Dan dengan nada datar Gaara menjawab.

"Aku sudah mencapai batasku, sedangkan dia masih memiliki sedikit stamina."

Sedangkan _Yondaime-Kazekage _sepertinya terkejut mendengar sang putra untuk pertama kalinya menyerah pada lawan. Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, ia pun mengulum sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kuharap kau sudah berubah Gaara."

…

…

…

* * *

"Yoo~ Tetsu … Shika!" Sapa Naruto ketika dirinya sudah tiba di tempat tunggu para peserta.

"Hn/Hoaaaammmzzzz!" Balas keduanya dengan ekspresi berbeda, Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan Shikamaru yang hanya menguap bosan sambil menyandarkan tangan kanan pada pagar pembatas.

Naruto sempat sweatdrop mendengar balasan dari keduanya, selang lima detik ia pulih pulih dari sweatdropnya dan berjalan ke Shikamaru lalu menepuk pundak anak pemalas tingkat akut itu.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada malas ketika Naruto menepuk pundaknya.

"Selamat ... kau pemenang _Chunin Exam _tahun ini."

Mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, Kuroko dan Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alis mereka secara bersamaan. Karena menurut mereka Naruto terlalu awal menentukan bahwa Shikamaru yang memenangkan _Chunin Exam _ini, apalagi Naruto sudah melaju ke final sehingga mustahil bagi keduanya untuk menang melawan Naruto.

"Anooo … Naruto-kun, apa maksudmu?"

"Hmnn … malam ini kita akan meninggalkan desa, jadi dalam pertarunganmu nanti … katakan saja kau mengundurkan diri, Tetsu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Shikamaru tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto menyuruh Kuroko mengundurkan diri.

"Heii … kenapa otak cerdasmu Shika? Kau lupa membawanya yaaa?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah konyol membuat Shikamaru berdecak kesal dalam hati. "Jelas-jelas sudah kukatakan kalau malam ini, kami akan meninggalkan Desa, otomatis Tetsu tidak akan mengikuti final jika menang, begitupula aku … Jadi kaulah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya, Baka."

"Kenapa malam ini Naruto? … HEII! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL 'BAKA'?"

"Sewaktu pertarungan, hampir semua orang disini melihat kemampuanku … kuperkirakan para shinobi _Konoha _beserta tetua mereka akan menyuruhku tinggal dan menjadi _shinobi Konoha _kembali. " Naruto berjalan menuju pagar pembatas dan menyandarkan punggung. "Lihat disana!" Naruto menoleh sejenak ke arah tempat _Hokage _duduk bersama seorang _Anbu _pengawalnya.

Shikamaru dan Kuroko ikut menoleh secara bersamaan ke tempat _Hokage,_ disana terlihat jelas jika Minato dengan menunduk sambil memijit pelipis.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Shikamaru dan Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Naruto. Shikamaru ikut memijat pelipis. "Mendukosei … kau benar Naruto … Hokage-sama terlihat menyesal setelah melihat dua pertarunganmu dengan Menma dan Gaara."

"Jadi?" Naruto dan Kuroko bertanya serentak ke Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendesah. "Baiklah … kalau itu maumu tidak apalah." Akhirnya Shikamaru paham kenapa Naruto ingin segera meninggalkan desa setelah ia melihat ekspresi dari Hokage. Dengan sedikit berat hati, Shikamaru pun menyetujui rencana Naruto. Karena itu akan membuat lawan tangguhnya bermain _Shogi _kembali pergi menyisahkan ayahnya seorang. "Arigatou … untuk kemenangannya!"

"Doita!" Balas Naruto dan Kuroko secara bersamaan. "Itulah gunanya sahabat, Shika." Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil memandang Shikamaru. Kuroko yang berdiri di depan Naruto ikut memandang anak dari Nara Shikaku itu disertai senyum tipis yang sama dengan Naruto.

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga pun larut dalam perbincangan ringan disertai candaan. Akan tetapi perbincangan mereka harus terhenti karena suara Genma yang memanggil kedua peserta selanjutnya untuk bertarung terdengar dari tenga-tengah arena.

"Pertarungan selanjutnya … Kuroko Tetsuya melawan Nara Shikamaru … kedua peserta dipersilahkan untuk segera turun ke arena!"

"Oii … kalian sudah dipanggil!"

Shikamaru dan Kuroko mengangguk serentak, dan setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya pada pagar pembatas disana. Selama menuruni tangga, baik Shikamaru maupun Kuroko tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun hingga keduanya tiba di ujung tangga menuju ke dalam arena.

Setibanya di tengah arena. Shikamaru dan Kuroko langsung mengambil posisi saling berhadapan, di antara kedua _Genin _itu, Genma berdiri sambil memperhatikan terus anak bersurai biru yang berdiri di samping kanan.

"Baiklah … " Genma berdehem pelan lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia member isyarat untuk memulai pertarungan, tiba-tiba Kuroko mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Hmnn … ada apa?" Genma bertanya dengan nada penasaran, seketika ia langsung teringat dengan kata-kata Naruto sebelum anak bersurai pirang itu meninggalkan arena.

"Lengan kiriku cedera, jadi aku mengundurkan diri dari pertandingan ini." Dengan tampang dan suara datarnya, Kuroko mengutaran alasan pengunduran dirinya walaupun sebenarnya itu hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Apa kau yakin? Dan bukannya kau didikan Tsunade-sama yang merupakan Sannin Legendaris yang memiliki kemampuan medis yang hebat."

Ucapan dari Genma seketika membuat Kuroko tersentak. "Anoo … " Kuroko memutar bola matanya mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Genma, entah kenapa Naruto tidak memberikan ia sebuah alasan kenapa dirinya harus mengundurkan diri.

"Hmnnn … ?" Genma manggut-manggut menunggu jawaban dari anak bersurai biru itu.

Seteleh hampir 5 detik, akhirnya Kuroko menemukan jawaban yang menurutnya cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Genma. Dengan wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi Kuroko berkata. "Begini … seteleh pertarunganku melawan Uchiha Sasuke, lengan kiriku mengalami patah tulang lumayan parah. Walaupun Tsunade-baasan sudah menyembuhkannya, akan tetapi kemarin saat aku melakukan pemanasan ringan untuk pertarungan ini … aku mencederakan kembali lukaku."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Kuroko, Genma tampaknya masih ragu akan hal itu. Akan tetapi teriakan beberapa penonton akhirnya membuatnya harus mendesah pelan. Genma melirik Kuroko sejenak sambil berkata. "Apa kau yakin ingin mengundurkan diri?"

"Tentu saja." Kuroko mengangguk dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Baiklah … " Genma mengalihkan pandangan kea rah tribun penonton yang mulai riuh karena pertarungan belum juga dimulai, padahal mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat _Meiton _Kuroko melawan kecerdasan otak Shikamaru untuk berbenturan. " … Karena Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa melakukan pertarungan … Maka pemenang pertarungan ini … Nara Shikamaru!"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah … para penonton yang kembali riuh. Dan untuk Kuroko, sepertinya dirinya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi sidang di apartemen mereka dengan Tsunade, Karin dan Shizune sebagai hakim dan Naruto sebagai saksi karena masalah pengunduran dirinya.

…

…

…

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

"Haaa … jadi begitu rupanya." Tsunade mendesah pelan sambil menatap dua anak yang tengah duduk di depannya. Di samping Tsunade, Shizune dan Karin duduk bersilah dan pandangan mereka tidak pernah lepas dari Naruto dan Kuroko. "Kau selalu saja memutuskan sesuatu tanpa memberitahu kami Naru-chan."

"Bukannya Baa-chan sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama." Naruto membalas ucapan Tsunade dangan tampang dan suara acuk tak acuh. "Kau memaksa kami berdua untuk mengikuti kegiatan bodoh itu … dan hasilnya _Konoha _tampaknya mulai tertarik padaku … Terutama Hokage!"

"Memang itulah tujuanku mengikut sertakan kalian."

"Ya~Ya … aku tau, Baa-chan ingin penduduk _Konoha _terutama Hokage dan keluarganya menyesal telah mengabaikanku." Dengan tampang dan suara masih acuh tak acuh, Naruto berucap membenarkan ucapan Tsunade. Setelah itu, Naruto melirik sebuah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 5 lewat yang terpasang pada dinding di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Menghentikan acara menatap jam pada ruangan itu, Naruto menghela nafas, dirinya kemudian menoleh ke Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Aku mau menemui seseorang." Naruto berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Berhenti Naru-chan!"

Baru saja Naruto berniat meraih gagang pintu, suara Tsunade yang memerintahkan dirinya untuk berhenti terdengar. Naruto segera berbalik dan menatap Tsunade yang masih duduk bersilah di tempatnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sudah kubilang aku menemui seseorang." Naruto menjawab dengan tampang sedikit sweatdrop.

"Aku tau … " Tsunade menatap tajam Naruto. " … Tapi setidaknya beritahu kami, siapa yang ingin kau temui." Titah Tsunade. Karena setahunya, Naruto sangat jarang keluar dari apartemen ini, kalaupun keluar anak bersurai pirang itu pasti hanya ingin berlatih ataupun sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan. Hal ini sontak membuat Tsunade penasaran.

Naruto mendesah pasrah. "Si mata panda."

"Siapa?" Secara serentak semua yang berada di rungan itu melempar pertanyaaan yang sama.

"Sabaku Gaara … lawanku tadi siang!"

Seisi ruangan tiba-tiba hening setelah mendengar siapa yang ingin Naruto temui. Jarang-jarang Naruto ingin menemui seseorang selain mereka dan beberapa orang yang menganggapnya ada. Tapi sekarang, Naruto malah ingin menemui lawannya di _Chunin Exam. _Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang sama mengejutkannya ketika Naruto menolong Karin di tahap kedua.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kalian di akhir pertarungan tadi?" Tsunade kembali angkat bicara setelah keheningan melanda ruangan selama beberapa menit.

"Ya!" Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Bisa aku pergi sekarang juga? … bisa-bisa aku kena pasir mata panda karena terlambat." Naruto berucap dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Bagi Naruto, tidak ada salahnya jika ia tidak selalu bersikap datar apabila bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Tsunade mengulum senyum tipis. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sedikit bahagia jika Naruto bersikap selayaknya anak seusianya dan sesekali bercanda. "Hmnnn … " Tsunade pun memberikan jawaban untuk membiarkan Naruto pergi berupa sebuah anggukan disertai gumaman.

Setelah mendapat persetejuan Tsunade, Naruto menyentuh gagang pintu geser di depannya. Akan tetapi, belum sempat ia membukanya, seseorang kembali bersuara. "Tunggu Naruto-kun!"

Naruto mendesah kesal dan kembali menoleh kebelakang. "Ada apa lagi Tetsu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang mulai kesal.

"Aku ikut!" Dengan ekspresi kosong yang setia melekat pada anak bernama Tetsu itu, ia menjawab pertanyaan kesal Naruto.

"Benar! … bisa-bisa kau membuat hal mengejutkan tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya … Kuroko-chan temani Naru-chan!"

"Cih!" Decihan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Anak bersurai pirang lalu menarik ke samping pintu geser yang sempat tertunda. "Ayo … Tetsu!" Dan akhirnya Naruto pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan diikuti Kuroko.

Setelah kedua anak itu meninggalkan ruangan, Shizune yang dari tadi hanya diam menatap Tsunade yang duduk di depannya. "Anoo … jadi nanti malam kita akan meninggalkan desa?"

Tsunade memijat pelan kening yang terdapat sebuah simbol biru pada bagian tengah miliknya. "Kadang-kadang aku iri pada Naru-chan … ia seolah-olah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi sebelum memutuskan sesuatu." Walaupun jawaban dari Tsunade melenceng dari pertanyaan Shizune, wanita bersurai coklat sudah paham kalau mereka akan meninggalkan desa dari penjelasan Tsunade barusan.

"Ya aku juga Tsunade-sama … " Shizune tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Hokage dan keluarganya bisa mengabaikan anak cerdas seperti Naruto hanya karena masalah chakra."

Sedangkan seorang gadis bersurai merah bernama Karin, terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirinnya sendiri perihal Naruto. Itu sebabnya, dari tadi dia hanya diam dan memilih mendengarkan perbincangan.

…

…

…

* * *

"Tadi kau bilang sudah kita sudah terlambat … Tapi kenapa hanya kita berdua yang ada disini Naruto-kun?"

Dengan wajah sedikit kesal, Kuroko mengutarakan kekesalannya pada Naruto yang tengah duduk di depannya. Di sinilah mereka, sebuah danau indah di bagian barat desa Konoha. Tempat yang dulu Naruto sering gunakan untuk menenangkan pikiran sekaligus merenungi nasibnya di masa lalu. Di tempat ini pula sebuah awal baru dimulai oleh Naruto, dimana dirinya diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang sudah menjadi ayah angkatnya dari serangan _Anbu Ne _suruhan seseorang dan diberikan sebuah kemampuan.

"Naruto-kun!" Kuroko kembali bersuara, akan tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon. Pandangan anak bersurai pirang itu terfokus pada pemandangan danau sambil menikmati es batangan yang sempat mereka beli sebelum kesini. Hal ini membuat kening Kuroko mengkerut, Kuroko lalu berjalan menuju belakang Naruto.

"Hoii … Tetsu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan suara ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba menarik bagian belakang kerah kaos putih polos yang Naruto kenakan dan langsung memasukkan es batangan yang masih tersisah setengah pada kaos Naruto.

"Duuhuaaaa … " Naruto yang tengah duduk tubuhnya seketika merinding tidak karuan merasakan dinginnya es batangan yang Kuroko masukan pada punggungnya. Ia segera meraba-raba bagian punggungnya, Naruto lalu menoleh kebelakang dengan ekspresi kesal. "Es Batangan!"

"Jika seseorang memanggilmu, setidaknya balas panggilan mereka Naruto-kun." Kuroko mengabaikan Naruto yang kini tengah berkutat dengan es yang ada di dalam kaos di bagian punggung. "Aku tau Naruto-kun sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi … "

"Tunggu … tunggu!" Naruto berucap pelan, namun tangan kanannya masih sibuk untuk menggapai es di punggungnya. "Sialan … Lengket sekali … lengket!" Naruto mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam kaos.

" … Aku paling tidak suka jika seseorang yang kupanggil tidak menyahut." Kuroko kembali mengabaikan Naruto dan memilih melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kekesalan Naruto akhirnya memuncak, karena Kuroko masih saja mengabaikan dirinya. Ia pun menoleh anak bersurai biru itu dengan wajah kesal. "Oii, Tetsu-teme kau dengar tidak? Pu-punggungku lengket semua sekarang!" Dengan tampang dan suara yang kesal, Naruto akhirnya memaki-maki Kuroko.

Akan tetapi, Kuroko malah berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali mencari keberadaan es yang mulai mencair di dalam kaos bagian punggungnya.

"Jaa~Nee … aku kembali dulu, perutku kembali berbunyi!" Dengan nada datar, Kuroko berpamitan. Dilihat dari situasinya saat ini, tampaknya Kuroko-lah yang kesal dengan Naruto.

"Sialan kau Tetsu-teme! kau mengabaikanku? Serius?"

"…" Kuroko tetap memilih diam tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oiii … Tetsu tunggu! tubuhku lengket semua!" Naruto hendak menghentikan Kuroko. Wajah kesalnya pun kini berganti menjadi wajah konyol khas Uzumaki D. Naruto disertai keringat sebesar biji jagung di keningnya.

"…"

"Oiii … Tetsu-teme!" Kuroko tetap saja melanjutkan langkahnya dan sontak kekesalan Naruto kembali muncul, tidak lupa perempatan yang berkendut-kendut di ujung keningnya menggantikan wajah konyolnya barusan.

"TUNGGU SAJA KADAL! …. AKAN KUCINCANG JADI 10 BAGIAN TUBUHMU ITU TETSUUUUUUU!"

…

…

…

Sementara itu, di apartemen sewaan Tim _Sunagakure_. Para penghuninya tiba-tiba terkejut melihat Gaara keluar dari ruangannya memakai baju santai berupa kaos hitam polos dan celana hitam ¾ tanpa membawa gentong pasirnya.

"Gaara?" Panggil kedua saudara anak bersurai merah bata itu dengan suara penasaran.

"Hn."

"Kau mau kemana? Tumben kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Gadis bersurai pirang yang dikuncir empat bertanya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Menemui seseorang." Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menjawab pertanyaan dari saudarinya. Sontak seiri ruangan dibuat terkejut dengan hal itu, sama seperti Naruto. Bagi orang yang dekat dengan Gaara, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Gaara keluar mengenakan pakaian santai, begitupula tujuan Gaara yang ingin menemui seseorang.

"Are? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Saudara Gaara yang kedua menoleh ke gadis berkuncir empat yang duduk bersandar pada dinding tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Oii Temari? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Temari menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menatap penarasan Gaara. "Tidak! Apa kau benar-benar Gaara?"

Gaara berbalik menatap seisi ruangan yang tampaknya tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat da dengar. "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu." Dengan wajah dan suara datar, Gaara balik bertanya.

"Kau benar Gaara … syukurlah! … Kalau boleh kami tau, siapa yang mau kau temui?"

"Bukan urusan kalian!" Dan lagi-lagi Gaara menjawab dengan wajah dan tampang datarnya.

"Heee … " Seringai jahil terlihat diperlihatkan oleh Temari. " … Jangan-jangan kau ingin menemui-"

"Aku pergi dulu!" Belum sempat Temari melanjutkan ucapannya, Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu berpamitan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu melalui pintu geser.

"Setelah pertarungan tadi siang, Gaara sepertinya bertingkah aneh."

"Oii … Bukannya dari dulu Gaara itu memang aneh Temari … Sangat aneh malahan." Sanggah Kankuro dengan wajah sweatdropnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku Baka … Ahh sudahlah! Percuma menjelaskan pada orang berotak boneka sepertimu Kankuro."

"Cukup!" Lerai sang _Yondaime-Kazekage_. "Ikuti Gaara dan jangan sampai ketahuan! Aku penasaran siapa yang ingin ditemuinya." Titah _Yondaime-Kazekage_ pada keduanya. Dan balasan dari Kankuro dan Temari hanya sebuah anggukan kecil tanda paham dengan perintah dari ayah mereka.

"Dan juga beritahukan kepada Gaara kalau kita akan kembali ke _Suna _besok pagi."

…

…

…

"_Grrrrr … Sialan kau Tetsu-teme, gara-gara kau punggungku jadi lengket semua_." Naruto mengumpat kesal dalam hati sambil meraba-raba punggungnya. Beberapa detik meraba-raba punggungnya, Ia lalu menarik tangan kanannya dan memposisikan tepat di depan hidung sambil mencium bau yang melekat di sana. "_Anggur … coba kalau jeruk, aku tidak sekesal ini_."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang ketika mendengar suara yang baru tadi siang ia kenali pemiliknya. Sebenarnya ia sudah mendeteksi kedatangan pemilik suara itu dengan _Kenbonshoku, _akan tetapi kekesalannya pada Kuroko membuat Naruto lebih memilih mengumpat dalam hati dan menunggu kedatangan orang itu.

"Hn." Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana yang dipakai dan pandangannya kini tertuju pada matahari terbenam di sisi ufuk barat.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah!" Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak suka jika menjelaskan mengenai masa lalunya. Akan tetapi, tidak ada salahnya jika ia memberitahukan sedikit kepada Gaara yang tampaknya sangat penasaran dengan dirinya. "Tapi sebelum aku memulai, aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Hn."

"Apa yang membuatmu penasaran denganku?"

Sambil memandangi matahari terbenam, Gaara menerawang jauh. "Awalnya aku hanya tertarik untuk mengalahkanmu, akan tetapi setelah mendengar kalau kau bisa sekuat ini karena masa lalumu yang kau katakan buruk … ketertarikanku untuk mengalahkanmu tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran." Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Gaara, ia berkata panjang lebar di depan seseorang ditambah lagi ekspresi wajah datar yang selalu ia pasang tidak ikut serta.

"Apalagi … kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan bagaimana sakitnya terkena tusukan _Katana_."

"Hanya itu? Kalau begitu aku tidak-"

"Bukan! Seperti yang kukatan tadi pagi, aku sama sepertimu. Bisa kuat karena masa lalu yang kita sudah lalui."

"Sudah aku katakan … Aku sangat berbeda darimu!" Sanggah Naruto datar. "Kau sama seperti Menma … seorang _Jinchuriki_. Itu berarti di desamu kau dianggap pahlawan karena rela mengorbankan tubuhmu sebagai wadah untuk _Bijuu_."

"Menma? Bukannya dia lawanmu sebelum aku? Dia juga _Jinchuriki _sepertiku?"

"Hn!"

"Jadi di _Konoha _seorang _Jinchuriki _dianggap pahlawan?" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto dan dirinya sedikit tersentak ketika melihat Naruto mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah dingin, lebih dingin dari miliknya. "Orang bernama Menma itu beruntung … tidak sepertiku." Ekspresi wajah Gaara sedikit sendu karena gambaran dirinya ketika berumur 7 tahun diperlakukan layaknya seorang monster.

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak sepertiku'?"

"Hmnn … begini, walaupun aku dan orang bernama Menma itu sama-sama _Jinchuriki _… tetapi, nasibku berbanding terbalik. Bagi mereka, penduduk desaku … aku hanya mahluk dari masa lalu yang ingin dilenyapkan ... kalau begitu apa gunanya keberadaanku ini? dan untuk apa aku hidup? … bahkan Tou-san 'ku sendiri ingin menghapus keberadaanku dari dunia ini … " Suara ketidaksukaan terdengar jelas pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Gaara. " … Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi."

Seketika Naruto terkejut mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Gaara. "_Jadi dia memang hampir mirip denganku … aku mengerti sekarang._" Naruto kembali focus pada matahari terbenam yang kini hanya terlihat setengah bagian saja. "Biar aku tebak … kau menjadi benci kepada dunia yang tidak adil ini dan berniat membunuh para penghuninya?"

"Hn! Kau benar … itu'lah satu-satunya tujuan hidupku."

"Hmnnn aku mengerti sekarang … baiklah, sekarang biar aku ceritakan tentang diriku, dan setelah itu kau bisa putuskan apa benar kita itu sama, seperti ucapanmu … ataukah berbeda."

"Hn!"

"_Hari ini benar-benar hari sialku … tapi tak apalah, lagipula aku memang merasa dia ini mirip denganku_." Naruto membatin sedikit kesal. "Jangan potong ucapanku … baiklah, aku mulai dari mana yaaa …?" Naruto menerawang jauh ke langit jingga yang dihiasi benda melayang yang sedikit bersinar terkena cahaya jingga dari matahari terbenam. "Begini … "

…

Tidak jauh dari lokasi keduanya, Kankuro dan Temari tengah mengamati kedua anak itu dari balik sebuah batang pohon yang berukuran cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan tubuh mereka. Akan tetapi, sesempurna apapun cara mereka bersembunyi, mereka tidak bisa lepas dari _Kenbonshoku _Naruto.

"Ternyata Gaara ingin menemui pirang itu … akhirnya aku mulai mengerti kenapa Gaara menyerah."

Kankuro mengangguk membenarkan ucapan dari Temari. "Tapi sayang, kita tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka."

"Diam Kankuro!"

"Kau yang diam Temari!"

…

…

…

Kembali ke Naruto. Selama hampir 10 menit, dirinya harus menahan rasa sakit untuk menceritakan masa lalunya, walaupun tidak menceritakan semuanya. Akan tetapi, rasa sakit di hatinya tetap saja muncul. "_Mulutku serasa mau hancur … Sialan!"_

"Jadi … ?"

"Setelah mendengar ceritamu … aku masih tetap pada pendirianku, yaitu kita berdua itu mirip."

"Hn … sekarang aku pun sependapat denganmu, kita sama-sama diperlakukan seolah-olah tidak diinginkan keberadaannya di dunia ini." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah menghisap udara senja dan menghembuskan secara pelan ia kembali berkata. "Penderitaan menjadi seseorang yang tidak dianggap tidak mudah dihadapi … perasaan itu, entah kenapa sedikit kumerti."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan, Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu pada Gaara. "_Kalau sampai Baa-chan atau Si Kadal berkepala biru itu mendengar ucapanku barusan … aku jamin mereka akan menusuk tubuh mereka sendiri dengan kunai … Huuu, Naruto~Naruto kenapa kau bisa mengucapkan hal itu_."

"Oh iya … setelah ini, apa kau masih berniat melenyapkan manusia di dunia ini?"

Gaara tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Jujur saja, baginya sangat sulit untuk melupakan tujuan hidupnya itu. Akan tetapi, setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto. Ia merasa iri pada anak bersurai pirang itu. Karena menurutnya penderitaan Naruto lebih berat darinya.

"_Kalau aku pikir … sebenarnya 'tidak dianggap ada' lebih sakit dibanding 'dianggap monster'_." Ya benar … Masih mendingan Gaara yang masih dianggap ada walaupun sebagai seorang 'monster' ketimbang Naruto yang sama sekali 'tidak dianggap ada' oleh keluarga dan penduduk _Konohagakure_.

"_**Jangan dengarkan ucapan dia Gaki! … Dia berbeda denganmu, jangan pernah melupakan tujuanmu hidup di dunia ini**_." Suara berat yang berusaha mempengaruhi Gaara tiba-tiba tergiang di kepala anak bersurai merah bata itu. "_Diam Kaa-san!_" Bentak Gaara melalui telepati.

"_**Heee … kau sudah berani membentakku Gaki? Apa kau ingat, siapa yang selama ini melindungimu**_."

"_Hanya dari serangan fisik!_" Mahluk sejenis Rakun itu pun tidak dapat lagi berkata-kata ketika Gaara membalas ucapannya dengan nada dingin. Setelah mahluk di dalam tubuhnya diam, Gaara menghela nafas sejenak lalu berkata.

"Hmnnn … Akan kupikirkan dulu."

Hembusan angin senja pada lokasi keduanya membuat kedua surai berbeda warna milik keduanya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Di lokasi Kankuro dan Temari. Entah kenapa mereka merasa ada hal yang sangat ganjil terjadi saat melihat Gaara dan Naruto yang tengah berdiri menatap matahari pada dermaga di pinggir danau disana, ditambah lagi ketika kedua surai anak itu melambai-lambai ditiup angin.

"Kankuro … apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan?"

"Hmnn … suasan tempat ini tiba-tiba aneh … aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi."

"Keluarlah dari sana." Kankuro dan Temari tiba-tiba terkejut ketika mendengar seseorang memerintahkan keduanya. "Kalau tidak tubuh kalian akan hancur."

Secara bersamaan Kankuro dan Temari berjalan keluar dari balik batang pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi. Dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit kesal, Kankuro menengok ke samping kanan dimana Temari berjalan. "Ini semua salahmu Temari!" Bisik Kankuro pada Temari.

"Aku?" Temari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau yang berisik, aku yang kau salahkan."

"Jangan berbisik-bisikan di depanku! Aku paling suka tidak hal itu!" Naruto mendesis dingin. Ia memang tidak suka melihat orang-orang berbisik tepat di depan mata kepalanya, itu karena hal itu mengingatkan dirinya akan masa lalu yang ia alami ketika masih tinggal di Konoha.

"Ba-Baik!" Kedua _Genin Sunagakure _itu pun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Kini giliran Gaara yang berbicara, dengan tampang dan suara datar Gaara menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kami disuruh mengikutimu." Jawab keduanya serentak.

"Hanya itu?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Besok pagi kita akan kembali ke _Sunagakure_." Jawab Kankuro.

"Hn … Kalau begitu … " Ketiganya tiba-tiba menoleh ke Naruto bergumam pelan. "Aku duluan." Anak bersurai pirang itu pun beranjak meninggalkan ketiga _Genin Sunagakure _di lokasi danau tersebut dan tujuannya tidak lain adalah apartemennya.

Selama perjalan ke apartemen, Naruto memilih rute yang sepi, akan tetapi pilihannya untuk memilih rute yang sepi malah membawa dirinya kepada kesialan lain hari ini.

"_Kenapa sekarang Kami-sama_." Pikir Naruto agak kesal, akan tetapi sorot wajahnya mengatakan hal lain melihat dua sosok yang berdiri di depan subuah kedai sambil memandang dirinya dengan ekspresi wajah berbeda.

…

…

…

_**Skip Time**_

* * *

_**Clekk!**_

"Okaeri Naruto-kun!" Tepat setelah Naruto membuka pintu geser apartemen mereka, ia langsung disambung sapaan polos anak yang sangat ingin ia tebas menjadi 10 bagian.

"Okaeri gundulmu Tetsu-teme!"

_**Jdakkk!**_

"Adaaawwwww!" Kuroko meringis kesakitan ketika sebuah jitakan mendarat tepat di surai birunya.

"Kau beruntung Tetsu, isi kepalaku lagi campur aduk jadi aku tidak akan menebasmu 10 bagian." Desis Naruto datar, anak bersurai pirang itu lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya karena kelakuan kelewat kurang ajar dari Kuroko sewaktu di danau sore tadi.

"Kau kenapa Naru-chan?" Dari sebelah kanan anak bersurai pirang yang tengah berjalan itu, ia mendengar Tsunade bertanya kepada dirinya yang tengah duduk bersilah sambil menikmati sebotol sake.

"Hanya kesal dengan ulah Kadal berkepala biru itu." Naruto berhenti dan menunjuk Kuroko yang tengah mengelus bagian kepala yang ia jitak barusan. "Aku akan membersihkan tubuhku dan setelah itu, kita akan berangkat." Ujarnya agak datar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar cucu kurang ajar … berani-beraninya memerintahku." Tsunade mengumpat kesal melihat tingkah Naruto yang seolah-olah dia'lah yang menjadi pemimpin keluarga kecil ini. "Ahhh … sudah habis!" Dan setelah itu, Tsunade mendesah pasrah ketika hendak menengguk botol sake yang ia pegang akan tetapi semua isinya sudah berada di dalam perutnya.

…

…

Dan tepat pukul 10 malam WTD (Waktu Dunia Shinobi), Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya secara diam-diam meninggalkan desa Konoha. Selama perjalanan, Naruto terus memikirkan dua sosok yang tadi ia temui di depan kedai ketika hendak kembali ke apartemen mereka. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga agar dirinya tidak diintrogasi oleh yang lain, Naruto memasang ekspresi wajah datarnya seperti biasa agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan.

…

Sementara itu, di lokasi yang sangat jauh Naruto dan lain, akan tetapi jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan _Konohagakure_, sekitar 15.000 pasukan yang terdiri dari tiga desa _Shinobi _tengah berkumpul.

"Bagaimana dengan _Yondaime-Kazekage_?" Tanya pria berkulit pucat dan memiliki pupil ular bernama Orochimaru pada seorang _Jounin Sunagakure _yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Mereka berangkat besok pagi … Jadi kapan Invasi dimulai Orochimaru?" Tanya balik _Jounin Sunagakure _itu.

"Kita tetap pada rencana … Yaitu Invasi dilakukan tepat setelah semua perwakilan desa meninggalkan _Konoha_." Seringai ular terpampang jelas di wajah Orochimaru membuat _Jounin Sunagakure _di depannya sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"_Sunagakure _adalah yang terakhir … jadi kapan dilakukannya Orochimaru?" Orang ketiga pada grup kecil itu membuka suara.

"Besok malam!"

…

…

…

* * *

**TBC **

**[****TrouBlesome Cut****]**

* * *

_**Fiuhhh … Author Ryusuke RootWood kembali lagi dengan Fic Gaje miliknya Hehehe … **_

_**Ryusuke RootWood Mohon maaf bagi para Reader yang pernah saya beritahu jika Naruto akan ikut Invasi Konoha … Rencana alur yang sudah RootWood buat sedikit diubah setelah berpikir tujuh keliling … Perubahan itu bisa kalian lihat pada Chapter ini … Dimana Naruto tidak akan ikut dalam Invasi Konoha, akan tetapi akan ada kejadian pada Invasi ini yang akan membawa masalah pada Naruto … Apa itu? Tunggu saja di Chapter depan hehehe … **_

_**Nah setelah melihat Review … Sekarang ada tiga tehnik yang mampu mengenai bahkan melukai Naruto … Yaitu  
**_\- Suiton  
\- Amaterasu  
\- Senjutsu  
_**  
Pisau Chakra saya hilangkan karena banyak yang tidak setuju dan juga saya sudah baca beberapa artikel dan ternyata Pisau Chakra lebih cenderung ke Medis ketimbang Pertarungan.**_

_**Saran untuk tehnik-tehnik masih terbuka … jadi silahkan masukan saran anda jika ada … Bisa lewat Review ataupun PM.**_

_**Ohh iya … Yang belum sempat Review-nya RootWood balas lewat PM nanti sekalian dengan Review di Chapter ini hehehe …**_

* * *

_**Balasan Review non-Login**_

Draco : Heheh … Maaf Puncak pertarungan NaruGaara sedikit nge-gantung dan tidak saya buat sengit.

Dark : Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan … Nanti saya akan mulai berbenah :v

Ryukusanagi : Nanti saya pikirkan … Apa tidak berfungsi atau Naruto-nya yang jadi lemes.

Nameasd : Amaterasu sudah pasti … Tapi Susanoo, masih dalam tahap pemikiran.

MATAkami : Senjutsu sudah ada, Yin dan Yang … Hmmnn entar saya pikirkan.

Ndah D Amay : Itu Kazekage asli … Disini dia bukan Death Chara … Nanti ada Chapter yang menjelaskan hal itu.  
Ardie agregor : Balasan Review anda ada di AN :v

Guest : DF ketiga nanti akan keluar juga hehehe … :v

Guest : Maaf karena Fight-nya kelamaan … Perihal tehnik yang bisa menyentuh Naruto, sudah saya tulis pada AN diatas.

YamiKaze Of Dragon : Yaps … itu sudah saya masukkan.

Guest : Sudah saya hilangkan Pisau Chakranya …

Kurama : Lihat saja nanti hehe siapa Pair dan juga siapa yang mati di Invasi nanti :v

naruto lovers : Romance belum ada … entar pas udah Invasi mungkin mulai saya munculkan sedikit.

Guest : Maaf klo agak kelamaan … Kenapa lama, itu karena Gaara adalah spealis serangan jarak, sedangkan Naruto lebih efektif jarak dekat ditambah lagi, dia tidak ingin terjadi hal merepotkan jika banyak kemampuannya ia keluarkan di depan penduduk Konoha. Sedangkan Menma dan Shisui … Mereka berdua lebih cenderung ke pertarungan jarak dekat yang merupakan spesialis Naruto.

Yang Review ... **Next **... **Lanjut **... dan sebagainya, ini sudah saya lanjut Hehehehe :v

* * *

Terakhir dan yang paling penting yakni ... Ucapan Terima Kasih dari saya untuk para Reader yang telah meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk **Fav, Follow, Me-Review **ataupun sekedar membaca Fic Gaje dan Berantakan ini ... **Sekian dan Terima Kasih**!

...

...

...

**Ryusuke [RootWood] Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**RootWood In!**

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Family, Friendship, Romance [Maybe], Etc.

Rate M untuk jaga-jaga

Pair : Naruto X ?, Karin X Tetsuya [Chara dari Anime KnB]

Warning : Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream, OOC, OC, Yang jelas Gaje dan Berantakan, DLL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Uzumaki D. Naruto**_

_**Arc III - Chapter 18 : Invasi Aliansi Oto-Suna-Iwa Dimulai!  
**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Tim Sunagakure yaitu Yondaime-Kazekage, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro dan beberapa Jounin akhirnya berpamitan kepada Minato dan tidak lupa berterima kasih atas Aliansi yang berhasil mereka bangun setelah beberapa tahun bertikai satu sama lain. Namui, tidak lama lagi aliansi tersebut akan segera mengalami masalah besar karena 30 persen Shinobi Sunagakure menolak hal itu dan ikut serta dalam Invasi yang akan segera dilakukan malam nanti.

Selain itu, Minato dan keluarganya terutama Menma juga terkejut mendengar informasi dari Hiruzen dan Shisui bahwa Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya meninggalkan Konoha kemarin malam. Awalnya Minato ingin memerintahkan Tim 7 untuk mengejar mereka namun dihalangi oleh Hiruzen. Apalagi perjanjian Menma yang melarang dia dan keluarganya untuk mencampuri urusan Naruto semakin memperparah keadaan.

Lain Minato dan keluarganya, lain lagi dengan para Tetua Konoha yang akhirnya mengetahui kemampuan Naruto. Mereke benar-benar terkejut Naruto bisa mengalahkan dua Jinchuriki pada Ujian Chunin kemarin. Awalnya mereka ingin meminta maaf kepada Naruto sebagai alibi untuk membujuk 'Aib Konoha' itu kembali menjadi Shinobi Konoha dan menjadikannya sebuah senjata perang. Akan tetapi setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto meninggalkan desa, mereka hanya bisa menggertakan gigi kesal dan langsung memerintahkan beberapa Anbu untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Dan hal itu diketahui oleh Hiruzen.

Kini di ruangan Hokage, Hiruzen tengah mengisap pipa tembakau miliknya di sofa panjang di ruangan itu.

"Minato..." Panggil Hiruzen pelan.

Minato yang tengah mengerjakan beberapa dokumen menghetikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh ke Hiruzen yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa Sandaime-sama?"

"Apa kau tau bahwa Koharu dan Homura hendak membujuk Naru-chan kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha?" Minato mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan sekarang mereka tengah mengirim beberapa Anbu untuk mencari keberadaannya... Apa kau tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka menemukan Naru-chan?"

Yondaime-Hokage mengusap dagu pelan. "Naruto akan marah karena mengira Anbu itu aku yang mengirimnya 'kan?"

"Hmnn... Benar, berharaplah Naruto tidak ditemukan... Kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka..." Hiruzen berhenti sejenak dan menghisp pipa tembakaunya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke arah langit-langit. "... Kesempatan kalian untuk membujuk Naru-chan kembali akan menghilang sepenuhnya." Sambung Hiruzen serius.

Minato terbelalak kaget. "Apa maksud anda?... Bukannya Naruto sudah tidak menganggap kami keluarganya lagi... Walaupun aku sangat berharap itu segera berakhir dan dia kembali pelukan kami."

"Ya itu sekarang... Tapi kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti... Sebenarnya di lubuk hati terdalam Naru-chan, ia masih menganggap kalian keluarga dan amat sangat menginginkan kalian untuk memperlakukannya layaknya seorang anak... Tapi sayang, hal itu Naru-chan kubur dalam-dalam dan berharap benar-benar menghilang seutuhnya dari dalam dirinya sendiri." Jelas Sang Profesor panjang lebar membuat Minato sedikit merasa lega karena mendengar hal ini.

"Darimana anda mengetahui hal ini?"

"Dari Shisui... Ia beberapa kali mendapati Naru-chan tertidur sambil memeluk foto kalian bertiga di gua tempat latihannya dulu... Dan juga..."

"Masih ada?"

Hiruzen mengangguk. "... Untuk yang satu itu... kau sendiri saja yang mencari tau Minato, aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk memberitahukanmu."

Minato mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil ke Hiruzen. "Arigatou, Sandaime-sama!"

"Tapi untuk sekarang, biarkanlah Naru-chan menjalani hidup bersama Tsunade dan keluarganya... Dan berharaplah semoga tidak ada yang menarik Naru-chan ke dalam kegelapan karena masa lalunya."

Minato menghembuskan nafas secara pelan. "Itu juga yang kutakutkan Sandaime-sama."

Melihat ekspresi wajah Minato yang tampak khawatir dan juga menyesal. Hiruzen segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan berlanjut tanpa menyadari sebentar lagi Konoha akan mengalami pertempuran hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di lokasi yang sangat jauh dari kawasan Hi no Kuni sebuah kelompok berjumlah lima orang ditambah satu babi tengah berjalan melewati rimbunnya pepohonan daerah hutan yang menjadi rute perjalanan mereka. Awalnya Naruto sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan kenapa rute yang mereka lewati berbeda dari sebelumnya yaitu menuju ke daerah Tanzaku Gai tempat apartemen mereka. Tetapi, setelah mereka melewati perbatasan kawasan Negara Api Naruto mulai menyadari bahwa mereka menuju ke daerah Negara Air [Mizu no Kuni].

Naruto berjalan di barisan paling samping kiri menoleh ke Tsunade yang berada di tengah-tengah.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?... Kita sudah berada di kawasan Mizu no Kuni sekarang ini, Baa-chan?" Setelah beberap menit memasuki kawasan Negara Air, akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan apa yang di dalam kepala kuningnya. "Bukannya apartemen kita ada di dekat Tanzaku Gai, Baa-chan?"

"Kemana otak jenius-mu Naru-chan... Bukannya kau sudah tau bahwa Konoha menginginkan kau kembali menjadi shinobi mereka. Jadi sudah pasti mereka mengirim beberapa Anbu ke apartemen kita di Tanzaku Gai." Tsunade membuang nafas pelan sambil menutup mata, beberapa detik kemudian Tsunade kembali menatap Naruto. "Ada beberapa Anbu yang mengetahui tempat kita... Makanya aku mau kita pindah ke apartemenku yang berada di Mizu no Kuni."

"Tck... Kenapa kita tidak di Tanzaku Gai saja... Kalau para Anbu Konoha datang, tinggal kupotong kepala mereka dan mengirimnya kembali ke Konoha." Balas Naruto datar lalu memperlihatkan seringai psikopat yang membuat Shizune dan Karin yang melihat seringai itu merinding disko.

'Menakutkan!' Batin Karin dan Shizune secara bersamaan dengan wajah yang mulai memucat.

"Bodoh, itu malah akan menambah masalah!" Tsunade langsung membentak Naruto dengan wajah kesal ala Anime.

Naruto mendesah pelan dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana standar Chunin hitam yang ia kenakan.

Selama perjalanan Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri memikirkan pertemuannya dengan dua orang sore kemarin. Sedangkan Karin dan Kuroko yang berjalan di samping kanan Tsunade, keduanya terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua yang tau. Sementara Tsunade dan Shizune juga sibuk membicarakan masalah utang Tsunade yang ada di kawasan Mizu no Kuni. Ini Sannin tukang mabuk banyak bener utangnya.

.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba di kawasan Negara Air yang diguyur hujan salju [Kawasan desa tempat tinggal Haku dulunya]

"Brrrrr... Dingin sekali!" Tubuh Naruto mulai menggigil merasakan hawa dingin menusuk tulang dari hujan salju di kawasan tersebut. Kedua tangan Naruto diposisikan menyilang di depan dada dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas yang terlihat jelas di udara. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan yang lain karena tidak mendengar keluarganya mengeluh tentang cuaca, Naruto langsung menoleh ke samping kanan dan...

"NANI!" Naruto langsung berteriak keras sampai-sampai bola matanya hampir keluar dari sarangnya.

Di samping Naruto kanan. Seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah mengenakan pakaian tebal sambil tersenyum mengejek ke Naruto, bahkan Ton-Ton yang merupakan peliharaan mereka juga telah mengenakan pakaian tebal.

"Sialan, kenapa kalian sudah mengenakan pakaian tebal?... Cepat, aku juga mau satu!" Perintah Naruto masih kesal sambil menadahkan tangan ke yang lain.

"Maaf Naru-chan, kami cuma membawa lima... Jadi bersabarlah sampai kita tiba di apartemen." Jelas Tsunade lalu tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah karena tidak memberikan atau lebih parahnya membawakan Naruto sebuah pakaian tebal.

Kendutan kecil muncul di pipi kiri Naruto. Pandangan Naruto tiba-tiba teralih ke Kuroko. 'Gihihi... Akan kuambil pakaianmu, Zombie!' Batin Naruto kemudian menyungging seringai.

Kuroko yang merasa risih melihat seringai dari Naruto langsung mengirim tatapan tajam menusuk ke Naruto. "Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak mau!" Seolah membaca pikiran jahat dari Naruto, Kuroko langsung mengcengkram erat pakaian tebal yang ia kenakan seolah-olah seseorang ingin mengambil keperjakaanya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto langsung melompat ke Kuroko. Dan adu jotos ala anime berupa debu yang dihiasi bintang-bintang kecil serta tubuh chibi kedua anak itu yang saling lempar pukulan dan tendangan terjadi tepat di depan yang lain.

_Duag! Duag! Duag! Tak! Tak! Klontang! Klintong!_

"Lepaskan Naruto-kun!"

"Tidak akan sebelum aku mendapatkan pakaianmu!"

"Tidak akan keberikan pirang!"

"Akan kupaksa kau Zombie!"

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto-teme!"

"Tidak akan, brengsek!"

Karin dan Shizune hanya mendesah pasrah melihat adegan adu jotos kekanak-kenakan dari Kuroko dan Naruto, berbeda dengan Tsunade. Sannin ber'aset jumbo itu segera menghampiri kedua anak yang tengah aduh jotos itu dan...

_Bletak! Bletak!_

Dua buah jitakan 'kasih sayang' tiba-tiba mendarat di kepala Naruto dan Kuroko yang seketika menghentikan acara perkelahian mereka. Kini baik Naruto dan Kuroko duduk bersilah dengan benjolan berasap di kepala mereka. Di depan mereka, Tsunade berdiri dengan mode ibu-ibu sangar layaknya seorang ibu-ibu kompleks perumahan yang baru saja digosip.

"Kenapa aku juga mendapat jitakan, Baa-chan?" Kuroko mendongak ke wajah Tsunade dengan ekspresi kosong yang setia sampai mati menempel di wajahnya sambil mengusap benjolan berasap di surai birunya.

Tsunade menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Kuroko dan beralih menatap Naruto. "Salahmu sendiri tidak mempersiapkan pakaian tebal, Naruto."

"Ooii... Mana kutau kita akan kesini." Sambil bersikedep dada kesal, Naruto membalas tidak kalah sengitnya dari Tsunade.

Tsunade mendecih pelan. "Gunakan saja elemen cahaya-mu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu Naruto!" Perintah Tsunade sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto dan Kuroko.

Iris Sapphire Naruto berkendut marah karena dengan kurang ajarnya Tsunade dan yang lain tidak memberikan atau membawa satu pakaian tebal untuk Naruto dan sekarang Tsunade malah memerintahkan Naruto untuk menggunakan Pika-Pika untuk menghangatkan tubuh. "Apa kau bilang Nenek Sihir?... Kau kira Pika-Pika milikku itu perapian, apa?" Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dulu, sebuah kata yang sangat menyinggung bagi Tsunade meluncur deras dari mulut Naruto.

Kendutan kecil tercipta di kening Tsunade dirinya dikatai 'Nenek Sihir' oleh Sang Uzumaki pengguna DFU. "SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL NENEK SIHIR, BRENGSEK!"

Bersiaplah Naruto, sebuah pukulan bak mobil kontener siap menabrak wajahmu!

Tepat setelah teriakan kemarahan Tsunade, sebuah pukulan monster bertemu dengan wajah kesal Naruto hingga membuat anak bersurai pirang itu terpental agak jauh dan terseret beberapa meter di permukaan salju. Sudah tidak mendapat baju tebal malah guling-guling di salju dingin Mizu no Kuni. Malangnnya nasibmu Naru-chan. Ia sengaja menonaktifkan Pika-Pika miliknya ketika bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Dalam keadaan nungging dan sebuah cap tangan Tsunade tercetak di wajahnya, Naruto membatin kesal.

'Grrrr... Tunggu saja, akan kupotong-potong lalu kujadikan Yakiniku tubuh alotmu itu Baa-chan dan kenapa pula aku tidak mengaktifkan Pika-Pika!' Ya... Naruto baru menyadari hal itu.

'Keluarga aneh macam apa ini?' Batin gadis bersurai merah yang baru menyadari keanehan keluarga barunya ditambah keringat seukuran jempol kaki menetes di bagian belakang surai merahnya.

"Ayo!" Perintah Tsunade tegas untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dan menghiraukan Naruto yang masih nungging di hamparan salju dingin dengan cap tangan Tsunade masih terlihat di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya di Konohagakure, pada penduduk desa tersebut mulai bersiap untuk mengakhiri kegiatan mereka. Mulai dari para pemilik toko yang hendak menutup toko mereka, para penduduk biasa yang mulai beranjak pulang ke habitat malam hari mereka. Terlihat juga beberapa shinobi Konoha berlalu-lalang di atas bangunan-bangunan Konoha untuk melakukan patroli atau sekedar berjalan-jalan karena bosan terus-terusan menjalankan misi.

Di kediaman pemimpin desa Konoha terlihat seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang yang mengenakan baju terusan merah dengan lengan sangat pendek berwarna putih sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu menunggu kedatangan anak kedua mereka. Di pangkuan wanita itu, seorang gadis kecil berumur hampir 4 tahun bersurai pirang panjang yang diikat twintail tengah bersenandung ria. Mereka berdua adalah Kushina dan Naruko.

Kushina yang juga tengah bersenandung kecil seperti gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika pandangannya tertuju pada leher Naruko yang terdapat sebuah kalung berbandul besi tua yang ditengah-tengah terdapat huruf 'N'. Kushina mengambil bandul kalung itu dan bertanya ke gadis kecilnya.

"Ne... Ruko-chan, sejak kapan kau punya kalung?"

"Cejak kemalin... Dali Hiluzen-Jiji." Jawab Naruko dengan nada khas anak seumurannya yang belum fasih mengucapkan huruf 's' dan 'r'.

"Lalu... Apa artinya ini?" Kushina menunjuk tepat di huruf yang tertulis pada besi tua bandul Naruko.

"Naluko!" Dengan cepat dan sedikit keras, Naruko langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Ibunya.

Belum sempat Kushina bertanya lebih lanjut tentang kalung Naruko, suara pintu kediaman mereka berbunyi tanda bahwa ada mahluk yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Taidaima!"

Ohh,... untunglah sang pembuka pintu langsung mengucapkan salam sehingga Kushina tidak sampai berpikiran bahwa yang membuka pintu itu adalah mahluk gaib atau sebagainya. Wanita bersurai merah yang merupakan Milf Rank-SS itu segera menoleh ke pintu dan membalas salam dari si pembuka pintu.

"Okaeri, Menma-kun... Bagaimana harimu?" Sebuah pertanyaan lumrah terlontar dari mulut Kushina tepat setelah membalas sapaan Menma.

Menma membuka sepatu standar shinobi yang ia kenakan lalu tersenyum ke Ibunya. "Sama seperti biasa." Jawabnya seadanya.

Naruko yang baru menyadari kedatangan sang kakak langsung turun dari pangkuan Kushina dan berlari dengan kaki mungilnya menuju Menma. "Nii-chan!" Teriak Naruko sambil melompat ke Menma dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hehe... Ruko-chan!" Menma membalas pelukan sang adik lalu membelai lembut surai pirang Naruko yang sangat identik dengan Kakaknya Naruto.

"Jaga Ruko-chan sebenatar ya, Menma-kun... Kaa-san mau menyiapkan makan." Kushina bangkit dari sofa lalu beranjak menuju dapur kediaman mereka.

"LAMEN!" Pirang kecil berteriak keras di pelukan Menma yang membuat Kushina yang sudah berada di pintu menuju dapur terkikik geli mendengar betapa sukanya Naruko terhadap makanan para dewa itu walaupun umurnya masih 3 tahun lebih atau hampir 4 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian sekitar pukul 10 lewat 5 menit,

Sekitar 15.000 lebih pasukan gabungan dari Aliansi Otogakure, Sunagakure dan Iwagakure tengah berkumpul di area cukup luas yang letaknya sekitar 10 kilometer lewat 40 meter dari dinding pertahanan Konohagakure. Tepat di depan kumpulan shinobi-shinobi berbagai macam bentuk wajah dan bentuk tubuh itu, dua orang tengah berdiri.

Orang pertama adalah pria paru baya yang memiliki kulit putih pucat dan surai hitam panjang yang apabila dilihat dari belakang tampak seperti model cantik namun jika dari depan lebih mengarah ke Reptil tak berkaki menjijikan karena pupil mata pria itu, dia adalah Orochimaru si penggila penelitian. Disamping kanan Orochimaru berdiri pria bertubuh sedikit oversize yang mengenakan rompi khas Iwagakure bernama Kitsuchi.

"Baiklah..." Orochimaru berkata cukup keras agar para antek-anteknya bisa mendengar suara seraknya. "... Dimana Tim pengirim paket?"

Tiga shinobi berseragam Sunagakure tiba-tiba berjalan keluar dari barisan 15.000 lebih pasukan Aliansi dadakan tersebut. Melihat ke-3 orang yang dipanggil sudah keluar, Orochimaru mengeluarkan gulungan dan botol dari balik pakaian yang dikenakan dan melemparnya ke tiga shinobi itu.

"Ketika tiba di tempat pelepasan paket, tuangkan darah di botol pada gulungan dan lakukan seperti ketika menggunakan Kuchiyose no Jutsu... Paham?" Jelas Si Oro Pedo kepada tiga shinobi Sunagakure yang bertugas sebagai pengirim paket kejutan yang terlihat menganggukan kepala mereka tanda paham akan penjelasan dari Orochimaru.

Setelah itu, Orochimaru memutar tubuh bak body seorang model eropa-nya ke arah Konohagakure dan mengankat tinggi-tinggi lengan kanannya. "Sekarang..." Orochimaru mengepal tinju tangan yang terangkat sambil berteriak keras.

"... INVASI PENGHACURAN KONOHA... DIMULAI!"

15.000 Shinobi gabungan dari tiga desa langsung menyebar menjadi tiga regu yang masing-masing berjumlah 5000 lebih pasukan, sedangkan Tim pengirim paket langsung berlari menuju ke gerbang utama Konohagakure.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Konohagakure

Namikaze Minato, Sang Yondaime-Hokage sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengakhiri pekerjaan di hari yang cukup melelahkan ini. Dia akhirnya menyadari kenapa Hiruzen memilih mengundurkan diri dan mengangkatnya menjadi Yondaime... Itu karena, menjadi pemimpin desa sangat melelahkan dan banyak menyita waktu luang. Ketika Minato hendak membuang kertas terakhir ke sebuah ember sampah di sebelah kanan kursi kerja Hokage, pandangan pria pirang tiba-tiba tertuju pada langit dan terlihat bulan membentuk setengah lingkaran. Sebuah firasat aneh pun dirasakan oleh Minato.

Firasat yang mengingatkan dirinya akan kejadian...

'Sama seperti kejadian 13 tahun silam.' Minato mencengkram kuat-kuat kertas yang tadinya ia dibuang ke tempat sampah. Yaa... Firasat yang dirasakan Minato adalah firasat yang sama beberapa jam sebelum kelahiran putra kembarnya dan Kushina, Naruto dan Menma.

'Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.'

"Minato!" Hiruzen yang juga masih berada di ruang Hokage, memanggil pemimpin yang saat ini menjabat. "Apa kau juga merasakannya?"

Minato menoleh ke Hiruzen dan memberikan komfirmasi berupa anggukan. "Ya, ini sama seperti ketika penyerangan 13 tahun yang lalu... Kuharap kejadian itu tidak terulang kembali."

Sang Profesor menghisap pipa tembakau kramatnya lalu menghembuskan asap dari pipa itu ke atas. "Lakukan Protokol pertama... Segera kirim beberapa Anbu ke penjuru desa untuk mencari dan menghilangkan apabila ada yang mencurigakan."

"Aku mengerti..." Minato merapal Handseal dan menciptakan satu Bunshin. "... Pergi dan jaga Kushina, Menma dan Naruko-chan." Perintah Minato pada Bunshin yang baru ia keluarkan. Replika sempurna dari Minato mengangguk dan langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

"Taka, Crow, Bear..." Tiga Anbu tiba-tiba muncul di depan Minato sambil berlutut. "... Kerahkan unit kalian untuk mencari dan menghilangkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di desa."

"Hai... Hokage-sama!" Ketiga Anbu merespon serentak perintah dari Minato dan langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

"Ayo kita ke atas atap dan semoga saja firasat yang kita rasakan melenceng." Ajak Minato lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Hiruzen mengangguk pelan dan langsung bangkit dari sofa yang diduduki lalu mengikuti Minato yang sudah berada di ambang pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di gerbang utama Konohagakure, Tim pengirim paket Orochimaru mulai terlihat berjalan dengan santainya menuju pondok kecil tempat dua penjaga abadi pintu gerbang, Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Berhenti!" Kata salah penjaga gerbang, yaitu si muka terperban Kotetsu sedikit keras.

Izumo yang tengah melakukan tidur cantik tiba-tiba bangun sambil menguap lebar sampai-sampai nyamuk yang tengah terbang di depan Izumo terhisap masuk kedalam mulut penjaga gerbang itu.

"Hoaaamzzz... Uhukk... Uhukk... Nyamuk sialan!"

"Diam Bodoh... Lagipula salahmu kenapa menguap selebar mulut ikan lele."

"Kau yang diam Kotetsu... Apa kau mau sahabatmu ini mati keselek nyamuk?... OOII, SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MULUT LELE?!"

Kotetsu mengabaikan celotehan tidak berguna dari sahabat sehidup sematinya dan mengalihkan pandangan menuju tiga orang berpakaian Jounin Sunagakure. "Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini di Konohagakure?" Tanya Kotetsu to the point.

"Oh, Permisi... Kami adalah Tim yang dikirim Kazekage-sama untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen yang beliau lupa." Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Bisa kulihat bukti atau setidaknya kertas perintah dari Kazekage kalian?"

Ketiga Jounin di depan Kotetsu tiba-tiba tersentak mendengar permintaan tersebut. Keringat mulai menetes dari pelipis mereka, sepertinya Orochimaru lupa akan hal ini dan dengan sangat terpaksa jalan-jalan satu-satunya dapat mereka tempuh adalah penyerang kedua penjaga gerbang Konoha.

"Hey... Dimana surat kalian?" Tanya Kotetsu sekali lagi namun kali ini dengan mata menyipit karena mulai curiga kepada ketiga Jounin di depannya.

Ketiga Jounin itu saling memandang satu sama lain dan mengangguk serentak. Dan dalam sekejap dua dari mereka langsung melesat ke Kotetsu dan Izumo dengan kunai di tangan mereka. "Kau pergilah dan bawa paketnya!" Teriaknya keduanya. Sang Pengirim Paket langsung cabut kalang kabut menuju ke bagian tempat di mana paket akan dikirmkan.

"Ap-... Izumo!" Kotetsu dan Izumo langsung melompat keluar dari habitat abadi mereka dan mengeluarkan kunai.

_Trank! Trank!_

Pertarungan sengit antara Penjaga Gerbang Abadi Konohagakure melawan dua orang Tim pengirim paket pun terjadi tepat di bawah gerbang. Saling lempar serangan antara keempatnya terjadi selama beberapa menit hingga lima Anbu Konohagakure muncul tepat di samping keempatnya.

"Biar kami berdua yang mengurus ini Anbu-san..." Di sela-sela pertarungan, Kotetsu berteriak keras kepada kelima Anbu. "... Kalian cari saja seseorang yang tampaknya mengirim sesuatu." Sambung Kotetsu dan langsung menahan ayunan kunai lawannya.

_Trank!_

"Sia-sia saja apa yang kalian berdua lakukan..." Lawan dari Kotetsu menyeringai ketika kunai mereka berbenturan tepat di antara wajah keduanya. "... Karena Konoha akan segera hancur!"

Kotetsu membulatkan mata syok mendengar hal itu. "A-Apa kalian bercanda?... Konoha dan Suna sudah beraliansi, Oiii!"

Lawan Kotetsu mendecih tidak suka dan melompat mundur agak jauh dari Kotetsu. "Ya, itu memang benar... Tapi, 30 persen Shinobi Suna menolak Aliansi itu... Kazekage terlalu bodoh untuk membangun Aliansi dengan desa yang sudah membunuh banyak shinobi kami di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-2 dan 3."

"Itu hanya masa lalu, dasar kalian orang-orang bodoh!" Kotetsu langsung berlari dan melakukan segala macam bentuk serangan ke lawannya. Mulai dari tendangan, pukulan dan ayunan kunai.

Sementara tidak jauh dari keduanya, Izumo tampaknya juga tengah bertarung dengan sengit melawan lawannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita tinggalkan keempat orang bodoh itu dan beralih ke pusat desa Konohagakure. Terlihat seseorang yang terlihat seperti penduduk biasa berjalan santai di tengah-tengah keramaian malam hari di desa pusat desa. Walaupun terlihat seperti penduduk Konoha, seseorang itu atau lebih tepatnya pria paruh baya berambut hitam pendek adalah tukang pos yang bertugas mengirim paket penting yang merupakan unsur kejutan sebagai pembuka pesta penyerangan Konoha malam ini.

'Yosh... Beberapa meter lagi.' Batin sang tukang pos. Beberapa meter kemudian, perhatian tukang pos teralih ke arah atap bangunan ketika beberapa Chunin Konoha melompat dari bangunan satu ke bangunan lain. 'Apa Konoha sudah menyadari Invasi ini?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu..." Orang itu bergumam pelan lalu berbelok ke sebuah Gang gelap di sebelah kirinya. Sesampainya disana, gulungan dan botol pemberian Oro-Pedo dikeluarkan. "... Disini saja aku keluarkan paketnya!"

Orang itu membuka gulungan dan meneteskan isi dari botol yang merupakan darah si reptilia melata berkaki, Orochimaru.

"**[**_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_**]**"

_Bofft!_

Ledakan asap putih setinggi puluhan meter tiba-tiba terjadi tepat di tengah-tengah area padat penduduk Konohagakure hingga membuat beberapa bangunan pada area tersebut rusak parah terkena ledakan asap putih itu.

"Uaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..." Teriak banyak penduduk [Konohagakure] yang terlempar terkena efek dari ledakan itu.

.

.

.

"APA ITU!" Teriak Minato yang tengah berdiri di atas gedung Hokage ketika melihat ledakan asap putih setinggi puluhan meter itu. Teriakan penduduk pun terdengar hingga ke tempat Minato dan Hiruzen.

Tak berselang lama seekor ular berkepala tiga yang mengenakan semacam kain di setiap bagian bawah masing-masing kepala tiba-tiba muncul dari balik asap putih. Pandangan Hiruzen seketika mengeras melihat ular tersebut karena mengingatkan dia kepada seseorang yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya...

"Orochimaru..." Hiruzen mendesis lalu menggertakan gigi rapuhnya hingga terdengar bunyi retakan... Oii ingat umur, entar gigimu pada hancur Hiruzen. "... Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi." Sekelebet memori dengan kurang ajarnya tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Hiruzen dimana diingatan itu Orochimaru terlihat tertangkap basah melakukan pemerkos... Ehh, penelitian pada tubuh shinobi Konoha di sebuah tempat jorok seperti selokan tua.

"Sandaime-sama!" Minato menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sang Profesor sudah dalam perlengkapan perangnya.

"Lakukan protokol ke-2... Perintahkan seluruh Genin dan 200 Chunin untuk mengungsikan seluruh penduduk di tempat penampungan!... Setelah selesai, segera pindah ke protokol ke-3." Perintah Hiruzen tegas lalu melompat ke bangunan terdekat. "AKAN KUURUS ULAR ITU AGAR MENJAUH DARI AREA PADAT PENDUDUK!" Teriak Hiruzen ketika sudah mendarat di bangunan targetnya.

"AKU MENGERTI SANDAIME-SAMA!... INU, NEKO!" Dua Anbu kembali muncul di depan Minato sambil berlutut. "Telusuri seluruh pelosok desa dan informasikan kepada seluruh Genin dan 200 Chunin untuk mengevakuasi penduduk ke tempat penampungan!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Minato merapal Handseal dan menciptan satu Bunshin lagi. "Kau... Pergi ke Fasilitas Pengirim pesan dan perintahkan seluruh personil untuk mengirim pesan ke seluruh Shinobi kita yang tengah melakukan misi untuk kembali Konoha... Katakan bahwa desa dalam keadaan darurat." Perintah Minato kepada salinan dirinya. Bunshin mengangguk paham dan langsung melesat menuju Fasilitas Pengirim Pesan.

Dan tepat setelah kepergian Bunshin, 3 Jounin Konoha tiba-tiba muncul di depan Minato menggunakan Shunshin.

"Hokage-sama... dari arah timur sekitar 5000 lebih Shinobi tiba-tiba menyerang."

"Dari arah selatan juga sama Hokage-sama."

"Utara pun sama."

Ketiga Jounin yang merupakan penjaga dinding di tiga penjuru Konoha langsung melaporkan hal yang membuat Minato syok ditempat mendengar jumlah musuh yang menyerang.

"Jadi musuh kita sekitar 15.000... Berapa desa yang melakukan serangan, mustahil Otogakure memiliki Jounin sebanyak itu?"

"Ada tiga." Jawab salah satu dari Jounin itu.

"T-Tiga?... Ya ampun, ini bukan lagi penyerangan... Tapi Perang Dunia Shinobi versi kecil-kecilan." Minato memijit pelipis frustasi mendengar fakta bahwa bukan cuma Si Model [Mo dilempar] alias Orochimaru yang melakukan serangan akan tetapi tiga desa sekaligus. "Desa mana saja yang melakukan serangan ini?"

"Otogakure, Iwagakure dan... Sunagakure!"

"APA?!" Minato kembali berteriak syok mendengar. "APA MAKSUDNYA INI... BUKANNYA ALIANSI BARU SAJA DIBANGUN!" Minato pun dibuat berteriak frustasi dengan segala macam kejadian hari ini, mulai dari Naruto yang keluar desa dan sekarang desa dibawah kepemimpinannya diserang oleh tiga desa berbeda yang salah satunya adalah Aliansi mereka.

.

.

.

Suara sirine mulai berbunyi di penjuru Konohagakure. Dalam sekejap hampir seluruh Shinobi desa terkuat di Elemental Nation seketika sudah berada di segala penjuru desa. Para Shinobi yang sudah terlelap dalam tidur cantik mereka pun terbangun dan langsung memakai perlengkapan tempur mereka.

Bahkan ada beberapa Jounin yang tengah melakukan adegan 'Ikke-Ikkeh Kimochi' bersama pasangan mereka dengan sangat terpaksa harus menunda kegiatan nista nan bejat itu. Sampai-sampai ada satu pasangan yang hampir mencapai 'klimaks' secara bersamaan tetapi harus menelan pil pahit karena masalah desa.

'Sialan... Padahal sudah hampir keluar.' Gerutu kesal sang pria kemudian langsung mencabut paksa kemaluannya dari lubang bahagia pasangannya dan bergegas memakai pakaian tempur yang berserakan disegala tempat karena perbuatan bejat mereka.

"Nee.. Apa yang terjadi Anata?... Aku sedikit lagi keluar lohh." Sang wanita yang masih dalam keadaan berbaring bertanya ke sang lelaki dengan nada sensual.

"Nanti saja kita lanjutkan... Desa sedang diserang, kau sebaiknya ke tempat perlindungan terdekat."

"Tapi tanggung, Anata... aku dan kau sedikit lagi keluar."

"Baiklah..." Entah kerasukan setan apa, sang pria yang sudah mengenakan baju bergegas ke samping wanita dan mengocok kemaluannya dengan kecepatan 10 gerakan per detik hingga cairan cintanya muncrat di wajah wanita... Ini pasangan Kampret, desa lagi diserang malah melanjutkan kegiatan bejat mereka.

"Kau puas?!" Tanya pria agak kesal dan wanita merespon dengan anggukan. "Nah sekarang pakai pakaianmu dan segera ke tempat perlindungan terdekat!"

Wanita mengangguk antusias dan segera mengenakan pakaiannya. "Setelah masalah ini selesai... Kita lanjutkan ke ronde ke-2, Anata."

"Kau berisik sekali,... Cepat pakai saja pakaianmu-... Ohh, tentu saja kita lanjutkan ronde ke-2 setelah masalah selesai."

Kedua pasangan itu pun segera bergegas keluar dari lokasi tempat melakukan kegiatan bejat mereka. Dan satu lagi, berharaplah kalian berdua selamat agar bisa melanjutkan ronde ke-2.

Oke, lupakan hal diatas.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit di area yang cukup luas di bagian barat Konohagakure, seluruh Genin dan 200 Chunin tengah berkumpul di depan seorang pria kekar dengan beberapa bekas luka sayatan di wajah. Suasana disana terdengar ricuh karena para Genin sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Beberapa dari para Genin bahkan masih memasang wajah mengantuk terutama sahabat Naruto, Nara Shikamaru yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang kelewat malas.

"Baiklah kalian semua, dengarkan..." Semua orang seketika diam. "... Desa saat ini dalam keadaan gawat, kita sedang diserang... Jadi,"

"Jadi apa?" Banyak dari para Genin melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama secara serentak.

"Kalian semua yang berada disini... Ditugaskan untuk mengevakuasi seluruh penduduk ke tempat perlindungan yang tersembunyi di penjuru desa... Jika ada musuh, prioritaskan keselamatan penduduk dan jangan menyerang tanpa ada persetujuan dari Tim kalian... Mengerti!"

"MENGERTI!" Jawab semua Genin dan Chunin yang berada di sana.

"KALAU BEGITU... CEPAT LAKSANAKAN!"

Tanpa menunggu lawan ratusan shinobi yang terdiri dari Genin dan Chunin langsung menyebar ke segala arah untuk membantu para penduduk menuju ke tempat perlindungan.

Di kawasan yang letaknya berdekatan dengan Rumah Sakit Konoha, Tim 7 mulai melakukan tugas mereka. Terlihat Sakura dan Menma tengah menginstruksikan kepada para penduduk tentang jalan menuju ke tempat perlindungan, sedangkan Sasuke bertugas mengawasi apabila ada serangan dari lawan. Begitupula dengan tim-tim lain yang melakukan hal sama dengan mereka namun di lokasi berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bagian timur dinding pelindung Konohagakure, puluhan Jounin sedang berusaha menahan gempuran bertubi-tubi dari Oro-Pedo dan ribuan antek-anteknya. Bunyi dentingan benda tajam, pukulan yang saling mengenai lawan pun terdengar tepat di atas dinding Konohagakure sebelah timur.

Diantara banyaknya pertarungan di atas dinding, satu orang terlihat berdiri dengan santainya memandang desa Konohagakure dengan seringai ular. Seringai orang itu semakin melebar ketika melihat pertarungan Hiruzen dan beberapa Jounin melawan Kochiyose ular berkepala tiga miliknya.

"OROCHIMARU!"

Salah satu Jounin Konoha berteriak memanggil nama orang itu sambil melompat dan bersiap mengirim sebuah serangan berupa pukulan lurus ke Orochimaru. Tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara, Orochimaru mengarahkan tangan kanan dan mengirim lima ular dari tangan ke Jounin yang bersiap menyerangnya.

"Arrrrrgggghhhhh!" Jounin yang menyerang Orochimaru seketika meraung kesakitan terkena gigitan dua dari lima ular dari Sang Sannin penggila penelitian.

"Pengganggu." Orochimaru menggerutu pelan sambil melirik ke samping dan sedikit menyeringai melihat pemandangan menyenangkan yaitu Jounin yang tadi ingin melakukan serangan sudah guling-guling di permukaan sambil berteriak 'sakit' beberapa kali merasakan gigitan manis dari peliharaan tersayang Orochimaru.

Si penggila penelitian mengembalikan pandangan ke arah depan, suara hembusan angin ditambah teriakan penduduk Konoha terdengar jelas di telinga Orochimaru yang terlihat senang mendengar itu seolah-olah itu adalah musik merdu. Tak lama kemudian, satu kompi kembali melompat melewati dinding dan Orochimaru. Suara ledakan pun mulai terdengar ketika saling lempar Ninjutsu terjadi antara kedua belah pihak.

"Waktunya serangan kejutan kedua..." Orochimaru bergumam pelan, ibu jari pria itu mulai bergerak ke mulut ularnya dan mengigit ujungnya sehingga beberapa tetes darah segar mengalir dari bekas gigitan. Beberapa detik berlalu, Orochimaru mulai merangkai beberapa segel tangan. Setelah segel tangan selesai ia rangkai sedemikian rupa, pria berkulit putih pucat sedikit membungkuk dan menyatukan telapak tangan yang sudah diolesi darah pada permukaan dinding tempatnya berdiri.

"**[_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_****]**"

_Bofft!_

_Braaaakkkk!_

Ledakan asap putih tebal disertai hembusan angin kuat kembali terjadi di bagian timur dinding pertahan Konohagakure hingga membuat dinding dengan tinggi puluhan meter dengan ketebalan beberapa meter hancur di bagian yang terkena ledakan.

Tidak peduli kawan atau lawan, ledakan itu menghempaskan puluhan shinobi yang berada dalam radius ledakan asap putih tersebut. Beberapa shinobi berteriak menyumpahi si pelaku peledakan, tidak peduli mereka jika pelakunya adalah kawan mereka sendiri yaitu Orochimaru.

Setelah beberapa menit, kepulan asap putih bekas ledakan tehnik pemanggil mulai tertiup angin hingga akhirnya terlihatlah seekor ular besar berwarna ungu dengan pola cincin hitam mengalir di sela-sela tubuh panjang ular besar tersebut, di bagian kepala terdapat empat tonjolan mirip tanduk dan sebuah pupil mata hijau yang memancarkan kesombongan seperti pemiliknya.

"**Orochimaru-sama, lagi-lagi kau memanggilku, apa sebenarnya maumu?... Sebaiknya kau segera-**"

"Disana ada ribuan tumbal, Manda!" Orochimaru langsung memotong ucapan kasar dari peliharaan favoritnya yang sudah pasti ingin meminta tumbal karena dipanggil. Helaan nafas ringan terdengar dari mulut Orochimaru dan tak kurang dari 5 detik, pria berpupil reptilia melata segera memerintahkan tunggangannya untuk bergerak.

"Sekarang... Lindas semua yang ada di depanmu sampai mencapai gedung besar disana." Orochimaru menujuk jauh ke arah gedung Hokage. Di atas gedung itu, samar-samar pandangan Orochimaru menangkap seseorang berdiri mengenakan jubah putih yang berkibar-kibar terkena hembusan angin.

"**Dengan senang hati!**"

Peliharaan Orochimaru yang bernama Manda mulai menggerakkan kepala ke belakang, 5 detik kemudian dengan satu hentakan kuat di seluruh otot-otot tubuh, Manda langsung melesat bagaikan torpedo darat pada area Konoha. Bangunan-bangunan yang menjadi jalur si ular besar hancur terlindas oleh tubuh melata reptil tak berkaki itu.

_Braakk! Braakk! Braakk!_

_Duaarr! Duaarr! Duaarr!_

"Uaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh~~...!"

"Arrrrrrggggggghhhhhh~~...!"

Puluhan teriakan bernada takut dan kesakitan ditambah suara ledakan serta bangunan hancur terdengar di berbagai tempat yang dilewati oleh Manda. Orochimaru yang berdiri di atas kepala ular itu hanya tersenyum jahat mendengar lagu merdu di kedua telinganya, helaian rambut hitamnya melambai-lambai terkena angin yang melewati tubuhnya karena kencang-nya laju dari Manda.

"HENTIKAN LAJU DARI ULAR BESAR ITU!"

Beberapa shinobi Konoha yang berada di atas bangunan tepat pada arah laju Manda berteriak keras memberi aba-aba kepada yang lain untuk menghalau dan menghentikan gerakan si ular besar. Secara serentak, para shinobi Konoha merangkai segel tangan. Dan ada 5 shinobi berbadan gempal melompat ke permukaan tanah tidak jauh dari Manda. Sedangkan beberapa shinobi Konoha yang tidak memiliki tehnik berelemen tipe jarak jauh malah mengeluarkan puluha kunai yang ditempel kertas peledak dan beberapa senjata shinobi lain.

"Kami yang pertama... Setelah itu, kalian melakukan sisanya!" Teriak salah satu shinobi Konoha yang merangkai segel tangan.

"**[_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu_]**"

"**[**_**Katon : Karyu Endan**_**]**"

"**[**_**Katon : Dai Endan**_**]**"

"**[**_**Fūton : Kazekiri**_**]**"

"**[**_**Fūton : Atsugai**_**]**"

"**[_Raiton: Gian_]**"

Sekitar 10 tehnik perubahan chakra alam dalam tiga tipe dikeluarkan oleh shinobi Konoha yang berada di beberapa bangunan di depan Manda. 10 Tehnik tersebut dengan kecepatan masing-masing terbang bebas menuju Manda dan Orochimaru, kedua mahluk hidup berbeda jenis itu sama sekali tidak merasa takut akan tiga elemen alam yang terbang ke arah mereka.

"Melompatlah, Manda!" Orochimaru berjongkok dan memegang kulit keras dari Manda sebelum ular besar itu melompat.

"**Mainan bocah!**"

Manda segera melompat tinggi sebelum ke-10 tehnik yang dikeluarkan shinobi Konoha mencapai tubuh besarnya. Namun, ular besar itu sedikit terlambat dan...

_Blaarr!_

_Duaarr!_

"**Ughhh... Lumayan sakit**." Nah, baru tau rasa si ular kampret, kenapa mengejek ke-10 tehnik barusan yang ternyata dua serangan mengenai bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika melompat.

Di bagian bawah tubuh Manda yang tengah melayang di udara terlihat dua luka berbeda, luka pertama berada dekat dengan kelamin ular berupa luka bakar bekas peluru naga api dan luka kedua berada di bagian ekor yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar karena terkena tombak petir.

"Sekarang!"

Beberapa shinobi yang tadi mempersiapkan senjata, langsung melempar segala macam benda yang mereka keluarkan, mulai dari kunai dengan kertas peledak hingga ke shuriken berukuran besar atau lebih disebut Fuma Shuriken ke Manda yang tengah melayang.

_Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!_

_Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Bagai sebuah simponi nada di awal invasi, berbagai macam bunyi terdengar di atas langit Konoha dimana Manda tengah melayang. Puluhan atau bahkan ratusan senjata mengenai tubuh Manda hingga terjadi ledakan kecil. Namun sayang seribu sayang, serangan itu hanya terasa seperti gigitan semut bagi Manda yang ukurannya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari manusia normal.

Belum sampai disitu, pihak Konoha yang bertugas menghalau Manda masih memiliki 5 shinobi yang belum melakukan serangan, mereka adalah shinobi Konoha bertubuh gempal.

"Klan Akimichi... Sekarang!"

"**[_Cho Baika no Jutsu_]**"

_Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!_

Lima ledakan asap putih secara bersamaan terjadi tepat dimana Manda akan mendarat. Dari dalam asap putih yang tingginya melebihi bangunan sekitar, lima shinobi Konoha terlihat dengan kuda-kuda tempur yang sudah disiapkan.

"Manda... Sapu bersih kelima manusia balon itu!"

"**Dengan senang hati!**"

Masih dalam keadaan melayang/melompat, Manda menggerakkan otot-otot tubuh bagian bawahnya sehingga ekor panjang nan besarnya terayun horizontal menuju lima shinobi dari klan yang terkenal dengan tubuh gempal di Konoha.

"Bersiap untuk benturan!"

"AYE SIR!" Loh... Kenapa Happy ada disini?

_Duag! Duag! Duag! Duag! Duag!_

_Sreeeeeeeetttt!_

_Brakk! Brakk!_

Secara serentak lima manusia berukuran besar langsung menahan ayunan ekor Manda hingga terseret beberapa meter ke samping kanan hingga menghancurkan beberapa bangunan di samping mereka.

"YOSH... BAGUS!"

Teriak shinobi Konoha ketika Manda berhasil di hentikan.

Sementara di tempat Hiruzen yang sudah berhasil memukul mundur ular Orochimaru yang satunya ke area yang sudah tidak ada penduduk lagi. Mulai melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi menggunakan tongkat hitam sekeras berlian miliknya yang entah kapan dikeluarkan.

"Bagus... Mereka berhasil menghentikan Manda, kini giliran kalian... Minato, Jiraiya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di atas gedung Hokage, Minato sedikit menyungging senyum lega melihat Manda dan Orochimaru berhasil dihentikan gerakannya oleh lima shinobi dari klan Akimichi. Tak berselang lama, kepulan asap kecil muncul di samping Minato dan menamppakkan pria yang kira-kira berumur 50 tahunan bersurai putih panjang dan terdapat sebuah gulungan besar menggantung di punggung.

"Anda siap, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Tentu saja!"

Mendengar jawaban dari sensei-nya, Minato menciptakan satu Bunshin di belakang Jiraiya. Setelah itu, Minato melempar dua kunai bermata tiga miliknya ke arah dua mahluk besar yang keberadaannya sangat jelas terlihat di desa Konoha yang mulai memanas.

Setelah melempar dua kunai-nya. Secara bersamaan, Minato dan Jiraiya menggigit ibu jari mereka dan merangkai segel tangan yang serupa.

"**[_Hiraishin_]**"

Tanpa membatalkan segel tangan yang baru dibuat Minato, ia dan Bunshin serta Jiraiya seketika menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning dan masing-masing muncul di tempat yang berbeda. Minato muncul di kunai yang sudah berada di atas Manda dan Oro-Pedo, sedangkan Jiraiya muncul bersama Bunshin Minato di atas mahluk melata berkepala tiga yang dilawan oleh Hiruzen dan beberapa Jounin Konoha.

'Timing yang tepat Minato.' Batin Jiraiya memuji ketepatan waktu munculnya dia dan Bunshin Minato di atas ular berkepa tiga Orochimari.

Secara bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda, Minato dan Jiraiya menadahkan telapak tangan mereka yang telah diolesi darah segar.

"**[_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_]**"

_Boft!_

_Boft!_

_Duarr!_

_Duarr!_

Dua ledakan asap putih besar terjadi di dua tempat yang berbeda dan dari kepulan asap putih di udara itu, dua mahluk amfibi berbeda warna muncul dan dengan tidak sopannya menggunakan dua ular di bawah mereka sebagai bantalan untuk mendarat.

"**Sssssssssshhhhhhhhh!**" Ular berkepala tiga Orochimaru mendesis kesakitan tertimpa mahluk dengan berat beribu-ribu kilogaram.

"**Siala-... Arrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh!**" Hal yang sama terjadi pada Manda yang tubuhnya juga dijadikan sebagai bantalan oleh katak yang besarnya tidak kalah dengan dirinya.

Orochimaru yang keseimbangan sedikit goyah karena tunggangannya dijadikan landasan mendongak ke atas dan mendapati Minato berdiri pada kepala katak dengan tatapan tajam menusuk yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya karena telah menyerang Konoha, Orochimaru!" Desisan tajam dikeluarkan Minato, iris biru sapphire pria pirang semakin menajam ke Orochimaru.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga... Minato!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC!**

**[TrouBlesome Cut!]**

* * *

Fiuhhh...Setelah banting tulang, Laptop(?), dan otak sampai-sampai pusing tujuh keliling :v ... Akhirnya Plot Invasi Konoha jdi juga... Dan tidak lupa ane minta maaf karena kelamaan meng-update Fic ini.

Oke selanjutnya masalah Invasi... Sabar... Invasi baru dimulai dan kedepannya mungkin akan memakan 4-5 Chapter... Kenapa sebanyak itu?... Tanyakan saja ke rumput yang bergoyang :v :v ... Oke, ane bercanda hehehe... Itu karena cukup banyak pertarungan yang akan terjadi di Invasi kali ini dan itu melibatkan shinobi-shinobi kuat dari kedua belah pihak... Beberapa diantaranya... Minato, Hiruzen, Oro-pedo, Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, Kitsuchi, Akatsuchi, Sound-Four dan lain-lain yang akan muncul di Chapter depan... Tpi tenang saja, ane bakalan berusaha mengikis Chapter-nya sesedikit mungkin agar tdk memakan banyak word... Dan ane juga malas ngetik banyak-banyak -_-)

Mungkin di Chapter ini... Kepala kalian merasa pusing tujuh keliling membacanya karena Scene-nya lompat kesana-kesini-kesono :v

Oh iya... MC Favorit kita, Uzumaki D. Naruto and the Genk... Gak ikut Invasi karena mereka udah nikmatin masa muda mereka di apartemen Tsunade di kawasan Mizu no Kuni.

Masalah tehnik yang bisa melukai Naruto masih terbuka lebar... Jadi silahkan Review ato PM ane klo ente-ente pada punya saran.

Saat ini udah ada 4 tehnik yang bisa melukai Naruto.  
\- Senjutsu.  
\- Suiton.  
\- Amaterasu.  
\- Raiton no Yoroi.

.

.

Balasan Review :

Aoi Itsuka : Gak... Naruto gak bakalan balik ke Konoha pas Invasi... Ngapain coba Naruto nolongin desa yang udah mengabaikannya :v apalagi Naruto gak tau klo ada Invasi... Masalah orang terdekatnya di Konoha... Itu belakangan ngurusnya. :v

MATAkami : Sama-sama... Hadir lagi yaa di Chapter ini ^_^

EdyBrrr : Minato ama Hiruzen yng bakalan ngelewan Orochi dan antek-anteknya :v

Rastafara : Iye... Maaf kelamaan gegara kepentok masalah kuliahan -_-)... Masalah lama-lama Update, ane gak yakin bisa cepat krn masalah tadi... Kuliahan -_-)

uzukaze : Hmnnn... Mungkin tidak... Nanti ane pikirin tujuh keliling dulu dah :v

Draco : Permasalahannya ya itu... Konoha pengen Naruto balik jadi Shinobi konoha biar dijadiin senjata perang dan juga kgk mau berurusan ama keluarganya... Yng ikut invasi itu. Oto-Suna-Iwa... Yng mati. 60% Hiruzen, 30% Minato dan sisanya untuk shinobi Konoha klo pihak lawan liat aja nanti... Sebenernya gak tega Minato mati... Entar Mami-Kushina jdi janda dn Dedek Naruko gak punya papa :v

Namikaze Nagato : Untuk Naruto... Itu pas masuk Shippuden baru ane liatin DF-nya  


sella : Nanti kita liat bagaimana jadinya... Apa Naruto jdi Jones apa kagak :v

Rob Lucci CP9 : Iye ... Beberapa dari yng ente sebutin bakalan ane ambil pas masuk Shippuden kok.

Guest : Dihidupin kok... Invasi Oro-pedo tanpa kedua Zombie itu bagai taman tak berbunga :v :v

Oke itu aja yang perlu ane balas... Untuk yang me-Review... 'Next'... 'Lanjut'... Dan sebagainya... Ini udah ane lanjut walaupun kelamaan.

.

.

Oke... Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan... Saya mengucapkan Terima Kasih telah Menunggu... Fav... Follow... Me-Review... Ataupun sekedar membaca Fic ini.

Terakhir... Jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar mengenai Chapter ini... Baik itu Saran, Tanggapan, Apresiasi atau... Flame?

Tulis semuanya pada Kotak Review dan akan saya tampung menjadi satu dan membalasnya...

.

**RootWood Out! ... Mau Tidur Tjantik dulu :v :v !  
**


	19. Konoha Invasion Part II — Farewell!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto [**__©Masashi Kishimoto__**] and other not mine!**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship and Semi-Romance.**_

_**Warning: Author Newbie, Semi-Crossover, Semi-Alternative Universe, Mainstream (**__Amat sangat__**), Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Multi Genre, **__Bahasa Gado-Gado__**,**__**OOC (**__Amat Sangat__**), DFU!Naruto, Alive!Minato-Kushina, Twins!Naruto-Menma, Jinchūriki!Menma, Alive!Fugaku-Mikoto, Not-Akatsuki!Itachi,**__**Etc.**_

_**Pairing: [**__Naruto U.__** x **__...__**], [**__T.__Kuroko __**x **__Karin U.__**], [**__Minato N.__** x **__Kushina U.__**] and other pairing.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Konoha Invasion Part II — Farewell!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dipimpin oleh generasi Sandaime-Hokage dan Yondaime-Hokage. Konohagakure akhirnya mengalami sebuah penyerangan besar-besar oleh aliansi tiga desa Otogakure, Sunagakure dan Iwagakure. Masing-masing dari tiga desa yang menyerang Konohagakure mempunyai alasan tersendiri.

Otogakure... Desa yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru melakukan penyerangan atas dasar balas dendam dan sebuah tujuan tersembunyi. Dendam ini bermula dari rasa kecewanya terhadap Hiruzen dan para tetua serta petinggi Klan besar Konohagakure yang lebih memilih Minato yang menjadi Yondaime-Hokage.

Sunagakure... Para shinobi dari desa ini yang ikut serta dalam penyerangan, kira-kira 30% dari total shinobi Sunagakure melakukan penyerangan atas dasar penolakan aliansi desa mereka dengan Konohagakure. Bagi mereka yang ikut serta, aliansi seperti membuat pengorbanan shinobi-shinobi terdahulu pada perang besar dunia shinobi ke-2 disia-siakan.

Dan Iwagakure... Menyerang atas dasar pembalasan dendam tewasnya ribuan shinobi mereka pada Perang Dunia Shinobi beberapa tahun silam di tangan Namikaze Minato, pemimpin desa yang diserang.

Serangan tiga desa shinobi ini seolah-olah meruntuhkan nama Konohagakure sebagai desa terkuat diantara lima desa besar shinobi di Elemental Nation. Desa dengan banyak shinobi-shinobi kuat yang namanya melegenda. Gelar itulah yang menjadi salah satu penyebab Konahagakure diserang. Mereka terlalu bergantung pada gelar ini. Meremehkan 4 desa besar lain dan beberapa desa-desa yang namanya tidak sehebat 5 desa besar shinobi.

Para shinobi desa Konoha berpikir, dengan kekuatan militer yang hebat, maka akan membuat lawan mereka takut untuk menyerang. Namun lain ceritanya apabila tiga desa membentuk aliansi dan menyerang, seperti sekarang ini. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, 15.000 shinobi gabungan dari tiga desa ikut serta dalam penyerangan.

Konoha bukannya tinggal diam. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja para shinobi terkuat mereka akan segera menampakkan diri satu per satu. Dan di sisi lain harus bersiap-siap kehilangan... beberapa shinobi hebat mereka!

...

Suara ledakan, benturan logam berupa kunai dan shuriken terdengar di sana-sini, teriakan para shinobi dari kedua belah pihak yang terluka semakin memperparah keadaan desa Konoha pada malam hari ini. Diantara sekian banyak pertempuran di pelosok desa Konoha, pada pusat desa. Terlihat dua hewan berukuran sangat besar yang di atas kepala mereka masing-masing pemanggil hewan Kuchiyose itu berdiri saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kedua orang itu adalah pemimpin dari kedua belah pihak yang saling berperang. Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato dan pemimpin dari desa Otogakure...

"Orochimaru!" Yondaime Hokage mendesis begitu tajam di atas kepala seekor katak berukuran raksasa bernama Gamabunta. Tatapan yang amat sangat tajam diarahkan ke orang bernama Orochimaru yang tengah berdiri di atas kepala ular berukuran tidak kalah besarnya dengan katak yang dinaiki olehnya.

"Menyingkir dariku, brengsek!" peliharaan Orochimaru berteriak kesal tubuhnya diinjak bagai kotoran oleh Gamabunta.

Seketika terjadi sebuah ledakan kecil. Katak berukuran besar itu merasa kesal dipanggil seperti itu oleh peliharaan Orochimaru langsung menghantamkan lengan kirinya pada wajah ular besar itu. Menciptakan kepulan debu hasil dari ledakan barusan."Diam, ular bangsat!" ujar Gamabunta lalu menekan badan besar ular besar bernama Manda itu.

"Bisa kau tahan ular itu?" tanya Minato agak keras, menanyakan kepada Kuchiyose miliknya. Gamabunta bergumam pelan tanda mampu melakukannya. Bagi kodok perokok berat itu, menahan reptil tak berkaki macam Manda bukanlah hal sulit apabila berhasil mengindari ekor atau lilitannya.

"Ssstttt, katak sialan!" desis Manda, Kuchiyose Orochimaru yang kepalanya ditindih kuat-kuat.

"Terima kasih, Gamabunta!" Minato kemudian mengembalikan pandangannnya ke Orochimaru yang masih berdiri gagah di atas Manda, walau ular besar itu sudah dalam keadaan tertindih dua lengan Gamabunta.

"_Baiklah, mari kita mulai...!_" Minato melompat turun dari kepala Gamabunta menuju Orochimaru dengan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga. Ketika jaraknya berkisar 10 meter di udara, ia mengarahkan ujung kunainya ke arah depan, berniat melakukan serangan pengecoh untuk melancarkan serangan yang sebenarnya.

Orochimaru menghindari tusukan kunai itu dan bergumam pelan. "Aku tau apa yang kau rencanakan, Minato!" tepat setelahnya, ia berputar 180 derajat dan sedikit bergeser ke belakang. "Tujuanmu adalah melakukan teleportasi sebelum aku menyadarinya." ketika posisi tubuh sudah sejajar dengan Minato yang membelakanginya, pedang bernama Kusanagi no Tsurugi keluar dari mulut hendak menusuk punggung Yondaime-Hokage.

Bunyi dua benda logam yang saling bertabrakan terdengar nyaring disana, Minato segera berputar dan memblok katana Orochimaru dengan kunainya sehingga membuat tusukan tadi sedikit berbelok ke samping tubuhnya.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua shinobi level Kage itu melompat kebelakang menjauhi lawan masing-masing.

"Cih!" Minato mendecih pelan dan mendarat di salah satu atap rumah penduduk yang masih berdiri kokoh disana. Sekitar dua puluh meter di depannya, Orochimaru juga telah mendarat di atas tiang listrik.

"Khukukuku... Sepertinya Manda akan bersenang-senang lagi." ujar Orochimaru mengalihkan pandangan menuju pertarungan dua Kuchiyose berlangsung sengit sampai-sampai menimbulkan banyak getaran dan ledakan di lokasi tersebut. Setelah keduanya turun dari kepala Kuchiyose masing-masing, Manda berhasil melepaskan diri dari tindihan Gamabunta dan mulai melancarkan serangan balik untuk membalas yang tadi.

"_Sekarang... Dimana monyet tua itu berada?_"

.

.

.

.

.

Di bagian barat desa. Pertempuran tidak kalah hebatnya berkobar disana. Diantara sekian banyak ninja-ninja yang bertarung, satu pertarungan sengit tampaknya terjadi antara dua Anbu Konoha melawan pria tua berjenggot.

"Itachi, berhati-hatilah. Dia bukan orang sembarangan." salah satu Anbu memperingatkan rekannya yang mengenakan topeng gagak bernama Itachi. Ia bukanlah shinobi tingkat genin atau chunin yang tidak mampu mendeteksi intensitas chakra seseorang. Sangat jelas ia merasakan dua jenis chakra dalam tubuh lawan mereka dan itu bukanlah chakra biasa, melainkan chakra Bijū, namun tidak diketahui jumlah ekor yang dimiliki.

"Hn, aku tahu. Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu." Itachi membalas datar ucapan rekannya lalu menghela nafas sejenak. Setelah itu, di balik topeng gagaknya kini berkibar mata merah berhias tiga tomoe yang menatap serius sang lawan. "Dia seorang Jinchuriki sama dengan Menma, namun aku tidak tahu ekor berapa yang tersegel dalam tubuhnya." jelasnya tidak melepas pandangan sedikit pun dari pria tua berjonggot itu. Lengah sedikit saja bisa berakibat kematian apabila melawan seorang Jinchūriki.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tau siapa aku."

"Jinchūriki." Itachi menjawab singkat, datar dan jelas. Di sampingnya, rekan sesama Anbu mengangguk pelan.

Lawan dua Anbu itu tersenyum kecil. "Hoho, Anbu Konoha memang tak bisa diremehkan. Identitasku langsung ketahuan hanya dengan bertatap muka saja." ucapnya seperti meremehkan Itachi dan Anbu di samping kiri.

"Shisui..." Itachi sedikit menoleh ke kiri, terlihat orang yang dipanggil mengangguk pelan seperti mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Selesaikan dengan cepat dan segera membantu yang lain mengusir para penyerang—kira-kira seperti itu maksudnya.

Shisui mengarahkan dan mengambil senjata Anbu—tantō di punggungnya dengan tangan kanan. Dalam keadaan tubuh sedikit ditundukkan, ia melirik Itachi. "Kau siap?" mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dan trademark Uchiha, pandangannya kembali ke depan, dan melesat dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki ke lawan. "Mari kita mulai!"

Sang lawan yang merupakan Yonbi no Jinchuriki bernama Rōshi memasang sifat tubuh waspada melihat kecepatan dari Shisui yang diatas rata-rata seorang Jounin. Selang beberapa detik, pertarungan jarak dekat pun terjadi. Shisui dengan gabungan Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu disertai Tanto-nya, Rōshi dengan Taijutsu.

Rōshi sedikit kewalahan, sabetan dan tusukan Tantō Shisui yang ditujukan kepadanya cukup sulit untuk dihindari. Kemudian, di sela-sela pertarungan, ia mengeluarkan dan memegang dua kunai untuk menyeimbangkan situasi. Suara dentingan dan bunga-bunga api mulai bermunculan, serangan dari sang lawan berhasil ia tahan dan hindari dengan baik. Namun, ia melupakan satu hal. Lawannya tidak sendirian! Masih ada satu Anbu rekan dari Shisui yang belum melakukan pergerakan.

Dan benar saja. Saat Shisui melompat melewati Rōshi dan mendarat di belakang pak tua itu, Itachi melesat dari lokasinya dan kini berada tepat di hadapan kontener Yonbi.

Rōshi tidak tinggal diam, kunai di tangan kanan segera diayunkan vertikal dari atas ke bawah, meninggalkan jejak cahaya putih di gelapnya malam terburuk Konohagakure setelah penyerangan Kyuubi beberapa tahun silam.

Mata sakti dibalik topeng gagak Itachi berputar cepat, membaca arah serangan sang lawan. Segera, ia memundurkan kepala tepat sebelum kunai Rōshi mengirisnya. Alih-alih menghindari kepalanya terbelah, topeng gagaknya malah terbelah menjadi dua bagian, terpampanglah wajah berhias keriput dan mata Sharingan miliknya. "Tidak buruk!"

Itachi melompat pelan. Saat melayang di udara, ia memutar tubuhnya di udara, dan terakhir tendangan tinggi kaki kanan yang tepat mengenai sisi kiri kepala Rōshi.

"Shisui...!"

"Hn."

Saat posisi kontener Yonbi agak oleng ke kanan, Shisui melancarkan beberapa pukulan di tubuh pria tua itu. Persetan dengan menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya, di dunia shinobi umur bukanlah penghalang untuk menghajar bahkan membunuh seseorang. Tua, muda bahkan anak-anak, jika memang pantas untuk dibunuh, maka saat itu juga harus dilakukan. Dosa? Ya, tanggung sendiri.

Tidak mau kalah sang rival. Itachi ikut menyerang, terjadilah pengeroyokan yang dilakukan oleh duo Uchiha terhadap pak tua dari Iwagakure. Di akhir serangan kombinasi Itachi dan Shisui, mereka sama-sama mendaratkan bogem mentah dengan tangan kanan di masing-masing sisi kepala Rōshi hingga hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"_Ugghh..._" Rōshi meringis dalam hati, batok kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

Sementara sang kontener Yonbi sibuk dengan kepala tuanya yang mau pecah. Itachi dan Shisui melompat ke atas, rangkaian segel tangan dengan cepat mereka buat saat melayang. Saat mencapai titik tertinggi lompatan mereka, keduanya sama-sama menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Pertanda mereka siap menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulut...

[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]

[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]

Keduanya membungkukkan badan, mengarahkan tubuh bagian atas ke bawah, dan secara bersamaan menyemburkan bola api besar yang diarahkan ke tempat Rōshi di bawah mereka. Bukannya melompat menghindar atau melakukan sesuatu, Rōshi malah mendongak ke atas, dan tersenyum tipis melihat serangan elemen api duo Uchiha sudah siap membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Ledakan besar akhirnya terjadi menimbulkan hembusan angin dan cahaya kemerahan di bagian barat desa. Baik Shisui maupun Itachi yang sudah menjauh dari sana bertanya-tanya apa serangan mereka berhasil atau tidak. Memandang dengan mata menyipit kobaran api yang mulai padam sekitar 10 meter di depan mereka, Shisui menoleh ke sahabatnya dan berbicara.

"Sepertinya tidak berhasil, Itachi."

Dan benar saja apa yang diucapkan oleh Shisui. Setelah kobaran api bekas serangan menghilang sepenuhnya, terlihat Rōshi berdiri dengan senyum kecil tersungging di wajah tuanya. "Kalian lumayan juga." ucap Rōshi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kirinya menghilangkan debu yang menempel disana. Sebelum Rōshi kembali berbicara, suara batang pohon terinjak terdengar di belakangnya, membuat dia menoleh ke sana, dan mendapati salah satu Jounin Elit Iwagakure bertubuh agak gempal berdiri.

"Tampaknya, keberuntungan kalian cukup sampai disini saja, Anbu Konoha." ucap kontener Yonbi mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali Itachi dan Shisui yang sempat membuatnya sedikit kerepotan beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Hn."

"Hmn."

Duo Uchiha menyahut cepat dengan nada datar, sama sekali tidak termakan ucapan Rōshi yang seolah-olah meremehkan mereka.

Jounin Elite tadi melompat turun, mendarat cukup kasar karena tubuhnya yang agak kelebihan beban. Kemudian, dia berjalan menghampiri Rōshi... "Dibuat kerepotan, heh, Rōshi-san?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir ke Jinchuriki senior itu.

"Bisa kau diam, tubuh lebar!" hardik Rōshi.

"Hey, tubuh ini memang dari sononya lebar, kakek tua."

"Dari sononya atau... Kebanyakan makan batu?"

"Dari sononya, pak tua!"

"Bla, bla, bla..."

Itachi dan Shisui meneteskan keringat sebesar jempol kaki di belakang kepala mereka saat mendengar perdebatan kecil yang masih berlangsung. "Hey, Itachi..." Shisui berbisik memanggil sohibnya yang dibalas dua huruf khas seorang Uchiha. "...bukannya dia itu Kitsuchi. Jounit Elit Iwagakure yang dikenal berkepala dingin?"

"Aku tahu, lain kali kita jangan terlalu percaya gosip yang beredar luas di dunia shinobi." Itachi menjawab sama seperti Shisui, dilakukan sambil berbisik.

"Bagaimana dengan gosip tentang kita, ya? Mungkin kau digambarkan seperti manusia tembok keriputan yang irit bicara."

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Kau salah Shisui. Setahuku, baru sedikit yang pernah melihat wajahku. Jadi nggak mungkin ada kata keriputannya."

"Siapa yang tahu? Bagaimana kalau benar ada kata keriputan?"

"Jangan mulai deh, Shisui."

"Heh? Siapa juga yang mulai? Aku cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kok."

"Maksudmu, wajah keriputku sudah dikenal dunia shinobi, begitu?"

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Shisui dan Itachi. Kedunya sudah menyimpang dari gambaran seorang Uchiha yang juga dikenal berkepala dingin. Barulah beberapa menit kemudian, keempat mahluk OOC ini sadar akan tindakan mereka yang sudah bengkok ke arah lain. Hening langsung melanda area tersebut, hanya hembusan angin dan suara-suara peperangan dari kejauhan yang terdengar.

"_Kampret... Kenapa kami ikut-ikutan banyak bicara?_" tanya Shisui dan Itachi kompak dalam hati mereka masing-masing sedikit nista. Menggeleng pelan menghilangkan semua yang ada dalam kepala mereka, Shisui yang pertama berbicara...

"Itachi, sebaiknya kita lakukan itu..."

"Hn."

Lawan bicara Shisui mengangguk mantab. Sepikiran dengannya yang hendak melakukan sesuatu yang sudah lama disembunyikan. Setelah itu, berkibarlah mata Sharingan milik Shisui yang sebelumnya masih belum diaktifkan. Namun, sebelum Shisui dan Itachi melakukan pergerakan, tanah tempat mereka berpijak mengeluarkan suara gemuruh yang keras. Mata merah keduanya langsung berkilat tajam melihat Kitsuchi yang dalam keadaan berjongkok dengan telapak tangan menyentuh permukaan tanah.

"Kena kalian!" gumam Kitsuchi.

"_Sialan..._" umpat Shisui sadar kenapa dirinya bisa sampai kehilangan fokus beberapa saat sebelumnya.

[Doton: Chidokaku]

Muncul ledakan kecil pada permukaan tanah di sekitar tempat duo Uchiha berdiri, membentuk lingkaran besar dengan diameter sekitar 20 meter. Selang beberapa detik, tanah dalam ruang lingkup kepulan debu merosot kebawah, membawa serta Itachi dan Shisui.

"Abaikan tanahnya..." Itachi berteriak sambil mendongak. "Kakek tua itu datang!" tambahnya masih dengan berteriak, memberi peringatan kepada Shisui

"Kalian sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Berbisik-bisik depan musuh!" sahut Rōshi dalam keadaan melayang dan tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan asap macam orang tua yang jenggot dan rambutnya terbakar. Tak berselang lama, dia bergumam mengucapkan sesuatu...

[Yōton no Yoroi]

.

.

.

.

.

Di pusat desa Konoha, peperangan semakin sengit setelah berlangsung kurang lebih setengah jam lamanya. Puluhan—tidak, ratusan mayat shinobi dari keempat desa yang saling sikut-sikutan berserakan di segala penjuru. Bukan hanya itu saja, sebagian besar bangunan di sana juga hancur tak berbentuk terkena berbagai macam Ninjutsu dan juga empat mahluk raksasa yang dua tengah bertarung sengit tanpa memperdulikan area sekitar.

Sementara dua dari mahluk itu sedang bertarung sengit. Hewan besar lainnya yang merupakan seekor katak putih pucat dan dua Katana terikat sabuk membentuk huruf X pada punggungnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan dibawah sana, Gamahiro-san?" teriak pria tua berambut putih yang tengah berdiri di atas kepala katak bernama Gamahiro, menanyakan sesuatu—lebih tepatnya seekor ular berkepala tiga yang tertindih tubuh besar hewan amfibi itu.

"Dalam kendali, Oyabun!"

Sambil berbicara memberikan jawabannya, Gamahiro menguatkan tindihannya pada hewan panggilan Orochimaru—Ular berkepala tiga yang pada bagian leher terdapat kain merah besar. Ini sudah berlangsung hampir dua puluh menit sejak kemunculannya dari gunung Myobokuzan, dimunculkan di atas udara dan menggunakan ular itu sebagai bantalan pendaratan. Kedatangannya seketika mengubah alur peperangan. Pihak Konoha yang awalnya kewalahan menghadapi ular tersebut selama sepuluh menit balik unggul.

"Bisa kau selesaikan ular itu sekarang juga?" Jiraiya bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari penjuru desa yang kini dipenuhi suara ledakan, dentingan logam dan teriakan para shinobi/kunoichi. "Ini sudah lewat dua puluh menit. Keadaan Minato dan Sensei belum ada kejelasan. Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Ledakan besar dari arah gedung Hokage mengalihkan perhatian Jiraiya. Ia menyipitkan mata untuk memfokuskan pandangan ke sumber ledakan. "Minato, Sensei...!" ujarnya terkejut melihat orang yang dicari-cari kini bertarung sengit melawan Orochimaru di atas gedung Hokage.

"Gamahiro-san aku sera—"

Namun, belum sempat Jiraiya memberikan perintah, benda besar yang terbang dari sisi kiri membuatnya harus membulatkan mata. Ia meminta maaf dalam hati kepada hewan panggilannya sebelum melompat ke udara menghindari benda besar yang ternyata adalah Gamabunta.

"GAMAHIRO-SAN, BUNTA!" teriaknya dari atas langit.

Tepat di bawah Jiraiya, dua katak dari gunung Myobokuzan bertabrakan hingga suara dentuman keras disusul kepulan debu pekat memenuhi area di bawah pria rambut putih itu. Di atas debu yang mengempul di tengah keriuhan, Jiraiya melirik asal Gamabunta terlempar, dilihatnya ular Orochimaru yang bernama Manda melesat menuju lokasi dua katak dari Myobokuzan.

Ia mendarat pada sebuah bangungan di antara Gamabunta dan Gamahiro yang berbaring. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Pergilah! Biar kami yang mengurus dua reptil itu. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan monyet tua itu dalam bahaya." ujar Gamabunta disela-sela ringisannya menghantam Gamahiro dan beberapa bangunan besar Konoha yang sudah hancur tertindih tubuhnya.

Jiraiya mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, keserahkan bagian ini pada kalian!"

"CEPAT PERGI!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pada bagian barat desa, di tanah lapang yang cukup luas. Shisui dan Itachi kini bertarung sengit melawan Jinchūriki Yonbi bernama Rōshi dalam sebuah lubang. Pertarungan dalam lubang tersebut sudah berlangsung hampir lima menit lamanya, tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya pertarungan. Shisui dan Itachi sedari tadi cuma menghindari Rōshi yang sudah menggunakan tehnik [Yōton no Yoroi].

"Jangan lari kalian, dasar pengecut!" sembur Rōshi mulai emosi selalu dihindari. Itu membuat tehnik yang digunakan membuang sia-sia chakra-nya—bukan chakra Bijū dalam tubuhnya. Melihat tidak adanya respon berarti dari kedua lawan, ia menggeram kesal. "Kitsuchi-teme, bantu aku disini." teriaknya kemudian sambil mendongak ke atas.

"Akhirnya, kau minta dibantu juga, kakek tua." Kitsuchi membalas dengan nada seperti mengeluh. Ia kemudian melompat masuk ke dalam lubang.

"_Sialan!_" Itachi dan Shusui hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Sepertinya, Rōshi sudah menghilangkan kesombongannya untuk mengalahkan berdua karena status Jinchūriki yang disandang. Segera mereka berdua mengubah strategi bertarung untuk melawan kedua Jounin Iwagakure itu.

Bersamaan, mereka berdua mendarat di dinding lubang yang berbeda, mengapit Rōshi yang berada di tengah-tengah dasar lubang. Itachi melirik Kitsuchi, sedangkan Shisui melirik lawan satunya. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan mengangguk bersamaa, dan tepat setelahnya, mereka melompat ke lawan masing-masing.

.

.

Pertarungan udara sengit langsung terjadi antara Itachi dan Kitsuchi. Menggunakan [Taijutsu] masing-masing, mereka berusaha melukai lawan masing-masing dalam keadaan melayang ke bawah. Hampir satu lamanya bertarung dan tak ada satupun yang mendaratkan serangan telak, mereka akhirnya menapak tanah.

Mata Sharingan Itachi bergerak liar mencari celah. Menemukan apa yang ia cari, tendangan lurus pun dilancarkan dan mengenai perut gempal Kitsuchi hingga terlempar, terseret, dan akhirnya membentur dinding lubang. Sebenarnya ia bisa langsung mengakhiri pertarungan dengan [Genjutsu] terkuat miliknya, tapi mengingat ini bukanlah pertarungan tunggal saja, ia harus menghemat chakra.

Sebelum melanjutkan serangannya, Itachi melirik pertarungan Shisui yang masih seperti sebelumnya. Kejar-kejaran! Oh, ayolah! Shisui tidak mungkin menyentuh gumpalan magma berjalan alias Rōshi. Dan sepertinya, Shisui juga ingin menghemat chakra karena yakin invasi tidak berakhir jika mereka menang disini.

"_Seperti kata para Nara... Ini benar-benar merepotkan_." Itachi menggurutu dalam hati. Ia mengeluarkan satu kunai dan melemparnya ke Kitsuchi yang sedikit hilang kesadaran karena menghantam tembok. Dengan cepat, ia merangkai segel tangan.

[Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu]

Kitsuchi terkejut sesaat melihat ratusan kunai siap menghujani tubuhnya. Ia pun merangkai segel tangan dan mengambil posisi jongkok sebelum telapak tangan di satukan dengan permukaan tanah.

[Doton: Doryūheki]

Muncul dinding tanah di depan Kitsuchi. Ratusan kunai itu pun tidak yang sampai mengenai tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan pandangan terhalang dindingnya sendiri, Kitsuchi menoleh ke segala arah dengan cepat sebelum mendongak ke atas. "Cih! Sialan!" ia mengumpat kala melihat lawannya berada di atas udara memegang Tantō Anbu Konoha.

Kitsuchi melompat ke kiri sebelum Itachi melancarkan serangan. Kepulan debu mengepul seketika. Itachi menerjang tanah dengan kerasnya. Namun, belum sempat lawannya menghirup nafas, ia sudah melesat keluar dari kepulan. Tanpa ampun, ia menghujani berbagai macam serangan yang diakhir sebuah tendangan tinggi yang melempar sang lawan ke atas lawan.

"Shisui!" ia memanggil sahabatnya sebagai kode sebelum melompat ke atas.

"Hn. Aku mengerti!" Shisui menyahut sebelum memulai dia akhirnya mulai membalas serangan Rōshi dengan kombinasi berbagai macam lemparan kunai dan shuriken, tentu saja itu semua hanyalah pengalih perhatian sebelum ia melompat ke atas menyusul Itachi.

Rōshi sedikit kewalahan menghindari dan menahan serangan Shusui sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak ke atas. Ia hanya bisa mengumpat tidak jelas saat melihat Duo-Uchiha itu melakukan persiapan tehnik masing-masing. Kedua tangan mereka sudah membentuk segel terakhir dengan perut mengempis.

[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]

[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]

Dua bola api raksasa dimuntahkan Itachi dan Shisui secara bersaam dari atas udara tepat di atas mulut lubang. Walau mereka tahu, magma lebih panas dari api. Bukan luka yang mereka incar, melainkan waktu. Api beribu-ribu celcius pun menenggelamkan Rōshi di dalam lubang tersebut.

Memperoleh apa yang mereka inginkan, Itachi dan Shisui segera bergerak menuju lokasi Kitsuchi. Namun, lawan mereka nampaknya sudah mempersiapkan diri. Kedua tangan Kitsuchi sudah dilapiasi batu.

[Doton: Kengan no Jutsu]

Tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut, Itachi dan Shisui tetap melaju. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah memegang Tanto Anbu. Adu [Taijutsu] dan [Kenjutsu] tingkat tinggi langsung terjadi di tanah lapang itu. Suara dentingan logam, bunga-bunga api yang beterbangan, dan suara pukulan menghiasi area tersebut di malam hari.

Pada satu momen saat Kitsuchi menghindari tusukan dari Itachi, ia berbalik dengan tangan terentang dan dikepal.

Sharingan Itachi memicing tajam melirik kepalan Kitsuchi yang hendak menghantam punggungnya. Segera, ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap ke atas. Dalam keadaan melayang, ia menggunakan tangan kiri untuk menahan pukulan Kitsuchi. "Shisui, SEKARANG!" ia berteriak keras memberi kode kepada sahabatnya.

"A-Apa—Ugh!"

Namun, sebelum Shisui mengambil tindakan. Itachi menggunakan lengan Kitsuchi sebagai gantungan, memutar tubuhnya dan melancarkan tendangan putar hingga Kitsuchi memuntahkan air liur yang banyak terkena serangan di wajah.

Shisui yang sudah diberi kode berlari dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki ke posisi lawan dan kawannya itu. Tendangan lurus pun dilancarkan olehnya dan menambah rasa sakit dari Kitsuchi selain pusing. Saat kepala Kitsuchi terdorong ke depan, tiga tomoe pada mata merahnya berputar cepat. Dan sedetik sebelum Kitsuchi terlempar karena efek tendangan, ia bergumam sesuatu sambil menatap Kitsuchi mata ke mata.

[Genjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan]

Dan bersamaan dengan keluarnya tehnik ilusi dari Shisui, Itachi melepas pegangannya pada Kitsuchi, membiarkan pria gempal itu terlempar.

Deg! Kitsuchi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sesaat sebelum menghantam tanah, guling-gulingan, dan akhirnya terseret. Ketika ia membuka mata, dunia berubah. Bukan lagi suasana invasi malam Konohagakure, kini hanyalah tempat kosong berlatar belakang merah darah. Dan akhirnya, ia tersadar jika sudah terjebak tehnik Uchiha. Ia berusaha lepas namun Genjutsu yang dilancarkan Shisui terbilang tingkat tinggi dan membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk lepas.

"_Sialan! Kakek tua... Aku mengandalkanmu!_" dan Kitsuchi hanya bisa berharap Rōshi mampu mengalahkan kedua lawan dan membatunya bebas dari jeratan [Genjutsu] tingkat tinggi Shisui.

Kedua Anbu Uchiha ini kemudian menoleh ke belakang, ke lubang tempat Rōshi. Sepertinya lautan api mereka telah berakhir dan memakan waktu satu menit lebih. Tepat waktu! Pikir mereka berdua saat Rōshi melompat keluar dalam keadaan tubuh masih diselimuti magma panas.

Rōshi memandangi Kitsuchi yang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. "Cih! Sudah kuduga dia akan dikalahkan oleh kalian berdua." umpatnya melihat mata rekan sesama Jonin Iwagakure seperti ikan mati, tidak memiliki cahaya di dalamnya.

"Hn."

"Hmmn."

Dua Uchiha itu hanya bergumam ambigus sebagai respon.

"Sepertinya kalian memang harus dihadapi dengan kekuatan penuh. Baiklah kalau begitu..." magma di sekitar tubuh Rōshi mulai bergerak liar. Itachi dan Shisui yang melihat hal tersebut meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

Shisui melirik ke samping. "Itachi, berhati-hatilah."

"Aku tau... Chakranya meningkat pesat dari sebelumnya." timpal Itachi melihat dengan jelas dalam tubuh Rōshi apa yang ia katakan. Di sampingnya, Shisui cuma mengangguk sekilas.

Berakhirnya sebuah hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba muncul menjadi pertanda dimulai ronde kedua. Ketiganya langsung berlari kedepan. Itachi dan Shisui hanya bermodalkan Tantō masing-masing, sedangkan Rōshi sibuk merangkai segel dengan kedua tangan, mulutnya pun terlihat siap memuntahkan sesuatu.

[Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu]  
(Lava Style: Scorching Rocks]

Rōshi memuntahkan magma dalam jumlah banyak, magma-magma itu kemudian memadat menjadi batu keras berselimut magma dan api yang diarahkan langsung ke dua lawannya. Melihat komposisi dari batu-batu tersebut, Itachi dan Shisui yakin apapun yang disentuh/dikena pasti dicairkan/dihanguskan dalam waktu singkat.

Satu per satu batu berselimut api dan magma itu dihindari oleh dua anggota klan Uchiha ini. Melompat ke segela arah dan tidak lupa juga melakukan counter dengan lemparan kunai dan shuriken. Rōshi yang tadinya aman-aman saja berlari ke targetnya harus dipaksa melakukan hal yang sama, melompat ke segala arah.

Setelah menghindari kunai terakhir, Rōshi melirik lawan terdekat dari posisinya, Shisui. Segera ia melesat ke lokasi kakak angkat Naruto itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Shisui!" teriak Itachi memperingatkan. Seandainya ia tidak dalam keadaan melayang menghindari bola batu berapi Rōshi yang masih tersisah, sudah pasti dirinya akan pergi ke lokasi sahabatnya.

Shisui membentuk segel tunggal dalam keadaan melayang. Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung menghilang dan muncul tepat di belakang Rōshi yang hendak menuju lokasinya tadi. Dalam posisi melayang horizontal, ia berniat menebas kepala Rōshi dengan Tantō berpendar biru.

Jinchuriki itu terkejut sesaat. "Aku mengerti sekarang... Kau Shunshin no Shisui, shinobi tercepat kedua setelah Kiroi Senko di Konohagakure." ujarnya sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Ia segera memutar tubuh 180 derajat melawan jarum jam dengan tangan kanan terkepal.

[Yōton: Shakugaikōken]  
(Lava Style: Glowing Armour Palm)

Saling serang pun terjadi dan sama-sama membuahkan hasil memuaskan, namun juga harus dibayar dengan luka yang sama-sama harus diderita masing-masing dari mereka.

Shisui berhasil menebas bahu kiri Rōshi, dan sebaliknya ia harus terkena pukulan berbalut api dan magma di bagian perut. Alhasil, ia pun terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya memperbaiki posisi. Dalam keadaan berjongkok, ia melirk perutnya. Dilihatnya baju yang dipakai robek dan terdapat luka bakar serius disana.

"Ughh~!" ringis Shisui memegang luka yang didapat barusan.

Sama halnya dengan Shisui. Rōshi pun harus menderita luka tebasan di bahu kirinya. Ternyata, Tantō tadi dilapisi dengan chakra sehingga berhasil menembus armor magmanya yang sudah menghilang. Darah segar mengalir dari sana, dan wajahnya menampakkan raut kesakitan. "_Yōton no Yoroi sampai terhenti karena luka ini._" pikirnya. Harus ia akui, ini mungkin menjadi pertarungan terberat yang pernah dilakukan, dan juga ini kali pertama sejak kali terakhir ia menderita luka seperti itu.

Melihat armor lawannya sudah menghilang, Shisui mengidahkan rasa sakit di perutnya dan melancarkan salah satu tehnik andalannya. Tantō yang dipegang tangan kanan diselimuti api dan diayunkan beberapa kali sehingga menghasilkan gelombang-gelombang api berbentuk bulan sabit menuju lokasi Rōshi.

[Uchiha Ryū: Higasa no Mai]  
(Uchiha Style: Halo Dance)

Rōshi melembarkan mata melihat rentetan serangan itu. Ledakan beruntun pun terjadi di lokasi Jinchūriki itu berada, bola-bola api bercampur asap hitam dan debu membumbung tinggi ke langit.

Memanfaatkan jeda waktu serangan yang diciptakan Shisui, Itachi menghampir sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana lukamu?" tanyanya khawatir melihat sedari tadi, sejak beradu serangan Shisui selalu meringis, bahkan saat melancarkan serangan tadi.

"Lumayan buruk." jawab Shisui singkat sambil mengamati lokasi ledakan tempat Rōshi berada. "Itachi... Kita harus segera mengakhirinya sekarang juga. Pertarungan di pusat desa mulai memanas. Takutnya lebih banyak korban berjatuhan di pihak kita." jelasnya mulai bangkit berdiri, Itachi sempat ingin memberi bantuan, tapi ia menolak halus dengan sebuah gelengan.

Saat kedua Uchiha ini melihat kepulan asap dan debu mulai menghilang. Mata mereka menyipit, Rōshi masih mampu berdiri walau dalam keadaan penuh luka bakar dan tebasan bekas serangan terakhir tadi. Dan luka-luka itu terlihat menutup sedikit demi sedikit. Baik Itachi maupun Shisui paham, itu adalah salah satu kelebihan seorang Jinchūriki.

"Lumayan juga ka—"

[Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu]

[Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu]

Ucapan Rōshi yang hendak memuji tidak akan pernah selesai. Dua elemen api berbentuk kepala naga tiba-tiba dikeluarkan lawannya tanpa isyarat sedikit pun. Ia hanya bisa pasrah—karena tubuhnya mengalami rasa sakit, bahkan bergerak pun lumayan susah.

Ledakan besar tak terelakkan lagi. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, asap hitam dan kepulan debu membumbung tinggi di area tersebut.

Walau efek dari tehnik yang mereka keluarkan barusan belum menghilang. Serangan kembali mereka lanjutkan. Dimulai dari Itachi yang melempar ratusan kunai ke dalam kepulan api yang mengurung Rōshi. Suara tubuh tertusuk, terkoyak, dan dentingan logam menambah suara bising dari kobaran api tadi.

Belum cukup sampai disitu. Giliran Shisui yang mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Ia berlari beberapa meter sebelum menggunakan tehnik [Shunshin no Jutsu] dan muncul di belakang Rōshi dalam kobaran dan hujan kunai Itachi. Di dalam sana, Shisui menangkap satu kunai dan menebas Rōshi. Hal tersebut terus dilakukan sampai Itachi menghentikan serangan kunai dan berlari ke lokasi tersebut.

Berhentik tepat di belakang Rōshi. Shisui mengambil Tantō yang sejak serangan [Higasa no Mai] selesai disarungkan. Ia melirik kebelakang, ke Itachi yang berlari memegang sebilah kunai.

"Itachi!"

"Hn!"

Satu detik kemudian, kedua Uchiha itu menyerang lawan dari depan dan belakang menggunakan senjata masing-masing sembari bergumam...

[Midare Setsugekka]  
(Turbulent Snow Moon and Flower)

Muncul cahaya melintang di tubuh Rōshi, kunai-kunai yang berserakan pun terangkat karena gerakan dua Uchiha itu yang sangat cepat saat melakukan serangan penutup. Suara daging tertebas dan darah yang keluar dari tubuh menghiasi malam itu sebelum akhirnya Rōshi tumbang dikelilingi ratusan kunai.

.

.

"Ayo ke pusat desa!" ajak Shisui sudah selesai memberi pertolongan pertama pada luka bakar di perut. Itachi mengangguk singkat di samping kanannya. Namun, sebelum ia dan sahabatnya pergi meninggalkan lokasi tersebut. Ledakan chakra merah dari tempat Rōshi terjadi.

"Sialan!" Itachi hanya bisa mengumpat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka lawan yang sudah ditumbangkan dengan tehnik kombinasinya bersama Shisui belum kalah. Ya, mereka memang tahu jika Rōshi adalah Jinchūriki, yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah Rōshi malah masuk ke mode perubahan Bijū.

Setetes keringat mengucur di pipi Shisui. "Sepertinya... Desa harus bersabar lebih lama lagi." ujarnya.

Chakra merah yang tadi meledak mulai berkumpul di sekitar tubuh Rōshi, menyelubungi tubuh tua sang Jinchūriki yang sepertinya masih pingsan. Mungkin saja, saat ini Bijū dalam tubuh Rōshi yang mengambil alih tubuh tersebut.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan, Shisui?" tanya Itachi.

Orang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti. Mereka harus tetap di tempat ini, menahan selama mungkin sang Jinchūriki yang bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi akan mengamuk. Jika saja, mereka kembali ke desa, Rōshi dalam mode perubahan Jinchūriki pasti mengikuti mereka. Dan lebih parahnya, bisa-bisa Bijū dalam tubuh Rōshi keluar sepenuhnya dan menghancurkan desa seperti penyerangan Kyūbi 13 tahun lalu.

"Berharaplah ada ninja sensor yang mendeteksi chakra Bijū dan segera mengirim bantuan ke sini." ujar Shisui serius.

"Ya, dan tugas kita—" Itachi sengaja menjeda ucapannya. Ia kemudian mengambil posisi siaga saat Rōshi perlahan bangkit. Shisui ikut memasang posisi yang sama di samping kirinya.

"—Menahannya sampai bantuan itu datang!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di pusat desa sendiri. Keadaan mulai terbalik, pihak Konoha yang tadinya cukup tertekan kini balik menyerang. Semua itu terjadi berkat kembalinya shinobi-shinobi hebat mereka dari misi yang diemban. Ditambah lagi, salah satu hewan panggilan Orochimaru berhasil dikalahkan Gamihiro setelah dibelah menjadi dua bagian menggunakan Katana besar.

Pada bangunan paling mencolok di desa sendiri, kini tambah mencolok dengan munculnya lapisan pelindung ungu pada bagian puncak. Jiraiya mengutuk keterlambatannya datang ke gedung Hokage. Sekarang, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi membantu Hiruzen dan Minato yang sudah berada dalam lapisan pelindung berbentuk persegi itu.

"Jiraiya-sama!" panggil salah satu Anbu yang bertugas melindungi Hokage.

Pertapa mesum yang dipanggil segera menghampiri tiga Anbu di sisi pelindung yang hampir menutupi setengah bagian atas gedung Hokage. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian berada di luar?" hujan pertanyaan langsung Jiraiya turunkan pada tiga Anbu itu.

Ketiga Anbu itu saling pandang dan mengangguk. "Kejadiannya berlangsung sangat cepat. Beberapa menit yang lalu Yondaime-sama dan Orochimaru tiba-tiba muncul. Mereka sempat bertarung sengit sebelum Sandaime-sama ikut serta. Saat itulah, empat ninja Otogakure muncul dan menyerang kami sebelum akhirnya menciptakan Kekkai ini." jelas salah satu dari Anbu itu.

Walau otaknya lebih banyak hal-hal mesum. Penjelasan dari sang Anbu mampu Jiraiya pahami. "_Cih! Apa yang sebenarnya kau incar, Orochimaru?_" pikirnya bertanya-tanya dengan tujuan mantan satu tim-nya itu dulu. Jika memang Orochimaru ingin menghancurkan Konoha, kenapa dia harus repot-repot melawan Hiruzen dan Minato? Padahal, dia bisa langsung mengobrak-abrik Konoha dengan hewan panggilannya. Itulah yang sekarang dipirkikan oleh Jiraiya.

"Kalian bertiga. Sebaiknya bantu pasukan lain di desa. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan disini selain percaya ke Sensei dan Minato!" ujar Jiraiya memberi perintah.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama!" balas ketiga Anbu itu sebelum menghilang dengan Shunshin masing-masing.

Sebelum ikut serta meninggalkan tempat itu dan membantu yang lain di desa. Jiraiya memandang jauh ke dalam pelindung yang sedikit terlihat tiga sosok sedang berdiri di tengah-tengahnya.

"_Berhati-hatilah kalian berdua._"

Namun, Dewi Fortuna nampaknya tidak memihak Konoha malam ini. Disaat mereka sudah hampir mengusir para penginvasi, pilar cahaya merah pekat membumbung tinggi ke atas langit dari arah barat desa. Jiraiya melebarkan mata terkejut, penyebabnya bukan hanya cahaya merah tadi, namun tekanan chakra abnormal dari sana yang menyebabkannya.

"Perubahan Jinchūriki!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tanah lapang di sebelah barat desa Konoha kini berubah total. Batu-batu besar yang berserakan, lubang besar, dan juga sebuah kawah berdiamete 10 meter, di tengah-tengah kawah tersebut ada sosok merah gelap dengan empat ekor yang melambai-lambai.

Itachi dan Shisui berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlempar oleh hembusan angin yang tercipta setelah Rōshi memasuki mode terakhir sebelum memasuki perubahan sempurna Yonbi. Beberapa tetes keringat terlihat ke wajah mereka. Jika ingin jujur, baik Itachi maupun Shisui tidak ingin berlama-lama disini apalagi melawan Jinchūriki yang sudah memasuki mode chakra tingkat empat.

Namun, pilihan harus mereka tetapkan secepat mungkin. Bertarung melawan Jinchūriki atau kabur dari sana dan membiarkan Rōshi mengamuk sampai ke pusat desa.

"Cih! Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain Shisui."

Oleh pernyataan Itachi itu, Shisui mengangguk singkat setuju dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya. Ketika hembusan angin dari perubahan Rōshi berhenti. Ia dan Itachi memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Rōshi menggeram rendah hingga mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya. Layaknya seekor hewan, ia mulai melangkah dengan keempat kaki sebelum menghilang dalam kecepatan gila yang dimiliki saat masuk mode chakra Bijū.

Tepat sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan peringatannya, Rōshi sudah muncul tepat di samping kiri. Ia memicingkan mata Sharingan ke sana dan langsung menunduk kala cakaran hendak dilakukan oleh Rōshi. "_Cepat sekali!_" umpatnya dalam keadaan menunduk.

Shisui terbelalak kaget sesaat. Namun, ia segera menenangkan diri dan menggunakan [Shunshin no Jutsu] untuk menolong Itachi dari serangan lain Rōshi.

Tepat setelah dua Uchiha itu menghilang. Lokasi tempat Rōshi langsung dipenuhi kepulan debu dan batu-batu yang beterbangan ke mana-mana.

Itachi dan Shisui berdidik ngeri melihat tumbrukan ekor Rōshi mampu menciptakan ledakan sebesar itu. Sharingan mereka berdua kemudian melebar sempurna. Dilihatnya dengan sangat jelas Rōshi mengumpulkan chakra negatif dan positif di depan mulut.

"_Gawat!_" mereka membatin serentak setelah mendarat agak jauh dari lokasi Rōshi.

Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka berdua berlari sejauh mungkin dari lokasi Rōshi menuju arah barat. Keduanya berniat memancing Rōshi untuk menyerang ke sana agar tidak sampai ke desa. Mereka yakin seratus persen jika tehnik yang akan dikeluarkan oleh lawan berskala sangat besar, sangat besar sampai bisa menghancurkan desa dalam radius bebearapa kilometer.

Benar saja apa yang mereka pikirkan. Beberapa detik kemudian, kepulan debu di sekitar Rōshi menghilang. Nampaklah gumpalan hitam di depan mulut monster merah pekat itu.

"Itachi, menghindar!" perintah Shisui sebelum ia melompat ke kiri. Itachi mengangguk dan melompat ke arah berlawanan darinya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Rōshi menelan gumpalan hitam itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, laser merah terang ditembakkan dari mulutnya. Laser itu seketika membelah tanah lapang sebelum akhirnya menciptakan ledakan maha dahsyat membentuk garis api raksasa ratusan meter panjanganya disana. Ditambah guncangan bak gempa bumi yang seketika melanda desa Konoha semakin menambah efek dari serangan Rōshi.

.

.

Beberapa pertarungan di pelosok desa Konoha terhentik karena ledakan itu. Ya, ledakan hebat dari serangan wujud perubahan Jinchūriki dari Rōshi menciptakan cahaya sangat terang dari arah barat, seolah-olah matahari telah menampakkan diri.

Tidak terhitung jumlah shinobi dari kedua belah pihak yang merinding saat melihat ledakan itu. Dari kedua belah pihak sama-sama berharap bahwa ledakan itu berasal dari pihak mereka.

Bahkan Jiraiya yang hendak menuju lokasi ledakan harus berhenti di atas sebuah pohon.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat para penduduk mengungsi dari serangan invasi. Kushina Uzumaki memeluk erat-erat putrinya, Naruko Namikaze, yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Wajar saja jika gadis belia itu takut. Ledakan besar dan guncangan tadi baru kali ini dirasakan. Dan tentu saja, Ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan tiga lelaki anggota keluarganya, Minato, Naruto dan Menma.

"Okaa-chan, Naluko takut!" ungkap Naruko dengan suara lemah menyiratkan apa yang diungkapkan.

Sambil mendekap anak perempuannya, Kushina berujar pelan, "Tenang, Kaa-san disini, Ruko-chan." ya, dengan keberadaannya di dekat Naruko, ia bisa melindunginya. Walau sudah lama berhenti dari program shinobi karena harus mengurus rumah tangga yang dijalin bersama Minato, Kushina tetaplah mantan kunoichi yang kemampuannya cukup untuk melawan satu kelompok Jounin.

"_Semoga kalian baik-baik saja, Minato, Menma,... Naru!_"

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi bersama Shisui menatap horor parit sepanjang beberapa kilometer di samping kiri yang lebarnya kira-kira sepuluh meter. Harus ia akui, serangan Rōshi tadi bisa—pasti membuat nyawanya bersama Shisui meregang jika tidak berhasil dihindari. Ia melirik Shisui, terlihat jika bukan hanya wajah horor yang diperlihatkan oleh sahabatnya itu, sesekali muncul raut wajah menahan sakit. Ia mendecih merapati situasi yang menimpanya bersama Shisui.

Rōshi—dalam mode Jinchūriki mengeluarkan suara geraman seperti hewan buas lapar yang melihat seekor mangsa. Ia kemudian menggerakkan lengan ke atas lalu ditusukan pada permukaan tanah. Ledakan, kepulan debu dan retakan muncul.

Tanah tempat berpijak Itachi dan Shisui ikut retak. Secepatnya keduanya melompat menjauh sebelum lengan merah dari Rōshi yang muncul dari retakan barusan menyerang mereka.

Lengan Rōshi memunculkan lengan-lengan chakra yang mulai mengejar kedua lawan. Lima lengan chakra mengejar Shisui yang melompat ke kiri, dan jumlah yang sama mengejar Itachi yang ke kanan.

Di udara, Itachi bermanuver ke segala arah menghindari semua serangan yang hendak melukainya.

Sementara di atas permukaan tanah, Shisui dengan lincahnya berlari melakukan hal yang sama dengan sahabatnya. Sesekali, ia menggunakan [Shunshin no Jutsu] saat serangan berkecepatan tinggi hendak memberi luka serius.

Rōshi menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Ia melihat kedua lawannya hendak mengapit dari dua arah berbeda selagi menghindari serangan lengan-lengan chakra. Karena fokusnya saat ini ke lengan-lengan chakra, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Ketika sudah berada sekitar lima meter di sisi kiri dan kanan Rōshi. Shisui dan Itachi melompat ke depan dengan tangan kanan terkepal diselimuti cahaya biru. Kemudian mereka secara bersamaan melancarkan pukulan di masing-masing sisi kepala Rōshi.

"Grrrraaaahhhh!" Rōshi meraung keras kepalanya dihimpit kepalan tangan berlapis chakra. Kedua lengan yang tadi mengejar dua lawannya pun sudah kembali seperti semula.

Dalam keadaan kepala terjepit. Rōshi memfokuskan chakra di kedua kaki lalu disalurkan ke bawah tanah. Permukaan tanah mulai bergemuruh di sana.

Shisui dan Itachi kembali meneteskan keringat. Bukan karena takut, melainkan hawa panas yang mulai menyelimuti lokasi mereka. Mata keduanya pun menyipit saat getaran muncul dari bawah tanah disusul asap tipis yang keluar dari sela-sela retakan disana. Disaat keduanya fokus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, Rōshi dengan suara berat menggumamkan satu kata yang bercampur raungan sehingga cukup sulit untuk di dengar.

[Kakazan]  
(Flowe-Fruit Mountain)

Walau cukup sulit untuk didengar, Itachi dan Shisui yakin jika itu adalah nama tehnik dari Rōshi. Segera mereka melompat sejauh mungkin dari lokasi Jinchūriki itu. Akan tetapi, seberapa jauh pun mereka melompat, jangkauan tehnik dari Rōshi sepertinya mengcakup area yang sangat luas.

Dan itu benar!

Ledakan besar terjadi dari bawah tanah. Sebuah gunung berapi kecil meledak keras, melemparkan batuan panas disertai magma ke segala arah dan membentuk bunga raksasa seperti nama tehniknya.

Dalam keadaan melayang, Itachi hanya bisa melindungi wajahnya dari hawa panas magma yang tersembur dari bawah tanah. Sedangkan Shisui segera membentuk segel tangan tunggal. Sekejap, ia menghilang dan muncul di samping Itachi dengan tangan kanan masih membentuk segel, sedangkan tangan kiri menopang tubuh sahabatnya.

"Ugh, panas sekali!" keluh keduanya bersamaan.

Ketika Shisui hendak melakukan perpindahan untuk kedua kalinya dengan [Shunshin no Jutsu], Rōshi muncul dari lautan lava dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai [Shunshi] Shisui. Target Rōshi tidak lain adalah dua anggota Uchiha itu.

Shisui dan Itachi sama-sama segera memutar otak Uchiha sepersekian detik sebelum Rōshi mencapai mereka. Melakukan tehnik tubuh pengganti [Kawarimi] tidak akan sempat, [Shunshin] mungkin bisa menjadi satu-satunya jalan. Akan tetapi, kepungan bunga magma Rōshi sudah hampir menutupi seluruh jalur meloloskan diri.

Shisui akhirnya menemukan satu cara... Bahkan cara itu bisa menghentikan invasi yang sedang berlangsung ini—atau setidaknya mempercepat berakhirnya invasi. "_Itachi, Shika, Sandaime-sama,... Naru-chan... Maafkan aku!_" batinya sebelum mengambil tindakan. Tangan kanan yang membentuk segel dibatalkan, tangan kiri yang memegang Itachi segera dipakai untuk melempar sahabatnya itu jauh ke atas langit.

"Shisui! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Itachi tidak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya melakukan hal senekad itu. Mengorbankan diri demi dia. "_J-Jangan-jangan..._" satu-satunya Uchiha yang mampu membangkitkan [Mangekyō Sharingan] di masa kepemimpin Hiruzen itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan senyum tulus kepadanya sebelum bergumam...

"Ingatlah Itachi... 'pengorbanan diri... Shinobi tanpa nama yang melindungi perdamaian dari dalam bayangannya...' adalah tanda sejati dari seorang shinobi."

Tepat setelah itu, Rōshi menggunakan tangan kanan penuh kuku-kuku tajam menikam Shisui tepat di bagian perut.

"SHISUI!"

Itachi hanya bisa meneriaki nama sahabatnya sebelum ditenggelakan bunga magma milik Rōshi. Ia bahkan tidak dapat membendung cairan bening yang mulai turun di pipinya. Ia mengutuk dirinya dalam-dalam saat mengingat bagaimana Shisui melemparnya ke atas, seharunya ia bisa membaca isi pikiran dari sahabatnya tepat sebelum melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat, dalam keadaan melayang ia hanya bisa melihat tehnik Rōshi perlahan-lahan mulai menyebar.

.

.

.

Magma yang dikeluarkan oleh Rōshi mulai menghilang masuk ke celah-celah retakan. Itachi segera mencari keberadaan sahabatnya yang kemungkinan besar tewas tertikam dan juga tenggelam dalam lautan magma. Hampir satu menit mencari, ia akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Seketika, matanya dibuat membulat sempurna disertai cairan bening yang kembali keluar.

Di dalam kawah kecil. Shisui, dalam keadaan tubuh hampir sepenuhnya menderita luka bakar tinggi, pakaian yang dipakai sampai menyisahkan celana standar Jounin saja, itupun dipenuhi robekan di sana-sini. Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi sampai Shisui tidak mencair terkena magma. Namun, bukan hanya luka bakar yang dia derita. Tangan kanan Rōshi yang mulai kembali seperti semula masih menancap di perut pemuda Uchiha itu.

Dan terakhir... Mata Sharingan Shisui juga berubah menjadi Mangekyō Sharingan dengan darah segar mengalir dari keduanya. Mungkin saja, aktifkan mata itu yang membuat Rōshi tidak bergerak, bahkan perubahan Jincuriki-nya mulai menghilang. Singkatnya—Ia tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

Itachi segera melompat masuk ke dalam kawah. Menarik keluar lengan Rōshi dari perut sahabatnya. Walau tau jika mustahil bagi Shisui bisa selamat dari kematian, Itachi tetap mencoba untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu. Segera ia memapah tubuh Shisui.

Dalam situasi nyawa berada di ujung tanduk, dengan susah payah Shisui berbicara. "Ki...ta p-pe...rgi ke tem...pat biasa."

"T-Tapi, Shisu—"

"La..kukan... saja, Itachi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tebing yang dibawah adalah sungai Naka. Itachi berlutut di samping tubuh tak berdaya Shisui. Dalam perjalanan ke sini, Shisui mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan kesadaran yang berujung kematian, yang sebenarnya sudah hampir menjemput. Tekad kuatnya untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum kematiannya membuat hal yang kedengarannya mustahil itu terjadi.

"Kenapa Shisui? Kenapa kau malah meminta ke sini? Aku bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat!" ujar Itachi tidak habis pikir dengan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"—Ugh!" Shisui merintih kesakitan saat mencoba untuk duduk. Itachi sempat menawarkan diri untuk membantu, namun ia segera menolaknya dengan sebuah gelengan. "Itachi... Aku sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Chakra bersifat perusak dari Jinchūriki yang kita lawan menghancurkan hampir semua organ vital di dada dan perutku. Ditambah lagi, Chakraku sepenuhnya habis, bahkan alirannya sudah hancur. Jangan lupa juga dengan luka bakar yang kuderita." dengan suara parau, ia berujar cukup lancar menjelaskan kondisinya sekarang ini. Namun, tepat setelah berbicara, ia harus memuntahkan banyak darah segar.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Akan kujelaskan singk—uhuk... singkat apa yang sudah dan akan kulakukan setelah ini!"

"B-Baiklah!" melihat tatapan pasrah dari sahabatnya yang seolah sudah siap menerima kematiannya. Itachi akhirnya memilih untuk mendengar pesan kematian dari sahabatnya itu. Ia tau pasti jika penjelasan singkat Shisui nanti juga akan terungkap alasan kenapa mengorbankan diri untuk dia.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Shisui?!" ia kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Shisui.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tiba-tiba mencabut kedua matanya dan disodorkan kepada Itachi. "Ambillah! Untuk mencegah orang-orang yang kukhawatirkan menemukan mayatku mengambilnya."

Dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa, Itachi menerima kedua bola MS milik Shisui. Mau bagaimana lagi, itu adalah salah satu permintaan Shisui sebelum kematiannya.

"Sekitar 6500 pasukan Iwagakure akan segera mundur. Aku menanamkan [Kotoamatsukami] pada Jinchūriki tadi untuk menarik mundur seluruh shinobi Iwagakure. Sebenarnya, Genjutsu ini tidak bisa kulakukan, tapi karena khawatir Konoha akan hancur oleh amukan Yonbi... Aku memaksa seluruh chakra-ku untuk menggunakannya dan ternyata berhasil..." jelas Shisui parau dan kembali harus memuntahkan darah setelahnya.

"Aku harap Bijū dalam tubuhnya tidak menyadari dia terkena Kotoamatsukami. Itu karena bukan hanya menarik mundur pasukan yang kutanamkan, aku juga menanamkan perintah untuk Jinchūriki tadi selalu mengimformasikan sesuatu yang menyangkut Konoha di Iwagakure." tambahnya.

Itachi tertegun mendengar penuturan Shisui tentang apa yang baru saja dilakukan. Sejauh itukah Shisui berkorban demi Konoha dan masa depannya.

"Gunakanlah salah satu mata itu untukmu. Dan satunya lagi... Tolong berikan kepada Naru-chan. Pasangkan perintah untuk menghentikan dia apabila kebencian muncul dalam hatinya dan berniat membalas dendam ke Konoha. Aku takut... Takut Naru-chan melakukan itu hanya karena kematianku. Kau tau Itachi... Sebenarnya adik bodohku itu lebih kuat dari kita berdua, bahkan semua orang di Konoha, hanya saja tubuh 13 tahunnya belum mampu menahan semua kekuatan yang dimiliki." jelas Shisui lagi.

Sekilas, mungkin ingatan kala bersama dengan Naruto—adik bodohnya. Ingatan saat mereka tertawa, menangis dan berlatih bersama. Jujur, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto, tapi apa boleh buat. Mungkin sudah takdirnya untuk mati malam ini.

Itachi menundukan kepala. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sembari berkata. "Aku paham."

Perlahan-lahan, kesadaran Shisui mulai menghilang. Penglihatannya mulai menghitam, setengah dari tubuhnya pun sudah tidak terasa lagi. "Aku merasa... dingin." ujarnya singkat. "Jadi seperti ini rasanya mati..." kembali, ia bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang dikatakan Shisui membuat Itachi kembali meneteskan air mata. Sungguh, ia merasa sebagian besar penyebab Shisui sekarat—sedikit lagi mati adalah dirinya yang harus diselamatkan dari tehnik [Kakazan] Rōshi tadi.

Lalu, dengan kekuatan tubuh serta kehidupannya yang tersisah. Shisui bangkit berdiri dan mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Sudah waktunya..." ia kembali berujar lemah.

"Kau adalah sahabatku dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuandalkan... Lindungilah desa ini... nama Uchiha... dan juga,... adik bodohku." Shisui mengankat kaki kanannya dan sedikit dimundurkan. Sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke jurang sungai Naka, ia memberikan senyum terakhirnya untuk Itachi sekaligus salam perpisahannya.

"Selamat tinggal!"

.

.

.

.

.

"SHISUUUIIIIIIIII!"

Teriak Itachi penuh rasa sakit akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Sensasi aneh mulai menjalar ke otak dan indra penglihatannya. Sepertinya, bukan hanya masa depan Konoha yang Shisui pikirkan, pemuda itu juga merencakan sesuatu untuk sahabatnya, Itachi melalui ketimatiannya. Shisui berharap apa yang alami saat membangkitkan Mangekyō Sharingan terjadi juga pada Itachi.

Dengan cairan bening yang masih terlihat, mata berpupil merah yang dihiasi tiga tomoe Itachi berputar cepat membentuk pola baru...

.

.

Pada malam Konohagakure mengalami invasi... Desa terkuat itu kehilangan shinobi terkuat pengguna Mangekyō Sharingan.

Namun, disaat yang sama pula...

Pengguna Mangekyō Sharingan baru telah bangkit dan siap untuk melindungi apapun yang diamanatkan untuknya dilindungi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**TBC!**_

_**[TrouBlesome Cut]**_

* * *

_Hmmn... Lama tidak ketemu di Fic __**Uzumaki D. Naruto**__. Well, lebih setahun saya telantarin rupanya. Kalau begitu... Saya benar-benar minta maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu Fic ini [Kalau ada]. Sebenarnya saya gak bermaksud telantarin Fic ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... Tak terhitung berapa kali ide dalam otak saya mentok di Scene Invasi dan sering kena WB sebulan lebih belakang ini. Kalau pun nulis... Pasti Fic __**Daybreak**__ yang udah jadi kerangka alur-nya sampai selesai. Bahkan apa yang terjadi dalam satu Chapter Fic Daybreak sudah tertulis di kerangkanya. Makanya sedikit tidak mungkin untuk kehilangan ide. _

_Dan untuk Reader yang sudah menunggu Fic ini Update [Kalau ada, lagi]... Saya benar-benar berterima kasih sudah mau menunggu Fic Mainstream, abal-abal, GaJe dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan ini. Saya benar-benar gak nyangka banyak yang nagih lewat Review [Baik di Fic ini, maupun di Fic lain] ataupun di PM. Itulah kenapa, saya berusaha Update dan sekalian menyelesaikan kerangka alurnya biar gak terjadi mentok ide lagi. _

_Well. Untuk Tehnik-tehnik yang muncul diatas... Sebagian saya ambil dari Game Naruto.  
\- __**Midare Setsugekka**__ = Team Ultimate Ninjutsu Itachi dan Shisui.  
\- __**Uchiha Ryū: Higasa no Mai**__ = Ninjutsu Shisui._

_Oh, iya... Saya mau tanya. Apa Bijū bisa mengetahui jika Jinchuriki mereka terkena Kotoamatsukami milik Shisui? Pasalnya di penjelasan soal Genjutsu milik Shisui itu. Orang yang diberi Genjutsu tidak bisa menyadarinya dirinya terkena Genjutsu. Lalu, bagaimana kalau yang dipasangi Genjutsu itu Jinchuriki? Apa Bijū-nya sadar? _

_Ya. Di Chapter ini, sebelum tewas. Shisui menanamkan Kotoamatsukami ke Rōshi. Mau Rōshi tetap terjebak atau bisa lepas [Karena Bijū-nya] sama-sama berpengaruh besar nantinya. Bagi yang punya jawaban pertanyaan diatas... Tolong beritahukan saya lewat PM atau Review. Mana saja boleh, yang penting hepi... Tujuh enam! #Njriiitt_Malah_jadi_iklan_rokok :v_

_Sebelumnya... Ada sedikit kesalahan di Chapter 16. Yang teliti pasti tau apa yang salah. Jumlah Shinobi penginvasi. Disana saya salah menulis jumlah shinobi Iwa-Oto-Suna. Dan sekarang sudah saya perbaiki. Jumlah penginvasinya adalah... Iwagakure: 6500, Otogakure: 5000, dan Sunagakure: 3500. _

_Oke! Sekarang waktunya balas Review. Well, karena sangat lama di Update. Banyak Review yng numpuk. Gak apalah... Akan saya balas walau akan tambah-tambah word. Toh, saya gak terlalu peduli dengan jumlah word. Mau itu 5k, 10k, 15k... Yang penting UPDATE! Sedikit informasi... Word bersih Update ini sekitar __**7300 **__kata, selebihnya hanya AN dan balasan Review._

_._

_._

_**alvinnvs: **__Hahahah... begitulah. Sengaja dibikin OOC sebelum tegang... Gak. Naruto gak bakalan balik ke Konoha pas Invasi. Setelahnya, baru dia balik karena tau kalau Shisui mati. _

_**Ayub L Lawliet: **__Kagak sampai 4 Chapter. Udah dipangkas jadi 3. Chapter depan Invasi dah selesai. BTW... Akarkayu dah pergi jauh. Sekarang mah Orang Paling Brengzeck sejagad :v :v_

_**Hikari no Rakuen: **__Well. Emang pukulan berat buat Naruto. Shisui mati dan siapa lagi yang akan nyusul di Chapter depan... Hmmn, Naruto sepertinya gak bakalan balik ke Konoha, dalam artian jadi Shinobi Konoha lagi. Dia lebih milih lanjutin petualang bersama keluarganya—Kelompoknya. Kuroko dan Karin... Well. Itu juga bakalan jadi kelemahan Naruto, tapi ada Karin yang bakalan nutupi. _

_**lost kendhintt: **__Ok, ini udah dilanjut... Gak. Naruto gak bakal bantu Konoha._

_**Hyuuki: **__Oke! Sasuke masih ada di Konoha dan gak bakalan ninggalin. Kan keluarganya masih hidup. _

_**Adityapratama081131: **__Dasar otak hentai... Liat aja di Chapter depan nasib Mami-Kushi ada di tangan Author Brengzeck ini. Apa jadi JANDA Apa KAGAK!... Oke! Nih udah lanjut! '-')/_

_**Uzumaki Danty: **__Sepertinya nggak kebawa-bawa Naruto and the Genk. Pan dia cuma ikut Ujian Chunin, kagak tau sama sekali soal Invasi atau apalah... Oke! Nih udah lanjut! '-')/_

_**Draco: **__Akatsuki entar ada... Hmmn, sepertinya nggak Naruto and the Genk gak bakalan gabung deh... Nggak juga. Naruto gak bakalan jadi Missing-nin, pan dia bukan lagi Shinobi dari desa manapun. _

_**naru-chan: **__Danzo dan para tetua belum saatnya buat dimatiin[?]... Oke, saran lain kuterima dan bakalan kupikirin... Oke! Nih udah lanjut! '-')/_

_**Ardie agregor: **__Hahahahaha... Maaf-maaf. Itu biar tidak terlalu tegang sebelum invasi dimulai. _

_**Raihan: **__Ah, maaf-maaf kalau tulisannya kemana-mana. Maklum Author baru jadi belum bisa bagus dalam penulisan... Santai-santai! Kedepannya Naruto bakalan punya sesuatu yang bisa buat Susano'o dn Bijuu Mode terbang kemana-mana. :v :v _

_**Natsu489: **__Well... Lihat saja di Chapter depan. Siapa yang bakalan mati. Hiruzen atau Minato [Dn membuat Mami-Kushi jadi JANDA] (")... Oke! Nih udah lanjut! '-')/_

_**Spell Caster 666: **__Sudah saya jawab di PM karena terlalu panjang..._

_**Radit W S: **__Nggak.. Naruto gak bakal bantu Konoha._

_**EdyBrr: **__Yoi-Yoiii... Naruto gak bakal ikut dalam perang._

_**VV Love: **__Gak bisa... Banyak urusan di RL... Naruto gak bakal ikut invasi dan Di Chapter ini dia gak muncul. _

_**Luca Marvell: **__Lihat saja di Chapter depan._

_**Vha de Keira: **__Semuanya bakalan terjawab di Chapter depan. _

_**MATAkami: **__Iya... Sayang sekali. Padahal bagus kalau Naruto tembak sana-sini pake Pika-Pika :v :v _

_**kuchinaru97: **__Maaf-maaf... Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan saya klo nulis banyak deskripsi nyeleneh. Kedepannya bakalan saya perbaiki... Soal konflik Naruto. Sekarang saya lagi biki alurnya. Ya, kulihat-lihat agak mainstream sih... Tapi, yang saya mau bilang. Naruto gak bakalan tulus maafin kelurganya [MinaKushiMenma] dalam waktu dekat. Lagipula, saya lumayan suka bikin Main Chara menderita... Oke. saran Hyoton dan Shoton saya simpan... BTW itu saran buat apa? Kekuatan Naruto ato yang jadi kelemahannya?_

_**Ginjal: **__Tidur Cantik itu adalah SENI #BAM ... Oii-Oiii, Gue bukan Ero-Ainun, Gue LOLICON! ... Oke! Nih udah lanjut! '-')/_

_**azuramode: **__Well... Maaf klo Naruto gak ikut Invasi. Itu sudah saya rencanakan sebelum buat kerangka alurnya... Sekelas Akatsuki? '-')a_

_**KonohaNoHikari: **__Izinkan saya membalas Flame anda... BALAS FLAME!... Burung ketilang, burung cendrawasih. Cukup sekian dan Terima kasih!_

_**Hidan: **__Hahahahahah~Makasih... Oke, saran diterima! Dan Invasi Serius dah dimulai, ya walau sempat ada kekocakan antara Roshi-Kitsuchi-Itachi-Shisui di awal-awal. _

_**rendi agung 7: **__Ah, Naruto gak bakalan ikut Invasi... Kalo ikut, yah... Banyak yang harus kurubah di kerangka yang sudah kubuat... AMIN! Terima kasih atas do'a-nya. _

_**Bus Damri [Damrieo]: **__Ya, ya, ya... Makasih. Orang mesum kek lu emang pantas dikasih lawakan Mesum juga... Oke! Nih udah lanjut! '-')/_

_**Guest: **__Gak selamanya tokoh utama ikut dalam pertempuaran penting. Seperti Invasi Konoha di Fic saya ini... Terima kasih atas masukannya, tapi kalo Naruto kubuat ikut invasi, banyak yang harus kuubah di kerangka yang sekarang sedang kubuat. _

_**Donquixote Family: **__Well... Raiton no Yoroi masih dalam tahap pemikiran soal bisa lukai Naruto ato kagak... Saran diterima, Terima Kasih... Oke! Nih udah lanjut! '-')/ _

_**Aoi Itsuka: **__Terjawab di Chapter depan._

_**Name UchihaLepu: **__Hmmn, saat ini masih kubuat kerangkanya. Baru sampai Chapter 27-28 dan belum masuk Shippuden. Keknya, di Chapter 30-an baru masuk._

_**Brigita: **__Oke! Saran diterima. Naruto x Ino dipertimbangkan buat Pair!_

_**Katsumata D Kazuki: **__Oke. Saran diterima. Akan saya pikirkan. Terima kasih!_

_**Fajar Maetuah960: **__Hmmn, Saran diterima Pair Naruto x Hinata akan kupikirkan. _

_**lusy jeager ackerman: **__Hahahah.. Gak papa kok. Dibaca aja udah seneng, apalagi direview... Well, jawabannya ada di Chapter depan... Oke! Nih udah lanjut! '-')/_

_**Nadia: **__Hahaha... Gak papa kok. Dibaca aja udah seneng, apalagi direview... Nah, sekarang Penname-nya udah gampang, kan? [Brengzeck 014]... Jawabannya ada di Chapter depan... Oke! Nih udah lanjut! '-')/_

_**Uzumaki D Luffy: **__Makasih... Soal Sandaime akan terjawab di Chapter depan... Oke, saran diterima. Makasih!_

_**triple-X: **__Well, ini FFN... Setiap penggunanya bisa melepaskan imajinasi. Nah, Imajinasi saya udah mau nyampe ke Shippuden... Ahahahahaha, kalau mau ngirim do'a. Sana ke masjid. Disini tempatnya 'Unleash Imajination' paham?!_

_**Jooxxy: **__Hahahaha... Sama, saya juga seneng liat Scene Tetsu ama Aomine. Apalagi pas OVA yang Aomine takut ngira Tetsu itu setank... Kedepannya bakalan banyak Scenen yng mirip di Canon KnB. Bedanya, Aomine diganti Naruto._

_**piston008: **__Oke... Saya lagi berimajinasi soal tehnik Naruto kedepannya, sekalian buat kerangka alur yang sedang kususun._

_**Yuvensius761: **__Oke, saran diterima!_

_**Crazzy Lucky Rin: **__Maaf-maaf... Itu dah jadi kebiasaan saya masukin adegan gak penting... Yap, untung Naruto udah pergi. Kalo gak, Konoha bakalan geger tujuh keliling liat Naruto tembak sana sini pake Pika-Pika no Moni._

_..._

_Yang review 'Next', 'Lanjut', sebangsa dan senegeranya. Ataupun yang tanya kapan Update... Ini sudah saya Update walau saaaaaangaaaaaaat laaaaamaaaaaaaa!_

_._

_._

_Informasi terakhir... Jika ada yang mau flame, silahkan! Akan saya terima dengan tanah lapang penuh dada dan paha—Ups, lapang dada maksudnya. Ya, saya terima lapang dada untuk flame yang membangun dn yang ngeluh soal Update lamanya... Tpi klo yang cuma koar-koar gak jelas kek orang bermulut gak punya rem... Saya cuma bisa bilang..._

_**"I DON'T CARE!"**_

_**.**_

_**Brengzeck 014 [**__Root Loliwood__**] **__Out! Saya mau tidur cantik dengan Dedek Wendy dan Dedek Scheherazade dulu '-')/_

_Salam Lolicon!_


End file.
